


SCP foundation/ reader oneshots (mature audience)

by MFU



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/F, F/M, Gen, I didnt even re-read what i put up, I got SO MUCH shit for this last time it was here, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Old Work, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Yandere, and I am not repeating that, and so many people hated it?, because i poured so much into this, comments are off this time lmao, i didnt even check, i hope the title matches the actual content, if you are under 18 gtfo, lmaoooo, not for people who cant read tags, read the notes at the very end, shrug, that shit hurt man, the warnings are there for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 80
Words: 109,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Summary: Summary:A collection of oneshots with various scp/ reader. (requests are now closed)Will include graphic scenes, please be warned.Lmaooo plz stop asking me to write more. This is an old work i reuploaded, I'm not writing anymore for this xD
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation), SCP-049 (SCP Foundation) & Reader, SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-076 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-106 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	1. SCP-035 X Reader NSFW Non-con

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this work sometime ago due to critique and fanpolice *shrug* but here it is again. (old)

"Calm down D class, we will get you out when the time is right. " your face snarled, the guards gripping your limbs harder as they shoved you against the wall of the dark cell. So, turns out, you had a natural immunity to 035's corrosives he produced. It still burnt, but more like... a hot glue burn, then a kind of... melt your skin off burn.

So naturally, the foundation promised the scp anything it wanted as long as it co-operated. That thing it wanted being you. You strapped to its wall, right in front of its putrid smiling features staring back.

"No, wait... come back!" You begged, head struggling to whip to the side. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw the armoured guard return, nervously glancing to the mask watching silently. Only, your smile quickly dipped when his hands met your jumpsuit and ripped it off of you rather painfully.

Exposed, you yelped when he taped a small device to your inner thigh that was stretched out by shackles. Then you felt the small bud of plastic reach your exposed womanhood. You spared the guard a glare, jolting with a gasp when the small machine turned on and spiralled you into obedience.

With a small sigh of relief to leave safely, the guard scampered out and the heavy sliding door shut. Now it was just you, tied down to a brick wall, staring back into the glass case of the smiling mask. You wanted to cry, but gave into glaring since you were somewhat thankful your bindings stopped you from putting the mask on.

But after so long, it got harder. Teeth gritting, body twitching to stop the harsh build of unbearable pleasure, which only resulted in the vibrations on your numbed bud worsening. But you would not give in, urging yourself forth to breath harsh hot breaths and glare at the ground.

The more you fought to not make noise, the more the whispers in your ears increased. It was so loud at one point, so teasing, you screamed for it to stop. But nobody was coming to save you, and you would not know when it would end.

Sweating, you listened to the door open and fought the urge to vomit when a very tough looking man was thrown inside. At least 6 foot in height, tanned skin and brown locks of healthy hair; his crystal blue eyes met yours in shock. You knew what this was... what they wanted to see.

"Hey hey hey!" You caught his attention whilst fighting your shaking lungs. "Come here!" His head was turning to the mask. If he has a host... your stuck here, tied with it alone.

So you moaned out, fake but also somewhat real, gasps of plessure. This got his attention good, the man waddling closer to you. The mask was frowning now.

"T-touch me..." you urged, his useless hands doing nothing as he felt your warmth. "Ah, so good!" He turned his head, a cold aura attracting him to the mask. "No, look! Gosh, I am so horny!" Nothing worked, and the closer he walked to the mask, the more you pulled on your bindings.

You were crying now, pulling harsh on the cuffs that seemed to pull out the wall but instantly retract so your knuckles constantly touched the wall behind. Your face turned to horror when the mask was raised in the air, then brought onto his face. Gone. Screaming.

You stared with wide eyes, the low chuckle rumbling the cell gently as he kept his back to you.

"Well my dear," that voice was too smooth, too demonic, "quite the actor... aren't we?"

He spun, revealing the wrinkled elegant mask. Face a snarling smile, small slithers of black already ran down the face. Putrid, disgusting... you fought your bindings harder in panic as he edged closer a bit.

Looming over you now, you turned your face to avoid his hard gaze and stuttered. "What will you do to me?" You did not expect such a gentle hand on your cheek, turning you back to face him again.

"I just want company!" He announced joyfully. "I need a release my sweet," he stroked your cheek, "and I don't think any of these others know how to act around me just like you do darling." His voice was a pur, and you knew he was meaning the corrosives being ineffective.

"But..." you tried, gulping hard. "I don't want... to." He frowned, a hand meeting your neck and squeezing. "It doesn't matter what you want," you could barely breathe, "now if you want to breathe, I want to see you nod that you are going to do what I say." Face turning purple, head dizzying, you nodded rapidly.

His face turned back to joy, "excellent!" His hand rubbed your inner thigh, growling when you tried looking away. He ripped the remote off your leg, slowly gliding fingers into your poor little abused womanhood and sliding the toy out slowly, pressing the vibrating tip one last time against your bud to see you groan.

At this point already, your lower half was thumping in exhaustion and anticipation. Seeing you so submissive made him grant you the nickname 'good girl.'

He let out a curious hum, commanding the scientists release your legs for a moment. You felt the electronic powered shackles open, your legs freed but arms still tied. 035 wasted no time lifting your legs over his shoulders, a joyful grunt of accomplishment as you were successfully resting on his shoulders.

He paid occasional glances to your features, purple eyes dangerously watching your face of horror as he neared your private areas. You heard the sound of slime and nearly screamed when an awful black slime coated tongue emerged from the mouth hole of the mask.

It was not shy, instantly lapping your numb bud. Your fingers curled, and he chuckled lowly as he focused on just licking your clit. It felt so good, but even as breathless as you were... the toy from earlier left you wanting more already. You groaned when he moved to your vagina opening itself, the cold porcelain nose pushing your clit and giant tongue entering you deeply. It was not that long, but thick enough to push you wide.

It hurt at first, a burning throbbing pain that quickly turned sensual and needy. The tongue twiddled around within you, sending tumbles to your stomach. Then he retracted, lowering your legs bsck down and facing you again.

"Greedy girl, hmm? Don't worry, you have my full attention gorgeous and I only ask for yours in return." Inky hands met the back of your head, an arm round your waist pushing your tingling stomach against his strong front, and a tongue slipped into your mouth.

He explored dominant, savouring your helpless whimpers and letting go of your waist. You had little time to protest, a hand near your privates and two fingers shoved into you roughly.

Your head turned away, a painful cry escaping your lips as he pulled your hair to get you to face him again. "I believe I said full attention on me?" His voice was a warning, and when you turned again from the pain of rough sharp fingers pumping you, he slapped you hard enough to turn your head back to the wall.

"SCP035 REMAIN PASSIVE-" "I KNOW!" The voice of the mask boomed so loud back to the scientists watching, the room shaking and his eyes purple shining. Shaking, he noticed your fear and gripped your chin to regain your attention back.

"Ah," he breathed content, "if only those greedy bastards were not watching... the things I would do to you Y/n." Your eyes went wide, mouth shaped in shock. "How do you-" he brushed hair from your face that he had actually pulled. "I know every little idea in your sweet little mind darling. Honestly, there is nobody else your ever going to belong to with me here."

You hated that thought. This thing obsessed by you being immune to it. Not like you could escape now anyway.

"But... you don't know my thoughts... maybe I will just take you for my next host. Oh, how I could explore you then." You shuddered as he continued pumping you, knees buckling. "Maybe you dont know how it is to spend time in this place, without a host, LIKE A PRISONER!"

You yelped, eyes wide when tentacles spawned around your legs, slithering up your leg and entering you so mercilessly you cried in pain, but the masked being shoved a hand over your mouth to silence you.

Now it was bad. All pleasure left in that second, and all fear just swerved into becoming pure survival instinct. Take it, or die.

It pumped you painfully, so rough and hard you let out pathetic whimpers to each movement. "Oh my, dear," you opened one eye to look at him, "your bleeding." Of course you were, the tentacle leaving and creating painful friction.

"Undo her bindings!" The mask commanded and you slumped forwards onto the cold wet floor. You panted, disbeleif and thankful the mask was taking mercy on you. No, wrong.

You looked up, and he was sat casually on the edge of broken wall in his cell. Tallish, staring back. His body was decaying rapidly, blackened now in colour like ink and hands transformed into long black claws. He had a smug grin on his face and bright shining purple eyes trained on you.

"Come here." You whined, looking at the scientists nodding you to obey. Unsteady, you used the wall to push yourself up before he stopped you. "On all fours, come to me." You gulped, knees shaking violently as you crawled closer till you were looking up at the grinning monster.

His clawed hand fumbled his jumpsuit, undoing his pants and displaying his long hard penis. You trembled a bit, nodding to silence as you figured what he wanted. Rising carefully to your knees, you carefully inserted it into your mouth.

You felt the gigantic hand take your whole head, clawed fingers nearly entering your eyes as he pushed you back and forth to make you suck. "Oooh, your good at this. I bet you loved sucking cock before you got impirsonned." Something tickled your backside, a tentacle messing around with your lower half as you were forced to bob back and forth.

He began groaning, head tipping back. You tried going faster, hoping to finish it off, but the claws dug into you and made you stop. "Uh uh, I am not done with you yet."

He kicked you off him, cruel as you fell to the floor. Chuckling, dark chuckling was all you could hear as he crawled over you entirely. With a single stroke of your hair lovingly, he pushed himself into you.

You screamed, the man above you huffing and puffing. "Your not getting out of here." He sneered, a claw entering your eye. You screamed, blood rushing down your cheek. He was going to kill you.

Body being rocked harshly, you gripping his hand to stop him. "Guards get in there!" You heard, clawed hand smashing down and cutting your cheek. The door opened. You stole one look at the purple angry eyes, body buckling as he came inside you. Hot flushing through you as you shut your eyes, listening to gunshots before 035 collapsed on top of you.

You wasted no time, crawling out and falling into a guards arms. "Get her to the medic, quick!" You were barely conscious, shuffled away before you heard one last thing from 035.

"Do bring her back again, won't you?"


	2. Y!SCP-035 x Reader II

You held your face, screaming and sobbing at the same time. "Calm down, it will be alright." Alright? How the fuck was this alright?

"Here." A gentle pat on your shoulder led you to release your face. One week exactly since... that happened. Your eye was healing, but was no more then a puffed up oozing wound now. You still had the claw marks on your face, but luckily those were slightly quicker at healing then your permanently damaged eye. "You know Y/n-" "Oh, using my real name now, huh?" You spat, looking down at the tiled white floor in fury. "It wants to see you again." Panic was subtly concealed by your grief, by your disgust. "I bet it fucking does."

So after your daily trip to the surgeon, you were guided to the cafeteria. It was impossible not to feel awkward; everyone stared, even the dinner ladies looked at you in terror. Your heart swirled, and your saving grace was knowing you had precisely twelve days till the month as D-class was finalized. What happened after that was mystery, but you barely cared. It was your coping method... thinking about time passing towards freedom of some sort.

You took a seat, cautiously eyeing the other prisoners that moved or turned from you, and with a shaky breath you spooned soggy mash into your mouth. The taste was foul, and your eyes widened. No, no, please no.

You could hear foul laughter, visions of the masked terror and his long claws aiming at you. It was constant, images flickering in your head of him laughing, slashing you, holding you down. Sweat pooled around your nose, shaky breaths getting louder, fingers trembling. 'Do bring her back...' It echoed in your head, chest heating up and legs turning cold.

Without warning, you swiped your tray off the table and screamed at the top of your lungs. "Its in my head," you shrieked, "it's in my fucking head!" Guards jolted to action, hurrying to you. With no time wasted, you were bent over the table, cuffs applied to your wrists behind your back. But the action worsened your state, eyes squeezing shut only to see him smiling, a deep sensual laugh and your blood dripping off its clawed hands. "No!" You cried, chest heaving and tears spilling. "What the fuck is going on in here?" You struggled, seeing a scientist marching over to you.

"Get off of her." The man commanded, and you sprung back up, staring at him with a face full of sweat and your eyes wide. "d-doctor... it... its inside of me... I know it is!" You looked around, all eyes on you. "N-No, d-don't look at me!" You began screaming again, before kind hands took your shoulders. "Y/n." You looked up at the scientist. "Follow me... let's sit you somewhere more peaceful."

Afraid of what disobedience could bring, you followed. Down the halls and into a white room where he shut the door behind you, sitting you across from him like it were an interview with an SCP.

"We will have food brought to you, any requests?" You stared at him in doubt. "Milkshake? Chocolate cake? Anything at all-" "M-Maybe something... sweet?" You uttered shyly, seeing him nod and report to bring you something on the radio attached to his shoulder.

"Why... why did you take me to this room?" "i know," he paused on his words in thought of how to say, "it is not what you want to hear." Your temperature began rising again. "But SCP-035 has been-" "NO!" You shot up, shaking your head. "Calm down Y/n. We ae not asking anything of you, aside your patience and listening." You trembled, sitting back down. "It has been... difficult. Our translators interpreted threats... threats regarding you." You swallowed thickly, eyes shutting and body wavering before you looked back at him and nodded him to continue. "Have a look at this." He slid out paper from his lab coat, shuffling it to you.

'Tuesday 9:04am, translated by _______'  
'Allow me.'

'Tuesday 18:54pm, translated by-----'  
'bring her back'

Tuesday 18:59, translated by ______, written multiple locations in the cell.'  
'Y/n.'

You shuddered. "T-this is...-" You felt feint. The door opened. "Ah excellent, I believe this is just in time." A plate of apple pie and custard, and a bowl of ice-cream was set in front of you. You gazed hungrily, making the scientist laugh. "Look, take time to eat. I will give you fifteen minutes, and will return." His seat squeaked in protest as he stood, and you heard the lock of the door... sealing you in the silence.

The pie vanished in seconds, and you moved to the delicious ice-cream. It had been months in prison and the foundation without a treat, so this was heaven. If only your eyes could stray from the paper he left behind. Well... no harm done, you thought, as you began flicking through.

'Wednesday __/__/__, operator A.  
D-02917 was sent into the cell with SCP-035. D-class retained that of Y/n: H/C, E/C, H/W.  
SCP-035 engaged in conversation with D-02917, asking usual questions. Five minutes into the interview, SCP-035 proceeded to puncture D-02917 through the heart with its, supposed, tentacle like abilities.  
When the D-Class was announced deceased, SCP-035 turned to ______, Operator A, and repeated its current request as of Y/n Log.  
'Bring her back to me.' Operator A has decided not to engage its request.'

'Friday __/__/__, operator A.  
SCP-035 was shown a playback of the resulting activity between itself and Y/n, or D-09871.  
The anomaly laughed, particularly making comments on D-09871 and her enjoyment in such activities.  
When the tape came to an end, the entity became aggressive, demanding to see it again. For whatever reason, SCP-035 has taken up some form of goal in seeing the D-class again, but when questioned will not reveal why.'

'Saturday __/__/__ Operator X.  
SCP-035 convinced Operator A to aid its escape. SCP-035 made its way conclusively to the D-class wing, but was gunned down before entering the female ward.  
Upon its escape, the entity killed Dr. A. Jones, Nurse Calamary, and the Janitor on duty. 05 has deciphered full termination of Y/n is appropriate.'

Fuck. Is that why people were afraid? Why did nobody tell you? You hugged your knees tight, exhausted and betrayed. So you would die anyway? The door opened.

"Why... did nobody tell me?" The scientist hummed, shutting the door behind you. "Tell you wh-" "That the fucking mask got out?!" You spun, enraged. "This place... this place is not safe. You... you think you can contain them, but they are all getting out." You sounded mad. "Y/n, calm yourself. I would hate to use amnestic on you." There was this ringing in your ears, and you listened. Whatever it was, it calmed you. "yes... you are right." You sat back down, slumped in your seat.

"Maybe I should see it again. It is killing people to get to me after all." You hung your head low. The scientist leant forwards a bit, a glint in his eye. "You can... you can see him again." Him? Using pronouns to make him more charismatic. You scoffed. "Doctor... if I may..." you licked your lip, needing to think carefully about your speech. "What good would it do the foundation to send me back in there, and the truth please." He rubbed his stubbled chin. "Well... first of all, we can find out why it tried attacking you. Second, if you prove yourself efficient, we could look at getting you on board with helping out our 035 team... y'know, with your resistance and all that."

You slammed your hands on the desk, shaking. "Listen. Sir." He looked awestruck. "I know... what happens when this month ends." He tried a charming smile, but you cut him off. "You left your fucking file behind!" That shut him up. "I want my own dorm, and I want real fucking food. If I am gonna die here, so help me, it is going to be with a belly full of good shit and a good fucking mattress!"

He paused before laughing. "Fine. Absolutely perfect." We will send you to your dorm, and I expect you will be alright with helping tomorrow morning?" That voice said you lacked a choice. Gripping the table you nodded.

With a good sleep, for once, and an actual breakfast of sausage and egg, you felt oddly refreshed. Your jumpsuit was scrapped for a plain black shirt and leggings, not the best but it still screamed prisoner amongst the lab coats and armoured guards. The knock at your door got you up, and you stepped outside. The guard was surely speaking to you, but you were in a daze; focused on your own breathing and footsteps as your whole body seemed to fall into darkness, a lack of light and life, the closer you neared its cell.

"SCP-035, I repeat, that is SCP-035 changed its facial movement." The guard behind you picked at his radio. "Roger that, noted." What tough fucking work this mask was, constant radio calls and hissyfits.

The guards looked nervous the closer you got too; some with sweat on their upper lip, and others looking tired. "How's the headache joe?" The guard transporting you asked one of them, as you both walked by. "Not good. Fucking... gotta do the job though, eh?" Even your own head felt numb walking closer. This sense of dread too came over you, a swirl in your gut, a mixture of toxic in your heart. You even wiped sweat from your own upper lip, questioning if the whispers in your head were real or simply just stress.

"Here we are." The guard knocked at the familiar white door, and someone opened it. You felt regret, why... why did you do this? "Ah," you could see several scientists by the window looking into its cell, and a guard by its door. This was not safe. No... fucking no. No matter how many there were, how they smiled at you, your heart was screaming danger; you could sense it, and it got stronger as you stepped into the final room. All thought ceased when you looked into the cell- the mask lying happily in its container in the middle of the dark cell. Now your heart was twisting. You went to turn, but the armoured guard stood by the door like a statue. This was wrong... your mistake, panic and hot temperature taking over you as you knew this was death... no way out from your own choice.

"Don't worry; we are not giving it a host today." You breathed out undeniably loud, stepping closer when the scientist beckoned you to its window. Though it made no move or sound, you felt like it was staring right at you, talking to you in silence. "Wh-What do we do now?" You asked sheepishly. These were the people that threw you in there last time. You could feel the deep aura from the mask growing. "I would say-"

The red light blared, and suddenly your foundation came crashing down. "What the fuck?!" You called, seeing everyone panic. 'This is to all units, SCP-049 has escaped containment. I repeat-' The two guards exchanged a look, wordlessly leaving. "Wait... they are just leaving us?!" Two other scientists quickly scampered too, leaving you and the man you did not even know was called Pete till you just snuck a look at his badge in that second. "Chill out; he is in there, and we are in here." You shut your eyes. "Would you stop calling it he?" Your tone was a warning, but your voice still shook anyway.

When the lights overhead flickered, you jumped as a guard popped his head back in the door. "Everything okay?" Pete nodded. "Just hang tight; SCP-173 and SCP-049 are still in the vicinity, it is not safe to leave just yet." Pete laughed warmly, snaking an arm around you like a friend. "No worries, we will stay right here. They are the best of the best Y/n, chill." You could hear the whispering in your ears, harsh like it was screaming, and you pushed off of Pete. "Please... I don't think you should touch me." Pete looked apologetic, possibly thinking of the prior incident. "N-not that... I... I don't think it likes it."

Pete spared a glance at 035, still nothing but a mask, then laughed. "Pfft, what can he do about it? Besides, I would like to think we may become friends working in the same field." He held out his hand, and you paused before taking it to shake. Your heart exploded as your hands met, a harsh sound in your ears that urged your backwards, a demonic scream making you fall onto the control panel.

"No, fuck.. what are you doing?!" Pete scampered to the controls, your heart dropping as the cell door slid open. He tried the control panel, but only the light overhead flickered in response. Then he just stopped, hand over the controls but eyes on 035. "...Sir?" Pete was fairly short in height, only a bit taller then you. He had lovely soft blonde hair, and this dewy smile on his face constantly reminding of his happy personality. Even in his short height, you noticed him turn to the cell door, and you pulled his arm, to no avail. "What are- Wake the fuck up!" You screamed, pulling arm hard but only ending up falling to the floor.

By the time you got up, Pete was in front of the glass case. You rushed in, feet barely touching the rusting dark cell floor before you whined in fear, stepping back out to the controls. He was gone, no point running inside; you had to get that door shut. You smacked all the buttons, but nothing worked. And when you looked up, Pete was no more. You ducked, hiding behind the control panel, out of sight from the thing inside the room.

You heard nothing, no sound at all, just your own breathing. You could not leave without a key card. Then you heard it, a voice deep and roaring like a performance that left your heart plummeting.

"So many strings left to pull," it applauded itself, "I never expected you to be so weak Pete, my boy." It snickered, "then again, you never know what I have in store for you." Fuck, you were going to die. You were so dead. You hung your head, gripping yourself tighter, tears falling to your shallow breaths.

"You should come out, my dear. I believe we are both well past the age of hide and seek?" He hummed at the end, voice rising. You shook violently, watching the door as a pair of feet emerged. Now you were rocking, eyes travelling up as SCP-035 entered the room you were in, frowning and staring down at you cowering in the corner. Inky black droplets cried from his eyes, black lifeless holes trained on you as you screamed and whined, trying to grab the wall behind as means of support. "Crying is so unattractive, oh, I wish you would just smile." A pain hit your wounded eye, and you cried out when the similar black substance began weeping from your wound. Burning, it burnt, you held a palm beneath the liquid to help collect it, whilst your free sleeve was wiped furiously against your wound to stop the flow of... whatever it was that staring mask was doing to you.

You shrieked into yourself when he crouched in front of you, swift to put his balled fists against the wall either side of you, forcing you to look up at his crying face. "Will you stop?" You gulped, shrinking into yourself. "S-stop what?" "Crying." You could not bare staring back at the lifeless demonic thing before you, nodding obediently. "Bravissimo!" His expression turned to joy, and you touched your eye to confirm it no longer wept.

Your hand was slammed down onto the floor, and he crawled closer. So close, he practically sat on one of your legs. You could only splutter tiny gurgles of whimpers as his hand pushed hair from your face, much more gentle as he looked intently at your wounded eye. "Such a nasty thing..." he began, and you held your breath for his other hand so close to your eye still in tact. "Who would do such a nasty thing?" You let a cry escape your mouth, not brave enough to remind him who done it. "Can you tell me who?" You felt him go beneath your chin, pushing your gaze to him. "Hmm? Can you tell me?" He brushed and petted your hair, still holding your face in place. "It..." you began, earning him to cock his head for you to continue. "It... was you?" You sounded unsure. "No, my dear, it was a past me." He turned to a frown, hand dramatic over his forehead like he was performing. "A figure of a past me."

"O-Oh..." you stuttered, agreeing in silence as you looked back down. "S-so... who are you t-today, and what are y-you going to do... to me?" He turned back to you, a snicker and grin. "Well... let us take a look at this eye of yours." No warning, just his hands grasping your shirt and pulling you up, throwing you against the control panel and pushing into you. "No-" You protested weakly, his hand going for your wounded eye, and his face nothing but sadistic and unpleasing to look at. "Relax," he purred, "I am a doctor." He pointed to Pete's badge, before cupping your cheeks. Pulling your face around, he hummed to himself and looked at you all over. "Yes... nasty business... I am afraid, your beautiful E/C eye is gone forever." You nodded, his fingers squeezing your face tighter.

He just held you there, staring for a while before he spoke in a needy sigh. "You know, Y/n, I missed you." He pushed his hands either side of you on the control panel, his body forced to crouch a bit so his masked face was moreso in your neck then level to your face. "W-Why?" "Why? Who knows... maybe I like you." Your mind shook, all your senses reminding you never to trust his words. "Oh..." you muttered, unsure what to say. "We... could be quite the team darling." "T-the guards are going to be back soon... y-you should-" "Go back in my cell, when I have you to myself?"

Your face grew red; he began dry humping you gently, a hard lump pressing your lower half on repeat. "I... I don't want this..." You remarked, a bit firmer but still shaky. "And you did with Mr Pete here?" He pointed to himself, making you look at him in shock. "No! Where did you get that idea from?!" He frowned now, holding you tighter. "I saw him hold you, you taking his hand-" "I was shaking his fucking hand, and he hugged me!" Your tone dropped, submissive as he stared at you, a bit of corrosive liquid falling from his mouth. "Do not interrupt me."

"S-sorry... but, why do you insist on seeing me?" You asked, eager to understand before you died. "Can you not tell?" You shook your head, and he twirled a bit of your hair. "I am in love!" He exclaimed, followed by a sickening and maddening laugh. If there was anything more psychotic then him, it would hell itself. "...oh..." He looked down at you, squeezing you back into focus. "And you?" "Me... what?"

"Do you love me back?"

You froze. "I..." He waited, smiling face staring at you. "I... d-don't know...?" Was it a good answer? Would you die?

He paused, before scoffing a bit. "So... your no longer a D-class my sweet, hmm?" Your eyes began looking for a way out of his encased grip. "Erm... no. I- I guess not." "Tell me, was it thanks to little me?" You would have maybe laughed at his attitude, but what he done to you was disgusting. "No, it was because I am strong enough to resist you." You were firm, glaring back. "I would not be so sure princess, you see... a few words here and there, and they soon had the idea to treat my little princess better." He was doting, lifting your chin again.

"Why... why are you actually being nice to me?" Your question went unanswered, and he let you go to look around the room. But there was fire in your eyes. "You remember what you done to me, right?" He continued looking at the panel, memorizing it for future escape. "You raped me, you fuck! And you blinded me too!" You stomped after the foul thing, unafraid now. "It was your order to have me raped and tortured!" He spun round, naïve and innocent looking in motion, inches from your own face.

"What a temper we have." "I will personally see that you are kept here, and if you ever die... it is going to be me doing it." You warned, unfazed when his hands danced to take your hips. "Likewise."

One word, and you were thrown to the floor, him above you. You wrestled him as his hands pried at your clothing. He ripped open your shirt, sighing at the sight of your chest. No bra's here I am afraid, so you were exposed now. You kept a hard glare. "It looks like someone has a bad case of anger management... lucky for you, the doctor is in." He spoke smooth, edging closer over you. "Fuck you! I took you once, try it!" "Oh I will~"

His hand met the back of your neck, and he plummeted closer until your fleshy lips met hard unmoving porcelain ones. The same tongue entering to explore your mouth. The question was why your arms went limp, even though he held you down... you did not fight. His hands were passionate too, one arm around your waist to pull you tighter, and the other running through your head almost comfortingly. You kept asking what the fuck was happening as he let your hand go, and you gingerly pulled at the lab coat.

This was wrong. This was everything that was ever bad, and evil. So when he pulled away, breathlessly chuckling at you beneath him, did you feel lonely?

"I begin to wonder how much you doubt yourself dearest Y/n," he stroked your hair, "maybe we can turn that 'I don't know' into an 'I love you.'" He cocked his head, as a human would when doing a closed mouth smile, humming innocently.

You yelped when he picked you up off the ground, throwing you over his back. "Are... are you in my head?" "Only if you want me to be~" You decided not to press on, thrown into the darkness of his actual cell this time. He sat you down on the broken wall he had sat on before, kneeling before you with that smarmy grin. You barely protested, aside a small gasp, when he towered over you for a moment, pulling your leggings down and then returning to kneeling before you. Your heart was thumping as that odd tongue of his moved around his mouth hungrily, prying your legs apart before he moved in.

Your head tipped back, fingers gripping the edge of the rock as he lapped at you. A weird sight, this man in a mask between your thighs, strong but darkening inky arms on your outer thighs. But maybe what struck you most was him being on his knees before you, you above him. You could hear his satisfaction; small hums and tasteful comments here and there, all the whilst you deflated back in bliss. Your arms, too, were free by your sides... no tentacles or shackles holding you down.

You thought for a moment before you gingerly reached for the locks of hair, pushing him tighter into you. You knew he was chuckling, as you sighed out in pure joy. This was wrong. So wrong.

He stopped, standing to unzip his pants and let them fall, revealing his penis. "Kiss it." He commanded, gentle this time though. You instantly slid off the wall, onto your knees with your hand on the member you kissed up and down, licking occasionally to hear him shudder. "You know, as for your curiosity," he began through pants and moans, "my host body affects me." He patted your hair as you lapped his member. "I would never hurt you darling; this place forces me to become a prisoner mentality." And then you were back beneath him, feeding on his every word as he lied to you.

"Well, my dear." You rose to his height. "Maybe they forced me to hurt you before, but let me show you what I can do... to make it up to you." Pushed back down to the floor, you wiggled excitedly as he got down on his back, hideously strong arms pulling you to lay on his stomach. There, he entered you, and there were no hiding your moans as you lay flat on the man you were currently having sex with.

He hit all the right spots, holding your arms as you wrapped your hands around his neck, moaning in unison. Well, mainly you moaning and whining out greedily. "I said it before... you are a greedy girl, aren't you?" His voice darkened, but you enjoyed the bliss of it as one hand grabbed your left breast and flicked at your bud. "Oh fuck!" You cried out, eyes shutting as he held onto your hips and went faster.

Your eyes widened when you saw the door outside opening, 035 purposely humping harder so you cried out in pleasure. "Scream for me Y/n; show them you are mine." You did scream for him, aware the guards and staff were at the window now, the door to his cell shutting. "Now," he panted breathlessly, "you really won't leave." You did not really know what he meant as you cried out, hot liquid filling you and both of you panting.

There you stood, red faced as you and 035 steadied yourself into standing. SCP-035 announced shamelessly. "This girl is mine now, good medical folk. I expect you understand," he grabbed you tighter, "not to separate us again." Jesus... what was happening? You were so confused. "We... understand 035." The voice called from the intercom, and then it was silence. "Y/n." The staff beckoned, and you stepped to the open door where a guard waited to wrap a garment round you. You wondered why you felt for a mask, why not a kind guard like this man helping you now?

The door shut, and you looked back at the cell. "Splendid!" 035 announced cheerfully, arms flinging to either side of him where one arm quite literally flung off his body and hit the wall. You went to yelp, to look away, but could only shut your eyes in regret that you willingly just slept with that monster.


	3. Y! SCP-035 x F!Reader NSFW Non-con III

"SCP-035, would you care to explain your motives with D-" "Y/n." Your name rolled off his tongue, and he folded his arms, kicking back in his chair to stare at the interviewer. "So, let me ask again, what is your motive with the D-class in question." 035 paused, thinking visibly but still nothing but a mask on exterior. "And as for your request, bringing Miss Y/n in here, you know we cannot grant you this compliance." The mask leant forth, chin resting on the back of both his conjoined hands. "Why-ever would this be?" He hummed, feet kicking beneath the table sweetly. "Because, if we let a person live in your cell, not only will they die indefinitely, but you will also have access to a host." 035 snickered gently, leaning closer. "I wouldn't dream of it~" The interviewer hummed, not convinced at all. "And... in an interview with Operator-" "Y." 035 interrupted, chirpish and motioning him to continue. "Operator Y. You mentioned potentially finding, quote, peace within Y/n, and that you even suggested being more cordial. Is there a deal breaker to this, or is the deal still up?"

035 hummed, relaxing back again. "Hmm... yes. Well, I would need a bed here. Cleaning every day. Wouldn't I?" The interviewer paused. "It... is highly unlikely this will commence 035, be aware of this, but... if you are complaint, we can be sure to promise certain adjustments." 035 could barely hide his excitement, hand catching falling droplets of ooze from his mouth, head lowering to hide the sinister aura radiating off the mask. "Splendid... I am so glad you see things my way Sir."

"Wait, where are we going?" You had a guard pulling you by the arm, all professional manners gone. You had bedsheets and pillows thrown into your hands, pushed with a gun in your back towards the unknown. Your heart was pounding, and your entire being was frosted by fear. "P-please..." you begged, nearing the familiar halls and chambers you usually passed. When you finally reached the chamber of 035, you were thrown by the window. Your hair was messy, arms loaded with bedwear, chest panting amongst the fully dressed guards and scientists. Bare in mind, you also were in the foundations bedset- a thin cotton shirt and shorts, thick black trainers provided to you. When you looked into the cell , 035 stared back expectantly, but perhaps even shocked a little by how abrupt your arrival was.

"Wh-What?" You asked, a bit timid as the guard began patting you down, checking for weapons. "No weapons reported Sir." He spoke, stepping back but keeping a hand on your arm and guiding you to the chamber door. "Wai-" The door opened upon command, and you were thrown into the cell, body colliding against hard broken floor, and blankets thrown everywhere. You jumped when hands met your arms, a protective male behind you scooping you up. No time to move, to think, to breathe; you were hugged tight. Squeezed beyond belief, you felt your body being stood, panicking a bit as you broke free, looking to the window.

"HEY! Why am I in here?" No answer, a light overhead shutting off, and the scientists and guards casually walking away. "H-hey! Where are you going?" No answer, just you alone in the dark dripping cell with 035, who made you confused. "Well my dear-" "Save it. Your going to decay, and I am going to sleep." He looked dumbfounded, following you to collect your discarded items. With all your items in hand, you felt him spin you roughly to face him, hands gripping your arms, purple glowing eyes set on you. "Don't... please-" you complained tiredly, most fear subsided as your eyes were utterly drooping and body ready to sleep.

"Oh... darling~ why are you so-" He watched you, patting down your blankets in the far corner, away from the sludge and rusting walls. No choice, you gripped your blankets tight and just watched the SCP in question stare back at you, confused and out of balance with his dominance for once in his life. He cleared his throat, flicking the jumpsuit collar for effect as he began approaching you again. You looked down, panting a bit from sheer exhaustion. "Oh my dear," he cupped your face to look back at him, "you..." He was out of touch with human emotion, a hand touching your forehead. It burnt a bit, and you winced at the corrosive touch but were so exhausted, you just had to slump back in a grump against the wall.

"If..." you panted, "If you are going to kill me, do it quick," you looked up with big watery eyes, "please?" The demonic entity towered over you, watching sweat form on your forehead, your nimble hands shaking as you held the duvet close. When he crouched close to you, you began squirming to get away, fighting as his hands attacked to pull you closer; yourself pulling away. "Would you just-" you pushed him away, "STOP?!"

That demonic voice, so stunningly dangerous, had you frozen instantly. You flinched ever so slightly, that masked vision inches from your face, lilac eyes concentrating on your face. "Your..." he began, "your burning up." "...okay." He rose to his feet quickly, staring at your with clenched fists, pieces of rot falling from said fists. "It is not okay." "...I-" "Do not keep interrupting me!" You yelped, 035 looming back close to you, pure rage resonating as those awful tentacles seemed to form behind him. You trembled a bit, cuddling into the covers and submitting. But he did not hurt you, not this time. The tentacles retracting as his anger died down, a sigh of relief and playfulness from him... despite the sad exterior.

"Y/n." You peeked at him, still an erratic selfish mask with a frown that screamed anger instead of sadness. No smiling charismatic character, a friendly face in the dark of the foundation; just him, finally, displaying what slither of concern he could for something he considered his. "Why did you not tell anyone you felt sick." "I..." you breathed out, growing more exhausted by the second. Purple eyes furiously scanning you, taking no time to throw the duvet away and inspecting you as you shrivelled back. Your back against the wall, hands up as he took them both, kneeling into you. "It... it is nothing-" Of course you were afraid; this thing got out, escaped and walked the facility like a normal human, charming all in its way... just to kill people, and find you.

After a moment of just staring, his hands moved to your legs. Widened eyes and protests done nothing as he painfully slid you off the wall and onto the floor, sprawling you beneath him. You kicked his chest a few times, making him loom back over you with your hands pinned by his. "I suggest you not do that," his voice a warning, "it is taking a lot of my strength here not to decompose away to nothing, and I assume you would rather not be left alone with something that could possess you." Your heart thumped with uncertainty, nodding a bit as you felt his hand move to your trousers.

Here we go again...

You shut your eyes, holding steady breaths as he moved away to fully expose you. There, the SCP observed your womanhood. An array of stitching, and blood around your parts. For a moment he just stared, willing himself not to be angry. Of course he wanted to ravage you then and there, but firstly he had to keep his act up. No way would he get your trust without being the charm. Secondly, fucking your little brains out without medical staff around could result in you bleeding to death. Oh how he hated the turmoil of denying himself what he owned, denying his urges, but a mask has to do what a mask has to do. Right?

So when you felt him gently pushing your legs back into your trousers, cold death hands on the back of your thighs, your eyes went wider again. That look in your eye as you questioned him, gripping the blanket with delicious fear; it sent him into overdrive, but he was patient. He already had the first part of what he wanted, you, and now he had to wait. Besides, if he had a heart, it would have been going crazy with the pure thrill of this new game. You were a chess piece, something he was moving around, pulling strings, but this game was more fun then usual- more challenging. He had to protect you, to take on a new role in this performance as your lover, your protector, in order to escape... and to take you with him. It would be no fun without a partner, and having someone as fine as yourself with an immunity could not only be handy, but be devilishly fun too.

Nobody spoke, just 035 humming as he got up. You followed him with E/c eyes, watching how he slithered over to the glass case in his room, messing around his hosts hair and making himself look presentable. You too could only hum in defeat, shrinking into yourself just that little bit more, eyes down in what you figured was disappointment. But why? Were you that depressed that you felt this damned mask was the only thing able to provide emotion to you anymore?

"035..." you called, earning his frightening purple gaze back on yourself. "I... I think I will rest for a while, if- if it is alright?" "But of course!" He skipped back over, making you jump as he leant directly over you, taking the duvet and roughly forcing it over your body, effectively wrapping you like a spider and a fly. Something in his jolly attitude was sickening, making your heart twist. Something about him was off; usually one could tell his intentions, or at least guess, but suddenly there was this sickeningly sweet aura dripping off his every word, your heart pulsing when he looked at you.

You eyed him warily, watching as he paced his room, or messed about with his reflection further. But your eyes kept closing, heavy to lift. Sooner or later, it would be hard to keep focus, and as expected, you fell asleep swiftly.

From then, the mask watched your petite cradled form in the corner. The way your head slipped down, mouth open to release tiny shuddering breaths. Maybe... you would not mind if he just-

Clearing his throat, it was hard to contain. Every so carefully, the demonic entity stared for a while at your face. You were... pretty. A plain little thing that was no better then a common street whore to 035. But maybe that was why you were so much fun. This little punching bag, all his, and such a challenge to his own emotions. Very carefully, his eyes flickering to your sleeping face, he pried open the buttons on your jumpsuit, revealing your chest. He hoped the cold exposure would not wake you, his smile everlasting but purple hazed eyes almost cautious, despite only ever looking evil and sadistic, as his finger gently rested on one of your nipples. Fuck, it was hard to contain himself. You really were quite the little challenge too, shifting around in your sleep as he carefully caressed your breasts.

Moving closer to you, side by side now, he stared at your neck. A lovely canvas of death, unstained by red. He could snap it, leaving a nasty little surprise for the morning interviewers, or simply gaze a little longer. You shifted, so heavy in dreamland that you actually slowly began slipping off the wall, still cradled by your duvet and falling directly into 035's arms. With you there, lying against his hosts legs, your soft face in his hands, he realised he had fucked up. He... did not have feelings towards you, surely.

Of course he hadn't, he was never wrong. He always got what he wanted, and he did. But... you were so fucking difficult to catch, and suddenly that stupid little game he thought of earlier was pathetic to him now. You were his, and that was the end of the story. Fuck what you wanted, right? And yet... oddly, he had never felt so strongly to oppose himself before. You, this lovely damsel in distress, stuck in this awful place. And... what if they terminated you or set you free? His mind ran with thoughts how you would not think of him, not even recall him as the foundation drugged you up and let you leave... if they ever did.

Frowning, black ooze dropping onto your cheek where it sizzled for a moment and disappeared, his world paused. Something usually so clear, so effective and planned out; a performance that he conducted, and yet... here you were, a mere pitiful human, fucking it up. He had to get you out. He had to get you both out. There was no harm in doing so, was there? The more his uncertainty built, the more his eyes burned brighter, limbs shaking and decaying faster.

"Oh, Y/n..." his hand reaching for your neck, but never squeezing. Then he just retracted, just laughed, snickering and leaning closer to inspect your face. Placing the cold unchanging lips of his mask against your own, he thought it would have been nice to have just... felt yours in return. What he had not planned for was to retract and see you frowning back.

"What in the fuck-!" You slithered off him, but his grip was strong, charismatic personality returning as he refused to let you leave, an arm around your knees pulling you back and his other around your waist, cupping your right boob in his lap. You let out pathetic whimpers, trying to wiggle as he rolled his eyes, gripping your breast harder to silence you. "Calm down; I am not planning on hurting you. "M-My shirt...?" You cried desperately, trying to cover yourself as he leant in closer, purring. "Leave it undone..." he pined, a sticky tongue gaping out from his smile and lapping your breasts for a moment. "S-stop that..." you begged, and he actually stopped immediately, still holding you but chuckling as he cradled you like a baby.

"So..." he began, "I saw the scarring." You shot him a confused look, face flushing when his hand cupped your womanhood through your trousers, rubbing gently. "Please don't..." you begged rather stupidly, limbs shaking as you knew if he fucked you again, your wound he caused would re-open, possibly resulting in infection and/or death. "I am not going to." His hand continued petting you, eyes smugly trained on you with a satisfied smirk. "C-Could... you stop?" "Nope." He chirped, still messing around with you below, the hand that grasped your breast opening so your nipple was caught between his middle and fourth finger. You wiggled a bit, being petted like an animal as he kept you trained on him.

"My question, dear, is why you let this rotten place thrown you to me. They must have known I could barely control myself around you~ Sending poor little Y/n again to her death, but in such a horrible way." His tongue lapped at your breast again, making you whine out, head tipping back as you spoke breathlessly. "They... they don't give a shit about any life in here. N-not mine, not yours... not their own." His tongue retracted, a glint in his eye as he stared down at the lovely lady in his arms. "Absolutely right, which is why, dearest Y/n, I think you should escape with me."

Your world went silent, pleasure stopping despite his movements as you used the wall and his clothes to pull yourself up, staring into him as you were still in his lap. It was odd; you liked this position, him looking down at you favourably, his arm around your back to hold you. "What?" "I think we should escape together." Your lip trembled, face contorting as you urged yourself to ask the questions in your mind. "Think about it," his finger tilted your chin to his gaze, "I could give you everything dearest Y/n. We will find a big city, with lots of people. It will not be hard, finding some shifty criminal band and taking lead. You could have diamonds and rubies all over your body, and the only thing you would have to do is obey me." That... did almost sound nice. "I am not stupid... as if I could fall for that."

He chuckled, hand reaching for and fondling your breast, you also failing to push him away. "Maybe you should consider it. After all, how long before you are terminated? Maybe this was your termination, and when they see you alive... they will snag you up and throw you a last meal of bullets." Your heart pounded, instinctively and accidently hugging tighter into the mask. He hugged you tighter back, watching your fearful face carefully. Oh what a delicious look in your eyes.

"I..." you stuttered, unsure what to say. "Don't worry about it my sweet. I will take the lead. I will not, ever, let them hurt you." His hand rested on your cheek, pushing you tighter into his chest. "You are mine now, aren't you?"

Silence.

"Y/n?"

"I...."

Were you his? Whispers in your ears, your eyes wide, your fingers pulling deeper at his clothes.

"You don't need to answer darling, I know it anyway." He broke the silence. "I cannot be yours 035, you know this."

Pushing you off him entirely, coldness regaining your body, he sighed. "Ah, good luck with the breach then." Breach? You looked at him as he admired his nails lazily, folding his arms to look at you casually. "Two days dearest Y/n/" You gulped, staring at him. "A good friend of the foundation, a Doctor here, a double agent... he is going to open the doors to all chambers." "How do you-" "Oh please, I know everything that happens here."

"I... I am sure I can survive it." You spoke uncertainly. "Hmm... have you heard of 106 before?" You shook your head, unsure if you wanted to listen. "Nasty business," he shrugged, "drags you into his own realm, a place of torture and endless corridors. The longer you spend there, the more blood you lose." You hated the sound of that. "What about... ah, my dearest friend, 049?" Again, you shook your head, not realising you scooted closer. "Oh, you would love him. Absolutely lovely man... one touch and you fall into a death like coma, from there he rips open your ribs, shoving all kinds of materials inside of you until you are no less then a walking corpse under his instruction." You gulped. "Then there is 173, again... not the best, but a lovely chum either way. A statue, looking away causes him to follow you sweet-pea, and when he is behind you..." he lunged, grabbing your neck before smoothly gliding his hand down it. "He snaps your neck."

You shrieked, clinging onto his jumpsuit where he relaxed back against the wall. "I... I-" A tear slid down your cheek. "Like I said... if only I had a little darling to protect from all that." Sweating, you looked up, nodding rapidly. This made him chuckle, patting his lap.

"Come here to me~" you complied hastily, his arms throwing you back into his lap, but this time moreso sitting in front of him. His legs kicked yours open, feet stomping to the side of your knees to make it hard for you to close your legs again.

You felt his hand run all over your breasts, a deep rumbling chuckle, and his other free hand occasionally petting your womanhood. The nasty chuckle in your ears made your lower region heat up in a fearful anticipation, the cold of his mask meeting the crook of your neck as he whispered.

"Let me tell you more about the SCP's here~"


	4. Y!SCP-035 x F!Reader NSFW Non-con IIII

"Thank you Y/n for complying willingly." You sat in the darkish room, boredom on your face as you folded your arms and hid your apprehension. Once, a time ago, you were just spare D-class. But now you had a name. All thanks to one person.

"I understand this may be difficult. We managed to access some of your old school files, funnily enough." The scientist shuffled his papers awkwardly. "It says you were quite the charmer; men at your fingertips, and the teachers favourite... despite bad grades." You scoffed, swaying your hair from your face. Your parents had always said there was something wrong with you, something that let you get ahead... charismatic and selfish but concealed by genuine kindness.

"Sir," the door opened in the small room, and the guard stepped inside for a moment. "The unit down the hall has made report of SCP-173's door refusing to lock. Please remain vigilant." The man opposite you nodded, and you kept icy eyes on his. Your heart was beating now, fear turning to the fact you had lost who you were. You would do anything to get ahead now, truthfully, and it was a silent madness that laughed how pitiful it was that you were so similar to your partner in crime now.

"So, mind talking about your-" "Past?" You scoffed, unfolding your legs and leaning forwards a bit. "I always knew how to get my way. Act a bit wild, and people fear you." You flicked at your nails, a spiteful ignorance on your face as you recalled being thrown into the cell for the first time. People like this man opposite you done that. Done that to you.

The door burst open, and the guard was panting. "Sir, my apologies! We need to get you out of here." The scientist stood, worried. "What, why?" "SCP-049, 173 and 106 have escaped containment." You did not bother turning away, hands together between your thighs. Not a single slither of emotion on your face, staring ahead. The scientist gulped, adjusting his tie and looking back at you from where he now stood in the door. "Miss L/n, you need to come with us." You did not speak, staring at the wall.

"I am fine here." "No, you need to do as we-" You turned in your seat, eye twitching. "No, I will not be alone for long. It is you that needs to go." The guard began shooting, and the scientist cursed at you, no longer caring if you were precious or not as he ran out.

Left alone, gunfire outside and the breach siren just coming on, you curled up on the metal chair and stared at nothing. Maybe you were right. You knew how to get your way, right? Always getting extra food at lunch, from the other D-class. Seemingly fooling a keter SCP into falling for you, you hoped. Your heart wanted to stop beating, to fall into your gut and decompose in your stomach acid, but your mind was swirling. This place was all you knew, and you were meant to find SCP-035 or wait for him to get you. But it seemed so wrong, despite the deal made. In a way, you were without choice; supposed to sit pretty and accept it, but you felt one final surge of yourself return to ask you to run.

Gulping, you stood shakily and stepped to the door. You recalled the masks words, of all there was hiding outside this thin door to the interview room. But... your hand still shakily touched the knob and turned it.

Trembling, you peered out to the hall. Silence, emptiness and just the red flashing lights. Stepping out fully, you shut the door and took a moment to stand still in debate of which way to go. Left or right; both looked the same. It was peaceful almost, with nobody around, and you decided to take a walk left. This was the keter sector, so getting out would be difficult, but you had an inkling where the exit may be.

Suddenly, the fighting had begun again. Harsh screams, shrill screams, they all melted into one symphony to your right. Terrified out your mind, there was no choice but running blindly now, and you followed halls that all looked the same until you ended up in, you guessed it, a loop. Your hands met your hips. eyes wide and shaking breaths as you stared at the room you were in just a moment ago.

A loop? But how? You took all different routes.. right? So you ran the same route again, taking different paths that were still surprisingly devoid of any monsters, and ended up somewhere different and frighteningly dark.

Panting, you groaned out loud and tugged your hair. This was a mistake. Fingers over your eyes, you began crying loud enough to draw anything in a two mile radius your way.

"Greetings..."

You spun, yelping when a man in a cloak hurried your way. The closer he got, the more light embraced his mask and showed you his stunning orange eyes. "W-who are you?" You yelled, trying to seem aggressive. It continued your way, hand reaching out where your eyes widened with the memory of all the mask told you. Your face was that of horror, body turning to run and skidding down the hall. He was so fast too, right behind you.

No; you would not die like this. You were getting out alone. You would see freedom again.

Seeing a door at the end of the hall, you slammed it open and threw yourself inside. A room full of screens, all flickering with the foundation all over. One screen would have guards, the other a hideous creeping creature. It was hard to look, but you desperately scanned the screens to find some kind of exit. Even when this computer face appeared on the screens at times, you glared and balled your fists to will yourself t keep searching for an exit. Then you heard the door open behind-

"Ring around the rosie's," you ducked behind a largish block of buttons and mechanics you could not even dream of understanding. Brave enough, you took a peek and saw the horrifically dark plague doctor moving around the small room you jumped in. Now nothing but a thin door separating you both. "...I know your in here." You smashed a hand over your mouth, eyes shut and mind spinning with collective fear. "I can hear you breathing."

Then it tried the handle, and your bravery got the best of you. Peeking, its eyes through the glass were right on you. Such a sight made you jolt to full height, screaming now every time it tried the door.

You spun back round, scanning all the screens till you noticed something that made your eyes widen. SCP-035 in a fresh host body, orange jumpsuit standing out. He was actively walking down a hall, a dramatic frown on his face and tears falling. You hit the screen he was on, smashed down buttons, trying anything. Then there was a scratchy sound, something that made 035 stare right up into the camera almost curiously. Could he hear you?

"Hello?!" You called loudly. A pause, then his head lowered, glaring at the camera. Yep, he could hear. "FUCKING HELP ME YOU BASTARD!" You cried, eyes peeking back at the doctor now thumping at the door to get inside with feverish demands that he needed to cure you right away before you infected someone else. "I-I'm not infected! 035, please!" Looking back at the camera, he was gone... and the door to your room burst open to reveal the panting plague doctor in the door.

He had to crouch a smidge to get in, large frame imposing as he wasted no time throwing himself over the panel to reach you. Your body curled away, screaming and crying as you edged out the room, screaming at the top of your lungs and running down a set of stairs into some kind of large intersection.

Wailing, panting, you crouched for a moment to cry off the trauma you just experienced before the door to your right opened. It was such a loud unexpected hiss that made you jump, but a smile played on your face when SCP-035 walked into the intersection. No, you should not have been happy, but you ran over anyway.

"T-thank god... I- I saw them... all the things you told me- " His finger hit your lip, hushing you as he stepped closer. "Why were you not where I told you to be?" Such a cold voice, a slight tremor as though holding back rage. "...I was, but-" "DO NOT LIE TO ME!" The trauma of what had happened and his yelling made you wince, stepping back so fast you fell onto your backside.

"I told you never to lie to me, you fucking bitch..." you gasped at his whispering voice, struggling to get back up. Using your hands, you managed to crawl back a smidge but did not get far before he was back on you. Something in his hand being moved fast; a slash on your sole straight through your shoe.

You could only yell out when he brought down a hidden knife across your feet. Blood poured rather fast, and an attempt to stand only made the muscle on the fresh slice spread open into a fiery burn. He tried again, utterly enraged beyond normality, but you had rolled and sprinted to your feet, already heading out a random door.

Your eye stung, and the same black liquid fell from your wound again. Voices getting louder and louder, you hobbled down some dark thin hall. Looking back, the door you went through just opened, and 035 was in the doorway with such a devilish look of retribution on his features. What happened to him? He was fucking obsessed with you. This was not him at all, something making him erratic and completely focused only on you.

You noticed you left a path of bloody foot prints, and hiding was no use. So you kept hobbling, looking all around in terror as you took random routes and cried in pain. "I will give you a chance to come back here now." Again, oddly out of character for someone who could just influence you or simply leave and find freedom. This was bad... there was no way to predict his movements now. And when you peeked round the corner, you were met with the sight of 035 inches from your face; purple eyes glowing enough to light the dark hall.

You were faster now, slipping on your own fleshy wound and leaking blood as you puffed and pushed yourself to running away. "Have it your way-" you heard, hall rumbling from the overlapping demonic voice.

Peeking back, your body met apprehension as a result of the horrific sight. SCP-035 was running full force, a male host body much faster then your own, even without your injury. His chest was broad, and he had most certainly taken a strong host with intent. The purple haze in his eyes illuminated the porcelain around his nose and brows, showing how the indented extravagant brows seemed to furrow into this maddening grin as he held out clawed hands, devoid of human colour. You could hear the tentacles, those sounds of slime and aggression following as he ran. You thought how what you hated the most in that second was the idea the tentacles were spawning off the black corrosives around his neck and back, and the way his body hunched forward into a sprint of pure determination to catch you.

This was a chase, a game with one ending- your death. Be it by his clawed black hands or the hands of another SCP, there was no way out.

Smashing into a door, the first thing you figured was it clearly was not going to open. Shoulder, back and leg all hitting against it, it still did not budge in the slightest. The second thing you noticed was a lack of a keypad. So why was it not working?!

You panted, looking up to see the camera light flashing red, moving off and onto you. So... essentially it was the computer that would kill you. Of all things, you die by the same machine that was your lifeline as a teen. Your buddy in school. Your pass-time with insomnia. A funny thought really.

In the distance of the hall, 035 could be seen in your vision. He had stopped running now, sadistic rage in his eyes as he marched over swiftly and elegantly. He did not stop, walking till your forehead was smashed rather harshly against his own porcelain one, eyes daring you to oppose as those awful tendrils created some kind of barricade around you. Maybe you wanted to ask why he came for you, why he was so obsessive, but why question such dangerous raging eyes?

"I-" "Shut your fucking trap." You bit your lip, lowering your head as he breathed a sigh of relief and leant into your more. "So adorable..." he murmured, "actually thinking it was acceptable to leave me!" He laughed heartily, almost like he was thinking others were laughing alongside him. "035, I had to run becau-" His clawed hand smashed against your lips hard enough to send your head back into the door. It hurt, and you unsteadily opened one eye to see him content at having you captured like this. Always smiling, always towering over you...

"You little bitch... do you know how easy it was to find you?" Eyes on his, mouth still covered by an inky hand, you shook your head. "Well... let me show you."

With little to no warning, his free hand travelled to your wounded eye, mercilessly shoving a finger into the socket. The feeling of his finger in your head, the pain of a wound opening, the fear of such an action; you screamed at the top of your lungs beneath his hand.

"That," he removed his hand, blood spraying over his face and clothes from your eye, "is why it is so easy to find you. Your fucking screaming." Almost feint, both his hands grasped your hair at either side of your head, pulling hard to draw your panting face up to his. Head smashed back against the door, he commanded, "stop crying."

You could not, lips trembling and voice shaking in desperation as you tried touching your eye, only to have hands swatted away. It was not your body to touch now. When you managed to calm yourself enough to look back, he only laughed at your attempted glare... or face of horror, either way he laughed. Exhausted, you trembled and waited for his next move; his hand lifting your chin, ignoring how your entire body trembled with the shock of his touch. All trust gone. Your mistake, not his.

A wicked smile on his face, erratic eyes and joyous actions, he swiped his hand down your eye so that your blood and pus was smeared down your cheek. "Why....-?" You shuddered out, timid hands shaking. Both his own hands rose to either side of himself, eyes up to the room instead of facing you as he joyfully exclaimed his reasons. "It was you who lied darling, not I~"

Spluttering out a morbid cry, you waited for whatever came next, refusing to look up as he hummed what was more of a purr. His body pressed against yours and hands snatched your waist, playful as he craved your attention. "Well darling," he squeezed your hip to earn a jolt from yourself, "let us get out of here~"

Broken, you felt him take your hand. The size difference unreal as you tried to focus on staying silent and compliant, unable to speak as 035 waved the camera and the door opened. Ah... they worked together. Of course. You never stood a chance anyway.

You trailed behind, dragged by your hand through different halls and stories. He would decompose soon, and maybe you could just... hold out until then? But your vision was hazy, and his hand was the only thing keeping you up as you fumbled down the hall.

"I need rest..." you called weakly, unprepared when he shoved you against the wall and stared dangerously. Indeed, you were not entirely lying, but would have preferred him not to have picked you up in the second. It seemed the more his host decayed, unconventionally, the stronger he got. An odd quirk really.

He hurried down the hall, and you could not bare to look into his purple hues any longer then you had to. They made your heartrate increase because of just how sadistic, how thrilled they always appeared.

Nearing the corner, he placed you down in silence. You knew better then to just run, but there were voices. Actual human voices.

The masked man walked round the corner without falter, head turning to face the voices and a hand on the corner of the wall. "Hello there gentlemen." Your heart pounded; what was happening?

"Whoa, stay back man!" 035 stepped out from behind the wall, a spring in his step. "No need, no need," you saw his hands go up, "I need your help." Your heart pounded; this is where his manipulation began. "J-John, is that you?!" You watched 035 pause for a moment, thinking probably, before he retorted with hands up happily. "Yes, it is me. I put this mask on, and now it won't come off you guys." "F-for real dude?" You heard shuffling feet. "Uh uh, I would not touch it Fred, my friend. We don't know what this is just yet."

Should you run out? Should you run the other way?

You stayed put. "Check it out... got these from the guards a few halls away." You heard clicking noises. "mmm, tell me. What killed them?" "We think 173. Fucker is around here somewhere." Then there was some inaudible noises, and a pause.

"Hold on, bro..." another pause, but your vision still blinded as you obeyed and remained hidden round the corner. "Isn't... aren't you... 035?"

Your blood ran cold. They know. A tiny sob escaping your mouth, unknowing as your single cry caused the two D-class to look up your way, giving 035 the opportunity to shoot down the armed prisoner with the gun he was just given.

The shot made you yelp, and 035 screamed your name. "Y/n, get out here!" You scurried right to him, unprepared when the moment you locked eyes on the fairly handsome stray D-class, you were pinned against the masks body. Bleeding heavily, you were fairly limp in his arms, shuddering as 035 calmly thanked the prisoner for the information he gained before petting your lips with his clawed finger tips. A deep snicker, full of mischief, came from his mouth as he neared your face and pressed his lips to yours. With his awful tongue back in your mouth again, you tried looking to the D-class for some kind of help, but stopped as soon as 035 placed the barrel of a handgun to your temple and grabbed your ass tight for a moment before returning to hold your waistline.

Terrified, you listened as 035 let out repetitive moans as he wrestled your tongue deeply. So caught in the moment, his clawed hand gripped tighter into your waist, the gun being caressed all over your neck and face as he kissed you deeper the best he could. You whined into his mouth when the D-class let out a groan of pure agony, and just caught enough sight of a tentacle being stabbed into his chest over and over... the prisoners hands trying to grab the slimy menace that penetrated his wound on repeat. This seemed to fuel 035 more, a human-like breathless growl as he gently lowered you to the floor, spreading your limbs with the gun still in his grasp and kissing you harder. He was enjoying this prisoner dying, his last moments being yours and 035's sexual performance.

When he retracted, looking down at your bloodied sweating face, he let out a small chuckle. "Oh, the things I would do to you if we were not in this situation. But-" his claws grabbed your chin, "that can wait till after we escape." The D- class was still alive; woefully looking at you as the tentacle attacked him one last time, removing itself entirely as 035 scooped you up again and marched you out- leaving him to die.

Wounded and with the confirmation he would definitely be raping you again, you were unsure what to say. What to think. Maybe you could try killing him? E/c slowly looking over him.

"I would not think about that if I were you." He warned, and your entire body turned hot in concern. Thankfully his spirits seemed high, and he wrapped an arm around your waist to make you walk directly beside him. Both of you wandering the foundation slowly.

Finally reaching the exit gate, you felt... confused. This was freedom, but this was also slavery of yourself. This was a way home, but this was a way to death. 035 noticed your concern, hissing there was no time with an oozing frown as he dragged you down a flight of stairs with him.

The gate was ripped open, dead bodies and cars toppled over. You wondered what was so giant enough to rip open the gate like that, to make the foundation silent, but you realised it was better not to ask.

Pulled through the mass grave, you stumbled over legs and broken limbs as you set foot outside the foundation for the first time in... weeks? Months? You were not even sure really.

What a mess you were... actually thinking you were this manipulative person getting what you wanted. Getting to escape. Dragged further and further, you could only accept your fate.


	5. Y!SCP-035 x F!Reader NSFW Non-con (alternative route)

"Thank you Y/n for complying willingly." You sat in the darkish room, boredom on your face as you folded your eyes and hid your apprehension. Once, a time ago, you were just spare D-class. But now you had a name. All thanks to one person.

"I understand this may be difficult. We managed to access some of your old school files, funnily enough." The scientist shuffled his papers awkwardly. "It says you were quite the charmer; men at your fingertips, and the teachers favourite... despite bad grades." You scoffed, swaying your hair from your face. Your parents had always said there was something wrong with you, something that let you get ahead... charismatic and selfish but concealed by genuine kindness.

"Sir," the door opened in the small room, and the guard stepped inside for a moment. "The unit down the hall has made report of SCP-173's door refusing to lock. Please remain vigilant." The man opposite you nodded, and you kept icy eyes on his. Your heart was beating now, fear turning to the fact you had lost who you were. You would do anything to get ahead now, truthfully, and it was a silent madness that laughed how pitiful it was that you were so similar to your partner in crime now.

"So, mind talking about your-" "Past?" You scoffed, unfolding your legs and leaning forwards a bit. "I always knew how to get my way. Act a bit wild, and people always come to play." You flicked at your nails, a spiteful ignorance on your face as you recalled being thrown into the cell for the first time. People like this man opposite you did that. Done that to you.

The door burst open, and the guard was panting. "Sir, my apologies! We need to get you out of here." The scientist stood, worried. "What, why?" "SCP-049, 173 and 106 have escaped containment." You did not bother turning away, hands together between your thighs. Not a single slither of emotion on your face, staring ahead. The scientist gulped, adjusting his tie and looking back at you from where he now stood in the door. "Miss L/n, you need to come with us." You did not speak, staring at the wall.

"I am fine here." "No, you need to do as we-" You turned in your seat, eye twitching. "No, I will not be alone for long. It is you that needs to go." The guard began shooting, and the scientist cursed at you, no longer caring if you were precious or not as he ran out.

Left alone, gunfire outside and the breach siren just coming on, you curled up on the metal chair and stared at nothing. Maybe you were right. You knew how to get your way, right? Always getting extra food at lunch, from the other D-class. Seemingly fooling a keter SCP into falling for you, you hoped. Your heart wanted to stop beating, to fall into your gut and decompose in your stomach acid, but your mind was swirling. This place was all you knew, and you were meant to find SCP-035 or wait for him to get you. But it seemed so wrong, despite the deal made. In a way, you were without choice; supposed to sit pretty and accept it, but you felt one final surge of yourself return to ask you to run.

Gulping, you stood shakily and stepped tot he door. You recalled the masks words, of all there was hiding outside this thing door to the interview room. But... your hand still shakily touched the knob and turned it.

Trembling, you peered out to the hall. Silence, emptiness and just the red flashing lights. Stepping out fully, you shut the door and took a moment to stand still in debate of which way to go. Left or right; both looked the same. It was peaceful almost, with nobody around, and you decided to take a walk left. This was the keter sector, so getting out would be difficult, but you had an inkling where the exit may be.

Suddenly, the fighting had begun again. Harsh screams, shrill screams, they all melted into one symphony to your right. Terrified out your mind, there was no choice but running blindly now, and you followed halls that all looked the same until you ended up in, you guessed it, a loop. Your hands met your hips. eyes wide and shaking breaths as you stared at the room you were in just a moment ago.

A loop? But how? You took all different routes.. right? So you ran the same route again, taking different paths that were still devoid of any monsters, and ended up somewhere different and frighteningly dark.

Panting, you groaned out loud and tugged your hair. This was a mistake. Fingers over your eyes, you began crying loud enough to draw anything in a two mile radius your way. "Greetings..."

You spun, yelping when a man in a cloak hurried your way. The closer he got, the more light embraced his mask and showed you his stunning orange eyes. "W-who are you?" You yelled, trying to seem aggressive. It continued your way, hand reaching out where your eyes widened with the memory of all the mask told you. Your face was that of horror, body turning to run and skidding down the hall. He was so fast too, right behind you.

No; you would not die like this. You were getting out alone.

Seeing a door at the end of the hall, you slammed it open and threw yourself inside. A room full of screens, all flickering with the foundation all over. One screen would have guards, the other a hideous creeping creature. It was hard to look, but you desperately scanned the screens to find some kind of exit. Even when this computer face appeared on the screens at times, you glared and balled your fists to will yourself t keep searching for an exit. Then you heard the door open behind-

"Ring around the rosie's," you ducked behind a largish block of buttons and mechanics you could not even dream of understanding. Brave enough, you took a peek and saw the horrifically dark plague doctor moving around the small room you jumped in. Now nothing but a thin door separating you both. "...I know your in here." You smashed a hand over your mouth, eyes shut and mind spinning with collective fear. "I can hear you breathing."

Then it tried the handle, and your bravery got the best of you. Peeking, its eyes through the glass were right on you. Such a sight made you jolt to full height, screaming now every time it tried the door.

You spun back round, scanning all the screens till you noticed something that made your eyes widen. SCP-035 in a fresh host body, orange jumpsuit standing out. He was actively walking down a hall, a dramatic frown on his face and tears falling. You hit the screen he was on, smashed down buttons, trying anything. Then there was a scratchy sound, something that made 035 stare right up into the camera almost curiously. Could he hear you?

"Hello?!" You called loudly. A pause, then his head lowered, glaring at the camera. Yep, he could hear. "FUCKING HELP ME YOU BASTARD!" You cried, eyes peeking back at the doctor now thumping at the door to get inside with feverish demands that he needed to cure you right away before you infected someone else. "I-I'm not infected! 035, please!" Looking back at the camera, he was gone... and the door to your room burst open to reveal the panting plague doctor in the door.

He had to crouch a smidge to get in, large frame imposing as he wasted no time throwing himself over the panel to reach you. Your body curled away, screaming and crying as you edged out the room, screaming at the top of your lungs and running down a set of stairs into some kind of large intersection.

Wailing, panting, you crouched for a moment to cry off the trauma you just experienced before the door to your right opened. It was such a loud unexpected hiss that made you jump, but a smile played on your face when SCP-035 walked into the intersection. No, you should not have been happy, but you ran over anyway.

"T-thank god... I- I saw them... all the things you told me- " His finger hit your lip, hushing you as he stepped closer. "Why were you not where I told you to be?" Such a cold voice, a slight tremor as though holding back rage. "...I was, but-" "DO NOT LIE TO ME!" The trauma of what had happened and his yelling made you wince, stepping back so fast you fell onto your backside.

"I told you never to lie to me, you fucking bitch..." you gasped at his whispering voice, struggling to get back up. Using your hands, you managed to crawl back a smidge but did not get far before he was back on you. Something in his hand being moved fast; a slash on your leg.

You could only yell out when he brought down a hidden knife across your feet. Blood poured rather fast, and an attempt to stand only made the muscle on the fresh slice spread open into a fiery burn. He tried again, utterly enraged beyond normality, but you had rolled and sprinted to your feet, already heading out a random door.

Your eye stung, and the same black liquid fell from your wound again. Voices getting louder and louder, you hobbled down some dark thin hall. Looking back, the door you went through just opened, and 035 was in the doorway with such a devilish look of retribution on his features. What happened to him? He was fucking obsessed with you. This was not him at all, something making him erratic and completely focused only on you.

You noticed you left a path of bloody foot prints, and hiding was no use. So you kept hobbling, looking all around in terror as you took random routes and cried in pain. "I will give you a chance to come back here now." Again, oddly out of character for someone who could just influence you or simply leave and find freedom. This was bad... there was no way to predict his movements now. And when you peeked round the corner, you were met with the sight of 035 inches from your face; purple eyes glowing enough to light the dark hall.

You were faster now, slipping on your own fleshy wound and leaking blood as you puffed and pushed yourself to running away. "Have it your way-" you heard, hall rumbling from the overlapping demonic voice.

Peeking back, your body met apprehension as a result of the horrific sight. SCP-035 was running full force, a male host body much faster then your own, even without your injury. His chest was broad, and he had most certainly taken a strong host with intent. The purple haze in his eyes illuminated the porcelain around his nose and brows, showing how the indented extravagant brows seemed to furrow into this maddening grin as he held out clawed hands, devoid of human colour. You could hear the tentacles, those sounds of slime and aggression following as he ran. You thought how what you hate the most in that second was the idea the tentacles were spawning off the black corrosives around his neck and back, and the way his body hunched forward into a sprint.

This was a chase, a game with one ending- your death. Be it by his clawed black hands or the hands of another SCP, there was no way out.

Smashing into a door, the first thing you figured was it clearly was not going to open. Shoulder, back and leg all hitting against it, it still did not budge in the slightest. The second thing you noticed was a lack of a keypad. So why was it not working?!

You panted, looking up to see the camera light flashing red, moving off and onto you. So... essentially it was the computer that would kill you. Of all things, you die by the same machine that was your lifeline as a teen. Your buddy in school. Your pass-time with insomnia. A funny thought really.

In the distance of the hall, 035 could be seen in your vision. He had stopped running now, sadistic rage in his eyes as he marched over swiftly and elegantly. He did not stop, walking till your forehead was smashed roughly harshly against his own porcelain one, eyes daring you to oppose as those awful tendrils created some kind of barricade around you. Maybe you wanted to ask why he came for you, why he was so obsessive, but why question dangerous raging eyes?

"I-" "Shut your fucking trap." You bit your lip, lowering your head as he breathed a sigh of relief and leant into your more. "So adorable..." he murmured, "actually thinking it was acceptable to leave me!" He laughed heartily, almost like he was thinking others were laughing alongside him. "035, I had to run becau-" His clawed hand smashed against your lips hard enough to send your head back into the door. It hurt, and you unsteadily opened one eye to see him content at having you captured like this. Always smiling, always towering over you...

"You little bitch... do you know how easy it was to find you?" Eyes on his, mouth still covered by an inky hand, you shook your head. "Well... let me show you."

With little to no warning, his free hand travelled to your wounded eye, mercilessly shoving a finger into the socket. The feeling of his finger in your head, the pain of a wound opening, the fear of such an action; you screamed at the top of your lungs beneath his hand.

"That," he removed his hand, blood spraying over his face and clothes from your eye, "is why it is so easy to find you. Your fucking screaming." Almost feint, both his hands grasped your hair at either side of your head, pulling hard to draw your panting face up to his. Head smashed back against the door, he commanded, "stop crying."

You could not, lips trembling and voice shaking in desperation as you tried touching your eye, only to have hands swatted away. When you managed to calm yourself enough to look back, he only laughed at your attempted glare... or face of horror, either way he laughed. Exhausted, you trembled and waited for his next move; his hand lifting your chin, ignoring how your entire body trembled with the shock of his touch. All trust gone. Your mistake, not his.

A wicked smile on his face, erratic eyes and joyous actions, he swiped his hand down your eye so that your blood and pus was smeared down your cheek. "Why....-?" You shuddered out, timid hands shaking. Both his own hands rose to either side of himself, eyes up to the room instead of facing you as he joyfully exclaimed his reasons. "It was you who lied darling, not I~"

Spluttering out a morbid cry, you waited for whatever came next, refusing to look up as he hummed what was more of a purr. His body pressed against yours and hands snatched your waist, playful as he craved your attention. "Well darling," he squeezed your hip to earn a jolt from yourself, "let us get out of here~"

Broken, you felt him take your hand. The size difference unreal as you tried to focus on staying silent and complaint, unable to speak as 035 waved the camera and the door opened. Ah... they worked together. Of course. You never stood a chance anyway.

You trailed behind, dragged by your hand through different halls and stories. He would decompose soon, and maybe you could just... hold out until then?

"I need rest..." you called weakly, unprepared when he shoved you against the wall and stared dangerously. Indeed, you were not entirely lying, but would have preferred him not to have picked you up in the second. It seemed the more his host decayed, unconventionally, the stronger he got. An odd quirk really.

He hurried down the hall, and you could not bare to look into his purple hues any longer then you had to. They made your heartrate increase because of just how sadistic, how thrilled they always appeared.

Nearing the corner, he placed you down in silence. You knew better then to just run, but there were voices. Actual human voices.

The masked man walked round the corner without falter, head turning to face the voices and a hand on the corner of the wall. "Hello there gentlemen." Your heart pounded; what was happening?

"Whoa, stay back man!" 035 stepped out from behind the wall, a spring in his step. "No need, no need," you saw his hands go up, "I need your help." Your heart pounded; this is where his manipulation began. "J-John, is that you?!" You watched 035 pause for a moment, thinking probably, before he retorted with hands up happily. "Yes, it is me. I put this mask on, and now it won't come off you guys." "F-for real dude?" You heard shuffling feet. "Uh uh, I would not touch it Fred, my friend. We don't know what this is just yet."

Should you run out? Should you run the other way?

You screamed silently, hurrying back from where you came. No way would you stay here on command. That was not who you were.

So you managed to sneak out the door you came from, hurrying as a mixture of triumph and dread mixed in your gut, helping you go a bit faster. You could hear gunshots in the distance, and were certain it came from where you just were.

Sooner or later, you ended up in some sort of cafeteria, and you were so exhausted that you had to sit. Of course you could not afford to rest, but you were about to collapse if you did not.

Too late-

Head on the table, you spiralled into darkness; still aware of your surroundings.

"y/n..."

Who was it?

"Wake up!" A hand grabbed your face, making you look up. Oh fuck. You messed up big time. SCP-035 glared back, furious as the ooze dribbled from his mouth faster.

"You ran..." he uttered to himself. "You ran from me!" His roar was loud, offence in his tone as you were picked up by one of those awful tendrils and smashed against the wall a few feet away.

"If... we cannot be together. Then I will just have to take matters into my own hands." You trembled, seeing double as he marched over. Your vision was so hazy, but you could see a crumbling body lift the slop coated mask and then you could see two eye holes becoming larger in your vision.

Your body felt cold, then hot, urging forth as you spat out black blood. "I.. I can feel it-!" You cried, every muscle in your body twisting painfully. "Help..." you uttered, hand reaching out before your body slumped to the floor.

You were moving, but it was not your actions. You could feel it, but could not speak. You could hear the cackle, but it was not yours.

'Ngh-" your mind cried, fingers touching your womanhood. Your own fingers! They were not yours anymore... but damn, you could still feel it. "Oh~ I am going to have fun with this..." 035 giggled playfully, your voice coming from his mouth.

If there was ever hell, this was it.


	6. Y!SCP-035 x F!Reader NSFW Non-con V

Spared over and over. A plaything for the God's, you thought. Oh death, come take me...

Head down, you walked with the masked man by your side. It had been three moons of walking, straight up silence at some times. Nothing left to say or do, hurt and inner turmoil as your only friend now. You... you had led three people to their death. Three moons, three people. And there you had lay, in a muddy field, shrubs and plants scratching your back as you convinced a man to fuck you. You did not want to. But... you had to. It was your body or his.

'Just lay back, let me take care of it....'

So when you cruelly let him fuck you, a taxi driver, you blinked once and he wore the mask. Was it the man you tricked screwing you, or the mask? It happened three times, the same thing.

The back of your hand concealed your gag, and you asked aloud in a quieted voice, "am I dying?" But only God could hear, and SCP-035 yelled when he caught you looking to the grey sky, thinking about death. Such a sweet thing, a release from this nightmare.

You wanted to know if there would be mercy on your soul. If this was mercy, mercy from what got you imprisoned. The crimes you committed, your revenge to the God's was simply, you hated to say, manipulation. Not the grandee scale the mask was on, but just knowing the world was against you and turning it round to say fuck you, stealing shit and twisting peoples minds to get as you needed. Was it a crime to hate people, to want everyone else to just disappear whilst your remained in this artistic and gorgeous depression? But now, this life, no turning back. You accepted his hand, and you both had walked for days to wherever you were now.

Eyes stinging, 035 commanded you follow again, and led you into a deep dark place. Home.

Empty, aside cardboard boxes. Dark, rats floating around. Just you. Just you he kept chained like a dog to one of the many poles of the rooms.

"Be good. I will be back soon, and do not even think about screaming."

You would not anyway. Nothing satisfied you anymore but the soul of whoever next was taken. An acceptance of opening the door to Hell, asking it to take you if you misbehaved. Your name was death now, a puppet for death... so why even bother hiding it anyway?

Chained like a dog, your mouth would not even open to sing. it was not that you hated art, no... but it was a vivid association to your trauma.

After hours on end of being alone, the door finally opened. There, in the doorway was a man. You did not recognise him, panicking as he marched over with several others. "Who are you?" You tried, chains rattling behind. "How did you get that key?" The key to you chains they had.

Unchained, you tried running, but was yanked back and thrown into a strangers arms who hoisted you over his back. Not a word spoken, you screamed... you screamed for an SCP to come save you, as you were thrown into a van and driven away.

Nobody touched you, giving you time to regain your breath and think of a way out, but there was not one.

The van soon stopped, and you were just as harshly thrown out and marched into an unusual high story building.

The interior was dark, unlit but clean and almost... rich looking.

Hurried into an elevator, one of the men pressed the top button and you shivered in place as it rode you both up.

Then, the doors opened and you almost feinted seeing SCP-035 with his hands behind his back, smiling and waiting for the doors to open. You wavered in place, uncertain as one of the thugs beckoned you into the room. And you entered shyly, looking around at all the artistic paintings and the large grandee desk looking over the small city you were in. Shaking audially, you were welcomed into your supposed lovers arms, petted kindly. "You did not bang her up too much...did you?" You looked up into purple eyes, ignoring the men around you. "No boss."

"Boss? 035, what is going on?" He chuckled, smoothing down your flyaway hairs. "I told you darling, we would get out of here and find a place just like this." "Y-yeah... you did... b-but, how long will we stay? Why did you not come get me?" You felt confused. Alone, hounded as all the men eyed you hungrily and you shivered into the cold undaunting embrace of the masked male. "Patience dearest, you must keep your promise and trust in me."

Your promise, yes. Stay obedient... stay obedient, now, or die. "You there," 035 pointed to one of the thugs, "scout the city and find my daring a friend. Anyone will do, and so help me if you get caught-" Your mind could only wonder what 035 did to manipulate or gain this band of crooks. "And you," he pointed to another, "run her a bath immediately . And here, be back in an hour with suiting clothes." He reached into his suit he wore, throwing money at the man by the dozen. "Y-yes boss..."

Then 035 turned back to you, leaning over you and cupping your chin with a calming sigh. "Get yourself cleaned up my dear, we have much to discuss." Yeah, you really did. Leaving you in a warehouse alone, kidnapped, all to reveal this new band of thugs he had taken hold of so easily.

You nodded, pottering off to follow the buff man into a room that made your entire being pause. Mosaic tiles walls of white, flooring of golden sparkles, a bath that could fit maybe three. The man urged you to stop, running your water for you and making sure all you had to do was sit pretty and not move a muscle. "E-excuse me... who are you people?" You asked, but went ignored. "Sorry madam, boss's orders... we don't speak to you." Perfect. Another way 035 would isolate you.

Bath run, you looked over the milky rose petal coated water and waited for the man to leave. "I will wait outside the door for you madam." You nodded shakily, unsure and afraid. But an order was an order from 035, and disobeying could lead to serious consequences. You belonged to him now, and that was a gift from the gods, so he said. So you obediently stripped your clothes, leaving them to float to the floor, and stepped into the tub.

Pure heaven; scent of rose and lavender lifted your senses, an array of reds and golds in the bath pooled around your knees that bobbed in and out the water from various expensive lotions placed in the water. The warmth too was incomparable to that of the cold, rodent infested darkness of night or the warehouse.

You were half expecting someone to come in, but thankfully you had the time to yourself. Time to think. Time to process firstly you were an escaped prisoner. Second, you had escaped with a keter SCP who was acting like the past never happened. And lastly the sheer fact you were meant to walk outside willingly to this thing.

The door knocked, and you slid deeper into the water, only coming out when you heard the voice speak. "Mistress Y/n, your new clothes are on the other side of the door. Please dress yourself and come to the balcony right away." The voice left, and you pulled the plug... sitting and feeling depressed for a moment longer before hopping out and cautiously opening the door. There was a bundle of clothes that you snatched up, examining them once the door was shut again.

Expensive, but realistic... something easy to acquire. A long dress that was white on the top half, covered in diamond like jewels, and purple flowing silk on the bottom. Matching purple shoes too. Your shoulders slumped as you dried your body and slipped into the dress, huffing when it was actually a bit too small for you. But luckily, it went on. Hey, this was no fairy tale. You doubted the man even knew your size and probably had to guess by just looking at you.

So with shoes pinching your toes and a dress snug on your hips, you left the room. Guided by one of the thug men to a balcony area where you grimaced and physically cringed seeing the disgusting confident thing that was 035 waiting for you.

"Hello-" "Ah, my dear. You look simply ravishing." You breathed a bit heavy when he approached; the whole ordeal making you nervous, tired and completely out of your mind. It was so... normal, so different to everything you had experienced in the last few days. You wanted to vomit right there, but 035 took your hand and guided you into a seat that overlooked the small illuminated town at dusk. You looked unhappy, but he overlooked that as he took a seat and picked up what looked like wine glass with purple syrup inside. Something otherworldly for sure. But it was also in your cup, and your nose upturned at it.

"My dearest, it seems we achieved the impossible... for now." He rose the glass. "Oh..." you noted, raising yours. What was he meant to have achieved? You hid your confused look well, confident if he stayed looking happy then nobody would die. That included you. "Are you happy now, tell me how joyful you are." You gave him a blank look, mind genuinely stunted. His face turned to that horrific silent frown, reigniting the actor you never knew you had in you. "Ah, goodness... look at this place, a dream come true." He snickered, looking out to the city. "We have achieved something fantastic Y/n, escape for one... but a companionship. A group that will keep you safe, a group that will sacrifice their own mortal puny bodies for I." You looked away, face contorting and eyes literally shut in pure grief as he somehow managed to tip the drink down his hosts throat. Disgusting.

"You will not drink?" Fuck. "Oh..." you stuttered, "I... don't drink." "I want you to." You shook your head. "N-no, really... It... I just-" you yelped when he leant over the table, grabbing you by the neck and peering over you. "Obedience is what will make this work. You want to live Y/n, then you will treat me like a fucking god." You could feel fingers digging into your neck deeper. A tear slithering down your face, and to your amazement, he retracted.

"No, do not cry..." wait, what? "This is our celebration. It has long since I had felt this way, and for a puny mortal. We should both be celebrating." He took your glass, and you panted hard and just watched him down it. But then, your wrinkled look of disgust turned to that of hope. Could he get drunk? Oh my god... what if you could intoxicate him?!

You looked at the bottle, then back to him. "You are right 035." "Please, call me Dio." You grimaced again, very nearly letting out a small moan of whatever the opposite of pure joy was. You circled the table, ending up in front of him with the bottle in hand, him slouching back watching you. "I never thought how lucky little me was... to have such a great partner," you leant in, "and lover." Fuck, you wanted to throw yourself of the balcony, quite literally. But that could come later if this plan did not work... maybe.

"You have achieved something big here..." you knelt a bit, exposing cleavage. "You deserve a rest, and someone to wait on you... hand," you placed the bottle to his glass, "and foot," and began filling it. This was so stupid. Every passing second made you more agitated. But... Rome was not built in a day, and by god you were getting out of here somehow.

"Come here," he patted his lap, and you licked your teeth and bit your gum in secret, trying to find anything at all to pass your existence and coil into yourself as you complied. "My, what a good little girl we have become." He cheered, and you giggled like a horny teen. This was not the first time you would use your body to get what you want, so fuck it. You stared intensely at him, trying to fill his glass. "No, I need my hands empty to touch you dearest." "Oh... but imagining how drunk you will be tonight... turns me on." It almost sounded like a question spoken from how uncertain you sounded, but he bought it and shocked you entirely, He snatched the bottle, downing the entire thing and literally threw it off the balcony, both watching the city as you waited for the distant smash.

"Fuck it," you heard and were suddenly slammed down onto the table, "lets fuck right here." He was... human-like, and this petrified you. No foundation to call him 'SCP,' a human name to its masked face now, a personality, a need as he placed you down, a group of supporters. This was scarier then your first meeting with it... knowing its power outside of confinement.

You felt hands moving up your dress, revealing smooth legs of yours. 035 drooled looking at them, growling as he physically pulled you closer. You yelped when he crouched, licking all the way up your thigh and panties. "My dear, you smell fucking gorgeous." Another lick, and you groaned, trying to cover your legs but remembering you had to stay obedient.

"Don't cover yourself darling," you felt a haze on your face, his purple eyes glowing in the dark amongst the stars overhead, smiling intoxicated on his features. You moaned a bit, unveiling your chest and legs slowly, making him groan. "Oh fuck..." he muttered, pulling at his designer belt and ripping it off carelessly. Why care for your materials when you can just buy it again the next day? What he wanted was right in front of him.

The stars, the memory of the foundation, he crawled close and you pulled him tighter. "Ready darling?" You nod, no more red in the face.

He entered you, and it felt nice. Pure pleasure, your arms behind you and your mouth parting to let out small breaths and even laughs as you both just stood in position and laughed breathlessly before he grunted, hands on your hips, and began fucking you slow. You whined out, smiling wide, looking at the stars occasionally. "Enjoying the view darling?" You bought your attention back to the near breathless man, suit undone and hands gentle on you. "Y-yeah~" you breathed, genuinely in the moment.

"Faster please..." you begged. "Still as greedy as the first time, good..." he leaned in closer, "that just means you want me as much, as hard, as I want you." Then he sped up, the table rocking where you had to hold the wall, laughing as he roared like it was some kind of challenge, both of you moaning as loud as you possibly could; smiling, screaming, moaning so all could hear.

"Louder." "Fuck!" "LOUDER! "FUCK!"

Your eyes widened; you were holding his hand as you both done the unspeakable deed together. Your eyes wide. Really Y/n? But you let him continue, buckling almost in unison as you both recovered, and he hoisted you up.

"Come to me." You did, letting him snake an arm around your waistline, both staring out to the city.

"This is bliss..."


	7. Y! SCP-035 x F!Reader NSFW Non-con VI

Your body stirred, and you woke up in a bed of golden silk. The balcony window was open, a soft breeze blowing from outside. A big smile hit your face when you recalled the night before, stumbling into bed after passionate sex... with a masked man. There would always be a bitter taste on your tongue with him, but you had grown to like it.

At the end of the bed, a present. You scurried over, unwrapping purple ribbons to reveal a fantastic pearl necklace. Gasping, you stood and twirled round the large room with it in your hands. It was yours now, and you dressed into the chosen outfit for the day. Chosen because 035 dressed you every day; he was happy that way. Today it was a silk strapless piece of matching gold colour. You noticed a theme here.

Opening the door, you smiled brightly. "Good morning,-" your voice broke instantly, watching as SCP-035 stood with his foot on some broken girls back. Her eyes drifted to you, purple bruises all over. "Ah, darling... come closer." You stared at the girl in horror, unsure but marching over where 035 snaked your waist and held you tight. "Another present." You looked around expectantly. "W-Where?" "Here." He kicked the girl to the floor, blonde locks fluttering around her. "Oh my god... 035..." "I know, I am just that kind." You shook your head, going to kneel in front of her but felt 035 swing you back in front of him.

His hand held your arm above you, leering with a smile. "Darling, we must say thank you for our nice things." He hummed, pressing you against the table. You could feel his bulge in your pelvic area, humping. "Ngh~ thank you..." "Thank you who?" This was new. "Dio?" "No, call me master." Your eyes widened. "But-" "Just do it." His tone changed, room almost shaking. "Thanks... master." This pleased him into letting you go.

"Do take care of her angel, she is a tad battered from the journey, but my angel needed a friend whilst master was out with the boys~" You hummed, crouching in front of her. "She is shackled, and any attempt to be violent will be met with discipline. So train her well." You nodded quickly, scarpering the girl to your room as a guard waited outside.

"Oh my god... are you-" The girl glared at you. "Do not fucking touch me!" You stepped back. "What-" "You, that fucking mask has destroyed this city in a matter of days. Political ruin, gangs running riot, and you... your sitting pretty up here with it!" You stared at her. "I...-" "Three days beneath your feet, conditioned to being your fucking pet. I don't think so sweetie." "Listen... I really had no idea what was going on. If you just tell me..."

She laughed in your face. "You... I don't know who you are... but you have a big shock thinking I am going to do anything you ask me-" "Look!" She paused. "I am not asking you to do anything." She continued glaring. "If you just tell me what happened, maybe we could figure out what to do next. Yeah, I am here... but don't think I was not someone else's plaything." You cupped your mouth, a sweat forming. Fuck... you sounded just like 035.

"Alright, whatever... look." She leant in. "What are you to... it?" Your face blanked, thinking about the sex and the rape. "We... he and I... it's a partnership... not business, more... a co-operation to survive." She was not convinced, folding her arms. "Your masked buddy rolled up to town, hijacks the most hard to catch criminals in the city and you want me to think your a good guy?"

"I never said that..." you moped, and she got closer. "Well tell me who the fuck you are, or I am going to have to try and kill you." She grabbed your arms, shaking you. "I... I don't know who I am!" "TELL ME!" "I AM D-09871!!!!"

She looked perplexed, watching you pant and tear up. "Wha-" "I... there's this place... full of monsters, and- and the mask, 03- Dio-" "Calm down, I cannot understand you." She took cloth off the bed, dabbing your sweating forehead. "Continue."

"A place... where monsters are experimented on... by us. I... my name is Y/n, Y/n L/n... the robbery at Station West Road." Her eyes widened. "Your the one that... you killed the banker, right?" You nod. "It... it was an accident." She stood, ignoring your crying form. "It was an accident!" You grappled her, desperate. "Please... just listen before they come back..."

She shook her head, fingers at her temple as she sat on the bed for you to continue. "This place took criminals like me and sent them in with the monsters.. and... he raped me. Oh god, how fucking dumb I am..." reality came flooding back to you. "So.. the masked boss is not some whacko and is a monster?" You nod slowly. "You must think I was born yesterday... he is criminal scum, like you, and you both should rot in hell."

You fumbled your fingers, looking down as she looked for escape. "It... it is the truth..." you spoke to yourself, watching tears fall into your palm. She must have thought you were making it up, a joke or trick or maybe even just a test. "What are you-" You looked up, seeing her on the other side of the balcony. Your eyes widened, body rushing to get up. You just reached her glaring face as she fell, body plummeting.

Screaming, you ran out to find 035. "Help!" A group of men all looked at you, 035 frowning. "S-she jumped!"

They followed you, looking over the edge at her bloodied fallen corpse. You fell into 035's chest, sobbing. "It is alright angel, we will get you another." "N-NO... THIS IS W-"

SLAP

In front of everyone, he hit you hard across the face. "You DO NOT tell me what is or is not. I am your all, and you do as I say Y/n..." You cupped your face, staring in shock at him. "Am I clear?" Your mind ran. "Am I fucking clear?" He pinched your ear. "Crystal." You spat.

"…feisty. An odd choice Mr Dio." You turned, looking at all the suited men looking at you. "Yes, hardly what one would expect." Another chimed in. "D-don't talk about me like that. Dio, tell them!" 035 stood firm, ignoring you. "Yes, you need something thinner... bigger breasts and a tighter tummy." You scoffed, pushing off 035 to leave, but surrounded into staying. "Choose your next words very carefully Y/n." You turned to 035. "Why the fuck should I-"

Lifted, you expected to fall off the balcony but instead were carried and thrown to the bed. Panic rose as you watched the suited men chuckle, some taking a seat, others lighting a cigar. You felt 035 enraged, tying your hands with cotton over your bedpost. "03-" Gagged, you cried out a muffled cry when he ripped the dress plain off you. "Oooh, nice perky tits..." one man commented, leaning in closer. You looked at 035 with confusion and fear, wondering why he was doing this... why he was letting them watch. "mppph!" You cried, flinching as he ripped the pearls right off you.

Now exposed, you could not reason with or without a gag with the eyes of a man ready to kill you.

No lube, no warning, he slammed into you hard. The men cheered as your body rocked on the bed, tears flowing as you shut your eyes from shame and torturous pain. "This is the last time you will defy me Y/n!" 035 roared, pushing deeper to the point your head tipped back and you nearly choked. You kept your eyes locked on him, sad in the face as he finished fucking you. Standing, wiping himself and moving away like nothing ever happened.

Maybe two hours later, and a thug came to untie you. "Apologises madam. Boss requests you at the dinner table." You did not respond, dressing in the purple gown picked for you and marching outside.

035 was waiting at his seat, wine in hand and body relaxed. He wore a royal looking blazer and tie, a smile as he noticed you come in. "Ah, how lovely we look again tonight." He cheered, and you sat silently. 'You raped me, you twisted my mind, and now you have me.' Your head lowered to your thoughts, ashamed of yourself for giving into him. "Something the matter, why the long face?" You looked up sheepishly as he twiddled his glass, a sadistic smile as he focused on you. "Nothing..."

One of the men brought you a plate of expensive looking meat and salad, and you just stared at it. "Y/n... eat." You felt your shoulders shaking, refusing to look up. "Is this about earlier, oh what a silly little thing to be mad about!" You trembled. "You tricked me into coming here willingly, and you made me think I... I may have loved you." He paused before chuckling darkly. "And don't you?"

He rose, chair scraping, as he circled the table to you. "Don't you just worship me, just love and adore me? Do you not think all I do is for you?" You sobbed harder as he got closer, finally ending up behind you and toying with your neck like his fingers were a knife. "Eat..." "No..."

You heard him sigh, walking over to one of his thugs and marching them back with him, throwing them on the table in front of you. "Fucking eat, or I will slit his throat." You saw the knife at the mans neck, 035 with his foot on his chest to hold him down. You started eating fast, listening as 035 chuckled and released the obedient man. "That is better, it is much easier when you listen."

"Speaking of which," he wandered back to his seat and then back to you. He held a large box in his hands, opening it and smiling as he showed you a giant amethyst coated necklace. "Rocks from my own realm, something no weaselly human will have. Something to show I trust you enough and love you enough that you would not repay me in showing another human your lovely new jewel; exposing my homeland." Your face lit up, despite past events. "Oh, this is... wow~"

"I am glad you like it darling... come, let us gaze at the stars."

He led you to the balcony. Hand in hand, both recalling constellations, before he turned to you all serious. "Y/n." "Yeah?" He seemed unsure how to say it. "You do know I love you, yes?" "I know you do 035, our love is precious." He hummed, choosing his next words carefully.

"This... 'business' is all for you dearest... all so I can give you lovely things." You nod, agreeing. "Yes, I know you could have gone away on your own... this, all my presents and room all for me." You blushed. "Well... I wanted to give you more, and alas have expanded... but an issue." You looked at him curiously. "The only payment they would accept," he danced his hand beneath your chin, "was you."

Your world was still.

"What-" "It was the only way. I so desperately wish to see you smile, to give you more." You began backing away. "035... you..." the words would not come. He grabbed you, gentle. "You love me Y/n, you will do this for me." His eyes on yours. "Remember all I gave you, all I can still give you. The pure joy of our life ahead."

You shook. "But...-" "It is just your body... not your soul or mind; they are mine darling. Do this for me, and we can live on forever together." Your mind objected but you nodded.

"Splendid! They are waiting in the desk room."

He planned it. He knew you would say yes. And yet you sat there and took it as 035 puffed up your sleeves and sat in front of you, 'beautiful' he breathed as he applied rouge lipstick to your lips. Then he waved you goodbye, kissing you on the cheek as he sent you in a room, slapping your ass as you walked into a pit of men.

'For him,' you thought to yourself.

\----

Raw, you stood shakily as 035 waved goodbye to his latest criminal buddies. 035 kept you standing, cuddling into you as he shut the door. "Darling..." he cooed, trying to cuddle closer as you pushed him off a bit. "Darling, what is it?" You could feel his rage already. "Why are you ignoring me?!" You spun round, smiling with tears streaking. "Nothing... I am just so happy."

He cooed, melting into your sweet behaviour. Wiping your tears away. "Such a good girl."

"I think I shall buy you a dress, anything you like..." He left you, hurrying back with wine again. "You... would be willing, for me, to do that again... for me, right?" Your mind froze. "oh... of course." He wanted them to rape you again, for his gain.

"Good girl." He snuggled into the crevice of your neck. You and 035 walked to the balcony. "I love you Y/n... and you love me." You hummed. "I want to be with you for eternity, Y/n..." You hummed again. "Y/n?" "Y-yes..." you choked on your sob. "Why are you sobbing?" He asked, worried, as he set his glass down. His elbow knocked it, ignoring it as it fell to the floor below. "Darling!" He exclaimed, hugging you into his chest, and you hugged him back... sobbing hard.

"Y/n... please... come back to me." You were sobbing too hard, watching as he crouched to your height and tried wiping your tears. "Y/n please..." his black tears fell faster. You were having a panic attack, whining as he tried calming you. When calmer, you grabbed him and cried. "D-don't make me do it again, please!" You cried, feeling him hug you harder. "Please-" "Okay, come now... hold onto me." Both of you ended up on the floor, hugging one another.

"I will call it off." He began. "We can leave... or we can just stay and I will kill-" "It is fine..." you interrupted, sniffling. "I will do anything to make it up to you." You nod. "Flowers, jewels, anything!" He exclaimed, hugging you tighter.

Your heart fell. Your time was up. He was genuinely sorry... but it was too late for you. He thought he could start over, crying and winning you back.

"Flowers..." you stammered. "Roses..." He nodded frantically, "I will get them, s-stay there!"

He ran out the room, and you sighed as you rose. The sky was black but stars illuminated your way. There was nothing left here. Nothing but a man who loved you, but did not know how to love.

Your feet hit the balcony barrier, swinging over. 035 opened the door, frowning when he saw you sitting on the edge. "Y/n..." he stammered, throwing the flowers down. "Y/N!" He ran, watching as you slipped off.

And all the sad frowning man could do was watch as his lover hit concrete, his one love after millenniums. All he could do was find a new host, and pretend this never happened. And it would never happen again because there would never be another one like you.

Oh Y/n... you scarred his perfection for life.


	8. SCP-106 X F!Reader NSFW Non-Con

Running, your feet ached terribly. The red sirens were blaring, and you were covered in what could only be described as diseased fluids or waste. You stunk, your body hurt and in all honesty... you were trying to find something to kill you. Running along the halls, gasping for air as black oozed through your tonsils, forcing you to spit it out. Every time the black bile asked to leave your body, you remembered being there... trapped in the pocket dimension.

So cold, so alone... That ghastly thing took a liking to you long ago, and when it finally had you... it made you do horrible things. Sitting on its throne, high above the decaying floor, whilst holding your hips tightly on its lap. That was its favourite; it was your worst. No way down off the throne without it, forced to cling to its extremely muscular form.

So now you preyed for a miracle as the walls blackened and paranoia crept onto you. Things would pop up from nowhere, arms and limbs of your kidnapper through the wall... but you had to keep going.

Things were looking bleak, until you hear a echoing voice. One you recognised. "Stop resisting." 049.

Full force, you ran to the voice. Round corners and through dead bodies, until you saw him. He was crouched, working on a dead body, before noticing you panting and staring back at him. He rose slowly, and your legs were like jelly when you looked at the needles stuck in the dead body. That was going to be you. But you took a deep breath, gulped hard, and began surprisingly walking towards the doctor. He reached a hand out, and you had never felt such a twisted sense of relief as you continued stepping forth.

Squelch.

You felt your walk stumble, Looking down, only to see a inky black mass form beneath you. Of course you screamed, visibly reaching for the slowly approaching doctor, preying and hoping a tiny touch of his clothing would serve to be your death. But then a hand shot out, grabbing your thigh and pulling you onto your knees. The doctor was too slow, and you were crying for help as you were rolled onto your back, hands around your waist pulling you in.

One last gulp, one last whisper. "Help me." Then the vile black liquid filled your mouth and face, and all you could do was let yourself be dragged until you felt the liquid leave your features. Before you had the chance to wipe it away, someone whom was holding your waist smashed you down on your back to the floor so your spine cracked against the bricked mossy mess of the pocket dimension rather harshly.

You cried out, swatting the gloop from your eyes only to see the dimension again. No way out, just a maze. No clothes on, no weapon... utterly defenceless in a place that 106 controlled.

"...Hello?" You tried, sounding like you were crying already. Nothing, just a shallow laughter that had you running already. You got out once, you knew the route. So you ran round in circles, copying your last moves until you found the very hall that had a mass of black left last time you escaped. You had jumped into it desperately, ending up in the foundation again. They treated you like a princess, locking 106 up again, and barraging you with treats as long as you answered questions. But of course another breach happened.

You hurried to the wall the crack had been, chest heaving. Nothing. Your hands met the cold brick wall, tapping around in panic. He must have learnt the weak point, shutting it off entirely. But then that would mean you were stuck? No, surely not!

Laughing, you could hear it. Deep rumbles that made you growl, running again. But you just went in circles over and over, no escape.

"Come out here you sick fuck!" Laughter, and you spinning round staring at all the various dark halls with delirium. "You cannot keep me here!" More laughter that made you run again, running down a dark hall with no clue where you were. You kept shaking your head, reading messages left for you on the walls.

'When you give up, I will come for you.'  
'Give into me.'  
'Stay here with me, this is all."

You could barely breathe, and breathing hurt your parched throat. Head pounding, you stumbled forth into the unknown and looked down when you saw a single waterbottle. It did not matter if it was from him, from someone who died here, you scrambled to it and guzzled it down.

"Please..." You got on your knees, tears spilling. "Just... let me out. Take me home."

You had family, friends... a life better then anything experienced here. No matter the hardships of your former life; this place was death and suffering in itself.

You quivered when you looked up, watching the words form on the wall before you.

'Did you give up now?"

You paused. "Yes." You choked a sob, screaming. "Yes! I give up!"

No time was wasted; you felt hands on your waist, and in a blink you were screaming to see at least a fifty foot drop below of just the dark walls and halls. Your heart twisted because you knew the legs beneath you belonged to 106, and the fear of falling made you wrap your arms around his thick neck instantly. But you refused to look, sobbing with eyes shut. The throne seat you both were on was not exactly comforting either, barely enough room to move.

You felt a cold hand on your chin, holding and aiming your vision on itself. But you would not look. There was no way you would look.

No. Fingers tapping your lip so gently, two of them. An index and middle finger slipping into your mouth. You could taste rusting, blood likely, and your eyes shot open to face the grinning thing. You were smart enough to know not to disobey, or else you would plummet, so you just stared with a frown and shaking body as he violated your mouth.

This place made your head hurt, and the monster was running his fingers around your tongue like it was playing a game, watching you groan and choke, before it slowly pulled out its fingers. Both of you seemed to follow the glistening drool on its finger, before you moaned in disgust watching its tentacle like black tongue emerge and lap at its own fingers. No, you could not throw up. God knows what it would do to you if you did.

When done, it stared at you for a moment before grabbing your thighs in collection. You yelped, feeling your body thrown backwards so your head and shoulders leant off the throne and looking down at the dangerous drop. You were screaming and crying, moving and squirming as you felt it move your knees to its shoulders. Your eyes went wide, lower region heating in anticipation. A toxic feeling of desperation and fear as you felt the first lick, a flicker of a tongue against your womanhood that made you jerk in pleasure, then cry and try to grab something when you recalled the drop below.

"NO!" You screamed so loud, it echoed round the wasteland of corridors, but the monster paid no mind as he lapped at your opening. All you could do was groan as it targeted your bud, probably smiling wider as you wiggled like a fish out of water in extreme pleasure. After all, it had you exposed right in front of its face, while it happily sat on its throne knowing you could do nothing to disobey.

His tongue left you for a minute, a cold air blowing your opening as you eagerly waited the next move. This was survival; you could not see what it was doing, so your senses were vital to predict its next move. But with you crying, watching your tears drip down below to the dark, you felt its fingers flick your womanhood almost spitefully. A chuckle escaped the monster as you yelped in despair and thrill, body twitching again.

"Please," it began licking again, "m-make it stop... someone." You hiccupped, thinking how close you were to escape... to death. Unable to speak, you assumed this far into your relationship with it being silent, it clearly tried harder to make you vocal. Fingers pumping you roughly, making you feel full, whilst its tongue swirled your tense and sensitive bud.

Then it stopped, and unbelievably strong hands pulled you back up. Anyone and anything could see you were traumatised, face dull and lifeless as you stared at the thing now spreading you against its crutch happily. You did not want to be there. Staring back as it wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you closer, its other free inky dark hand grabbing your exposed left breast. It always looked like it was in thought, a content smile on its face as it used its thumb to brush your nipple, making you arch your back gently back and forth. You could also feel its rock hard erection beneath you.

It kept an arm around your waist, and you watched with wide eyes as he pulled out his throbbing member. Huge and thick, no way would you be able to fake or pretend with that.

You jumped and let out a pitiful scream when he suddenly took your hand with an innocent gentleness, guiding you to touch his penis. Lines on his forehead deepened as the corner of the monsters lip upturned smugly. All you really knew to do was move your hand up and down, often running your thumb deeper into the veins to provide better pleasure. You felt disgusted, you were disgusted, feeling its member in your hand whilst it rubbed around your poor exposed breasts... like you were boyfriend and girlfriend or something awful like that.

It took your breasts in both hands, making you lean forwards into it more, and continued raising them to watch them drop and jiggle. Seemingly satisfied, you preyed it would end soon.

"HEY!"

Your whole body lifted, hands leaving its member to spin yourself round. A human, an actual human. "Oh my god, help-" You cried, stopping with your heart falling into your gut when he wrapped an arm around you, gripping your ass to keep you silent as he peered around you. No, this was a chance.

You struggled, kicking and flailing. "Im up here!" "Oh my god... a woman is up there!" Your eyes watered seeing so many D-class wander into the room and look up. Your face was so happy, even if you could not get down, and this pissed 106 off beyond belief.

You felt him pick you up, turning you round to face them. He positioned your knees behind you, effectively sitting on the tips of your feet rather heavily to stop you moving out the seated position. You breathed rather hard, when the inky black hand reached around you for your opening.

"AH! You groaned, feeling him play with your bud. You were numb, the slightest touch making your body jolt like you had a bad cough. Its other arm snaked round to knead your boob, fully exposing you to the D-class below. Exposing how wet you were, how helpless you were as you gasped feeling it lick up the side of your neck. This was reminder. A reminder you were his. A reminder you were not getting out of here.

The floor below began moving, and one of the D-class had no time to respond as a giant piece of brickwork was thrown straight at him. His body was crushed into the side wall, a blood splatter raining all over the area. You screamed in protest with the other prisoners, trying to move, only to having his full set of fingers enter you at a rough speed. It burnt really bad, and you found yourself whispering and begging to be let go over and over.

It continued, every time he made you orgasm, another died. You, and the trapped prisoners, caught on pretty fast. Your body was shaking, eyes shut tight as you tried hard to breathe steady against his rapid movements. "N-no... d-dont!" You screamed, head whipping back from intense pleasure; another D-class dying below with a loud crash of rock and stone, you on the throne above like royalty.

Now only one remained, and 106 removed his fingers from you, letting himself lap the juices up. You panted as you felt his hands grip your waistline and lift you. Your body hovered for a moment, eyes locking onto the final D-class crying helplessly below. Your head whipped back, large girth filling you. Mouth open, world spinning, you could not help but moan and whine as you were bobbed up and down in rhythm.

"I.. I am gonna-" The crying below got louder. "P-please!" You cried. 106 pumped harder. Then you screamed, hot seed filling you, panting as you slowly looked down and saw them all dead below.

Removed from your seated position, you sobbed awkwardly as 106 sat you sideways along his lap. You hugged yourself, the cold of the place getting to you and the fact that you... you got pleasure from that. You were a murderer.

Just as he wanted, 106 saw you broken. He removed his blue scruffy vest, running it along his limp member and your womanhood before throwing it below. Almost in an attempt to be comforting, he wrapped an arm around you and pulled you tighter with a sinister laugh.

Now you would think twice about running again.


	9. Y! SCP-049 X Reader

You had no meant to swim so deep It was simply a good time out with your friends by the old lake. Yourself and Tony splashing about whilst your other friends cooed at you both to, quote, ‘just kiss and get it over with already.’

You remembered blushing, then a clap of thunder. Rain hammering down on the small lake, deafening all other sounds.

The rain was so intense you could barely recognise where you were, stranded in the centre of the giant blue lake.

“Tony!” You cried, tears mixing with the rain drops sliding down your face.

Now you were a fairly okay swimmer, not the best though, so when you sloppily began kicking your feet to swim, you only managed to tire yourself out. PLus the effect of panic exhausting you further.

You tried swimming where you thought the edge would be, but it was so vast and you could feel the waves from the storm splashing up in your face.

Maybe you collapsed, you did not know. You just knew you were awake but unmoving. Floating gently down into the deep.

From your foggy vision, crippled by the murky water, you felt something fast brush past your body and could make out a moving blur of black.

Of course you were afraid, but you were so exhausted you simply just opened your mouth to release the last of your oxygen, floating for a minute whilst the only sound you hear is that of the bubbles escaping and rising from your mouth.

Then you feel it, a pair of lips on your own. Hot breath going down your throat. A set of very large hands sternly but gently on your waist.

Light headed, but miraculously still alive, you felt someone dragging your body by theirs through the water. Maybe someone came to save you, maybe it was Tony!

Then you felt water falling off your body, yourself instinctively throwing yourself forwards and coughing up layers of awful pond water.

You look around. Your in a cave, dark and damp. Droplets of water echoing in the silence. You cannot see anyone. Anything could be lurking in the shadows.

You feel a hand on yours and spin your self round, still on your knees. You were actually smiling, laughing you survived this ordeal but also that Tony had found you both the most romantic spot imaginable. You even squinted your eyes a bit to appear doughy and cute, well aware what could come next between you two.

Yet when you turned you saw it. Something wrong. Something unhuman.

It sat on the rock by you, a long black frilled tail and claw like black hands. You screeched, stumbling back into the water an nearly hitting your head. Falling back, you were so dumb, unable to swim back up quick enough before feeling whatever that thing was dive in after you, a hand scooping beneath your folded knees and one on the back of your head.

You tried squirming, but the water only seemed to slow you down instead of it. So you relented, staying still whilst its awful mouth broke onto your own, supplying you with tainted air you desperately needed.

You wanted to get up, of course you did, but it held you there for a long time.

When seemingly done with you, its hands guided you to the rocks where you scrambled out, staring at it. The thing bobbed in the water, dark eyes on yours and frills of black hair floating. What was the worst part? It wore some sort of strange beak mask, peeking out the water and just staring at you... almost glaring.

You held yourself tight, stepping back and screaming again. Now you knew why it stared, waiting...

Behind you was in fact Tony. Mangled though, claw marks on his skin. You protested, shaking your head and hurrying to the edge of the rocks within the cave. But it was just dark. A long deep tunnel of water being the only exit. You instantly jumped in, uncaring, as you hurried beneath the rocks, using your hands above you to ensure you would not crack your head as you swam. But it just kept going. The long route of water was too long and you were losing your breath again, rising to purse your lips to catch the tiniest slither of air between the overhead rocks.

You could not even scream once more when a gentle set of clawed hands rested on your waist and pulled you back into the water, hand holding yours as it swam you back to the cave.

You coughed and spluttered, placed back by the rocks.

“Be still,” you heard it speak so smooth. “W-what do you want with me?” It just snickered, cupping your cheek before hurrying back into the water and leaving you its dark cave alone.


	10. Y! SCP-035 x Reader

Initially hates you; you are just a crack in his plan, a distraction to his escape

· Soon begins to realise how he feels

· When he realises this, he feels human, and he wants to feel human

· You make him feel alive, something nobody else has been able to

· Slowly convinces you to stay away from the other scientists. “You know you don’t need them, right?”

· If you comply, all your time is taken by 035. You won’t even get a chance to blink when interviewing him

· It is constant flattery, comments on your hair, your eyes, but moreso your name. How it rolls off his ‘tongue’ so perfectly.

· Can and will say your name with any given chance. “035 remain passive-” His mask is a joyous smile, head tilting to the side and resting on his palms as he looks only at you. “I was talking to Y/N.”  
· Will kill anyone close to you, or convince them to berate you. Either way, he wins.

· Prepare to lose any friends you have because this possessive mask doesn’t share. It starts slowly. Your friends randomly moving away from you in the cafeteria. Even some scientists. Nobody wants to associate with someone 035 likes. And those who stick around seem to end up dead, a tragic tale.

· If you refuse to stop talking to them, and 035 will find out one way or another, then prepare for accusations your way. Not only will he berate you, but he will get others to do so when he is not around.

· You’ll find yourself in isolation with guards, for ‘defying orders.’ All set up by 035 of course.

· When the whole foundation turns on you, he will smugly remind you, “Just face it Y/N, you only have me now”

· When you realise what is happening, you’re so shaken and unwilling to seem unstable that you simply accept it, never pushing forth your worries and assumptions.

· If you do not comply, then it’s tough luck. Maybe you will enter the chamber late at night, in a ‘daze’ and from there you will never leave. It is not like the guards could not get you out, but why would they when the scientist is getting along so well with a keter scp?

· But there are perks to this yandere. He will 100% shower you in gifts. The best he can.

· Its late at night, your cold and hungry. The door opens and oh look! A dazed guard is bringing you chocolates and candies.

· Then again, if he asks you to come closer and you refuse. Well... good luck. Those guards nice to you yesterday might just be having words later. He is like that you see.

· Is very careful how he touches you. And this scp is very touchy. Will pull at you till you’re forced to remove your arm from your jacket to get away. Will slowly corner you in his chamber, arms either side of you until you’re looking up into those awful purple eyes.

· No no no, don’t misjudge him like that. He just has a gift for you. “See?”

· Will give you candies taken from previous hosts bodies, a sweet gesture in this hellish place, but maybe if you are too slow taking it, he might just have to grab that little hand of yours very tightly and force it into your hands. Maybe even your mouth if he is close enough, which he usually is.

· Likes to see you scared. Hey, don’t blame him; he only has prisoners as hosts. Or at least he tells you that, twirling ringlets in your hair and smiling as your whimpering.

· Convinces scp079 to help him during a breach. If you think your getting out of your room, think again. Pull all you want at that door, it won’t open till 035 is there.

· Maybe if you got out fast enough, then certain doors just will not open for you, isolating you from others. One moment your following the D class, then the door just shuts on you and your stuck alone in a dark cold hallway.

· Then when you’re trapped in the dark, he will arrive.

· Don’t even think about asking others for help; it will be your fault if they die.

· Will absolutely find you in a breach, his form looming outside your door or over you. And when you realise it is no use; nobody is coming to save you, you accept his hand willingly.

“Come on darling,” he leads the way as you silently follow. Maybe he was controlling you or maybe you were just too scared to object as he dragged you down the halls and out of the foundation.

· Oh you thought he was just using you to escape? How naïve of you. How cute of you.

· You will live the best life he can give you, stowed away under some theatre probably- him taking the bodies of the multiple janitors who work night shifts.

· Every night is a performance. You don’t get to sleep, heavens no, just watch him. And when he is done performing, he will store you away beneath the stage again. You are happy there, aren’t you?

· SCP035 is a sadist. You will absolutely be kept in chains. How else does he have authority? Your pretty little mouth gagged and hands tied tight to the stone wall whilst he finds a new suitable host late at night. Can’t have you running off when he is not there.

· If you like theatre, then great. But you better like it to the point of watching it for hours every single night. Good luck if you don't.

· No, 035 will not care when your eyes are dark from lack of sleep or your shaking and swaying from exhaustion.

· That is what rope is for right? Problem solved; you will just be hooked up on the middle of the stage, the rope tied to the overhead switches and curtain holsters

· Maybe you can even perform for him, he deserves it right?

· Of course he does! “Whilst you’re up there” it begins as, him sitting in the audience front row whilst you’re on your tippy toes, suspended by rope.

· Likes to feel superior. Your nicknames will always remind you who you belong to.

· Things like ‘darling’ and ‘little one.’ You never know; if he is in a good mood, he may call you ‘princess.’

· 035 does like to test boundaries. One moment your untied, and he is simply waiting for you to run away. Nothing more fun then a punishment after all.

· Tries to find the best host for you, but gets easily upset if you don’t like the one he found or if you hold pity for them.

· Never mention if they are still alive; you will be in for it. Why think of anyone but him? He is that person now.

· Long hair, short hair, he will absolutely pull it so your facing him. Calmly and bitterly reminding you of this.

· If you are too tired to watch his performance or simply crying too hard when he shows affection, then you WILL be punished. Not in a typical sense, just a few harsh slaps to your cheeks to ‘wake you’ and then a good hour or two of his devotion being shown to you in more ways then one. And if your still whining, then you can just be cuffed to him whilst he does whatever he usually does; maybe then you will appreciate your time alone in the dark basement.


	11. Y!SCP-106 x Reader

Lucky you. In a breach, you were almost used in the femur breaker to recontain 106. Lucky you evaded that, but so does 106.

· Immediately he follows you instead of whatever unlucky soul is stuck in that machine. This baffles researchers

· Does not exactly talk, but will just follow you round

· Saved you multiple times from wandering scp173, but you didn’t need to know that

· Gets angry if you go near any other humanoid SCP. Why should you? He is enough, right?

· Don’t expect any help or guidance. Nobody knows enough about this guy, maybe that's what scared you so much.

· I hope you slept well; you aren’t sleeping anymore. The moment personnel show you footage of 106 passing every other D class, just to stalk you. Well... goodbye sleep.

· 106 will play on your mind to the point you jump at anything.

· Will not kidnap you right away, will watch instead. He knows just as well as anyone else who saw the ordeal; you’re going to be testing with him from now on.

· Will just stare at you when you get thrown into his horrific dark containment chamber, watching as you bang on the door in terror or as you curl into a ball in the corner

· Does not care if you are scared. You’re with him, that is good enough. In fact, if you are scared, then to him you are just asking to either be punished or showered in whatever kind of affection he can give.

· Something about you reminds him how it was to be good. Maybe it was when he saved you from getting your neck snapped without you knowing, the thrill of how naive you are bringing back memories to himself being a soldier. Being good.

· He relishes that.

· Likes touching your hair, if you let him, but tries not to touch you too much since he leaves black marks on your skin

· Sometimes has moments where he knows you may never truly love him; why and how could you?

· This makes him angry. Very angry.

· Well that is fine. You want to go away and be with a real human being? Have fun with broken legs.

· Maybe if you gather the courage to attack him, or try, he will just drag you to the pocket realm.

· Say goodbye fingers because he is going to break them.

· He cannot help being aggressive; you know this.

· He hopes you know it anyway

· So sometimes, very very rarely, he takes you to the pocket dimension and shows you his true self

· A soldier, a fairly handsome one too

· But you know what he truly is.

· Maybe it would just be better if you gave in, pretend to see the soldier instead? It isn’t like your getting away anytime soon, perhaps for a little while you can play pretend.

· 106 knows this, and will play on it. One moment a monster hurting you, the next he is a kind ex soldier. Well, as kind as he can manage.

· Scientists realise soon enough you can deter him from escaping and will throw you into his cell, just so he can watch you crying.

· Sometimes tries to interact with you, scooting books or charms your way for you to look at, but usually is content just watching.

· Will definitely kidnap you in the end. Whether it be during a breach, sucking you into the pocket dimension, or simply scaring scientists so much that you never leave the room.

· As for food and nutrition, scientists just throw it at you in the room, letting you eat it quickly whilst bawling your eyes out to escape.

· Basically, you’re just a pretty ornament that never really will get to leave.

Of course you can try to run, but he will just find you anyway. You are better off with him. And if you ever tried running to another scp, perhaps hurrying to 682 to get eaten or willingly attempting to touch an oblivious 049, then you are in for it. Scp106 fully believes you are meant to be grateful for his devotions.

Will most certainly physically hurt you. Not a lot, but enough. Maybe if he hits your head hard enough, you can forget where you are and wake up thinking differently to your pathetic little escape attempt, hmm?


	12. Y! SCP-049 X Reader

How strange. A D class devoid of disease. And one so pretty too.

· Fiddles with his fingers when you speak to him, but clenches his fists when personnel bark orders at you

· “SCP049 has dropped his medical bag Y/N, why don’t you pick it up for him?”  
· He watches you tremble, timidly stepping around his imposing form. It was obvious to anyone that you have been told to get information out of him. But maybe not. Maybe you were so much more than a puppet on a string?

· His heart twists every time he makes a noise, speaks softly to you, but yet you still jump in your seat or feel behind you for the walls in his chamber. As if a cold wall can provide more comfort then he can.

· After a few meetings with you, will gently coax the doctors outside to assign you only to him. A few words here and there.

· “Now doctors, I am sure you want to learn a bit more about my cure, yes?” He knows what strings to pull. “I swear by the Hippocratic oath to work cordially by your side, if you assign Miss Y/N to myself on the daily.”

· Charming, but not too charming, will absolutely devote all attention to you. But a doctor has to at least appear professional. Stuck in his cell for hours at a time, will stand you by him and show you his work. Strings of organs pulled out, whilst you shake on the spot and listen to him explain each ones slowly.

· Forces doctors to give him your blood samples. Hey, what do they care? The plague doctor is doing as they say. And your just stray D-class.

· Will make up gibberish for the staff, providing false insights all the while working with those samples in secret.

· He has to find a way to null his touch. He needs to feel you.

· Ah, he has done it. Of course he has. He is a doctor, what else did you expect?

· Thrown back into the cell, doctors wait eagerly as you are forced to hold your hand out, crying and sniffling as he sticks the new formula by needle into your veins.

· Just like that you are cured, his hand gently on your arm.

· At first you are giddy, almost proud, but not so much anymore.

· During sessions in his cell, his hands touch your hair. His hands glide over your neck. You hate it, but what can you do? You did once pull away, but the feel of his padded fingers almost claw like in your skin reverted you back to taking it like a, in his words, ‘good girl.’

· Whispers small things to you in French or English when you’re stuck in his cell. Never enough to let it be heard by others, crouching behind you with a strong grip.

· “On ne badine pas avec l’amour” You just nod awkwardly, unsure how to respond. All the whilst he is actually sweetly threatening you, watching you agree to his command ‘Do not trifle with love.’ What do you care? You just want to get out the cell alive.

· Any other doctor given the mysterious serum suddenly dies. Only you are immune now, just as 049 wanted.

· When the breach happens, god bless your soul, your running around like a headless chicken. 173 hot on your tail and 106 laughing down the hallway.

· You hurry into the elevator, doing your best to escape, when it dings open and in walks scp049

· You whine out, protesting him to stay back as you click buttons quickly, but he just waltzes inside.

· There, with his hands either side of you on the wall, he sets out the guidelines.

· Follow him. Stay close. Do not take your eyes off of him. You can even hold his hand if you like.

· He does not put up much fight, because when the doors open you are greeted by his army of undead. All your old friends and the doctors too.

· 049 sees your distress. Go with him or be eaten. Of course you accept his hand, large thick cloak swishing round your frail body and pushing you into him as you walk through the masses

· Will guide you out of the foundation with ease, smart and silent. Nobody will realise you are gone until it is too late.

· Once out, you aren’t going anywhere. If you think you can survive alone, you are wrong.

· Uses a controlling fatherly attitude to make you go with him.

· “oh no no, not that way. That leads to certain death.” You look at him with fear, staying close

· Waits until you fully trust him, or at least use him to escape, and will knock you out. “Apologies flower.”

· You wake in a lovely little home away from the world.

· Stop struggling Y/N you will only bloody your bound wrists more

· Would never ever hurt you. Just manipulates you greatly.

· You want to go outside? The windows are now shut. You want time alone? He is going to sit and read to you. You will learn very quickly that his ways goes.

· If you are stubborn, defying him too much, then clearly you are diseased.

· No, he won’t cure you, just fix you. Weakened knees and ankles, perhaps a daily round of drugs to keep you ‘secure.’

· You were bad? Perhaps you turned away from his affection. Maybe you simply ‘got up’ from bed one time and oddly tried to get out of your lovely little house. “I will forgive you, but there is a price to pay.”

· Punishments are always mental. After all, what better way to learn? Violence is so unnecessary.

· Like a naughty school girl, you can sit and write how sorry you are over and over. Maybe, if he is feeling generous, you can even help doing chores. Polishing his shoes on your knees whilst he reads and updates his books. It is all about training you to understand how he loves you.

· Again, his way or no way. You’re sick? Prepare for leeches. You’re screaming and kicking? Prepare to be strapped down, also with the leeches.

· Will devote all his time to you. No need to cure if you are in his life. So prepare to never be without him.

· If you want to be alone, fine. Just know you hurt his feelings. That means zombie bodyguard by the door. Maybe an ex or a family member.

· Will kill anyone in his way. Tries not to, but unknowingly does it anyway; anyone taking his darling away is diseased. So it doesn’t really count as killing


	13. SCP-343 x Reader

You were a scientist at the foundation, tried and tested. Though recently, things were getting to you.

Here you were, working twelve hours a time, sometimes seven days a week. You forced yourself to walk to the shops instead of driving, you took time and effort to check all your packaging to ensure you recycled your waste efficiently instead of throwing it all in the same bin lazily. You tried your hardest not to go around buying things in plastic, knowing it would end up in the ocean no matter what the packet of government told you.

In short, you loved the earth. But people... people did not. They took flights because they could, believing selfishly they deserved it because of how hard they worked or the like. Maybe they took out flights because they simply would and could. But did they know how many fossil fuels that took?! It got you wound up instantly. Not to mention those online popular videos where people popped glitter and slime all over the floor for satisfaction. Did they know how many decades it took glitter and tiny particles to degrade?!

"If you shower every single day Tom, you don't need to do so for fourty minutes a time! Five minutes is enough; your wasting valuable water." Tom, your co-researcher scoffed at you. "I was just stating how clean I am!" You stood from your cafeteria seat, angry. "What gives a single human the right to waste mother natures valuable resources?!"

Ugh, these people did not get it. So you took your lunch to your next meeting appointment area.

The room was fairly small, empty and dull... walls painted white. Your lunch was wrapped in bio-degradable wrappers and the like, only adding to the big sigh of anguish leaving your lips. People just did not get it.

"Is there reason for your anguish?" You nearly jumped, watching SCP-343 walk through the wall straight to you. "God God! You nearly gave me a heart attack." He chuckled warmly, fondling his flowing white beard.

"Are you not eating because you are upset?" You looked at your unopen lunchbox, nodding awkwardly. "Then tell me... why?" You were unsure how to respond.

"Well..." he rose a brow, hand out for you to continue. "I just feel sad by how selfish humanity has become." You began, feeling silly the further you explained how you felt.

"What a burden on your small shoulders." There was a pause. "Beneath the rubble of digression, there is always a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

You opened your watery eyes, looking over to the heavenly man. Behind him was some sort of screen like portal he pointed to, and your eyes lit up. "Is this-"

"This is life, happening as we speak"

There was a beach with hundreds of baby turtles crawling out to sea. A lion cub held tight by its mothers side. Hundreds of bees sticking to flowers, coated in golden pollen.

You looked at your lap, a bouquet of red roses on your thighs. "Oh my god, how did-" you looked up, and he was gone. Only a warm chuckle left in your ears, and a feeling of hope left in your soul.


	14. Y! SCP-049 X Reader NSFW

You were afraid. There was this terrible disease spreading through your place of work, something nobody could deter or even begin to understand. Only one person.

Your shoulders trembled as you listened to the heavy boots growing near. You kept your gaze low. The foundation may have let him out because they admittingly needed his help, but it was not to say he could not diagnose you with what he deemed the pestilence at any given second.

You stood aside a gentleman called Rico, a kind lab assistant you called your friend. And someone who promised to comfort you from the fear this SCP bought you.

It walked in, the echo of its feet stopping. You panicked. Did you have the disease? Would it come kill you?

"Gentlemen," it spoke smoothly, "in order for me to commence with my work, I would appreciate if you would not shadow me so closely." You looked to your boss who waved his hand, two armoured soldiers stepping back a bit from the SCP.

SCP-049 breathed a sigh of relief, shoulders relaxing as he placed his heavy leather bag on the desk a few feet from you. He paid you no mind, but you were stuck watching him, his illuminated golden orbs behind the bird mask, his fingers doting as he rummaged through his medical gear. For a brief second, he looked up into your eyes. Of course you looked away instantly. That was when it dawned on you just how bad this was. A disease in the walls of the foundation only the plague doctor could decipher, something he had been mocked for since his arrival here. And the fact his touch could kill, and all of you were stuck listening to it.

"This disease," he began, setting down his utensils with an echo, "is something I myself have had dealings with, I am sure you are thankful to hear." You wondered what it was. "An ancient thing; pay it no mind. I shall deter it." He pulled out a bag of lavender; lavender being the thing that calmed him. You stepped forth, without thinking, "is this the pestilence you always spoke of?" Then silence as 049 stared at you with what you hoped was curiosity instead of bloodlust.

"No, my dear. Although, I dare say, news travels fast of my work through your little foundation." He hummed, a question more then a remark. "Y-yes... that's right. And I was merely curious... good doctor... because I worked on your f-files for a while." You lowered your head, perfectly aware he was staring but trying to remain steadfast in staying alive. "Indeed." You heard boots approaching your form, and your heart rate slowed in fear. When you saw the thick leather boots beneath, you knew it was time to look up into golden orbs studying you. "But you are here now, with me.... to study the disease." You looked up at the curious man. "As are you."

Three little words that left your mouth, and 049 decided then and there that you would be the perfect companion to take with him. Not that he had not decided beforehand. You see, 049 had seen you pass multiple times. For one, as predicted, you were free of disease... but you had this certain... je ne sais quoi to you. You were expendable, something he would not lose willingly but would not fret if your life ended.

He moved from you, asserting himself beside two male scientists who tried to hide their shaking bodies beside his lean straight demeanour. "There are several items we will need to collect in order to retract this virus-" "are you sure?" Everyone, 049 included, stared at Rico. Why had he spoken up? Oh god... 049 was approaching him fast, and the look in his eyes was hellish. You hurtled in front of Rico, who glared up at the doctor, and hugged Rico tight to save him. "Please... d-don't 049. He- he just... has a temper on him!" 049 eyed you, hands never leaving his back. "Yes," he paused, "I see."

Rico and 049 seemed to snarl at one another, before 049 returned to his announcement. "We will need SCP- 500. This I would like Doctor Shelton and Klay to retrieve." The two doctors eyed each other, seemingly without choice, and cautiously exited the room. "Then we need Mr Smith, Mrs Barnaby and Mr Allen to retrieve food and drink from SCP-294." "Hey wait... why the hell-" Allen, the caretaker, paused when 049 shot him a glare. "I suggest you comply, sir, or else time will run short and we may be trapped inside without nutritional support."

Your heart pounded now it was you, 049 and Rico. Rico grabbed your hand without warning, eyes locked onto SCP-049. You felt timid, shrinking into yourself a bit as 049 seemed to chuckle light-heartedly, turning away. "I would like you both to accompany me to retrieve SCP- 714." Rico snarled. "What do we need that shit for?" You looked up at Rico. "So... 049 can touch us... to help us." 049 looked at you favourably, and you hugged tighter to Rico, despite the small smile on your lips.

"No... look, me and Y/n are going. You... you stay here dude." 049 looked at your terror. "Well, would the lady feel safe going alone?" You gripped tighter to Rico. "I... I am fine." 049 hummed, "fine, do be sure to come back in one piece." Then he stuck his nose into a book, never glancing back at you as you and Rico left.

Down the hall you both went, straight to where the jade ring would be. "What the fuck is his deal?" You wondered what he meant. "What-" "Don't say you do not know Y/n. Fucking dude was lowkey flirting round you." Your face heated. "N-no way. Not the plague doctor." Surely not. He was... just no.

Down the hall you went, and you stopped. Allen was by the wall, a disgusting heap of flesh stuck to his skin... moving like it breathed. You hurried over. "Oh my god... Allen!" He was dead for sure, eyes rolled back and body glued to the wall behind by this living flesh. This was the disease going around... the living flesh.

You hurried past it, taking Rico by the hand and hurrying to where the ring would be. You grabbed it triumphantly, the jade circle sitting neatly in your palm. "Y/n..." you were so enamoured by the ring, you ignored Rico. "Y/N!" You spun, chest falling entirely when you saw Rico with the flesh stuck to him, a moving mass like a human, doubled over, sucking onto his chest and immobilizing him. Rico twitched a bit, looking at you helplessly. One touch and you were dead. You went to touch the flesh, trying to pry Rico free, but another mumbling piece of moving meat hurried towards you, making you run.

You ran down the hall, straight into the original room where you slammed the door behind you shut. 049 was leant over a table, reading, but turned his attention back to you. "Oh... Y/n." You screamed, feeling the mass of flesh slam into the door you came from, effectively trapping you inside. You watched it pulse through the glass pane of the door, trying to get in as you stepped back slowly in disbelief. "Calm yourself." You heard, but you were screaming too much. "Place the ring on your finger." You complied without realisation, screaming at the top of your lungs when the mass outside shuffled, revealing Rico's face squished against the door.

A pair of hands scooped you up, pulling you into a tight cuddling embrace, masked beak over your head and cloak acting like a blanket. All fear left; you had the ring on, and you took the second to cry into his being. "Poor Y/n." "Wait," you paused, "how do you know my-" "Name?" He let you go, watching you stare at him in disgust and disbelief. "I know much about you Y/n." You held yourself defensively, trapped as he slowly walked closer with a dedicated dark look in his eyes. "Your favourite colour is ______, your perfume you wear is _____, and I know about how lonely you feel." You looked at him in utter despair.

"Where... where is everyone else 049?" Things turned dark; just you two staring at one another. "Dead... I would assume." Your face contorted at his casual tone. "I would say the mass of flesh had just eaten from the size of it." His hand met his chin in thought, eyes on the door before returning to you. "How do you know that about it 049? Are... are you hiding something from me?" He walked closer, your body falling back and crawling till you hit the door, whining in fear as the flesh outside pounded to get in. One look back at it, then forward and you were trapped by 049. His arms hooked over your form, one touch would mean death.

You panted a bit, staring back at him. "Are you willing to listen now?" You nodded enthusiastically, the ring on your finger tiring you into obedience as he grabbed hold of your arm and lifted you next to him. You could only yell when he began opening the door; the fleshy goo outside squeezing its way in. "What are you-" "silence. This... this is the antidote." He pulled out a circular glass vial, hovering it near the flesh that retracted instantly, as though in pain. You gasped, instinctively stepping closer to watch. "Amazing..." you breathed, making the doctor chuckle.

He shut the door, the pounding continued, and walked away to sit on one of the many chairs in the room. You felt unsure, uncertain how to ask for some of his terrific medicine. "Doctor," you began carefully, "how... can I have some of your wonderful medicine?" Did you choose your words carefully? He chuckled, staring. "Well... it is such a hard thing to concoct. And... there is little of it here." Oh great. So he would leave you to die. "O-of course..." you sighed in defeat, looking at the flesh outside waiting to eat you alive.

"You may." Your eyes lit up, and he beckoned you over. "Thank you so much 049... I- I always knew-" Your speech stopped dead, his eyes unchanging as his hand fondled his crotch area. You looked away, trying to continue your speech... despite the obvious bulge in his pants. "I... had a fondness of you before, and never doubted your efforts." With a sigh of relief, you almost shrieked when 049 seemed to unfold his leather folds from his manhood, exposing a very large penis hidden beneath. Your face grew hot, and you tried not to look timid. Maybe this was normal for whatever he was. Maybe you should just... ignore?

"Yes... I- it- you are..." you could not finish as he took hold of his erection, hand rubbing slowly. Was he masturbating whilst staring at you? "049... erm, could you possibly put... your areas away?" He chuckled, continuing like he no longer cared. "Take off your shirt please Y/n." You stared wide eyed. "I cannot administer my cure without access to your body." "Of... of course not." You gulped, removing your shirt as the pounding outside got louder. A reminder you were trapped in the room.

Exposed, he sped up his movements just a little. "Come to me." You stepped forwards, taking deep breaths. "Would you kneel?" You nod, kneeling eye level to his penis as he continued masturbating right in your face. There was a shine in his eyes as he forced you to do this, a shadow over his mask and an obvious haze of blush on his features. "The... medicine..." you breathed, trying to look anywhere but in front of you. "Of course."

He let go off himself, reaching for the bottle. At least you would not die now. He held it over his manhood, your face dropping as he poured the shimmery liquid all over his penis. Nobody spoke, just stared at one another. "It would be wise to hurry; that door will not stay forever, and it works less after exposure outside the bottle." You scrunched your nose up, gingerly taking the slimy member into your hand. When you tried to lick it from your hand, he kicked your backside with his boot... kind of like a horse rider. No, you knew what you needed to do.

Sliding your tongue up the side of his penis, he let out a terrific shudder. You were sure his eyes went to the back of his head, and he placed his hand over your head to force your mouth over his erection. The liquid itself tasted fairly sweet, and aside the obvious sexual harassment and lack of consent, the taste was somewhat enjoyable. Peeking up, you could see his head back and chest heaving. He was enjoying this, but you were not. Could not. You had the medicine, and now you would leave.

You went to move away, but his hand jammed you down so hard you choked on his penis. Evidently choking, he still kept you there and jacked his hips into your face hard. Then you felt hot spouts into your mouth, his body steadying.

"Ugh!" You roared in disgust, moving to spit before he got onto his knees and placed a hand above and below your head, clamping your mouth shut. "My extraordinary medicine." A bit dribbled from your mouth, and you looked with pleading eyes as he ran his finger along your face to collect it, slipping it back into your mouth with one finger. "Swallow... good girl..." he whispered, and you obeyed.

Then he got up, scurrying to his bag. "Come now." You stared wide eyed at him. "We have many more patients in need of cure." You snarled. "You will require a dose of that medication every day." "What?" You asked, being pulled to your feet by him. "You may not have the pestilence, dear, but you do need my medication, I assure you. All I ask is for your companionship on my travels."

"No! I got what I needed... screw you, I am not going on some 'curing' party with you." The door slammed down, and the mass was moving towards you. "Wh-what? I thought..."

He chuckled, stopping the mass with his hand out. "You see," he leant in with hands on your shoulder blades, "there is no cure for this. This, the flesh that hates, is my creation. I control it." "So then-" he chuckled, picking up his cane. He tricked you all. He killed everyone on purpose, separated you on purpose. Oh god.

He held out his hand.

"Come with me Y/n."


	15. SCP-811 x reader

You did not want this. Nobody wanted this. You were assigned to 999, but your friend was so afraid. So terrified of being with something title Euclid, you took his job for him. So now you stood outside of a terrarium like enclosure, high roots of pond reeds coating the glass. "Has it fed?" Asked a man to your right, and he shrugged. What did that mean?

A mop and bucket was thrown into your hands, and you were guided up stairs that overlooked its enclosure. "It is an opportunist. Be vigilant, keep your mask and bodysuit on, and get the job done." You trembled, but hid it well as the door opened. An awful rotting smell wafted over you, and you stepped inside to notice your boots sunk into the mossy wasteland. Right, the door shut behind, just get this done.

You cautiously stepped into the area that looked more like a forest then a cell, walking towards obvious decaying matter in the corner. "Yuck..." you whispered, scooping it into the bucket. You turned, your mop was gone. You looked up to the scientist, them all clueless too. You looked at the open water, an abyss of murky green. Anything could be staring back at you. You jumped out of your skin, a grainy green ball of muck colliding with your face.

Shaking it off immediately, you exclaimed when your foot slipped and you tumbled into the water. Panic; you crawled out instantly. That was... so close. You could have died!

Panting, you began seeing ripples in the water and evidently stepped back slowly due to fear in your core. "D-class, return to the unit at once." The scientists barked, and you nodded nervously. The floor seemed to move, like a mound of water was all you walked on.

This was self confirmed when you felt something rip through the grassy material beneath you, a hand on your ankle. The tear in the material caused you to sink heavily into the water, splashing around in panic. You caught a glimpse of a woman, something unholy almost, but then you were yanked into the water. "D-" Was all you heard the scientists yell.

In the water, you gave up and just simply floated. Why fight it? You saved your friends life by being here, so screw it.

Shutting your eyes, you felt something float around you... pulling you deeper when something weird and unexplainable wrapped around your limbs. It was gentle, like reeds perhaps, but still strong enough to keep you there. Then soft lips meeting yours, a woman you assumed. But a woman in the water? A mirage to accompany you to death. You smiled a bit, oxygen filling your lungs.

You felt dazed more then anything. Like it was a dream. Something unzipping your garments, your face contorting with pleasure as something rolled over your lower region. Then the mouth on your own, oxygen in your lungs as you smiled again. You could feel long hair tickling and moving around your thighs, a webbed hand on your backside. Wait... webbed hand?

Your eyes shot open, and you moved a bit to get free. Your movement clearly annoyed the thing; teeth sunk down hard into your inner thigh. Bubbles rose as you screamed, swamp water filling your lungs.

You moved your legs about, kicking something large and then freeing your hands to rise to the surface.

Spluttering, you clambered over half naked. The scientists looked shocked, sending the guards to the door to drag you inside. The bite on your thigh was obvious.

"Oh jesus... did you see her?" "Her?" You moaned in pain, medics clambering all over your body. "Yeah, here."

Your heart sunk.

A photo of a woman. A thing. Long oily black hair, green skin, long limbs and bloated belly.

You wanted to vomit.

"We will need some answers from you, as per... but... you did not swallow or touch any of its mucus, did you?" You looked inquisitive. "Yeah... green mucky stuff... toxic as hell." You thought about the thing thrown at your face.

"No, I don't think so."


	16. Y! SCP-049 X Reader NSFW Non-Con

No way would you let this happen. You gripped the crowbar in your hand tight, running down the dark hall. Fuck, it did not matter where the hell you ended up. The foundation was more monstrous then the being enamoured with you itself.

So your name is Y/n, and you are D-class at the beloved foundation. When you joined, you were told you were with the 'rehabilitated unit.' What this actually meant was each and every day you were stewarded around a being called 049, or SCP-049. He was polite, charming as ever too, and in some ways you had barely minded your time there. The foundation were pleased with you for helping him, and pleased that SCP-049 was fitting in well to the new role he played as what seemed to be a trainee doctor at the foundation, given he nulled his touch and complied. He was given free access to the entire lower compartment of the foundation, where he was once captive, and also the laboratories the next floor up. Always bumping into him when you had cleaning duty, awkwardly chained by guards as SCP-049 hummed, his nose in a book and old fashioned cigarette thingy in his mouth as you were pushed out the elevator, and into the lab to clean his mess.

That... you had not minded.

But the one day, out of the blue, it seemed he 'took a liking to you.' "Yes, well, it is rather hard for me to explain... you see, I have emotional empathy toward you Y/n. I like to think about you in my spare time, and would enjoy being your permanent companion." You kicked off that day, outraged the foundation sent you in there knowing full well what he was about to ask you. They may be fooled by his act, but he was a monster to you still.

So having escaped the foul clutches of having your entire life be moved to his old lab, confirming the foundation were on the side of their beloved plague doctor, you rightly escaped. It did not take much; a tweak of the door, jamming metal into it before it closed, prying it open. Fuck having to be in that things cell, waiting another night for it to return. All it really did was potter about, asking if you were okay and the like. No, it had never tried to hurt you, admittingly, but it allowed you to be held prisoner there.

"Y/n!" One of the doctors called, seeing you run down a set of stairs into the cafeteria. You sounded mad, speaking to yourself. "No, you won't get me!" You reached the bottom of the steps, a guard lunging at you. No, they would be careful hurting such a prized possession of their beloved plague doctor. Oh how you hated him.

Just keep running, you told yourself as people of all structures of the foundation began swarming you. Nurses, security, janitors, doctors... even D- class on command. All whilst 049 was oblivious to your escape, you laughed silently. No use... no way out. You ran into the cafeteria again, barely dodging a guard, before you hurried into the kitchen. Steam graced your face, and the staff inside looked shocked as you hurried for a knife. "Stop her!" You heard, just barely getting the knife to your stomach before something hard hit your neck. You were knocked out instantly.

When you woke up, panic ensued. Your heart tingled, slowly simmering lowering into your belly as you realised you were lying flat on the table in the old laboratory. There was hard fabric in your mouth, a gag, but silver pink ribbon over your mouth to act as decoration. Your limbs, spread out, tied by the same silk in pretty bows that kept you exposed. You could feel you were naked, or at least half naked due to the cold of steel on your legs and back. Wrapped like a present, your brows knitted as you cried out a muffled plea.

"Apologises D-class, SCP-049 is vital to us here now, and it is only fair to give him exactly what he wants." "Mmmmphh!" You tried, wiggling to no avail. Cruel tears ran down your cheeks as you heard talk outside. "Ah 049, good to see you." "Mppphhh!" You cried out again, struggling harder. "My... a gift for me? But good doctor... what more could I possibly ask for?" The scientist chuckled in response. "Well, go ahead and see. This is your place now, take your time. Shut the blinds in the windows, take a relax." You could hear 049 hum in curiosity, agreeing to enter his room as the other voices faded away.

The door hissed open, and you could not see the awestruck plague doctor dropping his medical bag to the floor in the doorway. "MPPPPPHHHH!" You screamed, eyes shut, wiggling really hard this time. Footsteps approached, and the light above your head disappeared and was replaced by the hooded figure looking over you. Breathing really hard in and out your nose rapidly, he placed a gentle palm on your stomach. "shhhh, shhhh, no need to fret." "Mpppph!" You tried again, crying more then struggling now. "Oh my..." he trailed, placing a hand on his chin in thought. Should he help you, or ravish you?

You heard him stepping away, the blinds to his window rolling down. Your mind was hazy, panic and embarrassment in your gut. Then the lights seemed to dim, just the one illuminating you left on.

Then he stepped back over, a shudder in his breath as he carefully placed his hands on your legs, one single index finger gliding up your skin like you would fall apart if he went any harder. You shuddered, keeping a pleading gaze on him. Almost unsure, he seemed to ease a finger closer to your lower half. Angry, you managed to squeeze your thighs together and capture his hand in-between your legs. Shooting him a nasty glare, despite gagged and tied, he just chuckled.

Easing closer to your face, he sighed onto you and pressed his left hand into yours, and his right guided onto your cheek. "Y/n... I would never hurt you." You spat out nasty curses, all muffled. "Such an eager little thing," he pressed, his finger curling beneath your chin, "it was what drew me to you in the beginning." You spat out nasty words in return, all unheard as he continued being deluded. "I know you are just angry because you do not want to give in, I understand." Rolling your eyes, he turned away in thought and you took the chance to pull at your restraints. Fucking foundation, how dare they do this to you?

"I shall count your temper as one of your weaknesses, alas I must update my book." You watched him retrieve his diary from his bag, a leather green exterior as he loomed over you and wrote down notes. "Mmmph mmmph!" You frowned, thrashing. "Be still." "MPPHHH!" You were angry now, asking to be let out. "I said," his hand met the table, "be still!" You were silenced.

Never had you seen him angry, and it reminded you of what he truly was. "Apologises my darling. If I am to care for you, I wish only to eradicate this weakness. Your anger." Your eyes went wide as he casually moved to your lower half. "I believe I know where to begin."

Exactly like a present, his fingers tugged gently the silk at your waist, the ribbon slowly coming away to reveal tight little pants with a nurses symbol on the front. You visibly hear him shudder, a finger placed on your womanhood through the fabric where he began drawing circles, teasing. It was one thing to be able to hate, but to be vulnerable and have the person you hate creating these unpredicted nervous tingles at your regions... that was another thing entirely.

You shut your eyes tight, toes curling a bit. 049 saw this, chuckling. He watched your face carefully, cold glowing eyes scanning you as he slipped his hand into your knickers and against your bud. You awoke instantly, thrashing, only for him to calm you into crying instead as he used his fingers to separate your folds, using his middle fingers to flick up and down your poor numbing clit. You gargled out a moan, back arching and thighs shaking every time he flickered his hand up and down your spot. Keeping one hand in the action, he shuffled close to hold your cheek with his free hand. "Not so angry now, are we?" His voice was smooth, teasingly calm against your throbbing part.

When he stopped, retracting his hand, you done your best to return the glare you had before. He eyed you. "I believe... the good doctor said he left some, what was the word, toys? In here for me." You had no clue what the hell he was talking about, but you did not care to play teacups with him at the moment. He pottered off, looking through cupboards and draws, whilst you struggled against your bindings. You managed to slip the silk on your breast, but inavertedly ended up arching your back and moaning when the silk glided across your nipple, regaining the plague doctors attention from across the room. "Ah, found them. I see."

He walked back over, eyeing your exposed breast and glare. "My... we are eager, aren't we?" Fingers tugging your pants, you gasped silently seeing some form of sex toy in his hands. You squirmed. "As fine as you are, and as happy it makes me that you finally wish to have me back, I heard of your expedition outside these halls... and this does not go without punishment dear Y/n."

He flicked the switch on the small toy, placing it beneath your opening. Whatever it was had some sort of stick to it because knocking it did not move it, nor turn it off, and it had some kind of repeating pattern of silicone hitting your area. "I believe, this contraption, reinacts that of oral sex. Your vagina will feel the sensation of licking, pleasure building... whilst I do whatever I want to you." He whispered the last part; true colours coming out behind polite exterior.

He was not wrong; your body kept arching, and you were thankful the gag concealed your moans. Your eyes were at the back of your head though, a dead giveaway. His fingers undone the rope on your mouth, pads taking a moment to press and feel your lips before removing the main gag in your mouth.

"Fuck you. Get the fuck way from me!" He just chuckled, moving down to your breasts. It was hard not to groan as he took them both, kneading up and down and using the silk to brush against your nipples and shock you into a slight jolt. The machine still working away at you without mercy too. "Stop! Fucking touch me, and I will kill you too!" He chuckled again, pulling a seat over to sit beside you on the worktop. "My dear," he flicked his thumbs against both your nipples, earning reaction, "you may have thought you damaged the foundation, but you will not be leaving this place anytime soon. Even when the month ends, I will keep you beside me."

"What for?" You cried, steeling yourself again. "What fucking for you dick!?" Grab, he grabbed your face rather hard, staring down. "What a potty mouth we have, on such a pretty face. Shame." Again, he rummaged in his bag. "I have just the thing."

He pulled out a set of steel clips, and you wiggled when he attached both to your top and bottom lip. It hurt; the metal squeezed your lip tight and bruised quickly. "Not so churlish now?" You shook your head, weeping a tiny bit when he went back to caressing your body.

"Ah, look..." he pulled the toy from your dripping opening, a line of excitement falling from the toy. He hovered it near your mouth, and you turned away in disgust. Unknowing to you, the clips had strings on, and he simply pulled the bottom to open your lip to him. There, he shoved the toy against your teeth and sort of smeared it until you could taste yourself. "Ugh!" You choked, trying to spit to the side.

"We liked that one, didn't we?" You chose not to speak, angry still but defeated. "Didn't we Y/n?" "Yes sir." You blinked a tear away. 049 hummed contently. "Let us see what else we have, since you enjoyed that so much." He began hurrying away. "N-no... don't 049 please. I... I do not know how much more I can take." "Already?" He asked cheerfully, still searching in his draw of torture. You had to think fast "W-why don't you pleasure yourself?" He stared. Did he catch on you were trying to get him to finish?

"Why on earth would I do that when I have you?" You were disgusted now, a lot. "As if..." you uttered. "I beg your pardon?" "N-nothing!" Fuck... you had to think fast. For god sake. "049?" He hummed. "W-why don't us two get out of here... just us?" "As nice as it sounds, I have a duty now. I can help people for real this time, your fellow inmates I can help treat." You shook your head. "Whatever then you fucking asshole. Like anyone here is ever going to see you as anything more then a murderous deluded imbecile."

That was the final straw.

He marched over, fingers touching your lower half to ensure it was medically fair to make his next move, before he slammed what you assumed was a dildo hard inside of you. You spluttered out, vibrations in your body and vibrations on the outside of your cliterous. "Ngh-!" You tried holding it inside, but your mouth was open panting. "Why- why would you... do this to me?" You could hardly get the words out. "As long as you see me as fit to be by your side, I care not for how they see me." "S-so all this is for me?!" You should be charmed, but you were confused, afraid. The idea of needing to be charmed made you moan out. No point hiding it, you had to try anything to get out of that position you were in.

"Oh 049!" You whipped your head back, legs moving a bit as he pressed it deeper into you, a hand on your stomach to push the pleasure down into your core. "Ah! Ah! N-no... turn it off!" Fuck. You could not. "Oh god!" Not now.

"Ah~" You felt your body relax, toy still inside but slowly pulled out. The plague doctor saw what he wanted to see. But he was not done yet. No, no, this was not only punishment, but his gift after all.

"I am getting you up," you felt your bindings slip away, "but do not even think about running." Of course you ran; it was the first thing you did, slipping off the table but falling right into the arms of your capturer who predicted your moves. Unable to fight the impossibly strong man, he hooked you over to his lavish armchair. Sitting and wrapping a leg over you rather impolitely, he held you whilst typing your wrists in the silk again, and then your ankles this time too. Unable to move, he guided you onto laying across his lap.

"What do you think you are doing-" Your teeth gritted, the sound of flesh resonating through the room as your backside stung really hard. "Ah!" You cried again, the sting returning as you felt the undeniable shift of leather robes aiding the movement of his hand. Then it stopped, your teeth grinding and hips swaying in pain and pleasure as he inserted two fingers into your exposed womanhood again. Traipsed over his knees, you could only cry out as he spanked you. Over and over, until your backside felt numb from his large dangerous hands.

"Ouch..." you whined, letting him help you stand. "Apologies, dearest flower." He cupped your face, turning your reluctant frown to himself, "I had to teach you a lesson." "What fucking lesson? That I tried escaping a corrupt foundation and your foul clutches?!" You tried to remain threatening, but your tears were flowing. With your ankles tied, all you could really do was stand and wait for 049 to help you move. You heard him sigh, brushing your tears from your face; a heavy rush of air on your face as he sighed. "This is what I mean... by teaching you."

No warning, your body slammed hard down into the seat. He ripped the bindings on your ankles in one efficient move, no effort needed. All you could do was squirm as he positioned himself between your legs. The dreaded moment. He slid into you, a cry from the stretch you felt as his left hand cupped both your tied petite hands and shoved them above your head. He paused, panting in excitement but still the gentleman, you supposed, to wait for you to adjust. "R-ready?" He asked almost breathlessly, hovering over you. You shut your eyes and nodded, a surge in your gut as he thrusted. "F-fuck!" You groaned; it felt good, but it shouldn't. You could admit with ease that there were worse out there then him as your weird SCP forced boyfriend thing... but you would not forget how deluded he was. Keeping you here, and you doubted getting away again would be easy. But you had crossed the line of intimacy too now, and who knows what comes next.

"Merde..." he uttered, cupping a feel of your breast as you were sprawled beneath him. Your stomach had little ripples of fat, which everyone has, and he watched your adorable little skin ruffle up like a birds feathers. He watched your open mouth, drool stringing on your lip, as you gasped out. He watched your eyes set on his, a mixture of need and desperation in them. "je putain vous aimer," he uttered whilst increasing his pace, "Tellement bon." Your nimble fingers reached out, grasping his larger ones holding your wrist- much like a baby would do to their Mother, and he set his focus on the lovely woman beneath him.

Oh, he was never letting you go Y/n.

Then you buckled, and he did too. Both of you just paused in time, you mainly looking to him for an answer. How should you feel? Maybe it was not so bad. No! He just raped you... didn't he? You were so confused.

049 got himself up, tidying himself down and walked to his tiny kitchen compartment. You held yourself as he pottered around, wondering how to get out and if you should.

His larger form come over once more, undoing your binding at long last and presenting you with a beautiful smelling herbal tea in a porcelain cup. You eyed it suspiciously. "Chamomile... to calm your... nerves." You wanted to scoff, but felt so broken. You took it gingerly, taking a sip of the divine liquid. It was good. "Tres bon?" "erm... good." You responded awkwardly. He set himself in front of you on a stool, you in his lavish leather seat.

"They think of you as prisoner here Y/n." You felt sleepy. "But I will not let them hurt you." Your eyes were shutting. He held your limp hand.

"You belong to me now."


	17. SCP-073 x Reader

It was not like it was a bad day, but not the best either. Parents moaning at you to tell them more about your work, despite being legally unable to, and checking your purse to find a lack of money for rent. Your head pounded a bit, and honestly you wanted to go home. So as you made your way to your next subject SCP-073, or Cain, you could only sigh and hug your stomach that rumbled from lack of food. Hey, can't eat without money.

You sighed as you pressed your key-card to the door, hearing the usual hiss as it opened to reveal Cain surrounded by other researchers. A twang of jealousy instantly spiked in you; he was yours... -your subject.

You stepped in the room, clearing your throat a bit as the heavily tanned male looked at you from over his shoulder. The first thing anyone would notice is his metallic arms, shoulders and spine; considering they were quite literally metal. But you usually liked to focus on his heavenly blue eyes and luscious shining black hair. "Good evening Y/n, are you well?" So polite, as he turned his full focus onto you. You could not really hide from his tall form observing you, and thus fought the blush forming on your face. "I... I am okay Cain, how are you today?" His brows seemed to frown, but his smile was genuine and sultry as he stared right at you. "I am sure it will be better with you here."

Your face turned beet red, and you fumbled for your clipboard, effectively dropping it and your multiple pens. "Ah!" You crouched, as did Cain, telling him it was fine as you both scrambled to collect your dropped belongings. "Sorry... I am such a clutz sometimes." You looked up, world pausing as bright kind eyes looked back at you. "No," he slid the pencil into your breast pocket, "you are perfect." The shuffling of another scientist broke the silence as you both stood again, Cain walking off to speak with another as you sorted your documents and pondered what he had meant.

"Okay team," a head researched announced, "we would like you all present for todays experimentations with Cain. I assume you all read the files." You scoffed, pitying Cain amongst the white coats all reading pages about him. "Good, follow me."

So your herd of scientists and Cain all waltzed off, ending up outside a chamber full of nothing but plants. Your brows furrowed, stuck at the back whilst Cain was commanded to enter. He done so willingly, and you could only press your hand onto the glass and frown as the trees began withering slowly. Cain looked confused, looking back at the window for a next request as the elderly researcher leant into the microphone. "Please pick up one of the potted plants 073." Cain looked at the various sprouted plants, picking up a small brown pot. His face turned to horror immediately, the small sprout withering in his hands. "Excellent," the researched announced as everyone rushed to write. You kept a hand on the glass, a pitying glance at Cain who noticed and stared back. You offered your best smile, but he looked down in sadness.

"I... I think we should move on." You announced, and the crowd looked at you. "Why would we need to do that?" The elder scoffed, making you red in the face. "He... just looks sad." A few sniggers were heard around you. "Sad? Huh... well, unfortunately Doctor Y/n, we have to still test Cain's regenerative ability. Michael!" You jolted when she screamed out the blue, and watched in horror as a man with a gun entered the cell from another door. Cain was oblivious, curious as to why you looked so horrified. The man aimed the gun, and in that moment all sense left you; you pounded with both fists on the glass, Cain looking at you in awe before he touched the back of his neck.

You watched him pull out a small dart like bullet, turning back to face the attacker who now held his neck and groaned in pain. Your heart was going wild. The strong accented voice was polite, smooth as he laughed awkwardly. "I am sorry... about that. I ask you to refrain from doing this to yourself again." Everyone jotted down notes, but you just held your heart and stared at Cain approaching the door. "May I enter?" The elder researched complied, opening the door.

Your heart continued pounding, face stuck in pity as he approached solely you. "Y/n, I am alright-" "Oh Cain!" You hushed yourself quickly. But you were just so worried in that moment, so confused you were worried, that you jumped when he placed a hand on your shoulder in reassurance. Your heart trembled. "It will be alright," he curled his finger, doing a gentle little punch to lift your head. You smiled back.

Lunch came, and you took a seat in the cafeteria alone as always. You had friends, but they had much worse on their mind to think about then sitting to eat with you. For one, your closest friend was in charge of Able, so sitting together was rather taboo when Cain was in your presence. "Oh hiya Cain, want a bit of everything like usual?" You looked up, following the subtle stares to see the tall man waiting in line for food. One of the few SCP's that actually needed human food, meat only. When he noticed you sitting all by yourself at the window, his smile widened an he began walking over. Gosh, you had never eaten your vegetables faster; you did not want them to rot in his presence, upsetting him more.

"Hello." "Hi." You motioned for him to sit, and he sat opposite you. Your shoulders scrunched when the tiny slither of veg on your plate decayed a bit. "You look nervous, everything alright?" "Oh!" You exclaimed, spooning mash over your veg. "Yeah... just, rough day huh?" He hummed, cutting up and eating his food. Should you say something? No. You waited till he finished, watching as he rested his head to the side on his palm, staring out longing to the plants outside.

"Cain-" you sounded abrupt. He looked to you innocently, smiling. "... sorry." He just glanced at you tiredly, eyes glowing like the ocean. You watched how his forehead mark and hands glowed, how perfect his skin was. "What are you sorry for Y/n?" You shifted awkwardly. "Well... the way they treated you today." He chuckled warmly, leaning closer. "They were just doing their job." "They could have done it a bit nicer," you pouted, earning another chuckle.

"His eye were always so soft, so curious. It was hard to imagine that this man before you potentially killed Able many thousands of years ago. Maybe.

You hummed content, standing to rid yourself of your tray before Cain remarked he would, sprinting to empty and pass your trays to the lunch lady. Of course you blushed... even if it was in his nature; you... liked him. Blowing off steam, you walked down the lonely hall with the taller and stronger Cain at your side.

"You always smile Y/n." "It is possibly because you are here Cain." You cupped your mouth, cursing mentally. "I... I mean like... learning stuff is exciting." He softly chuckled, smiling. His fingers dangled so close to yours, and there was tension as you struggled not to grab them.

It was then that you decided to do something for him. "Why are you blushing?" "Oh-" You were snapped from your thoughts. "Its just.. I need to get a present for someone." "Present?" You smiled bright. "Yeah, a gift. Something to give someone you care about."

So you both sat in his room, discussing presents and ideas. He was more then happy to help discuss. You both sat on his rickety bed, happily chatting before he took dominance of the chat.

"You asked about me," suddenly he grabbed your hand, "but I think you are unhappy today." You blushed, hand twitching as you did not know whether or not to slip your hand out. "O-Oh... just normality for me. Unpaid bills, friendship dramas... the usual." You chuckled, but he seemed unconvinced. His hard metallic hand was soft as he made you jump, face focused and serious but doting as he tucked hair behind your ear. You both just stared.

"Tell me what is bothering you please." No." You shuffled away. "Why not?" He shuffled closer. "Because!" Your back hit the bedpost. "Just tell me." "I wont!" "Come on, nobody cares more then me..." You face bloomed, and you urged yourself further away. "I'll come get you in the night, then you will have to tell me!" You laughed as he tried to tease, despite the hard exterior and robotic like voice. "You wish," you laughed.

Then he cupped both your hands, capturing you in his gaze. "Just tell me." Your heart thumped. "I... I like someone... romantically." He stared, patient. "But.. I am not certain they would... could feel the same." It was painfully obvious to anyone who you meant. But Cain leant back and laughed. "That was it, oh Y/n. Just tell me next time."

After him trying to pry who it was, you managed to get away without letting him know. You barely knew yourself. Falling in love with Cain, was not meant to happen. Not allowed.

So when the next day came, you had your present. You were shaking violently, nervous as hell. You did tell him it was for someone you cared about, but would pretending to be friends kill you inside?

You hurried to his room, the door shut where you preyed he was inside. "Cain?" You knocked, a smooth voice responding. "Come in!"

You gulped, opening the door. Oh shit.

There he was, shirtless. Ripples of tense muscle poking out for all to see. Hair wet and messy, draping down his neck a bit. Eyes blue and locked on you, a smile playing onto his lips. "Ah, Y/n... how did the gift go?" You stepped inside, shutting the door.

"Well... erm..." you fumbled in your coat pocket. "D-don't tell the foundation; they will take it. But..." You smiled timidly, face flushed as you held out a silk plant. Cain stared in shock, getting up and taking it. You watched his tanned finger caress it, smiling and scoffing before tackling you into his bare chest. You were as hot as lava, despite metal cooling hands on your back, and shakily wrapped yours round his waist in return. So many thoughts in your head, hugging tighter as fear washed away.

"So you like me?" You face burnt, and you shoved your face into his chest, nodding. "Maybe." "Well... you do or you dont." "I...its hard!"

Cupping your chin, he leant into your gaze. "Well then... let us pretend it is not hard." Before you could ask what it meant, your entire body was lifted and thrown onto his bed. You yelped, but he crouched over you and hushed you with a finger to your lip. You nodded, already in the moment.

Before you could protest, you felt his cold hand grapple your own, tying a piece of spare fabric round your wrist to his own. "Wh-what are you-" "Roleplay." Your face burned red, unsure and terrified the door would open. "I... what are we roleplaying?" You sounded fearful, naïve even. "Roleplay how much you don't like me." You laughed at this, and his little grin. "Screw you..." you chuckled, hearing him laugh in return before his lips met yours. Your freed hand met his cheek, warm and alive, feeling his silky hair running through your hands like melted gold.

When he pulled away, gazing over your pout, he laughed at you. "You are supposed to hate it, remember?" "I do! God, I hate you so much." Both of you were grinning like mad. "Well, I suppose I should tie up your other hand," he began as he tied your free wrist to his bedpost, "to stop you getting away..." he whispered in your ear.

"Oh, do let me go~" you laughed, feeling his hands roam over your clothes. "Never." He whispered, and you melted as he kissed you deep again. "Go ahead, tell me just how much you hate me little dove." "I-" You yelped as he attacked your neck, a tough hand on the back of your head like a pillow, and all personal space turning into a ball of heat as he licked a small spot on your neck, chuckling as he bit down gently and you yelped again. "I... hate you so much. Let me go!" It was hard not to laugh or at least moan, legs wiggling as he continued sucking on a spot that send shivers down your spine. Then he retracted, biting his lip and looking down at your tied form.

Placing his hand over your mouth to stop you, quote, screaming he leant closer and purred. "Not now, not ever... you won't escape-" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Both of you froze. Never had you seen Cain untie a knot faster, face flushed. "Hold on!" He called. "Alright, two minutes." It was a sour voice, your elder researcher. Fuck! "Hurry..." you whispered, finally sitting once free. Cain went to the door, but you stopped him, forcing a casual blue tee over his body. Then the door opened.

Both of you stepped away from each other, respectful gazes to the woman looking at you both in confusion. "Oh good... you are here Y/n..." You cleared your throat. "Yes." "We need to show Cain some photos, I was coming to collect you anyway." You stood awkwardly. "Come along."

Following behind, you and Cain walked side by side. You looked down, hiding a blush when you felt his fingers grab yours behind your back, both secretly holding hands in the clinical boring facility. In Cain's other hand, your silk plant gift he squeezed tight.

What a good day.

~~~~~ (Days later)

You walked down the lonely hall, awkwardly looking around before adjusting your skimpy little pencil skirt. You checked Cain's room, but there was nobody inside. It was getting hard to breathe away from him, tired of feeling like you were chasing him instead of both chasing each other. So you slumped down in the seat you always sat in by the window, lunch tray ignored in front of you. Boredom played on your face, but it was a guise to hide how upset you felt. It seemed like every day now you cared about him, checking reports and ensuring nobody else was hurting his feelings.

Your eyes scanned the lunch line, but he never appeared. It was not like you were worried. Screw that! But... why did you feel so exhausted and lonely? You threw out your tray, waving goodbye to the dinner staff, head down and eyes looking at your feet movements as you scurried back to your room. Physically exhausted, you plopped down onto your bed, brows furrowing and eyes shut as you sighed out your nose. It was useless, trying to get an SCP to understand how you felt, even if he was humanoid and had the charisma of a human.

About to hit the pillow, you eyed the bottom of your door as a piece of paper was slid beneath. Of course you fearfully waited a few seconds before rushing to open it. Scented like sandalwood and written on paper that looked more like... something that was not paper, whatever it was, you scanned the neat words.

'Meet me tonight in my room, Cain.'

You could not believe it, an unnatural surge of anger as your blood pressure rose. You tore it in two, unsure if it was okay to do so. You had no reason to be angry, and yet you did? You really did; he hurt you, ignoring you these last few days.

So when the morning came, and you scurried off to the testing labs again, your eyes met Cain's who was strapped down to a table willingly, and you did not smile back when he smiled at you. You gripped your clipboard tighter, looking away and groaning silently. "L/n, apply pressure to 073's chest if you will." For fuck sake. "Yes Sir." You watched ocean eyes scan your face for detail, your body parking beside his metallic arm flat on the surface, a gulp you hoped nobody heard as your hands touched his exposed chest. "Please make verbal records of the change in 073's heart rate, if you will."

You tried looking away, but could feel the heat in your palm from his chest, and could see the small slither of his calm smile and eyes set on you lazily. Your own heart was beating pretty loud, passing time of silence as you felt his heart pulse in your hands. "78bpm," you spoke aloud, focusing on counting his heartrate. But when you felt him lift his finger, twiddling your lab coat almost playfully, your eyes landed on his with a confused and offended snarl. He just kept smiling lazily at you, finger relaxing now he had your attention. "89bpm." You cocked a brow, instinctively leaning closer ever so slightly. "..." You froze on his face, both staring. "L/n?" "Oh... sorry Sir, 90bpm."

The researcher with you huffed. "Why is your heart rate increasing Cain?" He chuckled. But you continued staring, mouth open a bit, feeling his finger twiddle your coat. Transfixed on his innocent smile, you let go and backed away. No, he would not charm you so easily.

"Are we done here, Sir?" The researcher hummed, recording notes. "Help undo the bindings, if you will." The researcher leant over Cain's lower half, undoing his legs. You undone his right hand, leaning over to do his right. Instead of walking around the table, you decided to let him have a face full of your body instead. Serves him right for ignoring you.

When done, you shot the smiling man a warning glare, strutting out and back to your room. Time passed, you at your desk with earphones in happily. You were sad, of course, forced to flicker through notes of 079. It was only when you turned your head again, noticing another note. You read it instantly.

'Please come see me tonight Y/n... -Cain.'

You scoffed, holding it high as if for someone else to see as you tore it in half. Fuck how you felt, right? As long as you got the money, ignore that... that... Cain.

So the days passed, five in total. Cain ignoring you, talking to other scientists as you sat in the room, usually away from the rest, pretending to write sadly as to hide the reality of your own despair and pain. Every night, a new note came. Why would he ignore you, and then ask for you to join him at the night? That was a red flag for a creep in real life, so you would not excuse Cain any less then you would another man.

But one day, it changed. You were walking down the hall, moments before the lights would turn to dim to signal night, when a pair of arms grabbed you and pulled you round an empty corner. You panicked, spinning round with a face ready to kill. It was Cain, crouching a bit to your level with your hand in his. "What are you doing Y/n?" You ripped your hand away. "Walking? What the hell does it look like, creep?" "Creep? What- are you going to explain why you have been ignoring me Y/n?" You looked flabbergasted, mouth agape. "ME?! You blatantly ignored me for days!" Cain just stared, questioning what to say. "Well," he folded his arms, "it looks like we are at a crossroad here." You hummed, turning away with folded arms.

Then you yelped, gasping as you felt strong unbreakable arms around your waistline, someone so close behind you, his head in the crook of your neck. Your face flourished as you felt him kiss up your neck, pausing to kiss your cheek for a moment. "C-Cain?!" You sounded unsure, confused and almost afraid of your own bubbling urges. He let you go, and you checked round the corner to see nobody was nearby. "Why?!" You asked loudly, angry face faltering as he took both your wrists in one of his hands and clenched them together gently, grinning down at you. "...I-" You had no words as he slammed you into the wall, pushing you into no escape as he hungrily kissed you, moving to your neck at times.

This was the worst. Sadness needing to be destroyed, but confusion and caution that made you feel used. "I... I don't like you Cain. I refuse to let my own subject use me for their benefit." You stared at one another, a voice over the intercom interjecting. "All staff, attention all members, lights out will commence in sixty seconds. Please return to your dorms for the night." No warning, a shriek escaping your lips as he picked you up, holding your backside and throwing you over his shoulder.

Like two happy kids, he hid round corners when guards patrolled, finding a way to your room. When he put you down, trapping you against your door, you gave him a confused look. "Why are we at my room?" He balled his knuckle. "Open it." "Cain-" "Open it, now." He growled huskily. You felt afraid, but that good type of afraid... anticipation and toxic need mixing into lust as you kept your eyes on him, fumbling for your card and opening your door.

He wasted no time, pushing you inside and shutting the door. Then you both just stood, unsure, before he marched over to you, gently pushing you to lay on your own bed and crawling over you. You were without words, staring. "Listen to me, Y/n." His hand caressed your cheek. "I like you very much. I want you to be mine, alright?! Just... communicate with me, please." You pouted, angry eyes. "You are the one that never communicates. It is me chasing you. Like I give a crap about you Cain. You... you just used me for a moment of thrill, very nearly getting your way with me you slimy bastard!"

He was speechless, kissing you instantly to silence you. His fingers were so gentle for metal, brushing your hair out the way. "Then stop chasing me; you have me now... I want, Y/n, to be with you." You looked into calming ocean eyes staring back intently. "R-Really?"

"Really."

You kissed him, attacking his lips first and pulling at his shirt to drag him closer. When he pulled away, you spoke calmly. "Okay, the truth is... I want you to want me back-" "I do-" You shook your head, caressing his hair. "No... emotional speaking. I... I want you to care about me too." He smiled down at you, pulling out the silk plant you gave him from his back pocket, twiddling it in front of your face. "The researcher was baffled I had this. He took it," he stared at it in his hands, "but I got it back." So he... stole it back, despite top security, all because you gave it to him?

Your eyes watered, lip trembling, feeling him place a hand on the side of your face as your foreheads met. "Oh Cain... I am so sorry." "Don't be sorry Y/n... remember...we never got to find out just how much you did not like me." Your face burnt red, watching him pull off his sleeved shirt, then moving back to kissing you.

"Y/n?" "...yes?" His hips were grinding ever so slightly, a burn below the waist. "Do you want to continue where we left off?" You paused, so many thoughts in your head. "Yes."

He smiled seductively, biting his lip in excitement as he grappled your hands together, kissing you forcefully where your hands struggled above your head. Left breathless when he finally pulled away, chuckling as he leant fully over you, so you could only see his ripped chest, feeling the fabric of his shit tie your hands to your own bedpost. When done, he crawled back to your eye level, tough hands either side of you denting the mattress into dipping as he chuckled at your tied form.

"My clothes..." you uttered, realising they were still on. "You have more, right?" You nod, curious almost before yelping as he ripped them off in one movement. He was grinning as the shards flew around his strong muscular body, exposing your trembling form. His finger curled beneath your chin like usual, forcing you to look at him. "Why are you frightened little dove?" Playing along, you fought your grin. "Oh, sir... Please don't do anything to me when I am all exposed like this before you~" He huffed, chuckling as his senses and needs heightened at your cute begging face.

"You answer to me now, yes?" You gulped, head whipping back when his hands suddenly slipped into your bra. "Y-yes... sir..." Oh shit; cold metallic digits caressing your sensitive buds, nothing to see but him grinning down on you, using one hand to support himself as he dipped closer to watch you squirm. "Good job baby..." your face was red as ever, thankful when he leant into your face and nibbled on your ear. A tingle erupting through your body in excitement as his hot breath fanned your face and his free hand caressed your boobs ever further.

It felt really good, but having the person you loved do it to you felt ever better. Your eyes fluttered to the door, catching his attention again as he smugly leant right into your red face. "Tch, not tonight. You are not getting out this time little dove..." He gazed over your bedside cabinet, eyeing your nightmask you usually slept with. "Head up." You obeyed, shallow breaths as he shoved the blindfold over your eyes and left you without your vision.

There you let out a small gasp, tied up and rendered helpless as his hand ever so gently rested around your neck. As though he were pretending to strangle you, but never enough to actually do it, holding you still as he moved to your breasts and planted a soft kiss on your cleavage, hands meeting your back and undoing your bra so it rested on your stomach. "Ca-" You were silenced from calling his name, a hand over your mouth like before as you felt his lips on your nipple. Easing between the two, kissing and licking equally so your body squirmed beneath his.

You jolted when he touched you down below, a single finger pushing through the fabric. He chuckled, and you let out a breathy laugh before returning to an anticipated frown. Time moved slow, but perfect, as he slid your underwear off your body. 'Accept me for who I am,' you thought, harmony in your mind as your heart blossomed excitedly. Both of you almost nervous, needy and touch starved. He kissed your thigh, working down and then back up. "Cain?" He stopped, looking at you. "Can we just be honest... for a moment?" You felt the sheets move, his face in view as he pulled the blindfold enough for you to see each other. "Can we handle being together in this place?" He stared before smiling again. "If you think anybody else is my one true love," he kissed your thigh, "then you are wrong." The blindfold was put back down, and you breathed excitedly as you felt his breath on your womanhood.

"You are my one true love."

Five words that bloomed your heart, and then you felt his tongue on your opening. Your entire body jolted, face smiling brightly from pleasure and pure joy from his words. "Promise to love me..." you moaned out, smiling as the pleasure build in your core, his hands strong on your waist as he pulled you closer into his mouth. Lapping at your juices, you could heard the greedy man slurping at you below, and you pulled a bit at your bindings to be released from the taunting pleasure, before two fingers entered you, heating your body further. Unable to see, you could only accept it as he kissed you again, pumping you gently at the same time.

Lips all over your face as you cried tears of joy, moaning as you came. You could only assume he was savouring the taste for the pause in action, feeling him return again for a taste that shocked you. You were so numb already, tongue targeting your opening this time where your heart burnt in thrill, the feeling of his tongue inside of you. "Oh fuck," he pulled you down closer, your bindings tightening, "oh please~" you moaned, begging for more but still in the act of pretending you did not want this. You did, you really did.

His hand back on your breast, finger pinching down on your nipple to make you jolt out as he worked on your sprawled body, cruelly pleasuring you without release. "C-Can I-" "No." A stern voice as you clenched your teeth, moving in an attempt to get out from the vulnerable position, only to have his hands on your hips to force you still. "Ngh- Not there..." you whined, his tongue sprawling all the way up and down your womanhood before returning to your sensitive cliterous again. His hands constantly pulled you closer, and he moaned breathlessly against you.

Rising, you felt him over your body, blinded as he clearly spoke right into your ear, watching you whimper. "Now," his finger touched your dripping opening, "I want you to moan my name." You jolted again, body shaking tremendously as he twiddled his fingers over your cliterous, an unbearable need in your stomach, a knot building that begged you to get up and leave. It was so intense, so hard to take. But you grinned breathlessly, challenging him as you thought of random male co-workers names.

"Oh Doctor Skinner~" His fingers increased in speed, sending you into a begging mess as you trembled to be set free. "I can't take it, oh Cain~ L-Let me go! Let me go!" "No." He moaned back, watching you squirm until your mouth opened wide, silent as your own body buckled.

Seeing nothing but dark you could not see the man stare at his soaked fingers, savouring the taste as he licked them each separately, watching you regain your breath before kissing you again passionately.

"I... want to fuck you now Y/n." You shuddered. "Is that alright?" You probably could have laughed at his sweetness, but damn you needed it just like he did.

"Fuck me... please..."

The bedsheets moved, and your hands were untied, mask taken off too. You watched Cain beckon you with a finger, pulling out his large member. Without command, you crouched for a moment to lick it up and down, eyes on him as he struggled to contain his hand craving to push your mouth further around his penis.

You got back up, on your knees as you grinned at Cain. His face was soft, chuckling at you, but with challenging eyes as he patted his lap.

You crawled over, putting your thighs either side of him so you were stretched out far. There, his cold arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you up gently as you moaned, his kind eyes and smile staring as you whimpered and sat fully on his dick. He kissed you for a moment, never letting you out of his arms as you adjusted, before his arms began making you bob up and down.

Head rolling back, he eyes your wonderful breasts and how your collarbone seemed to pop up as you done so, your hair gliding around your neck. Then you returned to his face, both keeping eye contact as you began bouncing faster, then harder, then both.

"S-shit!" You cried, gripping onto the back of his neck possibly too hard as you came. Exhausted, looking up at his grin. "I," he leaned in closer, "am not done yet." You could only let it happen as he guided you to lay back down, pumping into you faster as you lay back in pleasure, letting him have his turn to buckle and release inside of you.

Then he let you go, quickly and awkwardly wiping himself clean before collapsing aside you.

Blanket over you both, he forcefully spooned you, snuggling into your neck and breathing your scent for a while. Bliss, pure bliss, you turning to face him, kissing him gently as the night rode on.

Morning came and you managed to command Cain back to his room. Messy hair and bags beneath your eyes from being up all night, your researcher could only look at you in confusion as you appeared like a walking corpse before her. No Cain, just you both talking and discussing medical files.

Then when lunch came, you sat in your seat like usual, blushing and hiding it well as Cain sat opposite you. To everyone else you were just friends sitting together, but they did not see your hand beneath the table, holding each others fingers, and legs wrapped over one another.


	18. scp-682 X F!Reader NSFW Non-con

Mop and bucket in hand, you trembled. The idea of death was so... unreal. Your legs trembled, and the idea of death approaching made your mind unsure if you would or would not feint.

"Listen up class D." You shook, eyes going to the guard speaking. "Get in the cell, clean it, get out." The other two prisoners shook too, the large metal door opening and then you were thrown inside.

There it was, a large mass in the corner, shrouded by shadow. You stepped in, looking up at it and instantly throwing your mop down to begin cleaning. Your mind just screamed at you to get out.

Why was it not attacking? You hurried, unaware you were crying and wailing loudly. The other two male prisoners were grunting too, hurrying just as quick as you were. Sparing a glance to the window high above, you wondered how they could even send you in there to clean.

There was movement, large movement. All three of you prisoners hurried, eyes low. "...female. " The voice was hoarse, louder then any human, and directly behind you. You could feel gushes of breath on your back, hair tickling your face as puffs of air blew the loose strands over your ears and mouth.

The other two prisoners made whimpering sounds, slowly turning. You heard their brooms and buckets drop, their bodies running to the escape door. Now you turned, wishing you hadn't.

A skull like mouth as big as two of you laid down stared back, inches away. Sharp teeth exposed, its lizard dilated eyes focused on you, greenish ragged hair swaying as it inched closer.

"Let us-" you heard two words from the other prisoners, before the giant creatures hand smashed their body into the wall. Nothing left of them but a blood stain and torn flesh, the creature retracted its hand to back beneath it, blood falling off slowly into the acidic green water, creating a swirl of orange.

Your face was still for a minute, uncertainty hiding the facts you knew about this monster before you. But the more the horror showed on your face, the more said facts returned. 'A keter SCP.' You spun to run the other way. 'Regenerative abilities.' You heard the slam of a massive body moving behind you. 'Kills any human it can get its hands on.'

A weight hit your body, making you realise just how real death truly was as you were physically thrown against the wall. You were certain your head should have physically caved in from the blow, but were miraculously still alive. "Ouch..." you uttered to yourself, on your knees as you crawled in an attempt to move away from the wall you had just hit. Groaning, you got to your feet... despite the obvious wobble of your legs and the way you tripped, haphazardly landing right on something hard. That something being the gigantic SCP's claw as it allowed you to fall onto it, propping you back up almost... playfully? No... it was the wrong word. Pitying?

Its claw stabbed into your clothing, pulling you like a piece of dirt in its way towards it. You tried desperately to grasp something, anything, but just ended up skidding on your stomach across harsh flooring. Screaming as you neared a pool of acid, but finding you could only focus on the air leaving your lungs when the horrendous creature picked you up fully in its huge hand. All you could see was black, but could smell putrid rotting, and knew you were in its palm.

When the light hit your face again, it unveiled you in its hand, and you could see it had taken you to the other end of its chamber, far from the exit and the scientists able to help. Sparing the thing a pleading cautious look, you had no time to react again when the unpredictable beast let out this hateful groan, squeezing you tight in his hand. Your leg was caught between its fingers, and your arm on the outside of its palm; all your bones creaking as you yelled at the tightening dark painful space. "Stop!" It did stop, releasing you again.

So there you lay, gasping and unable to get up in its sprawled out animalistic digits. Violent, aggressive, you lacked courage to try running as it spontaneously roared loud enough to bring the facility down, the sound of its own blood pooling out its stomach as you noticed a guard shooting at it from afar. One move, a hard echoing stomp, and its tail swiped against the elevator like holding that the guard had been in, sending him crashing into rock and rubble, and also his death. Then the awful thing returned its gaze on you, hot breath fanning out its large nostrils and deadly eyes looking over yours.

You whipped your head to the side, glancing in the corner of your eye as its snapping jaw got closer. You held your heart with one hand, steadying yourself for death, and the other was stretched out onto its large claw resting on your upper thigh in some futile attempt to stop its attack. Then, out of all the things it could have done to you, its tongue fell from its mouth and move up your entire body just once.

Hair sticking up on end, eyes wide and chest heaving, you were attacked by another barrage of licks. All the way up your legs, then over your face. Thick, slimy, disgusting; repeating until you were soaked in the gooey saliva that was drying onto your skin quicker then you hoped it would. Then it just stared at you, for a few minutes actually, before bringing down the tip of its index claw right onto your stomach. The action made you splutter forth, pain and loss of oxygen mixed with shock as you wrapped your hands onto the claw that was at least the size of your entire leg. It laughed, a deep domineering chuckle that actually bought somewhat of a glare from yourself. Not that it was aimed at the giant thing, just glaring to yourself as you despised its joy for your torture.

Then it started moving its claw, round in circled on your tummy, testing for something... or simply just trying to scare you as butterflies formed in your gut. You noticed it stare at you for a long hard second, yourself gazing back past its low claw. Its head was dipped a bit, eyes glowering up to yours, before it trailed its claw to your private areas. You jumped immediately, trying to stand but its pinky finger wrapped around your waist and kept you lying flat. Your head tilted back; you could feel it drawing circles on your opening, gazing curiously but expectantly as you jolted and tried to wriggle free.

Over and over, the weird thing fondled you, often sticking its snout right against your womanhood and sniffing hard, despite your obvious protest. It was not like you could do much anyway, and your best hope at this point was being shot by a guard. When you began quivering at its touch, tiny little gulps and pleads out your mouth, it knew it had succeeded in turning you on just enough to continue. So then, satisfied, it dropped you to the floor. Not a high drop, but enough to bruise your backside as you quickly jumped to your feet in search of safety.

Running just that little bit, the monster cast in shadows simply extended its arm, one single claw around your waist stopping you as it crawled back over to your side. You could see some kind of steam around his gut where the bullet wounds were healing rapidly, an indestructible thing that could not be beaten whatsoever. You stared back at it, hopeful it might just... let you go, or at least eat you. But its jaw neared you again, and you were screaming in pure terror when you could see all the way down its gigantic throat, teeth ever so carefully nibbling your arm as though it were grooming you. Its gigantic front tooth was so close to you, and you could see it went all the way from your head to the top of your ankles.

Skin pricked and bleeding, you stood still in defeat and shook when it stopped again and pulled away. Yelling as its claw tugged at your collar, slicing open your jumpsuit in a move that made your entire heart plummet into your gut as you tried covering yourself. But again, wordlessly, you were shoved down, held by its claw over your neck, you could only tremble as you felt it touching your exposed area. Giant nose sniffing, giant tongue lapping, the side of its claw fumbling around... you were horrified as you lay back and were violated by something thrice the size of your house back home. You were sure you had gone into shock too, eyes staring up at the window where the scientists watched, no words able to come from your mouth. Even when you did decide to take a peek at what it was doing to you, you only wished you hadn't, due to its gigantic tongue muscle that resembled either a much too large slug or even some kind of dog tongue... thing.

"P-please...." you moaned breathless to yourself, thankful for your small outburst of bravery since it stopped licking you now. Then you just lay there, the cool floor behind, unwilling to ask why you no longer felt its presence.

"D-09871, sit yourself up instantly." Your brain sparked. The scientists were speaking to you! You were not dead!

You crawled to your lap with a smile, face dropping instantly when you looked up.

There was SCP-682, the indestructible lizard, panting a few times, its lion main of green neat around its features and eyes trained on its... crotch? The reason your eyes were wide was because it had an erection. Yes, that giant keter capable of killing everyone was sitting like a dog a few feet from you, with its pulsing member exposed for all to see. Possibly the same size as you, just the veins on it alone were the size of maybe your arm. Awestruck, you looked to the scientists with desperation to get the hell away from it. But what they said next was... unpredictable.

"D-09871, please approach SCP-682." You shook your head, rising to your feet. "W-What?!" "Approach SCP-682 this instant, or you shall be terminated on the spot!" You breathed to yourself, eyes moving frantic as your mind spun with useless escape ideas. No way to get out the acid, no way to get out your side of the chamber. Fuck.

You took a deep breath, walking closer slowly in order to wait instruction. But nothing was said. Damn, if you keep walking you will end up right next to its- Too late.

Eyes shut tight, your parked next to its member, and there is silence aside the monsters heavy pants. "D-09871, please begin aided masturbation with SCP-682 this instant." You cocked a brow, undeniably terrified. "I don't understand Sir..." you called back. The voice was closer to the mic this time, desperation and excitement in the voice. "Place your hands on his penis, and help him." You could not believe his words, not that 682 was sitting pretty with every word. But when you saw the new guard overhead, armed, you sighed out harshly knowing it was no use fighting.

Eyeing the tiny black pupil in its yellowed hues, you jumped as it shuddered to your touch. Warm, pulsing, giant... you grimaced as you wrapped your arms around its member and crouched up and down on repeat. 'fuck my life, fuck my life, fuck my life;' mild humour and a slight suicidal banter with yourself kept you sane in that moment, reminding yourself it was just a workout to thin your thighs or something dumb like that.

After so long, the creature was getting needy; roars and grunts as your thighs burnt, forcing yourself to go faster. "Human..." you jumped out your skin, feeling the movement and realising it was right behind you, crouching to puff out hot breaths on your back. "Faster, or I will crush your disgusting little form where you stand." You yelped, moving like... something inexplainable as you began moaning and yelling to the burn in your body. Your eyes widened with its every grunt, so afraid you were about to die at any moment.

Again, no time to react, you were utterly caught in a rain of white semen. You almost hoped it was semen anyway. Thick with a consistency like yoghurt, it slapped down audially in your head and down your face. Your hands scooped the thickness of your hair, swatting it onto the floor and gazing up at the monster in awe as it hid its own chuckle to see such a innocent little disgusting human covered in its juices.

You screamed, some getting in your mouth and making you choke, when it picked you up again. You felt hotness, stickiness, face smashed against its member as it began using you to wank. Its claws were probably to sharp for itself, so you were like this little pillow being rubbed back and forth against his parts. It did not hurt in texture, but the speed of your limbs being pushed around and the inability to only breath when its semen was not in your mouth made it hard to stay conscious. Not to mention being afraid of what was happening in that second.

When it let out another roar, more slop coating you, it dropped you gently. You stumbled back blind, utterly soaked in liquid, and fell onto your backside.

Naked, you heard the sound of staff coming to get you and noticed 682 staring contently right at you. He must have been content, letting staff come get you out, because he just sat in his shaded corner and watched you leave.

Then you heard a load of crap about collecting the sample, and that 682 supposedly wanted to breed you. Laughable, pitiful, you felt like you lost your mind. The only thing on your mind was getting back to the cafeteria, and telling your prisoner friends what the hell just happened to you. They would not believe it, and neither will you when the scientists tell you the next day your going to be testing daily with 682 from now on.


	19. SCP-076 x Reader NSFW Non Con

You spluttered a bit, coughing harshly as you recovered. An incredible force had physically thrown you against the wall, like something straight out of a movie. You never believed a man would be so powerful to lift you above their head, throwing you like you weighed nothing. But then again... was Able even a man?

You had seen the junior researcher enter the chamber, curious and naïve, and Able had ripped them limb from limb. Blood still slithered off his sword edge. You, and everyone else, knew the unstoppable man had always had a soft spot for you... groaning and mumbling, but usually somewhat complying to your requests, so it made sense you had felt relatively safe running inside to help. But you had been too late, and Able had marched over in a fit of rage and wounded you.

So you groaned out, pain in your thigh as you steadily lifted yourself onto your elbows and watched the staff above yell in panic. You turned your head to the side, and your heart plummeted when you saw Able marching over to you, rage in his eyes, his fingers bloodied. His teeth were exposed from the snarl he wore. The fact he was the depiction of strength, at least double your size in muscle alone, had you thinking fast. You had to find a weapon.

You took off your high heel, shaking as you aimed it at him. Every muscle in his body tense, his grip on his sword tightening till his muscles widened as he thrust his weapon right next to you into the wall. His eyes so dark settled on you, looking down his nose as he panted as though fighting an urge to throw you again. You went to speak his name, an attempt to go free, but it came out as nothing but a tiny whimper. You tried holding the edge of your shoe up, yelping when his hand snatched it off of you and threw it away. You watched it land a good distance from you, looking back at excited angry eyes.

Grabbed by a fistful of your hair, you tried grappling the tough arm above your head, but were slammed repeatedly into the wall behind. Body falling limp, you knew this was vital. He was dangerous, but he had yet to kill you. You were a scientist, you could work with this.

Held by the neck, he lifted you high off the ground. His eyes bored into yours, mouth shut tight where he just studied you... a look you could give someone when extracting long deserved revenge, a look of authority given to someone below you, a look of need. Where he held you, his collarbone popped out more, only magnifying the muscles in his shoulder blades and arms. Just another note from death to say escape was not permitted. You were not going to go down noisily; holding his arms, legs swinging, staring back at him as you lost consciousness.

Just before you passed out, he dropped you; spinning you so you gasped for breath with your back against his chest. You could feel the ripples of pure muscle, the scars he had collected along the way too. Practically growling, you felt an arm go around your throat. It was such a huge arm that your head dipped back just to get oxygen. Then your felt something tugging at your skirt. Breath heightening as you tried calling out.

"H-help!" You called, choking at the end where he growled and squeezed your neck with his arm to hush you. Rough fingers meeting your womanhood, you felt like you were going to throw up as his fingertips dangled around your cliterous for a moment before he shoved three fingers into you.

Wiggling, you breathed hard from the pain. Such a thing could not be described, a repeated action of friction and disgust. You yelped when he squeezed your harder, crying for him to stop as you felt his entire set of fingers on your opening. "Able, stop this-!" You screamed, his entire hand inside of you. Tearing, you were tearing apart. "Stop..." you cried, falling more limp as he flexed his fingers inside of you. Your body twitched, tears falling and pants moistening as your body desperately tried to create some kind of moisture to accompany the hand damaging your womanhood.

He ripped his hand out of you, letting you drop to the ground onto your knees. He was in his zombie like state, violent and unwilling to speak or listen. Yet still had not killed you as he should have. "Able," you turned round on the floor, "stop this-" You screamed as he lunged on top of you again, smacking your head against the floor where you groaned out.

Everything hurt, and you just lay still as he ripped your clothes clean off of you. Your head turned lazily to the window, seeing the scientists calling upon the guards. You.. you just had to survive long enough.

Naked aside your pants, his hand cupped your boob, physically grasping all the skin he could muster and pulling your breast nastily like it would detach off your body. It hurt, and the idea of such a thing happening actually made you scream for him to stop. When you tried swatting him off you, he seemed even more excited. Leaning in, your breath heightened, eyes watching his as your mouth met. What you thought would be a kiss was nothing but pain; his teeth biting so hard into your bottom lip, you felt blood pouring down your chin. Of course you screamed, eyes shut as he cupped your face to get a better angle as he kissed and licked at your blood like some kind of demon.

When done, he sort of just stared at you for a moment, taking your hair again and smashing your head down... as though you were not yet bruised enough. Lip trembling, you watched him crawl off you a bit, eyeing your lower half. Knowing it was no use, you let out a series of small 'no' and blubbered into crying again as he stripped your pants off of you.

His fingers met your clit, flicking and fingering as he gazed from your private area to your crying face. You were trying to stay rational, your vision half on him and half on the ceiling as you decided staying silent was enough. But your silence made him impatient, and he was fingering you harder, a whole hand on your clit and another kneading your breast; dark eyes on you like a child unhappy with a broken toy.

Clearly unamused by your lack of noise, he pulled you back down closer to him, so your faces were level. "P-please... p-please d-dont-"

SLAP

A hit so hard to your face you saw stars, floating back onto concrete as he done something around you. You heard noisy slurping, awful noises of moisture and wetness as you regained enough of a conscience to look up at him lapping your opening. Again, you rested your head and whined to yourself... terrified one wrong move or word would set him off.

Tongue hitting your clit over and over, you buckled a bit and refused to moan out. But this set him off again, his nails digging into your wrist by your side and your thighs. "Ngh~" You moaned, head tipping back as you felt him toothily grin, licking harder. Why was he doing this? Such a degrading action for someone as prideful as himself...

When you came again, he relaxed a little pausing before he once again snatched up your form. Spinning you up and into his lap where he held your neck tight, able to ignore your glare from behind you as his fingers circled around your pussy again. Oh if he could see the glare you were giving him, sitting pretty as he pumped and toyed with you. His hand tightening on your neck ever so often, just to hear you wheeze.

He glided his lips along the curve of your neck, a tingle down your spine before he bit hard on your shoulder. Sharp teeth in your skin, crying out as he shoved his fingers back in at the same time. "F-fuck..." you tried not speaking, panting with an open mouth as your entire body battled itself and Able. You could see tiny drops of blood fall onto your chest where your lips bled, and you preyed to God this was going to be over soon.

'Please...' you begged in silence, another bite at your shoulder, 'someone get me the fuck out...'

When done devouring you, you panted as one olive toned hand met your breast, the other an arm around your waist, picking you up. You were so unprepared as he hovered you over his member, feeling him press it against you. Pushing down harsh, feeling that horrible sensation of an ungentle man ripping through your tightness and into you fully.

"Aghhhh-!" You cried, eyes shut, as he pinched your nipple between his fingers; bobbing you up and down skilfully. It felt so damn good, his extremely large dick hitting all your spots violently as you cried to every single move he made. In fact, you were rather embarrassed by your noises you made... but he was so rough and hard that your mind automatically had the sounds coming out of you.

You heard him grunt, pushing you forth, and standing behind you on his knees. Hands on your hips, pushing into you hard again. And all you could do was cry, tears hitting the concrete against your cheek as you felt him ram into you at an inhumane speed. Grabbing your hair, pulling you up as he fucked you.

You could hear his pants, animalistic and without speech as he finally finished... a pool of semen dripping out of you as he dropped you like a rag to the ground. You just lay there, soaked and depleted as the door opened. A light on you like heaven had answered; guards coming in. Able did not bother with his sword, your eyes widened as he picked you up over his shoulder.

The smell of sandalwood hit you as your face accidentally dug into his long wild hair, hands on his back as you panicked. Oh my god... he was taking you into his tomb. If you go there, you will surely die.

"HELP!" You yelled, struggling but unable to move by firm hands on your legs. "no... don't... I will die!" He seemed to pause for a minute before continuing on his way, running now.

His running made the guards open fire, terror as you fell to the floor unharmed. Able seemed to stand, enraged and ready to fight as he bled from a whole load of bullet holes. Why was he taking you to his tomb? Why did he want to keep you?! Like some sort of sex slave probably.

You crawled away, feeling him reach for you but managing to scuttle out of harms way as an array of bullets hit him.

Crawling to the walls, you panted as you ran to safety. A scientist grabbed you instantly, cuddling and concealing you in a cloak like clothing. "Oh my god..." they uttered, seeing you so broken. And you watched as Able died in that spot, only to come back.. again, and again.

"That was..." the scientist began. "Why did he not..." you shook your head, not wanting to hear. They would only send you back in there now after that ordeal anyway...


	20. Y! SCP-035 x Reader NSFW Non-Con

You listened to the sound of the door opening above you, breath heightening. He left maybe... four hours ago, and you were starving and dehydrated beyond belief. Kept in a deep dark basement far from any help, the keter once known as 035 kept you chained down like a dog. One thin chain around your ankle that sliced and bruised when you tried to move, not that you tried anymore anyway, and a thick locked collar around your neck that kept you tied up to the bricked wall around yourself.

Yes, you were once a good scientist, but... that was back then. You had worked so closely with 035, always almost enjoying your time together. He was just so charming, so sweet... always convincing people around you to gift you with things in his absence. Chocolates, candies, jewels, you never said no. Maybe that was where you went wrong; his obsession became fabricated, to him when you accepted those gifts you were also accepting him as your lover.

So you waited with bated breath, toes curling and eyes shut as your stomach swirled. You refused to believe it was fear, because you needed him. There was nobody like him! And he promised that he would come back with a host you would like too! So kind....

The door to the basement opened, and your heart plummeted... with joy of course. He stood in the doorway, the light flickering on and blinding you. And there he was, and you were smiling brighter as he finally approached you.

"My dearest," he spoke so smoothly, "how are we feeling today?" Your heart leapt, with joy again, as he leered over you with a gentle snarl. You gulped, shaking a tiny bit. "B-better now your here." His expression was a frown, studying you silently as though no entirely convinced, before he returned to joy.

"A gift..." his voice echoed, hand producing a single rose. You eyed the lovely thing, trapped in the dark with you. "What... about water? It needs sunlight..." He leant into you a bit, still smiling and calm of voice. "Well, such lovely things must be kept safe, wouldn't you agree Y/n?" You took it shakily, thanking him lowly. "Y-yes... I think I agree..."

"And how are you feeling about the change to your bindings? It is so much nicer if you just listen, mm?" He did not bother touching you, just leaning over your crouched form smiling. You spared a glance to the multiple chains and ropes in the corner, no longer needed now you were much more compliant. "But... my feelings d-don't matter if you are happy... right?" The whole ordeal felt tense, even if he was smiling.

He cupped your hands, crawling to kneel over you now. "But your feelings matter to me, nothing on Earth is more important then how you feel darling." You felt a hand wrap around your waist, pulling you further into his arms. The tiniest of whimpers left your lips, unheard as he twisted your face in his hand to inspect you all over. "Breath-taking," he breathed, "simply a visage of pure beauty." And you let out another tiny whimper when his hand tightened on your chin, pulling you so your fleshy lips met unchanging porcelain ones. You could feel the same tentacle like tongue enter your mouth, whining a bit as he let you go and your hands tugged at his shirt. There, in the dark basement, you kissed your lover; his hands on the back of your head to pull you deeper into his kiss.

Left a bit breathless he pulled away, always silently chuckling at your red panting face... how you tried leaning in for another, but were stopped by a single index finger on your lip. "You want me, don't you Y/n?" You bit your lip, looking away in shame where a single whimper of humiliation left your lips. "No, come now," he guided you back to look at him, "why would you be ashamed of such a thing? Be a good girl, and show me just how much you love me..."

Your eyes lit up, edging closer a bit where 035 waited for you to basically worship him. And you did. Red in the face and nervous as you gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling yourself up and planting kisses all over the mask you once hated. You could feel his hand grip your wrist as you continued, rubbing your palm against his crotch area. And when he removed his hand, you continued to rub... hungrily.

How long had it been without seeing another person? You wanted to ask yourself, but did not want to annoy him. He got mad easily, a lot. Maybe... ten weeks...? It had been four weeks since the chains, gag and blindfold he made you wear were taken off and at least two weeks of being able to have better food again... so all in all, you would say ten weeks.

Your hand left his crotch, wanting to tug at his shirt again before he backed himself away and smacked your cheek harshly. You looked back at his now frowning features. "Did I tell you to stop?!" "No..." you uttered, feeling tears ask to fall where you denied them quickly. "Keep rubbing- in fact..."

He stood for a moment, leaving you alone as he messed with your chains. You felt the one around your neck loosen, and you could move a bit better and further from the wall. Standing, he loomed over you in the dark. "On your knees, come to me." You complied with anxiety, whimpering as you hurried over to his imposing form. Shining demonic eyes set on you as you neared him.

The indented carved brows he had were raised, a pleasant smile on his face as he leant against the wall, cheerfully crying. Some of the corrosives he leaked dropped by your hand, and he ignored you as he grabbed a fistful of your hair, ramming your face against his crotch area. Humiliated, you kept silent as he held you there, staring against the fabric of his bulge.

You knew, the foundation knew, he was sadistic... he was prideful. But little actions like this you had grown used to, because he said he loved you. And all you were doing was showing your love by being compliant. Stroking your hair, you timidly looked up to see his brows were more focused now, furrowed but smiling as he took in the sight of you obediently waiting for his next command.

With a heavy sigh, he slid down the wall and onto his backside, taking you with him as again, you awaited instruction. "I love you Y/n..." he cooed, happy, as clawed black fingers rested beneath your chin and tilted your vision up a bit. "I..." you blinked tears down your cheeks, "love you too!"

He hummed cruelly and satisfied, watching as you blubbered and sobbed with your eyes shut from stress and possibly confusion. A delicious sight for his hungry eyes. Claws tugged your ragged buttoned shirt, undoing it instantly where your breasts emerged. His purple glowing eyes fixated on them, calling and pulling you over and placing you on his lap.

"Grind for me, dear, won't you?" You moistened your parched throat with a gulp, placing a hand on his muscular back as you slid back and forth against his bulge, feeling the heat between your legs grow. Satisfied and quiet, he watched your breasts bounce as he kneaded one and plucked at the other's hardening bud, watching as you spluttered out helpless noises. The way the chain around your neck rattled too turned him on, the feeling of utter control he had over you got him going. The urge he could sense in your sweet little mind, so needy to please so he would not leave again... so he would remind you how much he loved you again.

He let out a hungry growl, breathing in as he leant closer and unbuttoned the skimpy little dress you wore daily, casting it away in the corner so you were naked against him. You watched him watch you, claw fingers going over your privates and a moan escaping your lips as the tip of his finger parted folds and rubbed your clit. Pushing your body back a bit, you put your hands on his knees, leaning as he fingered you and touched your boobs. God it felt so good...

"Oh, please... put your fingers in..." you begged, making eye contact again. "Oh?" He teased, watching you squirm back up to hold onto him. Faces inches apart, you huffed and locked eyes with him, lips almost touching as he laughed a little, deciding to be nice as he stuck one inside of you. Your head dipped to the side in bliss, biting your lip again. "T-thank you...035... c-can I have more?" "Well my dear... this is a first." Another one entered you and you whined out in pleasure and pain. "Any more, my little angel?" You shook your head, begging. "Ah~ j-just keep fingering me please!" You bobbed around, eyes shut for the majority as you came over his fingers.

Panting, he pulled them out and admired the liquids dangling from his digits. "Y/n..." he spoke coldly, you knew what he wanted, and you opened your mouth to let him shove those same fingers into your mouth. Yes, your face scrunched a bit... but the look of pure satisfaction he got from watching you thrilled you into sucking harder.

You choked a bit when he held your head, a look of spite as he pushed his fingers deeper, making sure you lapped up every bit of your own juices before he pulled away. "What do you need me to do to you now darling?" He purred, pulling your neck into his view as you whined; feeling his tongue slither up and down your collarbone and neck. "A-anything you want..." you pined, holding him tightly; his grip tightening as he refused to comply unless you asked for it, even though he knew what you wanted and needed. "Please... don't go again, j-just keep fucking me." His eyes burned bright as he stared at you, chuckling and standing, lifting you into the air with him.

Unbelievably strong, you basically sat on his shoulder as he smashed you against the wall, your hands gripping the bricks, as he kept his palms against the bottom of your thighs, noisily eating you out. Pausing to look up at you. "Keep saying my name, dearest." It was a warning. "Oh 035~" you whined, reaching a heightened state already. "Oh... the things you do to me~" you were telling the truth; amazed how he could hit every spot and keep you going for hours.

When done, he slid you down and you landed against his much taller form. "And finally~?" He asked from behind you, arms around your waist. "Please, please, fuck me!"

He needed no more say, lifting you and walking to the stairs. Everything changed in that minute. Were you going upstairs? Was freedom an option again?

Almost teasing, the light from upstairs shined in on you, as he sat on the step, turning you onto his lap so you stared at the door and he entered you. Bobbed up and down, you whined out in pleasure... but also let your tears fall. Because for the first time in ten weeks, the light from upstairs hit you. For the first time, you could see freedom. But you were being fucked, and you loved it.

"I love you 035..." you whined, cumming almost immediately. "Oh, I am not done yet.." he reminded, pounding harder. You looked at him exhausted, starving and weakened.

"I think I want at least two more orgasms from this host before I let you rest tonight..."


	21. SCP-049 x Reader NSFW

You hid your desires well, smiling brightly and walking past 049's chamber with nothing but a little wave now and then. Yes, the two of you were involved romantically... but there was just never enough time to really become intimate as such. Just the other day, you had been happily by his side, listening as he spoke about the usual stuff: French cuisine, religious babble, asking about your day, but again you were called onto duty.

So you stood in front of your time-sheet with a determined grin, signing your initials and booking off the one day you were sure the guards were not meant to be near 049's chamber. "You want this day off, huh?" You nodded to your boss. "Alright, sure... just make sure you are on top form the next day when it comes to moving the new unit in. "Thank you Sir, and I will!"

You skipped happily down back to 049's chamber, where he was allowed to roam freely now he had finally admitted his mistake in the supposed pestilence. He was reading at the time, but stood happily upon seeing you. "Oh, my dear... what a lovely surprise!" You hurried to his embrace, hugging the much larger male. "It is about to get better… I booked tomorrow off." He stared at you, perhaps perplexed. "Off? Are you unwell?" He tried touching your forehead but you backed away. "No!" Your smile returned. "I... was thinking we could spend time together, y'know?"

He hummed. "I see, splendid. And what prey tell, do we have in mind?" You were sure your face was burning red. "Well..." he urged you to continue. "What things can we not do... because.. people are around and... stuff..." you trailed off, kicking your shoes a bit. He paused in thought. "... I am afraid you will have to tell me dearest. I have not the slightest clue-" "Sex."

You puffed your chest a bit, awkward and embarrassed. "W-we have been together for seven months... and, I just wondered... if-" He did not speak. "If... you... could do it?" He chuckled, hand drawing you into him. "Well, of course I can... what a silly thing to say darling. And might I say, I believe I can do it rather well." Your face blushed, trying to scuttle away as he held you against him, spinning you so your back was against him. "You wish to leave after promising me such a thing? I never took you for a tease Y/n." You span back round, arms folded. "I am not!" "Well, you will need to prove it." "I will!"

You continued pouting, melting a bit into orange eyes staring back. "Well... I should go... but I will see you tomorrow." "Till the morrow dearest."

The next morning came and you woke up sluggish. Not the best day for... getting to it, you supposed, but nevertheless a chance to. You hurried down the hall, snatching up breakfast and a quick chat with your colleagues before calming yourself. Entering the elevator to his chamber.

You had specifically chosen lacy black underwear and a matching bra, a tight skirt and buttoned office shirt. Hair tied up in a bun, looking very official. And the elevator came to a stop, and you were walking to his cell and your heart was about to explode.

There he was, reading as always. You cleared your throat, catching his attention. He turned his head, staring at you like he was annoyed... as usual. But he quickly stood, marching over. In fact, you were afraid at first, yelping when for little to no reason, the large man simply threw you into his arms, taking you into his room and throwing you against the bed.

"049, what are you-" You panicked, hushed by him crawling over you with selective eyes that studied yours. "Apologies, have I frightened you?" "Well, obviously you have..." you remarked. "Well, again, apologies." He pressed his hands into yours, pushing your limbs against the bed so you were stuck in that position beneath him. "Seven long months of having but a second alone, and I do not intend to waste this moment."

You blushed, thankful and nervous he was taking control. Checking the door, he stripped his mask away and smiled down at you. His eyes were cheeky, playful almost as he neared your lips for perhaps only the second or third time in your relationship. "Do you think you deserve this? Have you worked hard enough to earn this?" "....yes.... please~" You cooed, desperate to feel his lips as you waited anxiously beneath him.

With a slight chuckle, he relented; lowering into a gentle and long kiss as he let go of your hands to hold you close. The second he did, you were grappling him, hands in curly natural locks and on his strong neck, desperate to drag him into you. "Heavens, Y/n... slow down." He pulled back, a bit shocked when he saw tears rolling down your face. "I... I am so sorry.." you blubbered, trying to wipe the tears away, "I... wanted this f-for so long!" He sighed through his nose, smiling at how adorable you were. "It is alright Y/n... we have every second of today together my dear, and I intend to make you feel special."

You nodded, sniffling as he smiled back at you. Before you knew it, you were hoisted up again and sat between his legs. Since you were still crying, 049 took to tilting your head to the side and slow kissing you. Holding your waist and rocking you till you had stopped crying. Damn, you loved him so much.

"Better?" "Yeah..." you admitted, smiling a bit more. "Good girl... do you wish to continue?" "...if- if... you do..." you spat nervously, hands fumbling. 049 knew it was up to him to create the feeling now, and wasted no time hoisting your legs so you ended up with your ankles over his shoulders, staring wide eyes as his hands fumbled your skirt.

Exposed, your brows furrowed in slight anxiety and embarrassment as he watched you intently, finger touching your opening. He used his thumb to massage in circles around your already soaked area, growing tight in his own pants as he adjusted his posture to lean over you more and watch your face contort. "Ah~" You moaned, wiggling. "There was no need for such tears, now, was there?" You smiled brightly, wiggling still as you nodded and looked at him happily.

You saw him look down once, slipping his finger into you, before returning to watch your face. You could see his chest panting, the way he tried to control himself. You now knew it was your turn to do something.

Moving, he retracted his fingers and watched as you grinned at him, stripping your shirt teasingly to reveal your lacy bra. Oh, he liked that. His large paws were on them instantly, scrunching and kneading the lovely skin of your breasts. You watched him focus, trying desperatly hard now to not break his usual polite form. This only set you off more, making you moan louder just to irk his male instincts.

But he was wiser then that, and tackled you back down, pressing you deep into the mattress and undoing your bra. Desperate gasps left his and yours lips, watching as he licked your nipples with a pink haze over his face. You heard the bed move, him adjusting again, before he was back to fingering whilst licking you.

"Ah, s-stop... I am going to cum!" You cried, watching his brows furrow, his fingers working faster. Your body twitched as you released onto his fingers, relaxing back as he took out his own member, no longer able to keep it in his pants. Literally.

He awkwardly stood there, masturbating since he was all too polite to ask you to touch it, but you naughtily took his member into your own hands anyway. The plague doctor watched on his knees as his lovely woman crawled beneath him, licking all the way from bottom to top of his member. Shuddering as you continued, and he just had to place a hand on your cute little head to push himself into your mouth. You were not done there though, removing yourself and taking your bra back. He watched you curiously, almost about to ask you what you were doing as you put your bra back on and slid his member between your breasts.

He jerked instantly, shocked and out of time with modern sex moves. Such a thing had his entire face red, a palm grabbing the edge of the bed as he struggled to contain himself; watching you bob your breasts up and down, mouth on his tip. "Y/n..." he stuttered, almost ready to explode. You hummed, amused he was a mess in your hands.

"Goodness..." he breathed, head tipping back. "Oh....oh dear-" he uttered, his body twitching as he came right in your face and mouth. You were absolutely covered in it, removing his penis and watching his worried face as you spooned it into your mouth. He could only watch in awe, wondering why the hell you both had not done this sooner!

You sighed in relief, ready to rest and then do it all again later... but when you looked up, 049 was still hard. "Your still excited?" You smiled, crawling onto your front lazily. "Y-yes... I believe I mentioned I was rather good at this." "Well..." you uttered, a bit shocked but knowing you probably should have expected it from an SCP.

"We... we can finally do it then." You blushed like mad, growing nervous again. "Whenever you are ready my angel." You nodded, standing as he did, wrapping your arms around his neck to kiss him again. A passionate embrace, silence as you both got into position. Unspoken words guided you both, need overriding logic and a need to communicate as he lay on his back and you crawled onto his lap.

He breathed out happily, enamoured at the sight of you over him. Naked, aroused, you kept your eyes on him as you angled yourself above his member. "Y/n..." he stopped you, a hand around your right thigh and the other on your left hip. "Just know... I love you." Three words that let you know he would never use you, would never trick you, and that this was the man you loved back.

Your heart tingled as you smiled back at him, groaning as you pushed yourself down. Both of you panted for a moment, taking the second to ease into it before you began bouncing on his giant form.

You felt his fingers tighten on your leg and hip, his eyes shutting as he relaxed back. Little moans escaped your mouth, feeling his large throbbing member fill you up as you slid up and down him. "F-fuck!" You called, feeling at bliss. It just felt so good, and when 049 decided fucking you was not enough, he would lean forth and touch your numbed nipples or hold his finger at your clit so you were practically screaming every time you bobbed up and down. As for him, teasing your cute little clit every time just made your vagina tighten around his member in desperation for release, something he could have lost himself in... especially with your sweet little cries, and how you whispered his name on repeat.

Jolting, you came... but he was not done. He grunted, pulling your exhausted form up so that he was your personal chair, looking right in your eyes as he bounced you up and down, cumming after a while. He made you cum again at the same time, a whimper like whine howling out your mouth as you deflated into his chest.

Automatically he covered you with the closest blanket, watching your eyes slowly flutter to him as he held you close. So warm, so gentle, you smiled and tucked into him.

Looking down, you saw he was still very much erect... and the time that had passed was half an hour out of a whole day with him. You blinked hard.

This was going to be one long day.


	22. Beach Trip- SCP multi x Reader

When you and the SCP's figure its time for a break, you were torn. It was a toss between the woods or the beach, and evidently you ended up going for the beach.

The sky was shining, the sun out... hardly anyone around too! Setting down the large picnic towel, scp049 instantly sat himself beneath the shade of the umbrella you bought, and opened his book to read. You sheepishly joined him, looking up as a smooth voice called out to you.

"Well hello there Bella~" you looked up at scp035, his host in nothing but red swim shorts. "Hey..." you responded, more interested in your books. "You shy? Not coming in?" He teased as you hugged your jacket tight, not wanting to strip into your swim costume just yet.

"No!" He laughed, marching over to 049. "Put some on my back." He shoved suncream into 049's hands, who calmly sighed and began helping coat the scp in suncream.

"Gayyyyy," you looked up seeing 106 appear with glasses way too big for his face and a laugh set on the two other boys. 049 and 035 paused, backing up fast when they realised how bad they both looked. You snickered.

"You not going in Y/n?" You shook your head to 106. "Not yet... sorry." you hid your blush. "Well... alright then."

106 began running to the edge of the rocks, screaming 'cannonball' as he jumped into the sea, spraying 682 with sea water. "Oh you fucking asshole!" 682 groaned, swiping at his hair that was now messed up. "Oh~ 682! Why are you so mean?"

You could only laugh as 682 screamed and cursed at 999 to get off him.

"Imbeciles..." you looked up, seeing 079 scoff and sit aside you. Now you, 049, and 079 awkwardly sat in silence.

"I think I will go in now..."

You went to stand, a hand tugging you down. "Not without protection!" 049 tugged at you, suncream in hia other hand as he attempted to coat you in it, effectively lifting your jacket.

079 peeked too, watching as himself and 049 froze at your perfect body in your swimsuit. "I... I can do it!" You snapped, trying to cover yourself.

"No, I can!" "No me!" 079 and 049 bickered, unaware you were already running to the water.

"Woooo! Here she comes!" Cheered 035, all of them watching as you jumped in.

When you got out, there was icecream waiting for you and you spent the evening watching the sky grow dark with the SCP's, all huddled by a makeshift fire and stereo music.


	23. Y!SCP-073 x Reader

You tipped back in your office chair, cold hands on your thighs as SCP- 073, or Cain, licked and slurped at your wet cavern. You moaned, head tipping back as he worked at you, finally standing and lifting you to your feet. You stared back at the tanned man, shining eyes on you and hair flowing a bit as he leant in; you enjoying the warm kiss.

Hands moved below your ass, gripping harshly before pulling you up and throwing you down on a desktop. You giggled playfully as he stripped you, gripping and slapping your thigh and grinning in your face as he spread you apart harshly; your mouth opening to moan as he slid inside of you. The desk rocked and both of you moaned in pleasure, releasing simultaneously.

When done, you sat up on the desk as Cain dressed himself again. "That... that was fantastic." You smiled at him weakly, the reality settling in of what had happened as you regained sense. You just cheated on your boyfriend of three years. You intertwined hands with Cain, whilst you wore a promise ring. You fucked each other whilst your boyfriend was at work, earning money for your future together.

"My little dove," he cooed, hands in your hair. And again, all you could do was smile gently as you walked away, eyes shutting before you reached your dorm and burst into tears.

Day One:

You ignored your boyfriends calls, saying you were busy. At work, Cain kept coming behind you when moving by in a cramped space; hands on your hips for too long and teasing.

Day Two:

You were forced to interview with SCP-035, who obviously could tell your dirty little secret, mentioning once... or thrice.

Day Three:

Cain cornered you once more, kissing you over and over in the back of the cloakroom when nobody was alone. Eyes looking at your shuddering face, cupping your cheeks and running thumbs along your cheeks like you were precious.

Day Four:

You broke down.

"I cheated..." you uttered, Cain turning to look at you. "I cheated...." you choked out again, fists clenched. He began walking over, as your body rocked back and forth and you kept repeating over and over your infidelity.

"I am sorry my little dove... what?" "What we did, I cheated on my boyfriend... I did not mean to drag you into-" Cain stared down at you, an unreadable expression on his face. "Since... when... did you.... have... a .... boyfriend?" You hiccupped a bit, tears falling. "T-three years..." "What?" He nearly spat out his words, bitter and looking down his nose at you. "Oh god, I am so sorry!" You tried hurrying out, but he grabbed your arm and threw you back beneath him.

"Why did you never say... you had a partner?" "I- I..." you stammered, held beneath him. His eyes softened after his wrist stopped squeezing yours. "Its alright," he said.. more convincing himself then you. "It.... it is not an issue." You looked confused, wondering why it was his issue anyway. "My love... forgive me... I am not one to share." "S-share?" He hummed, looking off into the distance.

He let you go, walking away. "Cain, wait!" You called, but he shut the door behind him and left you in the cloakroom alone to debate your actions.

Day seven:

"Miss L/n, we are glad you could make it." You took a seat opposite an 05 member.. worried. "We... have some bad news." You gulped.

"B/n... he worked in sector 15, correct?" You nodded, wondering what they wanted with your partner who worked in the other facility not far from yours. "He... we apologise... he was found deceased in his dormitory... the cause of death is unknown." You threw up on the spot, apologising as more bile leaked out your mouth. You ran out the room, down the corridor, smashing right into Cain who held you tight.

"Hey... Y/n... shh, what's the matter?" "it...its..." you grappled his chest, crying frantically as you sobbed into him. "Come on, let us get you to your room."

He limped you down the hall, to your room where he sat across from you on your bed. Fingers meeting your chin, dancing you up to look at his gorgeous face. "It will all be alright now..." "but-" He hushed you again, smiling kindly. How could it be okay? You began crying again.

"Aww..." he cooed. "Come on, sleep it away Y/n, all your problems are gone now." His hands tucking you in, your body turned away from him to cry, it was all too much... his sweet twisted words.

"I will see you tomorrow, little dove."

The door shut, and you spun up in your bed. Reaching for your phone, reading the last message from five hours ago your boyfriend had sent. 'I love you.'

You went to cry, braving yourself as you opened the SCP staff online app, looking at the news page of your beloved dead boyfriend. You could see his room, the blurred body on the floor... and all around his room, dead plants. Plants that died suddenly, simultaneously.

The next morning came, and you and Cain were huddle into the same meeting about a new building part of whatever for the foundation, stuff you did not care for. He overtook you in height and muscle, but being in public gave you the confidence to ask.

"Cain?" You asked, looking at him. "D-did you... kill him?" He stared, both of you ignored by the others in the room as you stared at one another. "Y/n..." he took your hand in secret, and you looked at his smiling kind face again.

"It is better this way, little dove."


	24. SCP-049J Smut/Comedy x Reader

"Erm..." you stuttered, nervous as you looked back at the scientists watching you carefully. 049-J, or Jay, was rummaging around in his bag for something. "You will be cured soon, mmm, yes?" You looked at the scientists nodding to you. "Yeah...?"

"Excellent, hmm yes, the cure." You just stood still, watching as the strange being pointed to a seat for you. "Erm.... is there a reason why I have to-" "I must cure, yes." You nodded, gulping as you took a seat on the old leather looking chair. It creaked beneath your weight, and you let out a nervous chuckle as the bird like creature walked around you in circles. Watching him walk made you dizzy, head spinning a you regained focus and saw him kneeling between your legs. At first you were shocked, jolting upright, but quickly melted into cute beady eyes looking back.

"So, problem, you have a problem?" He was so hyper, and you awkwardly noticed the scientist point to his head. "I... my head hurts???"

"Yes, just the remedy!" He repeated, scurrying back to his bag and brining it to you. He held a shoe in his palm, eyeing it like it was a natural treasure. "It is the true cure, mm, yes?" "Ah... yeah... probably..." you uttered, nervous laughing again.

Fingers at your orange trousers, pulling them back, you yelled. "What are you doing!" But he kept pulling. "D-09871, let 049-J attempt surgery this instant." You whimpered, letting your trousers go as he slid them right off of you.

You jolted, teeth grit and nails digging into the seat as he placed the toe of the shoe against your clit through your pants, twisting and turning as he babbled on about the cure. Your eyes looked pleading to be let out, but you were ignored as the being struggled to remove your panties, doing them for him yourself with a whimper and deflated groan.

Exposed, you breathed hard as he stared back up at you before returning to work.

The heel of the shoe was shoved into your entrance, a sharp pain that quickly almost turned... nice?

Before you knew it you were red in the face, puffing and panting as a literal shoe was fucking you, clit massaged by the toe and hole penetrated by the heel. Oh dear Lord...

"How much longer?!" You called to the scientists. "Just keep still until the subject has announced the operation is over." You grit your teeth, trying hard not to look at him.

"The cure, indeed, I am." Fuck. Your head whipped back.

LOG

Subject D-09871 was continuously penetrated by what the subject claims to be the cure. It is not yet known the reason for him choosing to do this. D-09871 was returned to her dorm with minimal damage after spending approximately 1:56:02 in the subjects cell.


	25. SCP-682 x Reader NSFW Non-Con

The whole foundation trembled and you ran for your life down the hall where lights were hanging by a thread, and dead bodies were illuminated by the red flashing sirens. There was nobody around, nobody to come rescue you, and you doubted any of the other loose SCP's would come do that.

Rushing down the steps of the large cafeteria, you smashed into a door, finding it would not open no matter how hard you pushed against it. And when hot heated breath was on your back, you spun with a yelp to be faced with the drooling jaws of 682 inches from your body. No sound left your mouth as you stood in shock, about to be swallowed whole. So you accepted it, standing like the fool you were as you could have at least tried to run. But fear was a funny thing and left you immobile.

You breathed hard, feeling the walls around you rumble a bit from the pure size of him as he lowered himself down. You jumped, reopening the eyes you shut from fear when you felt his gigantic snout pressing against the legs and private areas. Of course your face burnt red instantly, fearful as you tried putting your hands in the way and scuttling around his snout to escape, but were met with a wave of strength hitting you as one gigantic claw smashed against your gut, leaving you pressed against the cafeteria wall as he continued sniffing loudly. You struggled, but his claw was so sharp it ended up cutting at the fabric around your chest and stomach, so you stopped and continued letting him blow hot breaths through your leg fabric.

"u-UGH... P-please 682... s-stop it!" You wiggled, hoping it might listen, but it chuckled low and loud before revealing its typical grumpy growling voice. "Pathetic human... I will do what I must, and you will accept this unless you would rather I bite you in half." You whined instantly, pulling your head further away as he seemed more interested in sniffing you down below. "O-okay... a-anything you w-want... just don't k-kill me!" You begged. "I am not going to kill you," it paused, raising to full height, "I need you."

What? You looked up at the great beast in confusion. "Just lay still human, and if you cry or scream, I will not hesitate to slash your gut open." Picked up by the scruff of your hem, you dangled in the air as 682 sort of looked around, hoping to find somewhere to put you before eyeing a hook that stuck out from the wall up high, chuckling and looking at you before placing you on it.

At least a ten foot drop, you could not recommend jumping without at least an ankle break, so you held onto the ledge he had place you and looked back now you were at its facial height. He toyed with you, watching you try and crawl away as he held down one of your feet, watching you cry before slicing open your clothing fully. "Agh!" You cried out, trying to cover your exposed breasts and womanhood before one single hand went over you, claws holding your limbs open away from you. Your gut was swelling in terror, nervous flutters as he neared you and revealed his slimy large tongue.

"N-no!-" You managed, moaning as you felt it stick fully inside your stretching vagina. You cried out, feeling him lick fully inside of you, tongue so large it was the size of a very large penis inside of you. If he was doing this, and his tongue was the biggest thing you had ever had inside of you, then you dreaded what else he had in store for you next.

Pumping, you eyed him. Yellow dilated eyes set on your womanhood, hot pants from his jagged teeth, claws digging deeper as he made you cum, lapping up your juices. "S-stop!" You quivered, feeling his tongue reach places no man ever had. "I... I... I don't know what is happening~!" You cried, head tipping back as he took the invite and pressed himself further into you. And your body was involuntarily struggling, no longer in control as you just kept crying for this torturous orgasm to stop.

After a few more seconds, something amazing happened. You whined out, squirting an orgasm for the first time. 682 seemed pleased, backing away as you panted from sheer exhaustion. He had done his job of preparing his mate, and now the finale.

Grabbed again, you simply panted in his palm as he placed you down on one of the tables. You still panted, too exhausted to be shocked, as he shrunk to the size of perhaps some kind of horse, paws still giant as they grappled your arms. You were sprawled out, watching his now much thinner but longer tongue flick out excitedly as he stared down at you, spreading your legs open. You felt yourself lifted a bit, rock hard penis slipping into you. His alligator like tail swished around your body, propping your back up and helping roll you up and down as he fucked you extremely hard.

And you stared back, mouth agape and moaning every time he spilled into you. And it was a lot of times. Cumming almost repeatedly inside of your poor little pussy, watching as your stomach got bigger and bigger, but refusing to remove his gigantic dick that kept it all nicely tucked inside of you. "Aghh~ I cannot take any more!" Your head tipped back, him still ramming into you. "You will, you are going to raise my children." You let drool slither out your mouth, entire body no longer yours to control as the only thing you could do was moan, wrapped tightly by him and fucked into an oblivion.

You barely processed what he had said before you spluttered, "children?" and he came inside of you one last time. Holding you there, his gruff features stared back at you, before slowly releasing you back down. A mountain of cum leaked out of you, and the feeling of his semen leaving your abused little hole left you panting hard again.

Returning to normal size, he grabbed you again. "Wh-what? You said if I did what you wanted, you would-" "No, you are coming with me." You panicked, unable to get out of his fingers that acted like a cage. "You are bearing my seed now."

5 months later~

"Yo, can you believe we recontained 682?" "No dude... and that girl he had with him too..." the two scientists exchanged a glare, entering the containment chamber. It was much nicer then before, upon 682's demand; a forest like place where you were kept inside a gigantic nest, unable to leave. If you tried, you would be punished... not much, but 682 might just have to breed you again. And your children...well... funny little things, humanlike but like their Father.

And so, much to the foundations joy and request, 682 would breed you over and over, held down in the nest as your life was fated to him. Fated to produce his offspring and one day escape again, with him.


	26. Y!SCP-073 x Reader

You sighed heavily, looking at your disintegrated paperwork. "Don't worry Y/n... I am sure Cain didn't mean it." You sighed again, looking at your colleague. "I know... but this was a poem my ex had written to me. And though I hate his guts, I still wanted to keep it." Cain had seen the poem you kept in your purse, 'accidentally' touching it. So you spooned the ashy poem into the bin, sighing as you finished your coffee and donut before walking back to the room where Cain waited for you.

The second you walked in, he was upon you. "My love, I am sorry for what I had done." Cold metallic hands taking yours, planting a kiss to the back of your hand. "It was an accident." You nervously chuckled, "it is fine Cain, really."

All alone in the lab with him, you were sent to ask some more questions, going to a workbench and looking down at the notes left for you to ask. You felt someone go behind you, nervously stuttering as a hand wrapped around your front and the other went on the side of your neck. "C-Cain?!" You stuttered again, feeling him grin right against your neck and take in small scents of your hair. "What are you doing?" You asked, flinching a bit when he nuzzled into your neck, staying there and enjoying your warmth. "Just holding you..." "B-but... the questions-" he went to touch your notepad, ready to disintegrate it and let you know he would rather just cuddle into you, but you managed to slide them away right in time.

Upon pushing them away, you left yourself exposed as he wrapped his arms around your armpits, rendering you like a puppet on strings. Your face burnt brightly as you tried plucking his hard arms away, but it was no use. He rose one of his arms up to your face, gently plucking your chin to turn you to look back at him. He stared at you with a smile, lost in your eyes as he chuckled deeply, pecking the tip of your nose which only made you struggle more.

"Cain, s-stop! Someone will come in!" "Then let them..." you struggled a bit less, feeling him turn your head again and lock you into a kiss. When your body stopped struggling, he turned you so you were against the desk, overpowered as he placed a hand over yours and kissed you deeper. Hand beneath your chin gently, your own tugging his shirt, you pulled back in shock.

"I... I am at work Cain, and... I need you to focus." You stomped away, brushing your hair from your face and blowing off steam. But he was on you again, hands around your waist as you nearly lost balance. "Cain-" You tried locked into a kiss once more. "Cain!" A kiss again. You pushed off. "I need to get my work done!" He looked at you for a moment, eyes glistening with sadness. "But Y/n... please, I need to just... feel you." He smiled and whispered the last word. "But... my work--" "To hell with your work Y/n."

He smacked it out your hand, slowly making you edge back till you hit against a locker. His smile was sweet, eyes devoting, trapped against him as he twiddled a ringlet of your hair. "Just... tell me you love me, right?" You looked up at him in shock, peeking at the door to escape. "Right?" He urged, a bit more desperate as he leant into you so your faces were level, hard metal hands smashing against the desk either side of you. "Cain-" His face was contorted with despair, eyes ready to weep. "Y/n... please just tell me you love me." You gulped, the words slow. "I... love you...?"

The desk let out a groan as he pushed you into it more, swamping your much smaller form and kissing you passionately. At times, he was so desperate that you were left gasping for air before he captured you in another kiss again. "Please... Cain! Your too s-strong-" you choked out a bit, panting when he let you go. "Oh my little dove!" He almost exclaimed, letting you go but watching you intently. "I am so sorry, have I hurt you?" "N-no... but... the questions-" that was all you cared about.

"Oh... yes!" He chirped, delusional and out of normal polite character. You bent and picked up your notes, yelping but used to it when cold hands met your hips; yanking you high into the air and placing you down on the edge of the desk top. "This is highly inappropriate Cain!" You snapped, losing confidence as he placed himself between your legs with a cheeky grin. "D-don't think I won't tell the higher officials!" He just chuckled, taking your hand and kissing it several times. "Oh, Y-n~ please don't, I won't be able to see you then..." he moaned, smirking as he toyed with your hair. "Cain... please just let me do the questions..." you sounded defeated, and he chuckled again.

"Ok princess, continue." You got your paper out, seeing his blue hues set on you just above the top of your sheet. "Okay, question one-" You yelped, his hands dancing along your hips. "Cain!" "Sorry... your going to have to continue whilst I do this~" You gulped, clearing your throat. "Do you have any recollection of how-" You paused, watching him lean into your arms holding your paper, kissing along them. "Cain, please!" You begged now. "I am sorry Y/n, I cannot help myself!" "Please just try..."

You tried again. "Do you have any recollection of when you and-" you paused again, watching him slide his hands around your thighs. Now you were angry. "I give up!" You huffed, slipping off the desk. "Y/n... come on..." he urged, grabbing your arm and pulling you back. You reached for your bag, pulling against him. "I will stop!" "No you won't- you.. you ruined my interview!" You had tears in your eyes, making him panic even more as you refused to look at him. "Damnit, look at my little dove..." you refused, pulling. Then Cain spotted something in your bag, hurrying to drag them out.

Click.

You looked in horror as he had shackled your hand to his. "Cain... oh my god- what?" He looked smug again, but panicked too as he hurried you into a hug. "Please don't cry... I never want to make you cry." You trembled, held in his embrace as the chain rattled. "Cain... I don't have the keys for this. It was for emergencies!" He looked shocked for a minute, but smiled and nuzzled your neck. "Good~"

"Ugh..." you groaned, trying to drag him with you as you marched outside. You couldn't really go to another scientist since it would mean your time with Cain would end, and you were so determined to unlock his secrets, so you marched down to the unit where the SCP's whom were safe or rehabilitated usually were kept. Marching into the room, you held up your wrist and watched as they all looked in silence.

"Get. This. Thing. Off. Of. Me. Someone."

So you sat on a seat beside Cain, bored as Iris and SCP-049 tried unlocking the pesky cuffs. "Why the hell did you do this Cain?" Iris barked. "Because she tried to leave!" "It is rather a peculiar thing to do..." 049 chimed in, and you took to ignoring them all in favour of dangling your fingers where SCP-999 played with them.

"Y/n... see, she never looks at me..." Cain moped. "Be lucky I did not go to the 05 Cain," you snapped, still not looking. The other two SCP's exchanged a look; it was obvious to everyone but you what was happening here.

And so the chains were undone, and you smiled widely. "God, thank you both so much. "My pleasure..." Iris uttered, staring at Cain with a warning glance. "You should return to your room Y/n." You gave a questioning glance to 049, watching Iris try and distract Cain. "... Okay... see you all again soon." You were baffled, confused and perplexed as you head to your room.

"What just happened?"


	27. SCP-049 x Reader NSFW Non-Con

"Stop this instant!" You ignored the booming voice, scared out of your wits end. As a doctor of the foundation, you worked closely with 049. He was so kind when you had initially come to him, but his obsession had quickly grown. Though you were still unaware of this, terrified that now, in a breach, he was following you. You had tried running up the stairs, only to fall and twist your ankle; you hoped it were not broken, but as you had hobbled down the hall, 049 had finally caught sight of you and demanded you stopped doing more damage to yourself.

"S-stop following me 049!" You cried out, glancing back as he stomped after you with an angry glint in his eyes. Hurrying in the dark, you eyed a small broom closet, knowing your best chance was to wait for him to leave now. You did not want to end up as a walking corpse, that was for sure. So with a whimper, you looked back and saw him lose sight of you just enough for you to throw yourself into the closet. "Y/n... where are you?" You squeaked, crawling with one leg up as you crawled into the tight space of the corner, hidden by boxes and buckets.

Panting, you kept still and hidden. "I can hear you Y/n... breathing." That terrified you. Ankle throbbing, you were still and silent. As silent as you could be before he charged into the room, and you screamed at the top of your lungs. He ripped the mountain of boxes you barricaded yourself with, uncovering your frightened form. "No, no, no please, don't!" You cried out, with your arms in front of you shaking like a leaf. "Oh Y/n..." he cooed, kneeling in front of you.

Time stood still, blinking tears away as his hand touched your forehead. You expected yourself to die, but just stared back at his eyes in confusion. "W-what?" You asked, unsure why you were alive still. "My little secret dear," he chimed happily, looking at your leg as your lips trembled.

"Your leg..." "I... I think it might be broken S-Sir..." He looked at you, chuckling. "Sir?" You stared back, confused and embarrassed. "Dear, I have many names... but just call me as you had been." You nodded, yelping when hands met your hips. He dragged you up with him, throwing you over his back. So strong and elegant, nobody would hear a peep from him as he carried you. "Please, where are we going?" You asked, on the verge of tears as you felt his leather robes and smelt the scent of lavender wafting off of him; hands you had seen dissect and kill many humans resting on your thighs.

"Somewhere nice." You spluttered out, unsure what to say or ask. He propped you up a bit, your face burning when he rested his hand on your backside to carry you. Whether purposely or not, you let it slide as you realised this, despite his pleasant talk, was a hostage situation. "If.. if you let me go 049, I can let you out! I promise!"

"Well this is befitting isn't it?" "He spoke happily. "Miss Y/n, my old researcher, no longer giving me orders." You yelped when he placed you down on some kind of spare table in the hall you were in, leaning over you, "but now I give the orders..." Again, you yelped and shivered when he seemed content, an arm around your smaller frame and a hand dangling in your air; breathing in your scent as he leant into you, and all you could do was ball your fists against his chest to create distance.

He leant back, addressing you politely with eye contact. "I always thought I would get lost in your scent, always battling my urge to breathe you in," he leant back in, "but now I have the chance to feel and touch you for myself." You used the same tactic to create distance, creeped out as he began nuzzling at you once more. "049, please! This... this is not appropriate!" He chuckled, without care as you felt him glide his fingers along your tickled waistline. Chuckling right in your ear, deep and smooth, every time you jolted and leant into him by accident.

"Please!" You cried, wanting it to stop. "Alright my love, we can continue embracing another time." He pulled out his doctors bag from his robes, however he fit it in there, and looked around noisily, humming when he pulled out a wooden splint and cotton ties.

He was attentive, polite and kind as he tried his best not to hurt you, wrapping your delicate foot up in the splint. His hands would hold your leg carefully, eyes longing to look up your skirt at your wonderful anatomy. But he had to restrain himself. "Will I be able to walk now?" You asked. "Heavens no, and I thought you were a doctor." You turned red. "I... am a scientist." You muttered, embarrassed. "It is quite alright my dear," he yanked you back up into his arms bridal style, "your mind will always be the most beautiful intelligent thing in existence to me."

He began walking down the hall with you in his arms, your broken foot flopping usually around him. You could see people ahead, and your eyes turned bright. Had 049 seen them?

You took the chance, hearing him ruffle about in his robes. "Help-" You just managed before you were dropped to your feet; struggling to stand with a giant strong man keeping you in a headlock, a cloth over your mouth as your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

049 scooped you up quickly. "Do not fret my dear," he cooed to your sleeping form, "we shall be out of this place together soon enough..." and with that, he walked you down the hall in silence, heading for the exit where you both would live happily ever after.... in his mind anyway.


	28. Dr Bright Boyfriend HC/NSFW

\- Very... goofy? Constantly seeks you out in the foundation, quote, 'just to tease,' but really he just wants to see you  
-Likes it when you listen to his dumb theories, which can go on for hours. This can range from 999 being God or being able to kill God, so even if your just a junior researcher, you will soon know basically every SCP in existence  
\- Is actually very charismatic, but in the sense you either love or hate him. There is no in-between.  
\- You continuously have to stop him doing dumb shit, like telling D-class keter actually means cuter.  
\- Hates it if you work too much, will literally find anything else for you to do.  
\- This includes hobbies. So this also means dates. Dates without a plan.  
\- You have never been to the theatre? No problem! A date in a keter cell with a certain keter mask is all it takes!  
\- Is pretty oblivious to danger, given his own circumstances... but will stop at nothing to protect you.  
\- You have to be pretty vocal on your opinions and needs; otherwise, he will disregard any situations that might make you afraid, like taking you with him to go talk to 682 in an interview, because he doesn't realise your scared, unlike him.  
\- Don't mention the amulet.  
\- Thinks you like cute things more then you actually probably do, so goes out of his way to find weird but adorable stuff for you to keep  
\- You need to be there when he does not recognize his own reflection, end of story  
\- Acts like a dumbass, but dear lord if someone is rude to you they will know about it. All goofiness is out the window, and replaced by one hell of a smart and professional personnel who will use wise words and serious smile to make the situation disappear as though it never happened  
\- No kids; he will only outlive them, and that makes him depressed

NSFW

\- Enjoys being in control, this is usually the case with positions  
\- Lowkey would rather worship you because he has issues with his own body...  
\- If we are being honest, he would and could spend hours at a time eating you out. There is no better feeling then having you moan against him as he acts all serious, teasing and torturing you with pleasure and then the next day bringing it up in subtle ways in front of everyone that only you can understand  
\- Roleplay is a big no no; reason being it reminds him of the fact his body is technically one giant screwed up roleplay? If that makes sense?  
\- But on the other hand, bondage is a big yes. Not whips, not pain, but keeping you locked up tight until he thinks you should be let out  
\- Speaking of which, he has bought you multiple vibrating panties which you are fully expected to wear  
\- The grin he gives you when your all in a meeting, or in the same room with other people, and he flicks on the little switch as your trying to give a speech or help a colleague, all the whilst your poor little pussy is being vibrated into oblivion  
\- Is against a quick fuck because it should be personal and meaningful, but will 100% touch you in public if nobody is looking, or force you to touch him with a cheeky grin on his face  
\- Gets jealous pretty easily, and will break down pretty easily too. Sort of like a mild yandere, but would never hurt you. If he is mad, you will know because he will definitely confront you and ask your reasons for touching or being with certain people. But would never try and control you. After all, he can just spank the behaviour out of you later.  
\- Has a huge ass room because he is a higher official, meaning you chill there most the time. Meaning you also have sex there every time you visit. He can last several rounds, and is always up for sex  
\- Has a ravishing fetish. This means you could be calling him master one minute, obeying where he tells you to lick or touch, but the second you disobey you are tied to the bed and calmed by his rhythmic penetration  
\- oh by the way, whether you know or not, he has naughty pics of you. No, nobody else can see, and no, you cannot take them away. Some of you sleeping nude, some of you in cowgirl position, some of you cooking in his dorm in nothing but an apron or his oversized shirt... what can he say? He simply adores you...


	29. SCP-096 x Reader

"I am so sorry buddy," you felt cold bony fingers on your shoulders, "I gotta go home." The crying you knew so well grew louder, fingers ever so gently slithering over your back as the creature shuffled into your chest. Blind fold attached well, you kept your eyes shut just in case, and gently returned the hug. You could feel the sad creatures ribs popping out, joints elongated and depressingly anorexic.

"Please don't cry buddy, you know I will see you tomorrow." The crying continued. "It is only what.... nine hours?" The crying got intense and you bit your tongue. Probably not the right thing to say.

"Okay shy guy," you said to SCP-096, "It is time for me to get going... I got a home to go to." You stood, feeling the creature rise with you. Caressing its arm, you smiled and hoped you were gazing in its direction. "You know I would not leave you for no reason, just be patient, okay?" The crying settled. "Thank's 096. I will see you tomorrow."

You left the room, the crying worsening as you forced yourself to hurry as to not bare his sobs any longer. They broke your heart enough as it is. So you scurried around your office, taking your bag and leaving your lab coat behind, getting in the car and just reaching for the keys before your radio blared from your bag.

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS, ALL UNITS, SCP-096 HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT. I REPEAT, THAT IS 096 HEADING TOWARDS EXIT A." You blinked, reversing your head to gate A where you had just left, sighing heavily. You kept your eyes peeled, knowing if you saw him... you would die. But you reached the entrance back inside, looking down, and quickly slammed your eyes shut the second you saw grey pale feet in front of you.

The bony creature was recognisable from its sobs that quickly calmed, the way it wrapped itself in your chest. "Oh god, shy guy... what are you doing out here?" You hugged the creature back. "Y'know they could have killed you..."

"Miss Y/n, step back!" You heard from behind, hugging 096 tighter and holding a hand out to where you thought the noise came from. "Stand down soldier!" "Miss Y/n, let 096 go-" "No." You barked. "Let me take him back to his chamber."

So with sweat on your upper lip and 096 holding you like a frightened child, you stumbled down the hall with one arm out. The guards following cautiously. Reaching the chamber, you crouched and smiled, feeling 096 cuddle up to you like a dog. "Listen 096," you paused, "you really need to stay here... for me. It is not safe outside... you could get hurt." Whimpers met your ears. "I know it is hard buddy, but I promise you just have to wait and I will be back." The sobs broke your heart. "Please... for me?" You held its hand, rubbing reassuringly. And the cries stopped. "Thank you friend..."

Walking out, the guards shut the doors very quickly. "What the fucking hell?!" You looked at the guard. "You could have been torn apart Y/n!" "No, he would not do that. I am way too prepared." The guard sighed. "I want you to... detach from that thing. It... it broke down when you left and fucking smashed through the window. Luckily the reinforcer guy was around to quickly block it back up." You looked down, fists clenched. "I...know he is difficult. But, we just have to try. He... he is sensitive." "Sensitive?! Sensitive don't belong here sweetheart." You glared. "I will take my leave now." You huffed, walking away.

The next day rolled around, and you carried a blanket in your arms as you headed for 096. "Oh thank god..." you heard your head of operation call, gazing at him curiously. "What's up?" "Fucking 096, that is what." Your fists clenched again. "He got out." "Again?!" You asked, a bit shocked. "Fucker was wandering the car park! He stood right where your parking bay is." Your heart stopped. "Oh, I see..."

"He is breaching because of you Y/n... so you need to start thinking about your actions." His voice was harsh, eyeing the blanket. "Things like this," he snatched it off you, "are why it breaches to see you." And he threw it to the floor, walking away angrily.

You picked it up, sighing as you tied the blindfold to your face and stepped into 096's chamber.

"I am back..." you called, rather moody now. 096 was on you instantly, rubbing against you. "Here, look what I bought." You felt for his arms, skilfully wrapping the blanket around him. He calmed instantly, your back against the wall as you sat and cradled the giant thing. He could sense your depression, cuddling into your more.

"096... they... they don't like us." Silence. "You know that, don't you?" He sobbed again. "They think we are weird buddy," you wrapped him up more, "but... I won't let that stop me seeing you." He nuzzled your face. "I promise."

You got in your car, hair a mess and sweat soaking your face. Time to go home, you cheered. No guards, no shitty scientists, just you and your lovely little home. You already planned the evening; a bath and a cup of wine, perfect.

Putting the gears into ignition, you drove out the foundation carpark, through the long winding tunnel and out into the open. It was so dark, and your car lights barely did anything. But you liked the peace, and you smiled thinking 096 probably would too. Poor guy-

Up ahead you noticed something flash in your vision, something greyish. But you ignored it. Driving faster as you took a peek at your phone that lit up to your left, a message you would not get to read. A message warning you to stop your kindness to 096.

Looking up again, you just caught glance of something moving, large and grey, and instantly you thought it might have been 096. You shut your eyes, teeth grit, spinning the wheel. Peeking as your car began rolling down some kind of cliff, leaves and twigs smashing into your face. Screaming, nobody to hear it.

The car crumpled to a stop, you unconscious. And passing your car was a large grey mammal that lazily bounded away.

"Look it has been ten days since Y/n was gone. Just... let it have her lab coat." The foundation struggled immensely, cautiously cornering 096 who had broken out of his chamber to cuddle your lab coat. He missed you. Where did you go?

"Gotcha!" The guard exclaimed, shoving a bag over his head. He held your coat tight, marched back into his chamber where he would wait for you.

"This is unacceptable; Y/n has caused a breaching of 096 exactly sixteen times since she had been gone." "Yeah, but she gets out the hospital today. So maybe-" the scientist cut the guard off. "No excuses!" In his hand, he held documents of request for your termination.

Eleven days, and you were finally returning to work. Someone helping you walk to 096's chamber. Your right eye was blind entirely, nothing but a milky dot left from where a branch has smashed into your iris. Your left was the same, but you could just make out lights and small shapes.

Depressed, you heard the door open and the sobbing stop. "Hello...?" You called, sheepishly stepping inside. The door shut and you let out a winded noise as 096 hugged you. "Buddy? Is that you?" You questioned, feeling a sharp bony hand on your cheek and a face sniffing your eyes. You had no words, unsure how to explain what had happened to you. He began crying frantically.

"Shhh, it... it's alright. See?" You held your arms out, trembling when he hugged you again. "I... I had an accident 096." He hugged you this time, instead of the other way round; a bony arm around your frail form as he slid you into sitting beside him. "I... I have something to tell you 096." He paused his crying, waiting. "I got hurt, because... I thought I saw you-" he cried frantically. "No, no... it isn't your fault buddy." You licked your lips, thinking of your words. "I was.. thinking... how happy we could be under the stars, can you imagine how serene and silent it would be 096?" You knew you were going to die. "Peaceful, no worries.... no stress... just friends under the night sky." He melted into your words, but you knew you were going to die.

"096." You said seriously, holding his arm. "You know... I said they don't like us?" Silence. "I think they... might try to send us to that starry sky soon." His grip got tighter. "But... its okay, right? Just us... we can have fun!" You heard the door hiss open. "Just... keep your eyes on me buddy." You knew who it was, heavy guard boots unmistakable and the click of a gun raising on you.

You heard 096 breathe harder, limbs swaying and then you could hear the sound of him growling, screaming, rage activating. Bullets flying, as you were blind and unable to see 096 rip apart the people outside. You knew you would never get out of there, they would shoot you down. But maybe a small part of you wanted it; it was better then leaving 096 all alone.

"096..." you called, standing blindly. You felt him scurry back, nuzzling you protectively. "Shall we... find the starry sky, together?" It was worth a shot, escape anyway.

You took his gigantic clawed hand, smiling as he slowly walked outside with you in hand. You saw nothing, just darkness in your vision and approaching voices.

You came to a door, fumbling the keypad awkwardly as you stepped through.

"Halt!"

There had to have been a dozen men with guns on you both, 096 screaming again as you just felt his hand leave yours before a bullet ripped through your chest. The impact was so painful and direct that you fell to the floor in an instant.

Blood decorated the hall, silence now too, and 096 ran back to you... nuzzling your form as you smiled weakly, reaching for his hand. "It..." your chest hurt, "it's okay buddy...." you choked, blood coming out your mouth. "I... promised, I... would not... leave you."

096 could only watch, could only bawl his eyes out as you took your last breath. Your body lay limp on the floor, your blood staining his feet. And you did promise.... you would not leave, but you had. You had because of the foundation.

From that day forth, shy guy kept hold of your lab coat every second of every day. There was no need to breach now, because you were gone. So he wept, and he cried, and spent every second thinking about you. Thinking how they lugged your body away with the others, the D-class bodies, throwing you into a fiery pit of cremation like you never mattered at all.

And all he had left was your torn bloodied lab coat.


	30. SCP x Pregnant Reader HC

SCP- 035: At first was entirely against the idea. It was just another life force taking your attention away from him! But after a while... just... kinda... got extremely excited? Out of the ordinary for an extremely sadistic SCP, he will completely devote all time and energy to you from this point onwards. You feel tired? You are going to get rest. The foundation wants you to keep working? Don't worry, he will sort them out. In no time at all, you will quickly find yourself treated like a princess by almost everybody... courtesy of manipulative words.

Was a bit nervous at first, but likes touching the bump... A LOT. It is such a pleasant feeling, being able to be so close to this lovely woman and her soon to be child, both unafraid and innocent. Plus, his current goal and mindset is entirely on protecting you, and he becomes pretty darn obsessive over doing so... but in a really oddly nice way? Like... your life just gets so much better with him around?

SCP-049: Okay, he is a doctor. He can handle this. Mildly freaks out. Mildly panics, but is also just as excited as 035. No matter your say, just decides it is his duty to take care of you and the child. You will find him pulling you around casually, forcing you to sit down, forcing you to drink that and eat that... And again, like 035, nobody and nothing is going to be upsetting you anymore. He will not threaten or manipulate them like 035... just... a few glances here and there that warn others to back up.

Was extremely nervous to touch you, terrified his touch would harm the baby, but you gently guided his hand onto your bump and watched his eyes burn bright when he felt the infant kicking. Obsessive like 035, becomes VERY protective... more then 035 to be honest. Constantly seeks you out, constantly asks about you, and spends all his free time planning diet schedule's and nutritional plans for you. Will cut down any staff members with harsh words if he finds out they are still making you work, and believe me... his words and scary glares are enough to get you paid for doing absolutely nothing.

SCP- 073: Follows you around a lot. Pulls out chairs for you to sit in, tucking you in, making sure anything you need you will get. "Ah, I need a drink-" no more words Y/n; Cain is on the case, bringing back probably a litre bottle of water so you stay still. Can actually be a bit annoying how helpful he becomes. You might find yourself opening your dorm door, to find Cain inside scrubbing the floor or folding your laundry. If you try to tell him to stop, he convinces you that he is going to keep helping you out.

Constantly going behind you, holding your bump and swaying you gently on the spot. Loves making you sit back and relax whilst he brushes your hair, rubs your shoulders.... anything he can do to make you feel special. Hell, if you want you flipping nails painted he is gonna be crouched on the ground painting your toes for ya. Spends his time secretly planning about toys and kids wear; worried his touch might decay something important like documents or a label on the kids food that you might have to read... so becomes a bit obsessed with finding alternatives.

SCP-076: Your not leaving. Nope. Shut your mouth and stay in the chamber. Who else is going to protect you?!

Gets upset and moody when you leave, reassuring him it is fine... but he gets so damn aggressive until you come back, so you start spending all your time in his chamber. Like his brother, the two share the same personality traits but Able is just... a bit more pshyco. Yeah, he is going to brush your hair and your going to stay seated until every knot or tangle is gone. Also, even if you try and say your not hungry, he is going to find you something to eat. His way or the highway I am afraid.

SCP-079: Your pregnant?! What? Does extensive research since he is so confused.

Provides you with endless lectures. And damn, you better not slip out of routine with the pills he commanded you to take, because his lectures will go on for hours.

SCP- 106: H-o-l-y s-h-i-t.... your pregnant. Has zero clue what to do so basically threatens every doctor in sight, including and mainly 049, until he has basic understanding of what needs to be done. Also lowkey might end up just kidnapping 049 for a while until he fully understands babies ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ What? He is not a doctor and might need help!

Stalking, a lot of stalking. You will never be free of him now, because he is watching every move you make. He wants you to feel no stress at all, so that person bullying you or making you do extra work... well, they might just disappear or change their tune soon enough. Cradles you constantly, needs to feel you near and enjoys feeling your big bump against him. A beautiful child he will protect ferociously.

SCP-682: Again, your not leaving. Worse then Able. Because this time, your literally not leaving.

Nope, you don't need pills or the like; he will do everything for you. Kills anyone who gets close, keeps you wrapped up in his nest. All you have to do is sleep and eat the food provided, and your basically constantly wrapped up in his warm body. Will handle you with care, holding you gently and reluctantly letting you leave maybe once or twice for a shower and bath. But apart from that, your staying right where he can see you.

SCP-2521: Wait, where did Y/n go?

You were speaking aloud about your soon to be child, and you just vanished. But... 2521 only steals information about itself right? Scientists are baffled, but don't really want to accept or think about the obvious reason you disappeared.

But wait... there you are in the cafeteria, entirely fine. When questioned, you respond simply 2521 took you away into this odd black dimension like place and basically wrestled you into a hug. It let you go so you could get nutrition and basically do things normal humans need to do. But oh, there you go again. Basically kinda kidnaps you over and over because 2521 wants to care for you, and knows you could just stay with it... but your pregnant, so until that child is born your allowed some kind of freedom to get food and water.


	31. SCP-049 x Reader NSFW Non-Con

The night was cold and lonely, and SCP-049 sat in his cell alone. His finger tips were together, mind whirring. Small sharp intakes or breath echoed behind his mask as he thought about you. Thought unholy things...

The idea of having you sleep, unaware as he touched and punished you for remaining unaware of his affections, it turned him on greatly.

He let out a small shudder, eyes checking the hall outside to check nobody would notice the bulge behind his robes growing. The idea of you lifeless, something he was so accustomed to, his fingers gliding up your legs and into you- he could hardly stand it. He stood, walking quickly to his draws that could and would only be opened by the key kept in his pocket.

Inside, he rummaged through various letters you had given him... well, notes left behind by you that he swore were on purpose. Even if they were just your interview documents. Past the small trinkets you lost, earrings and rings that slipped off without you realising, and past the cut-outs of your photos from the foundation documents provided to him. There at the bottom, his hidden chemicals and a rag. Perfect.

The next day, you brightly walked past his chamber; unaware and smiling. "Ah," he called, "Mistress Y/n!" You stopped, smiling like your usual lovely self. "Ah, hey 049. How are you today?" "I am well... actually, I was rather hoping you might help me." You looked at him curiously, noticing how he loomed a bit closer then usual, hands behind his back and chest panting. "Oh... sure, what is it?" He stepped into his room, arm extended for you to enter- which you did.

"This... device, it is hard to comprehend." He pointed to the small computer provided to him in the corner. "Oh, what is wrong with it?" "The... images will not appear on the... surface." He was confused by modern things, so acting confused was pretty easy as he tricked you further into his room.

You checked out his computer, looking all around as he studied your nimble fingers. His heart was beating incredibly fast having you so close, and when you bent over in your tight skirt to look beneath the desk... well. His chest felt hot, his head swirled, hands reaching for the rag in his pocket. "Oh, here is the issue... you need to plug the black socket thing into the wall." You plugged it in, standing at full height.

Before you could spin round and offer him a smile, you felt hands around your face and waist, a cloth over your nose and mouth.

You tried struggling, heart beating rapidly, but everything fell sluggish and dark.

Now with you in his arms, 049 could not believe his luck as you slumped against him. Dragging you to his bed, he placed you down efficiently, crawling over your sleeping form with ragged breaths. His fingers went to your shirt instantly, unbuttoning your covering with gentleness.

You lay before him, mouth agape and arms by your sides as he reached for and groped your breasts. He shuddered again, swearing and cursing to himself as he accustomed himself with how they filled his palms. Impatient, and with no need for your response, he slipped your bra off of you and stared hungrily at your cute little nipples. All his to have. He felt excitement down below, adjusting his crutch before lifting his mask just so his mouth was exposed.

He let out a hungry gasp, licking along the bottom of your breasts then over your nipple, eyeing your sleeping face as he payed attention to licking the tip of your nipple. Extremely aroused, he crawled closer, a hand around your waist to lift you a bit higher as he sucked hard on your breast. Grinning wildly, he kept glancing at your features when swapping between both breasts, excited and overpowered.

Holy shit, you were worth waiting for. Kind of.... except, he did not really wait... he had to take matters into his own hands! Looking at your face, he neared you with a chuckle; hands either side of your head as you remained utterly oblivious to the man leaning down and biting your bottom lip. Holding your neck, nibbling on the free side hungrily. "Tu es à moi," he groaned, licking the coil of your earlobe. A thing that would have made you shiver if you were not knocked out.

His head pounded a bit from over excitement and need, ripping your skirt off of you and cupping your backside... groping a feel of your smooth cute ass. He squeezed roughly, repeating several times whilst breathing in the scent of your hair.

When he decided time was running out, he moved down to your womanhood, breathing "oh my..." and grinning at the sight of you exposed and powerless. "Pour moi?" He grinned, laughing. "Merci..."

One single kiss on your folds, his hands on your knee caps as he roughly spread you apart before diving back in to eat you out excitedly. "Il n’y a rien que vous puissiez faire," he spoke before licking again, "Je ne te laisserai pas t’échapper." His hand took your limp one as he finally stopped licking your womanhood.

Grunting, he took out his member and positioned himself at your entrance, soaking his dick for a minute before pushing into you roughly. Nothing you could do, just lay as he fucked you. Hands taking your legs, positioning you higher as he rammed into you on repeat. Blissful, he soon came inside of you... panting and separating you both as he panicked... realising he had to deal with you.

Dressing you quickly, he checked the hallway and carried your limp body. Your notes you were carrying suggested you were on your way to the printing room, so he slumped you at a desk and made it seem like you were asleep. Looking back at you lovingly, beside himself with the fact he just fucked you, he walked away.

You woke up noisily, slurping as you drooled. "Ugh, what-" your head hurt a bit. You stretched, looking around the room in shock. Did you fall asleep?! How embarrassing.

Standing to move, you paused when you felt wetness in your underwear. Eyes wide, preying you had not come on your period or the like, you hid from the camera and peeked in your underwear, fingers going in and pulling out sticky white cum. Your eyes squinted, confused. You let out small little noises of confusion, quickly printing your work and trying to recall what happened.

You were next to Dr Bright, and then took the elevator. So not him. Then you walked past 096's cell, and that is just a big no no. But... who? Why? When?

You took your papers, walking back where you stopped outside of 049's cell. He sat calmly at his desk, back turned to you. Stepping into the room, he did not notice you as you squinted, staring at his computer like it was familiar... before you shook your head and walked away. All the whilst 049 knew you were behind him, smirking as you left.


	32. Dr Bright pining HC

\- You would have to be pretty naïve to not see his feelings  
\- Everyone around him will tease him, and he will sit at his desk and mope... asking why you have no returned his feelings or asking aloud if you liked the many gifts he has gotten you anonymously  
-Lord, give him strength. He is not exactly the jealous type, he thinks anyway, but if you get close to a guard or D-class he is going to step in  
\- As said, he can be very professional when he wants to be. Marching over, intimidating stares, making those meddling men too uncomfortable to stick around  
\- Becomes really soft around you, asking if you wanted to stay behind for a drink and then doing the gun clicking thing with his hands and saying 'gotcha, no worries,' when you decline... only to walk away and be snickered at by the others  
\- And when you do let him down, and he has had a mope, he will deliver flowers to your room without you ever know who it is from  
\- He will proceed to watch you collect them, shocked and confused... hoping you might just spare a thought it could be him  
\- If he finds something you like, he will definitely learn all about it to connect with you  
\- "Ohhh, yeah... I got the erm, xbox 560, we can connect?" He asks hopefully, biting his tongue as you stare confused. "Oh... the xbox 360. Yeah, we were talking about it last week... erm sure."  
\- Whatever he finds to connect with you with, he will devote any free time to it. So, for example, gaming with you in your free hours... he will literally sit and wait even when he knows your at work, staring at the screen until you log on  
\- Tries super hard to get into your room, not for funny business, but he just thinks it will be easier to make you smile and laugh without other prying eyes... so lingers by your door with paperwork, acting surprised when you remind him it it the wrong paperwork and not yours  
\- Will stand outside your door once you shut him out, shoulders slumped and eyes low  
-But when he is all alone at night, trying to get some rest, and you have ignored him all day, do not worry... he has a picture of your ID he has stuck next to his, wishing it goodnight and shutting his eyes- hoping tomorrow you might just notice him


	33. Y!SCP-076 x Reader

You stared out over the chamber holding the muscular tanned male, rage in his eyes. He kept his gaze on you, chest rising and falling as you stared back without emotion. You were not sure what you felt for him really. Pity... sadness... whatever it was, it was hard to digest since you had been warned to keep your distance as the SCP became possessive of you over the last few weeks.

You sighed, taking notes that bored you and seemed meaningless. Things like, 'subject is looking out the cell window,' or 'subject remained in the left side of its chamber.' "Hey," you heard a voice call, "this is the newbie we promised you Y/n." You watched one of your colleagues walk a young girl into the room, her smile timid. "Hey, you must be...." "Samantha." You shook hands. "So... welcome to the team, this.. this is 076, but call him Able."

The young girl crinkled her nose looking inside. "He looks a bit mean, don't he?" You paused. "Well... I suppose so... but I assure you he is a sweetheart." Able could hear your words, getting more aggressive as he paced; your words spurring him on as he wanted you more. "You will be fine, just stick to your notes." The girl hummed, pulling out her sheet of documents and scrawled notes. You took a minute to look down at your watch, the girl humming before clicking a button on the panel.

Immediately she panicked, watching the door to the cell open. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I thought it was-" You marched over, just about to shut it before an incredibly strong arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you into the cell.

You panicked, the door shutting as your older colleagues stared in with fear and shock. On the floor, he stared over you like he was now uncertain and maybe regretted his actions as you rose to your feet. "...Able?" You asked, shy and cautious. He grunted, looking away. "Able... why did you... pull me in here?" "She was too close to you." He spat, still looking away. "...Oh..." you muttered. Then silence, nobody making a sound.

"Your chamber... its... kinda cold." He grunted again. "Are... you not cold?" You took a deep breath, reaching your hand out and touching his exposed arm. He was freezing. "Your trembling..." you spoke, staring him right in the eyes. "Oh Able..." you whined, stepping closer as you took note of the scars over his arm. He just watched, letting you step right in front of him as you traced your fingers along his white decorations and bruises. You had no control, a small tear running down your cheek as you felt pity for him.

He watched you cry, your eyes avoiding his with shame as you hurried to settle yourself. Again, with no emotion, he just watched you... like he was bitter and you were nothing to him.

Then after a while, you felt his hand snatch your chin. It was rough, painful almost, but he guided you to look at him as he focused with intent, thumbs doing their best to be gentle as he wiped your tears away. "Sorry..." you muttered, hiccupping.

"Why the hell are you crying for?" He spat, looking at you but holding your hand without realising. "What... has the foundation done to you?" He looked awestruck, watching you sniffle. Did you actually care for him? "It' nothing..." "But it is..." you choked out, and he rolled his eyes... sighing as he inched just that little bit closer to you.

You jumped when hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. And the whole time he kept staring, devoted and yet still trying to seem uncaring and unkind. You laughed a bit, catching his attention. "What is so funny?" "...your hair... I never realised how long it was." You smiled through your tears, twirling a piece in your finger tips. He kept his grumpy face, staring at you as you looked up smiling. "Its nice." Damnit, why did you have to be so cute? He turned his head, hiding he small haze on his face as he sneered and squeezed you tighter.

"Why are you not looking at me Able? We have never been this close... and your not hurting me." "Why would I?" He spat again, confused. "W-well..." you could not figure out what to say. "I would never hurt you Y/n," almost adorably naïve and dorkish, he leant in closer to you. He studied your face, watching you try and turn with an obvious haze on your face too. But strong arms kept you locked against him as you blushed.

"I... I am not happy about how cold it is in here." You tried changing the subject. He kept staring, edging closer. "B-But... its quite hot now... would'nt you say?" You laughed nervously.

When you felt his hand take your chin, guiding your nervousness to look at him, the last thing you expected was him to peck you on the cheek then throw you off of him. He was pacing, enraged at his own actions. Whilst you just stood there, shocked but grinning.

He was getting madder by the second, and you quickly shuffled over and took his hand in yours. He looked confused, eyeing you like he was about to tear down the entire facility before you nuzzled against him. He calmed down pretty quick, looking away with a frown and blush.

You had accepted his feelings... finally.


	34. Y! Dr Kondraki x Reader

"Okay, dinner is in the oven honey." You made a kiss noise through your phone, shutting the call off and walking into work. You walked into your office, pausing as you stared at what looked like a giant gun on your desk. "Er...."

"Ah," the giant man known as Kondraki walked in. "You like it?" He asked, gruff like always. "What... what is it? And why is it on my desk?" "I tried weaponizing again... you like it?" "...Sure... but... can you get it off my desk, looks a bit heavy." He grunted, removing it with ease. You went to pull your chair, but he done so for you, shoving you back in unintentionally hard. "Thanks..." you uttered, his constant presence annoying you now.

"So..." he cleared his throat. "So." You answered, annoyed. "I get the feeling," you spun on your chair, "you, Bright and Clef have done something. When your together, something always happens, and you only come in my office to hide." He bit his tongue, wishing you knew he was in your office because he wanted to see you. "No, of course not." You eyed him. "Well, they did something... not me." You sighed, shaking your head.

"You don't believe me do you Y/n?" "Of course not... you know I get wrath when you get in trouble." You stood, offering a kind smile. "Can you not just," you paused, "be a bit more sensible?" You approached him, pulling his open collar and straightening it. "Your such a klutz." You smoothed down his shirt. "And your hat is always on its side." You straightened it.

He blushed, staring down at you. "Also... you smell like fire." "Oh." He went red. "So, lets guess... you, Bright and Clef were convinced putting out a fire actually meant make more fire?" He chuckled. "Yeah, something like that."

You rolled your eyes, taking a seat again. "How's the butterflies?" "Mischievous." You laughed. Then your phone rang, "Oh hold on."

"Hey babe, yeah...." Kondraki stiffened. "Oh... I can bring some shopping home, no stress. What do you fancy tonight?" He rolled his eyes. "Baby, I am at work shhh~"

"Sorry," you uttered as you shut your phone, "my hubby." He hummed, uninterested. "If your ever... not wanting to cook, you can come over my dorm." You beamed. "That is very sweet.... but, I dunno."

"I gotta go K, interview at eight." He looked at the clock, seeing you had ten minutes. "Aight'...."

He rubbed his neck as you walked away, watching your figure as you left. Instantly he was in your draws, breathing hard with thick brows furrowed. Your lipstick, he licked the tip of it and put it back. Your perfume, he sprayed the tiniest bit on the inner part of his sleeve to sniff later. "Fuck..." he cursed to himself, aware this was crazy... but he needed you more then your husband needed you.

So he hurried down the hall, moving to a higher level where he could watch you without you knowing. Camera in hand, he licked his lips as he spied you waiting for your guard to guide you into the room. Creepy hungry growls left his mouth, lips smacking as he aimed the camera on your face and took several photos. Each of them perfect, just like you.

It was just a shame, he bit his lip, you were so oblivious to his little tricks.

Head of his field, he watched your face twist in surprise as the guard informed you that you were changed to SCP 408. That meant your wonderful hubby, who made no effort to ever find you in the same facility, would interview SCP-173. Inexperienced, Kondraki could already imagine his neck snapping.

So as you wandered off to the butterflies, the doctor followed your husband to 173. Your husband entered so naively, looking when he heard the sound of a camera snapping a shot followed by his own neck snapping. The guards never even saw Kondraki come or go.

One problem gone, he made his way to his wonderful butterflies. "Oh, Y/n!" He acted surprised, you rising so cutely to shake his hand again. "Oh, wow! We working together now?" He hummed, smiling as he wrapped an arm around his chair, both of you watching the smart butterflies flutter around.

"Oh, they're so special... what are they doing?" "Hmm, dunno..." he huffed, hiding his smirk as your pretty face stared up at them. Their wings came together, forming an image. An image of your dead husband.

"Oh guys, not cool~" he hid his laugh, you shaking. "Oh..." you stood, falling limp as you fell feint into his arms. Barely conscious, the gruff man angled his camera on you both, you asleep in his arms, as he took a shot. Staring at your lips, he so wanted to kiss you, but you stirred and work.

"W-what?" "You passed out." He said emotionless, putting you back on your chair. "Ugh... god knows why." You barely even remembered what happened. Kondraki grinned at the surprise you would get later, both of you watching the butterflies in peace.

"I meant it by the way," he paused, "You can easily come to my place for dinner. "Thanks, maybe I will." You cheered, unaware of the grinning man. Yes, when your little heart breaks later tonight, you probably would come to his place in desperation, and now Kondraki knew it was the perfect time to manipulate your sweet little head into only having him to turn to.

After all, you were available now.


	35. Y!SCP-073 x Reader

Pushed to the back, you hummed a bit as you watched the group of scientists prod and poke at Cain. You felt sorry for him as much as you pitied yourself when Cain cornered you, pulling at and hugging you. And yet... a part of you felt a smile tug at your lips, a small piece of your felt joyous when remembering how he only smiled for you in such a bright way.

So as the lecture finished, Cain and you stood still as the crowd moved on. So many of your colleagues tutted at you, glaring as you kept still.

"Y/n!" He cheered, happy as he could with his monotone voice. "Hey!" You called back, both standing in front of one another. He kept his hands to himself, but the look of his glistening skin, the feel of cold metal fingers; you huffed, pouting to yourself and clenching your fists. "Is something the matter?" He asked sweetly, a hand resting on your shoulder. "I.. I'm fine!" You barked, a bit annoyed when a touch of the shoulder was not enough.

"...Okay..." He was his usual self, but every little thing was setting you off. Just okay? Nothing more?

He prodded your shoulder, pushing you a bit with a teasing grin. "Someone is very moody today? Finally realised just how much you love me?" He snickered, and your face reddened. "N-no! Your just... standoffish?" "Me?!" He chuckled. "Yeah..." you pouted, arms folded.

"Its okay," he cooed, making you jump as he wrapped his arms around you. You hugged back, defeating any idea of acting tough.

"You two..." a voice chimed in, and you both broke it off to see a colleague staring with disapproval. "Y/n, you should know better." You bloomed red, the scientist leaving. Cain pulled your chin up instantly, reassuring you it was all going to be fine as he teasingly leant in.

Cupped in his palm, inches from his face, he teased. "You so want to kiss me right now. "DO NOT, WILL NOT-" Your voice broke off when he pecked your lips, leaving you red in the face.

"Cain... that-" "Y/n." You and Cain turned, seeing your boss in the door. "A word."

Cain watched you follow your boss, returning with your head low a few moments later. "Everything okay?" "Erm.... yeah." You uttered, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. "No, something happened." "It... it is okay Cain."

"Promise?" You paused, "well..." how to say it. "I... kinda gotta work with another SCP for a bit, but only a little while!" You spoke quickly. Cain stared down at you, holding your upper arms with an unreadable look of disappointment. "I see..." he said, "...and for how long?" "Two weeks..." you squeaked under his fiery glare. "I...I am so sorry Cain!" You cried, flinching when his digit came on your cheek to calm you. "It will be okay, do you know who it is your going to see?" "Not yet... but I-" "Promise you won't get attached, you... your mine, right?"

You went red. "Y-yeah... I am." He smiled again, "Good." Spun round, you done your best not to cry as he held you against him; rocking you slowly. You needed his touch for so long, and it was finally happening now the foundation was tearing you both apart.

So the days started passing, and you were actually doing okay. A few tears shed on your pillow at first became excitement, thrill when you woke up for your newest test subject. Intriguing, it was almost nice working with another SCP for once.

You walked down the hall, smiling when you heard a voice call to you. "Y/n!" It was of course Cain. "Hey," you smiled, so engrossed in your new subject that you barely thought about touching Cain. He just stared at you, frowning. "... All okay?" "Well... where have you been?" Your nose scrunched. "Sorry?" "Where were you?"

You shook your head. "I have a new subject, remember?" "Yeah, I can remember thank you very much. Well who is it?" "I... cannot really tell you Cain." "Oh..." he looked a bit hurt, brows furrowing before retaining a brave face.

He went to take your hand, and you stepped back. "Whoa, Cain, slow down... we don't want a repeat of what happened last time, do we?" Whatever you just said really hurt him because he frowned at you, eyes glowing before he spun on his heel and stomped away. His heart hurt, his chest felt numb, and he really did not want to look unhappy in front of everyone else.

Sulking, he took to sitting in the same cafeteria as you, playing with his thumbs whilst you chatted to your new colleagues oblivious to him behind you. He watched your shoulders rise and fall, your sweet laugh and crinkled smiling eyes. Hopeless and deluded, he walked over to you.

"Hey... Y/n..." he smiled, and you felt a bit nervous since you had upset him earlier. "Oh, Cain... this... this is my new research group." They greeted him, watching as he sat beside you. "So, what brings you over Cain?" "Y/n." You shut your eyes, licking your lip as your mind plummeted into shame and embarrassment, wishing Cain would be silent. "Yes, myself and Y/n are together."

"Together?" One of your colleagues asked. "Y-yeah, sitting side by side." You butted in, shaking a bit. Cain eyed you. "Anyways, the tough guy seems to not mind you Y/n, your lucky. You and him have been doing okay together." Cain took a small breath, eyes set on the man speaking but wishing to look away.

"Cain..." you whispered, seeing him tremble, turning his head to you with short breaths and teared up eyes. You looked at him, hoping he would calm down, but he ripped your hand away and rushed off again. "Oh, what happened to him?" "Probably an experiment," you shrugged, dying inside.

So after a while, Cain decided you were drifting apart. At times he was torn, angry and insulted but forgiving and needy. He left gifts by your door, but you never came to see him. He watched you in the hall, how you always smiled and seemed excited.

Two weeks later, and you were finished. The foundation found Cain quite the annoyance with his moping and brought you back. You waltzed into the room, noticing him muck around with his fingers and stare down.

"Cain?" He whipped his head to you, unsure how to react. "Oh..." he uttered, a blush of joy hidden on his face as he kept his jealous act up. "Well... I am back!" You cheered, uncertain. "Oh." He moped. You hung up your jacket, fumbling in the corner as you watched him sit on a stool, leant on the desk ignoring you. "Okay... then... I will just go." You blew off steam, ignored again.

Small tears were pricking your eyes, and before you left you knew you had to get the last word in.

"Well, don't act like you like me then ignore me when I come back!" No response, you stomped your foot. "Well... nothing to say?!" Nothing. "F-fine!" You choked, crying as you rushed into your lab coat. "It is your fault." You looked up, crying. "What is my fault Cain, huh?" "Your so happy with someone else, why come back here to torment me?" "I GOT SENT BACK BY THE FOUNDATION! If you don't want me to work with you, then... then-" You cried out loud, pained mentally.

A pair of arms wrapped around your waist, and you tried pushing him off in rage. "Get off of me!" "Oh, stop struggling!" He moaned, picking you up and pushing you onto the desk; slithering between your legs. You kept sobbing, frowning at him. "Your too hot headed for your own good," you pushed him, "and all I want... is just for us to be together." Your eyes watered, calming as you looked at him.

"But...-" you choked a bit, looking as he cupped your cheek. "But what? Can you not see? All we do is long for one another-" "Cain-" "Let me finish." You gulped. "All we do... is want one another. They tried to pull us apart, and your back now." You trembled as he edged closer. "And maybe they will keep trying... so I hope you will say yes, when I ask... please just be mine?"

You flushed. "Cain, this is so-" "Y/n!" You jolted as his raised voice. "Please! Just... speak for yourself, for once. I want you," he cradled your form, "and I know you want me...so please, just... tell me." "I...-" You could not, it was too difficult. "Y/n~" he teased.

"O-okay... yeah..." he smiled bright, seeing you look down timid. "B-but, it will never work, I-"

He cut you off, pulling you so you slipped off the desk and to your feet, trapped against the hard desk side and his hard chest as he held the back of your head, keeping your lips locked together.

Pulling away, he licked at his own lips in satisfaction; a glint in his eye.

He twirled you round, capturing you in his arms as he whispered. "Your mine now."

Something told you this was the best and worst thing to possibly happen to you...


	36. Y!Dr Bright x Reader NSFW Non-Con

The breach sirens rang out, and you were bounding down the hall. Just a scientist, you had no idea how you were separated. Doctor Bright promised you he would come rescue you, but he left you stranded instead. Chased already by 173 and 106, you had no chance. Smashing into your office sector up with the higher professionals, you waited patiently, overlooking an array of death out your window looking down on the facility. You could barely look at it.

You peeked down again curiously, blood freezing. The thing with the things in the facility was they were all undeniably bloodthirsty, but the one you just locked eyes with, 049, was smart enough now to physically come find you instead of being distracted by other humans. What a terrible mistake it was to look out that window at that second.

You knew you had to run, preparing yourself with a deep breath as you ran down the hall. Maybe you could hide in your room?

You hurried to the scientists sector, just about to reach your door, when a pair of hands grabbed you. When you tried screaming, you were hushed. "Bright?!" You spun round, looking back at the smirking man. "Heya sweetie~" "Not funny, you left me back there!" "What? No, your seeing it wrong. I was just quicker then you~" You growled. "Look, we need to get moving." He hummed, eyeing your body as you turned your back to him. "Well..? You coming?" He stuttered. "O-oh, yeah... lead the way."

So you both ran down the hall together, one of you more scared then the other. "Y'know, I feel now is as good a time as any to mention I always like ya Y/n." You looked back. "And your choosing to do it now because...?" "We might die." "We might die? No, just me... your immune or whatever right?" He hummed, never really answering your question.

You stopped at a corner, peeking round it. But you jumped when Bright locked you into the wall, hands either side of you and a smug look on his face. Warm pools for eyes looked back at you and he bit his bottom lip, purring a bit. "We are probably the last alive in this place Y/n..." you looked up, intimidated by his doting stare and height advantage. "Nobody here... to stop us..." your heart thudded in disagreement and fear when he nuzzled into your neck, breathing out hard into the crook as he kissed your collarbone. You felt his hand palm your right breast, squeezing it once before you shoved him off you.

"What the hell are you doing?!" You spat, voice low. "Don't get all worked up now..." he teased, booping your nose. "Get the fuck away from me, I am doing this alone." You sneered, brushing past him. "Like you could survive by yourself, you need me~" You glared. "You won't admit it, but you want me like I want you...~" You glared harder.

"I would rather die then let you lay another finger on me asshole."

His face dropped, watching you run off. He was not sure how he felt. Destroyed, broken, angry, insulted... all of it swirled into a violent need to have you by him again. And to think, this was his first time truly alone with you! He was so glad he started that breach...

Bright returned to his room, moving things around. Oh boy, you were gonna pay for not returning his feelings. Not to hurt you, or even teach you a lesson, but just because he could. You were his, there was nothing you could do, and you just needed to accept it.

So you kept running round like headless chicken, screaming and crying as things popped out at you, tears streaking your cheeks. You were exhausted, ready to drop down. But you kept going, you had to keep moving... even when it hurt to breathe, and your feet were swollen and cut.

You passed an open door, screaming loudly when someone pulled you inside. You regretted being so clumsy, getting pulled twice in a breach? You were just asking for death at this point.

Unable to see anything at all, you heard someone talking. "Miss me?~"

Oh fuck. No. Your eyes widened, face smashed against the door of the room and hands wrapped tightly behind you. Everything was a blur, someone strong throwing you down onto a comfy surface you assumed to be a bed, limbs snatching from your recoiled body until you could no longer move them.

Then the lights came on.

You looked around, whining into something in your mouth acting as a gag. You lifted your knees, seeing industrial grade cuffs hooking your legs to the bed, the same with your hands. You were terrified, locking eyes with none other then Doctor Bright as he pushed off against the wall he was leant against, coming closer with a dangerous grin.

"So, I am sure your wondering why your here." You kept still, silent. "Loooong story short, I like you. And I am goddamn sick of seeing you flounder around freely without even a spare thought for me, but tonight... your gonna change your tune~"

You glared, terrified as he held up a pair of scissors, snipping the air tauntingly. Whimpering, he glided the blade along your chest for a moment, snickering and grinning as you struggled. Then he started cutting your shirt, pulling it clean off of you. You heard him hiss in excitement, leaning down right over your breasts but looking at you with a smug grin. "Better do the bottom half too... wouldn't wanna be so excited that I have to stop and cut that off you later."

You whimpered, the scissors cutting your skirt clean off you too. Then you were exposed aside your underwear, red in the face and avoiding eye contact. Your heart was beating very quickly, and you shut your eyes to avoid contact.

He snatched your face, looking down at you as you kept trying to remain rational and keep your heavy glare on him. But you panicked a bit when he leant in, so many questions burning through your head as he squeezed your cheeks, making the gag pop out just so he could stick his tongue in your mouth before you could shut it. You moaned, trying your best not to encourage him as he leant over you, continuing to wrestle your tongue before breaking for air.

"P-please... doctor Bright..." You urged, hoping he would become rational. His hand slithered down your stomach, eyes still gazing at yours as he slipped his hand into your knickers. "Jack!" You cried, writhing. "Oh, lost the professional names now, have we?"

You could feel his fingers rubbing around your wetness, teasingly around your opening but not yet inside. "S-stop, please... th-theres a breach!" "And like I said, it is probably just us two. Besides," he leant in, "you know I will protect you Y/n~"

His pinky finger went inside of you, and he laughed at your red face of embarrassment. "Not enough for you?" He hummed, ignoring your cry as he shoved move inside. "What... what is this all about?!" You cried, breathless. He did not answer, fondling your clit as he laughed at your torture. "Your this wet, and you want me to believe you don't love me back?" You grit your teeth, glaring still.

"Okay doll~" he slowly began sliding more inside of you, the feeling of yourself stretching as he simply smiled, "as you wish." You wanted to scream with them fully in you now, nearly a whole hand as all you could see was his sickening smug expression.

"F-f-" You choked through your gag. "F-f- what?" He teased, brushing hair out of your eyes. "Fuck, you want to fuck?" He cooed. tickling your chin. You thrashed again, shaking your head as he removed his fingers from inside you; shaking one up and down your tingling numbed clit for a moment longer.

Pulling away, he collapsed over you, elbows either side of your face so your eyes were level. "I won't let you go Y/n, I... I just cannot do it." You trembled, pleading with your eyes for your life. "Please Jack... whatever you want, just take it. If you want my key-card, please just..." your voice broke, unable to continue. "I don't want your fucking key-card, I can do whatever I need to do in this place. Everything but you. You, who always got out my grip. You, who denied me so often." "It... it wasn't like that..." you cried, eyes shut.

"I know it wasn't babycakes," he smiled, "so now, just sit back and enjoy what I have to offer." You tensed, feeling him crawl over your face again, unzipping his pants and proudly showing his twitching member. Your face flushed. "Go ahead...~"

You yelped to yourself, pushing yourself up to suck on him. Clean large head thrusting over your tongue, he bent back so that he was tickling your tingling vagina at the same time. The pain, the pleasure, the humiliation all swirled into a whirlpool of sheer need as you moaned; mouth open so he could see his dick sliding along the base of your tongue. "That's more like it!" He cheered, grabbing the back of your head as you obediently sucked.

When you started crying again from humiliation, he hushed you. "Oh baby girl, hush..." he smiled again, cheeky. "More of a taker, then a giver, huh?" You felt him get off of you, both of your heads turning to the door where something was now pounding to get in. You were terrified, writhing around. "Jack... please..." you begged, tied and exposed to whatever could come break inside.

"It's okay baby girl," he assured you, forcing your thighs apart roughly and sitting between your legs on the floor. "Just relax," he cooed, tongue sliding all the way up your pussy. Your toes curled, pleasure shooting through your legs and the need to stretch your limbs increasing too. "Jack!" You cried, tears falling as the banging got louder, and his tongue lapped you faster. "Please, I am begging you to stop!" He hungrily licked at you, shoving a finger in as he licked. "Jack... we can do this elsewhere, just... don't let me d-die!" You sniffed, crying and moaning breathlessly.

He climbed up you a bit, holding your hips. "I won't let you die baby," he said, kissing your belly button, "like I said.... relax." You had to trust him, trust a basic sex offender, as you moaned back.

You came, him licking and slurping your juices up. "Delicious..." he snapped, snickering at your cute little face as you tried turning away. "And the pièce de résistance..."

He lined himself up with you, your face soaked in sweat and tears as you knew begging would fall on death ears. Jack Bright watched your nimble hands grapple the chains around your wrists, scared out your mind but a step closer to accepting his power over you. "Here we go~" He started pushing into you, watching as you choked on thin air and spluttered once he pushed through, grinning ear to ear before thrusting.

Your whole body moved to his, breasts jiggling as he eyed the lovely thing that was you beneath him. No man or beast could or would stop him, and he was going to ensure that if you were not ready to accept his heart yet; you would certainly accept his cock. Again, if he could not make you his wonderful little wifey yet, he would turn you into his little slut instead.

You yelped as he pushed harder at the thought of you, fully trained and obedient. Both moving faster as he finally came inside of you. He looked over your weeping face.

"Who knows, maybe your pregnant~" he mocked, and you wept faster. "Now, lets see whose at the door." Your heart plummeted, imagining how any SCP would love to find you, its victim, tied and vulnerable. Unable to fight back.

"Oh..." you heard, looking up when you saw Jack in shock, plenty of guards staring back. Your eyes watered, a gasp and whimper leaving your mouth as you rattled your chains.

The foundation was back under control, Bright taken away for 'questioning,' whilst you were hoarded off to the medical bay.

"Rest assured," the guard spoke, "Jack Bright will be dealt with, and will not be allowed anywhere near you... if he is not terminated or the like that is." You nodded, thankful. But why did it feel like you were still being watched by none other than the man whom just raped you?


	37. SCP various x Dying! Reader

035:

"Fuck..." the masked male choked, hands gripping your cold ones tightly as you trembled. In the middle of a breach, the two of you sat amongst the chaos; your eyes on his, fear in them as you knew death was coming. You knew the last thing you would see was 035, your masked lover whom you had never touched nor held until now, in death. A death you did not deserve for coming to free him, for simply wanting someone to finally hold you...

You tried speaking, blood coming out and over your lips as you writhed in his arms. "No, Y/n..." he hushed you, black tears falling faster. "You... should go..." you groaned, heart hurting. "No, I won't leave!" He growled, eyes glowing in anger. "I am done for," you laughed up blood, "but your not..." "y/n-" "It's alright..." you cut him off. "Stick around, make things happy again." "Happy?!" He choked, clearly crying. "Of course... your always made... my day brighter..." you had tears falling. "You... and your, annoying jokes," you laughed again, "your... laugh... your-" you could no longer speak, lungs hurting as your arm gripped his collar for support and you shook.

"My... my?!" He asked desperately. 'Your love.' You mouthed, smile fading as you fell limp.

And the world went silent. The fire crackling around you both, the distant screaming... all blurred as you died. You... just died. Erased from his life, with no way but to accept it. Accept the one person was gone, that one person who saw him as more then a parasitic conniving being.

049:

He shivered, holding your body against himself. You had tried to find him, falling victim to something else as you lay in his arms lifeless. "Please..." he begged nobody in particular, eyes watering as he touched your arms, head and neck... preying his cursed hands would wake you. But he was a chaotic cursed being, fated to bring only death. He supposed he should tell himself to expect it, but doing so made his voice crackle and a deep breath get stuck in his throat as his sob echoed around himself. His sob for the first time in decades.

You were on the same side. Both nervous, and unsure all the time. Both self- conscious, but aiming to only bring joy and peace. Even if his ideas were demented, you listened with a smile on your face. You listened when you were torn away, sent to another SCP whom had killed you. And what for? Because 049 was fated to loneliness, and the world took away the one living being that would not feel hate when seeing him. The one beautiful thing who felt no hatred, saw no need to be violent in a world already messed up.

You spoke for hours how you never fit into any categories, both called weird. Both smiling in each others company, both laughing when the foundation hoped he would kill you, but you found something more in a world against you both. And in the breach of 049, he found you dead. Lifeless, cold... he hugged you for the first time, and last. Because... what else was there to live for? You had nothing but him, someone who could not even hold you. So when the security came for him, locking his neck in a thick collar, he watched your body be dragged away from him.

Staring at his hands, you were still soft, even when cold. So he savoured it, thankful his mask hid his unholy black tears. He thought about all you told him, your family pet, how you hugged your Mama before you were taken into custody. How... nobody but him would know what happened to you, and now his chest hurt as he bared your death for your sake... hoping one day he could escape, taking your memory with him.

073:

Holding your body, screams at everyone watching. "Cain, you need to let her go... she's-" "She is not dead!" You clearly were, lifeless and unmoving. Cain sat cross-legged, you sprawled across him as he rocked you both. "You bring her back!" He spat, "I know you can!" He growled, getting up and leaving your body for just a moment.

He grappled a scientist, angry. "Bring. Her. Back." "Cain, I cannot... even if I could, it is against protocol." He sighed, stressed and crying as he turned and saw your body gone. Panic hit him as he looked around for you, noticing people wheeling you away.

"Y/n!" He called, thinking maybe... just maybe you will call back. Held back, his chest puffed out and brought more tears. He lost all regard for others, throwing them aside as he hurried after you. "Bring her back..." he called, "Please!" He cried, stumbling as he finally located you.

The staff took one look at Cain before your body was thrown onto a fiery pit with many others. Cain just stared, eyes pouring.

Eyes welling up till he could no longer see, the staff tried approaching only for Cain to hurry away. He hurried back with millions of documents, most on resurrection.

"Look, here! RIGHT HERE!" Frantic, he pulled people towards the paper. "We can get her back!" The scientist sighed heavily, "even if we wanted to, her body is gone now." Cain felt himself vibrating on the spot, fists clenched.

Screaming, pulling at his hair, he ran off. The staff tried following, but Cain was too quick. Into his mouth went thousands of pills, plenty of knife marks on his skin. But... nothing would work like it would for a human anyway, so with red puffy eyes, 073 sat against the wall and wondered if he would die or not. If he did, then good. If not, he would fight to find a way to bring you back, even if in memory... even if they wanted to forget, he would not.

Bright:

Held between his legs, both of you leant against the wall. "Just let me go..." you pleaded weakly. "I fucking can't!" He snapped, tears falling on your shoulders as he nuzzled you desperately. Band-Aids and makeshift ties coated your chest where an SCP had broken loose; glass smashing into your chest. "Are you okay Jack...?" You asked, blood dribbling out your wound and pain on your face. "Just... be silent." He hugged you tighter, unable to deal with his grief. He had so much to say, to tell you, but the courage to speak was not there at all as he just needed to feel you.

"Your... fine, right?" Your eyes held tears, and you knew what he needed to hear. "Yeah, of course." "Shall we go to my room... like we always do?" In the middle of a breach, pain soaring in your body, you nodded and let him pick you up gently.

You watched his stoic face, all spark gone from his eyes as he was in denial. You coughed, blood coming out over your chest. Bright watched it happen, looking away quickly. Now you were crying, scared.

"Take me home..." you begged. "I... want to see my parents..." you cried, tears streaming as you hugged him tighter. His lip quivered. "We can book tomorrow off and go see them." Tears streaming, you nodded an spluttered out, "Yeah."

Coughing and bleeding, your wound opening more, you let Jack carry you to his room. "I.... really want my Mum and Dad..." you quivered, no matter your relationship with them, the need to be held by a parenting figure was strong as you felt your body getting colder. The idea of blood draining out from you made you sick, and you hugged Bright tighter.

"We will see them tomorrow sweetpea..." he said, his voice cracking a bit as he hid his own tears.

Placed down on his bed, you felt a tear settle on your cheek, staying still as your vision was becoming hazy. "Jack..." you called, seeing him come closer. "Why... is it so hard to see?" "Is it? Oh my babygirl... let me get you a drink." He walked away for a moment, hearing a thud as you fell to the floor.

Panting, he hurried over. Blood was all over your front, the fall bringing blood hurtling out your mouth so your mouth and face was stained red. "Jack..." you breathed hard, eyes on his. "I am scared." "Shh, don't be..." he cooed. "Your just... unwell." He cradled you.

"Jack," you could feel yourself slipping, "I... I see a light." "Y/n..." "Its bright.... like you," you laughed a bit. "Y/n, for fuck sake!" He cried. "I... love you babe." You choked, a wrangled breath leaving you as you went limp.

"Y/n?" No response. "Y/n?! WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!" He was sobbing, crying hard as he tried rubbing his amulet over you, preying something might happen, but nothing did.

Angry, he stood and screamed at the top of his lungs, fist clenched. "FUCK!" He bought down his bookshelf, his desk, everything flying all over. "No..." he wept, hands covering his eyes. "No... Y/n.... please..." he fell to his knees.

"Fuck... I am exhausted..." he breathed, collapsing. Eager, in shock, he crawled to your body and linked your hands before his world went black. Not unconscious, just in trauma as he lay beside you and waited for the guards to come find you both.


	38. SCP-073 x Reader

'Dear Cain, I found everything I missed... in you. Sincerely, your admirer.' Cain skulked in his seat. You watched across the cafeteria as he read it again, your lips tugging into a small smile. He looked so dreamy, sighing as he looked out the window at the wildlife outside. In fact, his hair looked a bit scruffier then usual today... and he wore a baggier shirt then usual. Arms folded, he slouched and continued looking outside. He must have the day off. You smiled to yourself again, thinking how it would be if you both had a day off... together.

'Dear Cain, I am stronger in your embrace.' The next day came, and you liked that one. It was true; you were. So you kissed the letter and slid it under his door, hurrying away as quick as possible.

'Dearest Cain, you are not my love, you are my eternity.' Your last day, you looked sad this time as you slid it under his door and scurried away.

The first day came of you on your holiday, and Cain opened his door, looking down instinctively. No pink letter today. Odd.

Cain walked into the cafeteria as usual, getting his usual meal and taking a seat. Odd again... the cute person that always looked away when he smiled was not there. But they were always there.

And again, the next day was the same. Cain sat on the floor that night, all the letters in front of him and a photo of you he sneakily took from the research lab. He eyed your face then the letters. You looked so sweet and shy, surely you would not have written these? He placed his thumb to his lip in thought, picking up the most recent letter and cautiously smelling it. Perfume... His lip upturned in a smile that he brushed off quickly.

The next day, no letter AGAIN. Cain circuited the facility, checking who he usually saw, smiling at people as he went and kindly helping people carry boxes around. But his main goal was seeing who and who was not here. And big surprise, the only person missing was you. Flattery became curiosity, a smile in his bed as he waited patiently for the little thing that was you to reappear.

He woke the next day, sitting up where the cover rolled off him. His eyes led him to the pink letter by his door. He chuckled, hopping out and reading it again. 'I find happiness in your presence.' Grinning, he buttoned up his shirt, messed with his hair and then set out. To find you.

You were in the lunch line, at the back. Perfect. He took a tray, barging right behind you. You eyed him warily, looking ahead and acting like you were indifferent to him. "Hey," he whispered in your ear. You jumped, looking at him like he was insane. "Do I know you...?" You asked, making him grin at just how clever your acting was. "Do I need to know you to ask what your having for breakfast?" You paused. "Erm... maybe... bacon?" "Good choice." He grinned, both of you now at the buffet stand where you could only watch him spooning bacon onto your plate. You looked at him in shock, quickly walking away with a red face.

'What the hell is going on?!' You asked yourself, sitting by the window. The chair opposite you scraped. "It really is a nice view, huh?" He cheered, and you looked at him like you were offended. "Erm... Sir, is there a reason-" He pulled out the letter, putting it on the desk. Your heart stammered. "I wondered if you could help me..."

You gulped, nodding. "I've been getting these letters, and... I just cannot figure out who from!" He exclaimed, leaning back and eyeing your blushing features. You looked up as he sucked seductively at the end of his cutlery, leaning in on the back of his hands. "Whoever it is... really should speak up~"

"Their probably just shy." "Well, they won't know unless-" "They might get rejected!" "I am sure I won't reject them." You were panting a bit, looking out the window to calm yourself. "Do you have any idea who it could be?" "They wear a certain floral perfume, I can almost faintly smell it now." He had to hide your grin as you tugged your sleeves over your hands a bit to hide the scent. "Oh... I am not good with perfumes. I cannot really help."

"No?" You shook your head, breakfast done with. "Well... good to see you Cain." "Hmm, how do you know my real name?~" You stuttered, "I... everyone knows!" "But you said you didn't know me?" You shook your head, getting up and walking away- well aware he was following.

It was only when you were alone in the hall, calling for the elevator, that a hand went around your waist and his nose at your neck. "The perfume... its oddly familiar." "its not!" You pushed him off, red in the face. "But it is, and I think we both know who sent the letter...~" He grabbed your chin, pointing your gaze on his. "Keep them coming; their cute." You went to stutter a reply, his lips on yours suddenly.

You were hot, boiling. He just chuckled at your reaction. "Ciao Y/n~" The door behind you opened, and you just walked in... watching him leave.

Confused, belittled... you cried that night. No more letters! He was an asshole! How could you even like him-

A blue letter slid beneath your door and you eyed it cautiously. Tiptoeing over, you picked it up and read it.

'The best thing in life to hold onto, is each other.' Your face burnt bright red, opening the door just to quickly catch a glimpse of Cain walking away.

Oh my god...


	39. SCP-049 x Reader

"I assure you it was just a small tumble, good doctor." You shook your head, small hands on the beings large shoulders. "I am sorry 049, but you slipping down a flight of stairs... in front of literally everyone, and hitting your head, is not a small tumble." He diverted his eyes, a bit breathless. "Yes... well... I admit it were rather embaressing."

Letting out a small chuckle, you continued inspecting the larger being in front of you for any damage. "I do not want to be a bother to you Doctor." You shook your head again, smiling. "Your never a bother 049, in fact I often look forward to working with you." "I...I see..." he wrang his hands together, eyes looking away. "And I you..." he uttered, a bit shy.

You hummed, "I am just going to dispose of this, and I'll be back." You motioned to the rags and water bowl used.

Walking out, you bumped into your colleague. The less nice one. The one you hated.

"Watch where your goddamn going fatass." You were frozen. You wanted to look down at your body instinctively, trying to understand his reason for calling you such a thing, but refused to give him the satisfaction. "Got anything to say? You even got a brain up there?" Your lip trembled.

He was below you, your junior worker. So you thought you'd give being authoritve a try. "Could you put these away for me please?" You handed him the bowl. "As if I need your work on top of mine!" He snapped, slapping it so it soaked your new shoes and trousers.

"Stop that."

You spun on your heel, 049 inches away from you. Your colleagues had nothing to say, scoffing and leaving. Then you and 049 just stared, before you turned away and resumed trying to act happy again.

"Welp, I better get this bowl away!" You cheered. "Y/n..." 049 tried, following you. "I'll... just be a moment 049." You were trying to walk quicker then him, trying to find a silent place to cry.

"Y/n..." his voice soothed, making you stop. Spinning, he towered over you with eyes studying your own. Meticulous, his hand met your chin to lift your gaze.

"Your weeping." "No, its just an allergy..." 049 continued staring for a moment, before grabbing your hand. You pulled back, but he was already dragging you to his lab again.

Once inside, he urged you to sit... but if you did, you might just cry in front of him. "I'm okay, really!" "No, your not." He butted in, polite as ever but demanding.

Leering over you, a hand under your legs and the other behind your head; he was swift in sitting you down in his big armchair.

"I understand very well that the man back there has been... trying... at times." Your face was welling up. "And I know these things are difficult Y/n." Your eyes were watering. "I had offered to confront him many times, but I know now he is a man of spite, and my words may not affect him, thus you always told me not to."

Your hands ran togerher, a small sob choking past your lips. 049 kept his eyes on you, kneeling in front of you and taking your hands in his. "Merely all I may do is remind you of his lowly status, it is mere jealousy making him act the fool my dear. And I prey someday soon my words will reach you, and you will retain your wonderful smile rather then these nasty tears."

You choked out again, crying and sniffling fully now. "Do not let them see you cry dear, you are far better then they." His hand outstretched, wiping your tears as you managed a small smile.

Exclaiming a bit as you wept, he and you leant forwards anf embraced in a hug. Warm robes and large cold hands enveloped you, and you snuggled deeper into him. "Anyone that makes such a wonderful person cry is a bafoon, a bespawler, an oik!" You let out a small laugh at his old insults, leading him to pull off but keep his palms on your shoulder, smiling as you cheered yourself up a bit.

"Come, let us get you something to drink." He held out his hand, and you stood beside him. His finger in the air as he got lost in his own speaking. "A good lavender tea to calm the nerves, lest you require something stronger... a chamomile for serenity. No, something more spontaneous! A latte, as you so often speak about." He walked down the hall with you, hand in hand as he noticed you smiling. "Perhaps this time, one might hope not to fall down a flight of stairs."

You giggled. "Its alright, if you do... I'll fall with you this time." His hand on his chest, he let out a fine laugh. "Oh doctor, your humour is rather inviting." He called the elevator, blabbering again how the device itself was fascinating before you both went to thd cafeteria for a drink.

049 assured you he would get you a drink to suit the need, but you could see him struggling. Coin in hand, he scratched his head and stared at the machine. You marched over.

"Apologises... it is rather confusing, and I admit i am rather useless." "Your not useless," you smiled, taking the coin and ordering your drink he instructed you to get.

Both sitting, you both also noticed your bully only seats away. So what does 049 do? As loud as he can manage in his smooth calm voice, he begins applauding your high status and thanking you for... just being you. Your bully soon scowls your way, but 049 takes your hand again and leads you back to his room for comfort... in case you got nervous.

With time up, and you needing to leave, 049 stopped you. "Here..." he placed a spring of lavender into your hand. "What...why?" "To calm you... and to remind you I am here waiting when you feel down." He seemed proud, patting the top of your head before you rushed him for a hug, and he hugged back. And you left, holding the lavender tight.


	40. Y!SCP-073 x Reader x Y!SCP-076

"Where are you going little dove?" You bit your tongue, trying to walk just a bit quicker. "Nowhere special..." you lied, pulled by your waist into a harder one. You tilted your head up, looking down at blue hues studying you intensely. "Your not going to see my brother, are you little dove?" You spluttered, unable to speak as your heart beat quickly. The arm around your waist tightened, a chuckle from Cain as he leant down and kissed your forehead, snatching the documents from your hand.

You tried to walk away before the fireworks began, but Cain grabbed you again and kept you locked against his chest. You could see his brows furrow as he read the document. "Y/n...." he removed the sheet so you could see his disappointed face. "What did we say about seeing anyone but me...?~" "I- I-... Don't be mad at me please..." you stuttered, pushed against the wall behind you as Cain breathed out contently.

"I am not mad at you little dove," he began, "but the foundation is another thing entirely..." you yelped when he leant into you, eyes sultry as he nibbled your earlobe. "Cain! Please... you will get me into trouble..." you whined. "Then I will get you out of it," he smirked, kissing your lips. "Because, do you remember why Y/n...?"

"Because only you can punish me?" "Good girl..."

You yelped again when he rewarded you with a kiss, grappling you closer and feeling your backside. Pushing off was no use since he had hideous strength, and the last time you disobeyed this obsessive man, he tried getting you in trouble. So you learnt very fast to just let him do as he needed with you.

"Cain!" You yelped when his lips met your neck, nipping and sucking. "Hush, I want to mark you before you got there." He held your wrists tight, not letting you move as his tongue glided along the spots he had bitten. He pulled back, smiling at his work. "Perfect, that will show him."

You got out his grasp, "meet me here after; I will be waiting." He grasped your fingers as you tried leaving. "And what happens if I see you with someone else instead?" You gulped. "Y-you will punish me?" He hummed.

You practically ran for dear life to 076's chamber, shutting the door and slamming it tight. Able was pacing, sneering as he looked at you. "Finally! Your here!" He growled.

"S-sorry... I got caught up." "OPEN THE DOOR NOW. I NEED to see you." "But-" "DO IT!"

You hurried to the door, opening it and stepping inside. Your entire body shook, watching the heavily built man stomp over, your body bending back, hands on his chest as he leered over you.

"Still afraid of me, I see..." he said, eyes looking away in frustration before he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you tight into him. You whimpered, his hand on your head pulling you so you were nuzzling against his chest. "Stop being afraid, I will not hurt you!" He spat, trying to be gentle but failing.

"Look at me petal..." the nickname made you wince, looking up into reddened eyes staring back. "I... I cannot do this Able... I should not be here, I need to-" He grasped your chin, making you look at his superior form, no smile... just looking at you. Held there, he simply inspected you as he held you close.

"Not even going to kiss her coward?" You spun your head to the window, seeing Cain. Your heart began beating rapidly, fear increasing as you felt Able tense, squeezing you tighter. "I don't need to kiss my angel face, she knows what she means to me you fucking ass." He jolted you so you turned away from Cain, hand on his chest as Able looked down at you protectively. "Stop... please, let me go Able..." He let you see a small smile, before he frowned at Cain again.

"Y/n, open the door." Cain warned lowly. You were crying now, hugging instinctively to Able. "Get the fuck outta here..." Able spat, spare hand forming a large blade. He was tensing up, eyes getting redder as your crying made him even more angry.

"Please..." you begged. "I will not fight him with you here-" Able stopped himself, brows furrowing and fingers plucking your collar. He saw the lovebite, teeth showing as he grit them.

You were thrown to the floor as Able let his rage take over, smashing down the door and dragging Cain inside. You could hear them fighting, sobbing loudly on the floor with your clothes tattered and hands numb from the fall.

You heard them stop, both walking up to you whilst still hitting each other. When you looked up, their eyes were on you... two fully grown and very strong men towering over you.

You were plucked from the floor by Able, squished between them both as you yelped. "Look what you did to her Able." "ME?! IT WAS YOU WHO BARGED IN!" You cried harder, hands shaking. "Brother, I fear we may need to call a truce..." Able huffed, squeezing you tighter to him. Cain pulled you close to him in return, leaving no room for you to move away.

"Sharing is caring," Cain snickered. "Shut the fuck up." Able spat. "Little dove...?" You hummed, face full of tears. "Would you like it if we stopped fighting?" You nodded gently, weak and feeble against them both. "Well, all you need to do is swear yourself to us both." Your eyes went wide. "You have till the count of three to say yes, or we are going to fight again~"

You could see them both grinning...

~~~~~

"So...?" You dusted yourself down, wary as both brothers simply smiled at you. "I... should go." You chose not to answer Cain waiting for an answer. You spun on your heel, going to leave before Able literally jumped out in front of you. A bit scared now, you watch him frown at you; backing up till you hit Cain's hard chest. "C-c'mon now... y-you guys need to g-go back to your cells... okay?" "She is scared..." you heard Able tease, Cain grabbing your chin and lifting your gaze. "And are you scared, little dove?" You pushed off of him, aware Able was closing in on you from behind. "N-no... we are friends, right?"

Wrong move.

Cain looked unhappy, face dropping. Nobody spoke, but the tension created that second was enough to have you running to the door. You barely got a few feet away before Able had stopped you, throwing you over his back like you weighed no more then a grain of rice. "Stop! Put me down!" You hit his back several times, angry and distressed now. "Where d'you want her?" You heard Able spit annoyed at his brother, "up there." Cain replied, and before you knew it, Able was resting you high above the tomb like box he regenerated in.

You looked at the smallish drop, knowing it was not worth trying, but flinching as Cain joined you up high. "I am warning y-you Cain... stay back!" You tried, shuffling to your feet quickly as he looked intoxicated, walking over quickly and grabbing you. "mpph-!" You exclaimed, his mouth locked on yours, arm around you tight. "Oh fucking... come on bro... hurry it up!" Able snapped from below. Cain snickered, looking at his annoyed brother. "Able h-help please..." you asked, being pulled like a rag doll by Cain who was tugging at your clothing. "S-stop it!" You tried, shirt pulled off of you.

Shivering, you felt Cain hold you and expose you to his brother whilst throwing your shirt down on his head. "Ha, have that..." Cain laughed, his brother growling as he looked up at you in his arms. "Second the best..." he grumbled, smirking a bit as he folded his arms and looked away in agitation.

"Cain... whatever this is, please stop..." you held your hands up, "we are friends!" You cried, pulled roughly towards him. "Never," he leant in closer, "say that again little dove... do friends do this?" His lips met yours, and you let him kiss you. "B-but..." you choked. "You were going to come to me tonight anyway, were you not?" "WHAT?!" Able snapped, looking up. "He told me too! He... always tells me to.. but we never do anything!" You insisted, intimidated by Able glaring at you.

You were unprepared when Able stomped up the tomb to you, throwing you gently to the surface as you lay on your back, his hand holding your wrists. "Aw, your scaring her..." Cain reminded, smiling as Able knelt beside you. Looking up at them both, you could find no words as Able took both your hands, pressing them down and kissing you passionately. You whimpered into his mouth when someone, presumably Cain, began tugging your pants off of you.

Trying to squirm was no use either, held down by a rock hard muscular man who was directly above you. When he released the kiss, he was hungrily watching your eyes for indication of enjoyment. "Pfft, pathetic..." Cain spat, kneeling next to you the other side and supporting your head as he kissed you this time. It was not as passionate, but more gentle and romantic. Able did not like that, his lips on your tummy as he watched you moan; your eye darting to him as he licked and kissed around your thighs and belly button.

Your legs were squirming now, feeling sorry for yourself as you wore nothing but your bra, panties and socks your parents gave you for Christmas last year. "Don't cry angel..." Able reassured, a bit grunting in annoyance. "I love you Y/n, there's no need to cry; we are just validating our feelings for one another..." Cain reassured, doing nothing to stop your tears.

"Just sit back...relax~" Cain said, putting you down gently as someone tugged at your underwear. "Please no!" You got up in a hurry, feeling Cain push you back down gently. "It will all be alright little dove..."

Terrified, you put your hands over your eyes in shame and shock, unsure how to fight them both off. Both brothers seemed to exclaim a bit, grinning and nudging one another as they peeled your knickers off of you. You tried pushing your thighs together, but hands were everywhere all over you, and you kept your eyes shut and let them touch you. One set of fingers on your womanhood, gently and politely gliding along the outside. Cold... it was Cain.

"Bro, your doing it wrong, get out the fucking way!" Able. You felt rougher hands, fingers spreading your womanhood open before you dropped your hands, feeling a wet tongue stick into your vagina. Panting and shocked, you looked down to see Able looking back at you, sultry eyes and a cocky enjoyable look in them. "Get off her man..." Cain groaned, your body pulled closer to them as Cain lifted your left thigh, shutting his eyes and kissing along it.

"You had your go, I don't wanna taste your shit too..." Cain grumbled, childish as he pushed Able away and gently licked at you. He was again more gentle, but way more precise. When Able noticed you squirm more for him, moaning and moving around, his chest puffed out and he knelt next to you in a hurry.

Your bra was snapped off by a quick pull, hands on your breasts cupping them and a tongue choosing both buds to lap at at different times. Able eyed you, smirking as he sort of crawled over you, kissing you at the same time as kicking Cain away. But you only saw him kissing you, unaware Cain was rubbing his head and getting angry too now.

Able pressed his hands to your pussy, a finger toying you as he smiled down. You felt another pair of hands, jumping and screaming a bit when Cain's fingers pushed into you. Both were glaring at one another, one fingering and one toying you down below. "Ah~" You moaned, catching their attention as they shared a look.

You were a bit confused, dazed and wobbling as they left you. Propped by your elbows, you watched as they found some straw, cutting it into three.

"One, two three."

Able picked a piece, and so did Cain.

"Yes!" Cain smiled, holding the longest piece and practically jogging back to you. Able had to grumble again, sitting and facing away as Cain instantly collided with lips with yours.

Pushed onto your back, he shed his clothing and you knew what was coming. He toyed your pussy as he rubbed his dick against the wetness, getting ready before he grabbed your legs, lifting your ass onto his knees so your feet were over his shoulders. Looking down at you, he smiled. "Ready for me, little dove?" You felt him enter you after speaking, grunting followed by thrusting that had you moaning wildly. "Fuck yes..." he cooed, out of his usual behaviour as he held your legs and went faster. He came inside of you, and you rolled off him quick... thinking you might just vomit over the side of the large rock before someone else grabbed you.

Pulled almost rudely, Able stretched your legs over his shoulders, and he leant forwards. Your legs were pushed back towards your head, eyes begging him as you solely relied on him not pushing back too hard. Your legs strained as he took your hand almost gently, smiling before he pushed into you. Animalistic and deprived, he fucked you way harder then necessary, your walls squeezing his dick as you came on repeat.

Exhausted, both brothers propped you up between them and smiled. You were shattered, utterly on the verge of collapsing before both their lips met either of your cheek. "Hey you-" "You fucker!"

They began fighting again, and you deflated back, falling asleep naked and vulnerable.


	41. SCP-073 x Reader

You were a humble doctor at the foundation, a mere worker. A junior to be exact, so you handled the safe and euclids only, which you were fine with.

You were on your way to bathe 191, the little girl holding your hand tight. You were a bit stressed today, actually, and hearing the little one panting beside you meant she was stressed too. "What is it sweetie?" You tried, stopping in the hall. "You want your toys?" She breathed harder. "Oh... what is it sweetie?" You asked, a bit more forced from your own stress rising.

"Oh," you heard a voice call, looking left to see Cain emerging from one of the doorways. He smiled gently, walking over where his height swamped yours. His crisp sleeved polo shirt was baggy, black jeans tight, hair perfectly messy and blue eyes settled on 191. "Hey there Lilz..." he said sweetly, bending where the little girl hurried to him. You felt a bit flushed as he rose to full height, taking 191 with hi who clung tightly to him. "Sorry," he smiled at you, "taking the little one from ya. Wanna join us? It is story time.... I think." He laughed, and your face burned red.

You followed him into a brightly coloured room, so many SCP kids wandered the room, most sitting on the floor as Cain wandered to a big colourful beanbag and took a seat. You timidly took a seat too, sitting beside SCP-134 who looked up at you sweetly, colouring in a drawing of stars and planets.

For the longest time you stared at Cain, watching him tell the children stories about a long time ago... fields and fruits and days to a farmers market. You yourself would have been caught in such stories with how he told them, a big grin on his face and metallic arms pointing and motioning around... but plain and simply, you were incredibly distracted.

The kids swamped him, all so comfortable around him. His abs rippled through his shirt, attractive face never ceasing to smile. Your eyes wandered to his.... 'package' tight against his jeans; big and thick, and you licked your lips and looked away.

191 began panting again and you rose to your feet. "Oh, its okay sweetie... you want us to go-" Cain rose to his feet, plopping 191 on his shoulders and looking down at you. "Don't worry, I got this..." "But Cain!" You followed him, watching him duck at the door as the little girl shut her eye to smile as he did a limbo, cheering when they passed the door. "She is my subject, Cain!" You tried, not stopping him. You tugged at his hand, a bit concerned for your job, and stopped him. "Look Lillie, Y/n wants to join us..." He smirked, gripping your hand tight. You could not escape metallic fingers, walking down the hall with a blush and eyes looking down as he held your hand and held 191 on his shoulders.

"Your so good with them..." you utter, and he hummed curiously. "Oh, you think so? Well, thanks... I guess and hope its just a natural talent." He smiled kindly. He took you to 191's room, pulling her off him and running the tap in her bathroom. "errr?" "She wants a bath." "How do you..." you could not even finish, growling a bit when he began stripping her clothes off. "I can do that!" You yapped, protective as you both done a small tug of water over her. "Hey, hey, hey! WHOA!" You fell right in the tub, splashing everywhere and embarrassed.

191 was clearly laughing the best she could, eyes shut, but Cain was stuck pulling you out and seeing your glare. "T-th-that was n-not funny 191..." you shivered, cold. "God, Y/n... I am so sorry..." he slipped off his shirt slowly, revealing his abs that made you breathe a bit harder. "Just change into it..." he moaned, seeing you glare. "F-fine... look the other way!" You snapped, taking off your wet shirt and replacing it with his.

You turned back and 191 was in the tub, Cain rubbing her hair with suds in. He smiled at you. "Looks good on you." "Hmm..." you hummed, sceptical with arms folded. "Well... you were wet down below before anyway, right Y/n?" You stared at him, as he smirked and continued cleaning the little girl. "I... beg your pardon?" "I was just saying... your no wetter then you were before." You glowed red, unsure how to react. "Come on, help me wash her legs before you kill me for trying."

You leant next to him, kneeling over the tub where Cain sneakily caught a look down your oversized shirt. You were oblivious, good. You yelped a bit, hands on your back as he pulled you closer whilst you washed the girls legs. "Good job..." Cain cooed in your ear, playful as he leant on the edge of the bath. You smiled at him sweetly, annoyed A LOT, before taking the bubbles off the bath surface and coating his face in them.

The girl tried laughing again, watching you grin at her and stick your tongue out to Cain. "Serves him right, don't it?" She nodded, laughing a bit more with her eyes as Cain caught you by surprise; dabbing your face with bubbles. "Ah!" You snapped, offended as you began drawing on his face with bubbles, giving him a mo-hawk too. By the time you were both done, you both had bubble beards and hair coated in water.

A bit taken aback by your own behaviour, you helped 191 out the tub and walked down the hall with her and Cain. "You look tired." "I am tired." You both had 191 in the middle, holding her hand. "What's up?" "Work..." you utter, blowing off steam. Cain just hummed, smiling to himself.

So you walk back to the room, Cain taking his seat and you did too. 053 rested against 4818, 590 and 239 arguing about what colour an apple can be; making you laugh when the little girl turned the apple in front of her pink and silenced the older ginger boy into a grump.

Cain came between them, awkwardly kicking the apple away incase he might just disintegrate it. When the kids began swarming him with their drawings, he had to rise his hands defensively not to disintegrate the paper. He looked at you for help, and hatched an idea seeing you fast asleep from being burnt out.

"Hey kids..."

Whether you were aware or not, you woke with a jolt. The kids gone, you startled awake. "Wha-where?!" Cain came into view, laughing and smiling. "They got taken back to their rooms... its nine at night y'know." "Oh... crap..." you said, getting up and clicking your back. You noticed him laughing. "What's so funny?" Your arms folding. "Look for yourself." You tutted, walking to the mirror and gasping when you see drawings of bugs and hearts all over your face. One was very well drawn, making you snap back at Cain. "What, it is funny..."

You stomped out the room, trying to hide your face as you hurried to the unisex bathroom, followed by the annoyance now known as Cain. You scrubbed your face, whimpering when it would not come off. "Oh, c'mere." He said smiling, pulling you to face him and rubbing wet wipes along your skin, making your cheeks smush and you gurgle a bit as he only laughed and rubbed harder. "Ouch!" You snapped, backing off.

"It... is not coming off!" You cried, terrified. You were on the verge of tears, before Cain held up a pen to you. "Go ahead..." he sighed, and you dragged him back to the room and pinned him down.

Needless to say, the next day you and Cain stood side by side; laughed at by colleagues and kids as you both had doodles all over your face...


	42. SCP kinks NSFW

SCP-035: Tentacles

When nobody else can provide such a kink, there is 035. Foreign and forbidden, he has you begging for mercy as your double penetrated and dangling in the air. He gets off of being dominant, watching you squirm, whilst you get attention all over your body from things that pleasure you sinfully.

He will have you tied tight, hands behind your backs by the slimy morsels, whilst your sat on his lap. He watches intently and grins as your eyes beg for mercy, but your mouth is penetrated and your squirming to get free as every part of you is attacked. He might cup a feel of your breasts whilst your in front of him, whispering teasing words as you cum over and over, and even then he tells you the show has only just begun.

SCP-049: He actually has two... greedy I know. Quirofilia and roleplay

Quirofilia is the attraction to hands and fingers; no he doesn't need you to do anything, but since only you can touch him... he gets off of seeing your lovely dainty hands move around, so petite but able to take full control of his rock hard penis with ease. Now for roleplay, he is a doctor? So, its almost obvious what it entails.

It is going to be one of you ready for an examination, he prefers you examining him. He will be patient and obedient, letting you march around and bark orders off a clipboard such as 'undress' or 'sit yourself here.' His eyes will stay glued to you, fixated as you march around him, finally taking hold of his member and pumping whilst he shudders out of control. If he tries pawing at you, tries holding you, you get a kick out of pushing him away, staying dominant.

SCP-049-J: Voyeurism

Plain and simple, he gets off of watching you. And no, it is not always consensual. This guy seems to slip out of containment, always watching through the window when your having a private moment alone. And if your not shy, perfect... he gets to watch you as his own private show... just... make sure he don't bring no 'cure' or shoes with him... ಠ_ಠ

SCP-073: Wax play

Nothing better then painfully good pleasure. Dripping candles, safe ones, that drip onto your body... hot and tense, that turn into massage oil. He has you begging and squirming, and then relaxing and moaning as he rubs the oil all over you. Nothing feels better then that, to you, and to him nothing is better then watching you submissive beneath him... watching his eyes and waiting for his next move.

SCP-076: Whipping

Yikes. He likes intimidating you, and using it as a punishment before he ravages you can act as roleplay or just simply a punishment for such a naughty little s/o~

SCP-106: Gagging

Oh boy. His kink, whilst he does love BDSM, is definitely gagging. Being big enough down there to have you choking and gagging gets him off. Likewise, maybe he might be eating you out whilst your choking on his dick upside down, keeping you bound tight and defenceless. If he can hear you choking, he is going to be getting off on it.

When you tried it you were on your knees, focusing hard as you listened to the purrs and moans of your s/o above you. You could feel his hand at the back of your head, pushing you deeper. Just the involatile gag reflex had his eyes glued to you, pushing you deeper. When you tried backing out, you can bet he will push you deeper onto his dick. No, no, your not getting out till there is saliva pouring down your chin, soon joined by his semen...

SCP-682: Bulging

Plain and simple. To see you full of his huge cumload is gonna get him off, watching it spurt out of your exhausted form. Theres nothing better!

Dr Kondraki: Age play

It sounds weird, maybe it is...but having you dress up, forced or not, in something that makes you really look like a 'baby girl' he so often calls you, is exciting. Unable to talk, literally pacified, he becomes your daddy dominant for the night. It is less acting, more just dress up and cute name calling... whilst he also holds you down and fucks you till your breathless, treating you like some extremely fucked up daddy-dom situation....

"You give control to Daddy and trust he knows what's best for you?" You nod, obeying. It can be a sweet caring space in this roleplay, or a place where your getting a punishment so hard... you won't be able to walk straight for the next few days.

Dr. Gears: Nylon fetish

As someone who lacks much emotion, physical action will not stimulate as much as a visible one can. So with you in those sexy nylons, his hands able to grip your thighs hard, he himself will become rock hard too. Desperate and needy, be prepared to get tied to the bed by those same nylons~

Dr Clef: Masochism/ sadism

More of a sadist, he wants to see you scream. But he is not opposed to letting your tiny paws have a hit at him, trying hard not to laugh at how cute and weak you are before he tops you again and starts pumping into you.

"Can you feel that...?" He smirks, your hands tied tight as your blinded and gagged, tears falling as the smiling man slowly and painfully shoves his fingers inside of you. If you squirm, he will add more. If you don't squirm, he will use a big toy... the bigger the better.

Dr Bright: Electrostimulation, overstimulation, BDSM

Bright wants nothing more then to tie you up tight, hands behind your back, a collar attaching you to the wall, mouth gagged. Forced to wait for him to come back, he takes his time... knowing the vibrator left on your parts is torturing you nice and well. When he comes back, your getting spanked for no reason. Because he can really. Bent over, crying muffled as he smacks your ass. He then wants to remove your blindfold, sitting you against him as he vibrates you down below; watching you moan and soak his trousers as you can barely contain yourself... begging and screaming, but only he can hear. And then, when he has you all wet and exhausted, your gonna lay flat on his bed where he teases you, asking questions you cannot even answer as he zaps your thighs, stomach and nipples with electricity, grinning as you whine out. Perfect~


	43. SCP Possessive HC

SCP-035:

-Is jealous over literally anything  
-If you talk to someone else in his presence instead of him, he will frown and make problems for the cleaning staff the next day  
-If he has a host, he might try posing and tapping the glass... and if you ignore him, he will mope and treat you coldly  
-You will know he is upset for sure, but the icing on the cake might just be him hurting someone as payback for your actions  
-He will get you alone, choosing his words carefully as he speak  
-"Now darling, you know I would never dream of hurting you," you nod, "but the man you keep talking to is another thing entirely."  
-You end up alone in the end, and his jealousy ceases

SCP-049:

-As a yandere, gets pretty jealous but tries to think rational  
-Though when someone gets touchy with you, or you seem distracted by them, his heart will tear in two  
-His solution is to cure them, which he does at the next given chance without failure  
-He flatters you constantly, making you forget what he done to the poor person simply trying to speak to you  
-And when you relate people dying to his jealousy, he breaks down and snaps telling you that your the reason for it happening... making you stop  
-He treats you nicely after, keeping you isolated with his words and manipulations

SCP-073:

-Is the most jealous SCP  
-If your acting out of line, he might just put you in your place with words  
-He struggles with his impulses, never breaking down but coming to find and confront you instead  
-Even if someone mentions to him that your with someone else on a test or interview, he is going to come ruin everything by finding you and telling you off  
-After so long, you realise that you much prefer nice Cain then mean angry Cain, and you willingly let him tell you what to do  
-He brushes hair from your eyes, smiling as he holds your shoulders almost tightly. "I love you Y/n, so just... remember, you don't even need them."

SCP-076:

-Thinks your doing it on purpose, talking to your friends in front of him  
-He starts challenging everyone in his path, waiting till your alone where he can snag you up and hold you close whilst warning you again  
-"Do I need to kill everyone here to make you know who you belong to?" "N-no..." "Then act like it."  
-Your on your toes constantly, black under the eye and weeping, as you avoid everyone... you can no longer recognise yourself and just simply start living for him

SCP-106:

-Not so much jealous, more frustrated  
-He knows your not ever going to escape him, so he doesn't need to be jealous  
-Takes his time, stalking and killing everyone around you  
-When it is just you and him, he will reveal himself to you  
-Wrapped up in his arms, shaking, you don't need words to understand this is YOUR fault for having friends... your going to the pocket dimension

SCP-682:

-Again, thinks he doesn't need to be jealous cuz' he is the biggest and strongest  
-but if your giving others your attention, you bet he is gonna roar at the top of his lungs and break everything to come get you  
-Trapped between him and the wall, he has your attention now at last  
-He asks why your talking to other people, grumbling and lying next to you when you explain in terror it was just a friend or work meeting  
-He will mope for a bit, but your so traumatised that you won't talk to anyone else for a long while after


	44. Y!Dr Clef x Reader NSFW Non-Con

BOOM

You screamed, looking back behind you. Your brows shaping your horror as you looked back behind you. Clef was grinning like you were game, his shotgun in hand. You let out pitiful whimpers, head darting around as you ran down the hall to your left. Why was he doing this? What for? You had no time to think, the wall beside you crumbling as he shot it; his face grinning as you turned to him and waited for him to approach.

No way out, the door locked. He wandered to you so slowly, limbs trembling as he finally towered over you. You cowered, unable to speak when his hand caressed your face and he sighed. "W-W-Why?" You managed, shaking like a leaf. "Oh Y/n... I always get what I want."

Before you could protest, he hoisted you over his back with pure strength. You did not put much of a fight up, carried into his office and dropped. You had a view over the facility, but nobody had a view of you two.

Looking up at him from the chair he dropped you in, you grew a bit hot in the face as he had removed his shirt; flexing his toned chest and aiming the gun for you. "Take off your clothes." "W-what?" He clicked the gun closer to you. "I won't ask again..."

Reluctant, you began shedding your gear until you were left in your bra and knickers, hearing him chuckle as he walked closer impatiently. He pushed you into him, a hand on his gun and the other squeezing your ass. "That is better, clothes are that much more restricting. Right babydoll?" No answer, the gun lifting your chin. "Right darlin'?" You nod, tears leaking from your face. "Y'know I have always liked ya, it did not have to come to this." He pushed you to sit on the desk, leaning closer over you. "All you had to do was show affection back, accept me; but you didn't, and even when I kept trying, you were just too dense sweetheart."

You were crying now, looking down and jumping back in fear when he took hold of you, greedily licking your neck and nuzzling into you. "Please-" a hand in your underwear, finger touching your parts. "Don't!" He was so impatient and blunt, moving in without teasing, no seduction- just what he wanted.

Pushed down, lying flat, he chuckled at your fearful face. "My my, look's like we caught a cute one." His gun resting on your breasts, ready to shoot your heart. "I want you to sing out for me doll, scream as loud as you can. Ain't nobody gonna hear you in the breach, so be nice and loud for me okay?"

He bit your panty strap, slowly pulling it down with a grin. When it was off just enough, his tongue licked your clit. You could hear him grinning, forgetting the idea of peeling your knickers back with his teeth and ripping them off in a hurry, face going between your thighs. You lay back, letting him lick you, listening to his grunts. "Say my name doll..."

"Al..." you groaned, disgusted. "Thats it... keep me going..." he licked harder, making you repeat his name over and over. You screamed a bit, him lifting himself and kissing you whilst shoving his fingers inside of you dryly. "Come on, can you taste yourself on me?" You screamed in disgust, trying to kick him away but he just grappled you with ease.

"Okay, enough screaming... I want you quiet as a mouse for this next part." "WH-what are you...-" Pain, him smiling down as he thrust into you. You squealed out in pleasure, his hand wrapping over your mouth quickly. "I know how good it feels baby, but unless you wanna be punished... I want not a peep from you~"

So you lay there, panting as him raping you felt... pleasurable... fear mixing into power as he thrusted. You wanted it to end, cumming over and over as you grit your teeth to make no noise, as he teased and grabbed your hardened nipples to make things harder for you.

He came, crippling over you as you felt hot semen running down your legs and womanhood. And then, like nothing happened, he picked you up bridal style; his lab coat over your body as a blanket. It was like he had just... suddenly decided you two were a thing.

"Lets get you somewhere safe baby..."


	45. SCP-073 NSFW HC

-Secretly likes music playing in the background, because of how it makes his heart pound or how powerful it makes him feel when your on your knees  
-is pretty romantic, but a dark horse. Not so much BDSM, but he will be dominating you  
-he smiles through intercourse because of the control he has over you  
-he prefers to feel your hands over him, especially when you give him head and he's smiling down at you  
-but, your hands also look so pretty in cuffs behind your back when he is on his knees kissing up your thighs  
-no clothes here, no nylon or lacy bras; he only rips them off of you anyway. The only thing your allowed to wear is maybe a gag and some cuffs  
-he always licks his lips when he is above you, teasing and letting you know how delicious you are before he kisses you again  
-likes wax play, having you bound beneath him as your body jumps and jolts to each drop of boiling wax hitting your unprepared skin; even better when he gets to rub it all over you after  
-is not into spanking, sorry if you are. Though he likes rubbing your ass and squeezing it  
-no, this guy gets off of solely controlling and pleasing you. If he has you to himself, all his, he will be hard... if your melting beneath ONLY HIM and ready to explode with passion, then he is gonna be very pleased indeed  
-will let you control him too... grinning as he eats you out on your swivel chair, laughing secretly as you pull his hair  
-prefers top, but will be a power bottom for sure. He usually is a power bottom, letting you work both your bodies as he smiles and watches you move


	46. SCP-076 x Reader

"Able, just calm down..." "calm down, CALM DOWN? You talk to the guy who gives you loads of work and picks on you, and you want ME to CALM DOWN?!"

You felt your entire body thrown to the side, something sharp lodging into you. You propped yourself up, seeing Able with his back to you. His chest rising and falling and blades hovering around him. But when you turn your eyes back on yourself, you see the tiniest of blades lodged into your thigh. "Ah.." You whine coldly, pained and terrified of the sheer amount of blood coming from you.

Your head hit the floor, body curling as you try to pull the blade out. It stung, and you winced as you slowly pull it. Blood and torn muscle come out with it, and you throw the blade a few feet away. It makes a clattering sound, and Able spins quickly. His reddened eyes and heaving chest suddenly cease, and he is watching you tremble on the floor in a mess.

He looked at his hands, at the blade he is carrying... and he realises what he just done; mind swimming with doubt and disgust.

"Fuck... y/n...."

But your hooked up, guards training a gun on him as a fearful scientist is pulling you to your feet. Able can only watch, calling your name weakly with an open mouth in shock as you limp away. He looks down at the blood your leaving behind too, crouching and touching it just so he can blame himself more.

The next day comes, and Able has been in shock ever since. "He has not moved a muscle..." the scientist tells you, and you see him pouting on top of his tomb like rock. When he sees a giant bandage on your leg and crutches, he hisses to himself as he still cannot accept how much he hates himself right now.

But he does have a plan. And he does not know if it will work, but he wants to try. And even as the big tough brute he is, he is nervous your going to snap back in his face and hate him forever.

"Can you send Y/n here please?" He spits reluctantly, not looking at the window. "No, its okay..." you assure your colleague, wincing in pain as you begin making your way into the cell.

076 hops to you instantly, breathing a sigh of relief an toying your face. "Im...-" "I know Able, its okay."

"No..." he growls, teeth grit as he removes his necklace he wears constantly. It looks like a shark tooth on a string, but you know it is special to him. So when you bow your head and he placed it on you, you both know the situation is forgiven.

"Thanks..." You smile. "Sh-shut up... it was nothing."


	47. SCP-035 x Reader

"I don't want to be here..."

One of the many servants patted your face down with blusher and white powder. "You must... the black lord is waiting for you..." the voice cackled, sharp claws gentle on your back as a hellish smoky figure tied the lace at the back of your dress tight. You let out an involuntary gasp, the air sucked out of you. "Please, tell me how long I have been here..." you begged, staring at the masked woman in the reflection. "In Earth days... perhaps seven years?" You broke down, sobbing. "What does he even want...?" You choked, head on the desk. "Come now, you will ruin your makeup. It is an honour for one of the lords to choose you as his partner, let alone a human."

"But... he hardly even talks to me, he just keeps me up here..." you looked behind you at the high drop; a tower overlooking the hellish realm of Alagadda. "And all for good reason. We must not question the black lord... he can do things when he is angry." You, a face full of tears, managed to look up at her. "Oh yeah, like what?" You were silenced immediately as she pulled down the hem of her frilled dress, stitching on her neck indicating it had been sliced.

"I'm so sorry..." you utter, feeling your own neck in fear the same may happen to you. "Stand yourself up, allow me to look at you." You did, the silk robes of your black dress flowing as you stood. "Wonderful, my master will be well pleased." Your hair was loose, around your neck that was coated by black lace, and your sleeves were puffed out and coated in what could only be described as tiny flicker of light or stars. Silk trailed behind your dress, and your eyes were painted heavy in black alongside your lips.

"I am really scared." "I don't doubt it; not many get to attend this ball, and those who do would swoon to dance aside a lord or lady." You look away, hugging yourself.

The door opened, "m'lady, it is time." Your heart was beating fast, and you were petrified. 'Okay, breathe...' you said to yourself, ushered out the door. Walked by the guard, you stood outside the large ballroom. You had only been once, toured round by a very proud SCP-035 after first bringing you here... against your will. Not that you knew his name as 035; it was simply just 'master,' or more commonly, 'my lord' to you.

Trembling, the doors opened and revealed to you a most wonderful sight. Clothes old and traditional, stony marble decorated walls, people dancing- something taken from a book or film in comparison. You walked down the steps illuminated by red candlelight, hitting the bottom where masked men and women all looked at you... the only human in the realm. All by yourself, you were petrified to move. You were ready to cry, before the familiar voice of arrogance and flair called to you.

You whimper as a pair of arms come behind you, some kind of servant bringing you closer to your kidnapper and his fellow lords. You felt puny, alone, vulnerable; them all staring down at you, whilst the majority of the dancers had paused to see what would happen to you to. "And what a sight you are..." he purred, practically slamming down a goblet of smoking liquid onto a servants tray, slowly stalking his way to you.

"How have you been love? Tonight is a very special night for us, by the way." His very large black claws for fingers went beneath your chin, beckoning you to look up at him. "I....I...-" "Come now, the lady needs a drink! She can barely speak she is so sober!" The crowd began laughing; a symphony so dark and dreadful your head was spinning. Nearly feinting, the black lords strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close as he rested a goblet against your lips. Every single pair of eyes were on you, watching as you gently coughed and spluttered down the liquid that burnt and tickled your throat.

Cruel, he did not care. Throwing the cup away, and addressing you fully as everyone continued dancing. "Was that good my dear?" You still struggled to speak, trembling as you looked up at him with pleading eyes. You had tears streaming, black streaking down your face and nose running. But he pay you no mind, taking your hands and hurrying you into a dance that took your breath away.

You gasped, pulled out and then in. "I want to go home..." you sobbed, him smiling back at you. "And you are home." "No..." you cried, pushed out by one hand, and then wrapped against his chest so he spooned you from behind. "You have been here far too long my dear, and I had waited for your affection to be returned long enough." Claw hands wrapping around your throat, one toying your face as you winced from it. "I consider myself a fair being Y/n, and I have treated you with kindness," your mind spat back, asking what kindness you were shown in silence, "but I will not any longer."

"What... are you implying?" You asked, managing to sound at least a tiny bit braver. "Tonight, you will become mine." He pulled you back out, catching you so you now looked at him. "I won't do it!" "But you will... like a fly in my web, you have come to me... and now, I can feast."

Before you could speak, some kind of purple light shined down on you and he. All your worries just vanished, you even smiled for a moment. "Wow!" You exclaimed, giggling as he danced with you smoothly. "Who... are you again?" He chuckled, pulling your sweet smiling self closer so you were inches away. "You'll find out later tonight." He giggled back, playful.

The light shut off, and your vision was blurry. "Where...-" you swayed on the spot, collapsing into his chest a bit. "Squire, I am taking Miss Y/n to my private quarter, tell not a soul to disturb us." Everyone of the dancers watched him take you away, yourself delirious and confused. Some even cheered.

"We basked in the light of the Alagaddan ball, and now we are united my dear..." you could not even respond, mouth aching to move. "And now, you may never leave me."


	48. SCP-999 x Reader

Your head pounded, and you slumped in your seat. Depressed, hungry and stressed, you felt something toying your fingers and looked down to find 999 gurgling at your side. "Hey little guy... doing okay?" The blob gurgled happily, climbing up the leg of the chair and into your lap, balling up like a cat. "Glad one of us is doing good." You sigh, catching his attention.

His beady eyes stare at you, and his paws jab at your chest. "Oh, I am okay 999... really!" No use, you had done it now.

You felt tickles all over your body, unable to escape. "999, s-stop it. I will die!" You laughed loudly, falling to the floor in a fit of tears as he continued nuzzling your neck. Dancing around your hair, in and out your locks and nuzzling some more.

With a big smile on your face, you turned and held the blob against your chest. He seemed happy enough, in your warmth he nuzzled. "I will be up all night little dude, y'think ya wanna stay with me?" He gurgled cheerfully. "Don't worry, I'll get you marshmallows.." You smiled.

So you sat at your desk, working away with the foundation lights off and only your lamp on. 999 was bouncing around your lap, trying to reach up the desk for more marshmallows. "Uh-uh... don't snatch!" You giggle, passing him another as he toyed it in his hands upside down, kind of like an otter, and then shoved it into his mouth. He bounced up and down, the marshmallow disintegrating.

You got your work done, head on the desk asleep. So blissfully unaware of 999 sitting on your head like a castle, eating the entire bag of marshmallows...

When you woke up, you had icing dusting all in your hair, and 999 was fast asleep in your lap. You went to take a marshmallow, finding it empty. But you could not be angry, smiling and petting him as he gurgled in his resting position.

"Such a cutie..."


	49. Y!Dr Bright x Reader

"Whoo, looks like I got a good ol' day lined up." You plop down in your seat. Bright lazily looks up at you, noticing how your hair is really shiny today and you smell like some kind of fruit. He smirks a bit as you speak, pondering what perfume your wearing. "Okay, so... do we become an old man's plaything or lizard chow?" You hum, and Bright let out a tiny noise through grit teeth. "Rough day lined up?" You nod. "Nothing I won't handle. Besides, I would be lucky to die to one of them. Though I think I might prefer 682." You rise, locking eyes with him and hissing through your smile. "Its quicker."

Bright stutters a bit, hurrying his speech. "Aw, don's say that. Ya got your whole life ahead of you." "Yeah, 'life,'" you laugh, "an SCP researcher was not entirely my dream... but I am here now." You sigh. "Might as well make the best of it, and if I die then I die. Big whoop". He tugs at his collar, loosening the heat building around his chest. "Well, working with the keters you gotta take extra precaution, right Y/n?" Your nose was stuck in a book. "You'll take extra precaution, right Y/n?" "Oh for sure, sure..."

You left, and Bright had to force himself to sit. His knee kept moving up and down, and he was locked in thought. No, you would be alright. Right?

Ten minutes passed. Bright was in the same spot, still thinking.

Twenty minutes passed. He was pacing now.

An hour passed. Why were you not back?! Sure, it was a two hour meeting slot, but... you could have come back for a drink or something to eat right?!

He paced, hyperventilating. Cursing, swearing, breathing hard. Then the door opened.

"Yo..." you say, a bit unsure. "Y/n...!" Bright says, laughing nervously as he can tell he smells of sweat and probably is saturated in it too. "Er... everything okay?" "All good..." he laughs, a thumb up. You hum uncertai and take a seat.

"S-so... how did it go?" He is a catastrophe, buzzing around you like an annoying fly. "Oh... yeah... I don't do that anymore." He looks at you confused. "Nigel who works with 999 left, so I got told to take his spot for the next few months."

Bright was sure his heart just exploded. Never had he smiled wider, all confidence and playfulness returning. "Oh, that is perfect you cute little-" "You stink." His mouth opens, and he stares at you. "Bright, your sweating like... a lot... please... stop hugging me?"

And just like that, he went and took the longest shower he had ever taken in his life; head against the wet wall, humiliated by smiling like he was drunk.


	50. Various Doctors x Reader NSFW

"Ngh-" Large hands on your breasts, body slumped against your colleague called Kondraki. You panted hard, held to stand tight whilst your other colleague Dr. Clef was on his knees toying with you and licking at your exposed womanhood. Your body was throbbing, humiliated but... you loved it. "Had I of known you liked us back, we could have done this sooner..." Bright laughed, pulling your chin to to the side and kissing you.

"O-One at a time... I- I can't..." You moaned, body utterly ravaged by these three hungry men. The breach sirens were going off in the background, the room only lit by the red flashing light. "Okay boys... let the lady choose who she wants first-" You let out a huge gasp, smiling and flailing back as Clef suddenly shoved his fingers into you; grinning toothily up at you moaning. "Look's like she made her decision you two, get outta here." Kondraki let you go, your body collapsing back onto the soft bed as your legs were involuntarily pulled down, sliding you deeper to Clef who hungrily ate away at you.

"How's that baby~?" "Amazing..." you breathed, hearing him chuckle against you. He had you squirming, groaning and moaning whilst the other two eagerly waited like kids in a strop. "Hurry the fuck up man..." Kondraki barked from the corner. The licking stopped, and the confident man chuckled as he pulled away and let you see him lick at his lips. You propped yourself up innocently, screaming but laughing as Clef pulled you back beneath him, your body sliding on the sheets, kissing you passionately. "Enough!" Kondraki yapped, very jealous now as he lifted you like a toddler and had you beneath him in seconds.

"Doctor-" He kissed you, both moaning as his hand ran along your breasts. Meaner and less smiley, he pinned you down with his larger hand, reaching for your pussy and toying it. "You like that little butterfly~?" You moaned, letting him grin at you as you melted; his thumb on your clit and fingers pumping you. "You really are a naughty little butterfly aren't you...?~" You could feel him taking off his shirt, muscles ripping, and taking your wrists to tie them together.

Inches from your face, he grinned and teased; tapping your nose. "Did we lose out wings little butterfly?" Vulnerable, you heard him removing his pants; revealing his long hard dick to you. "You like it...?~" You nod enthusiastically, head tipping back as he ran his tip along your wetness, teasing before he slammed into you. He pumped in and out, often stopping, going slow just to tease you, before fucking you rough and hard. "AH... oh my- oh fuck-" Your head tipped back, legs tightening around his body as you screamed out in pleasure. "I ain't done with you yet..." He cooed, gripping your breasts and fondling them.

"You ready?~" Red in the face, you nod. He lifted your legs, ploughing into you with strength before he came inside of you. Letting you down, watching you pant with a smile on your face, untying you. You were utterly filled with semen, getting up and slipping from sheer delirium. You barely had a moment to relax, pulled off the bed.

You heard the wheels of a chair coming closer, looking up to see Clef grinning down at you. "I'll be nice baby girl... give you a little break, if you know what I mean~" You were eager, kneeling before him and peeling away his pants to bring out his penis. Darkened eyes looking down at you, he actually took a moment to light his cigarette, tipping his hat and snickering as he showed his full set of teeth in a cocky grin. You licked the tip, hearing him curse and shudder. "Fuck me..." he breathed, tipping his cigarette ash off the side of the chair before smiling down and taking in your form.

"You sure you can take it baby doll?-" He jolted a bit, chuckling as you took his full length in your mouth. "Oh fuck~" He went flushed, enjoying you on your knees as your little hands held his legs. He twitched ever so often, growling and pushing your head deeper. You peeked up at him. "Go ahead baby, I wanna see you play with yourself." He pet your hair, stroking your cheeks as you toyed your cum soaked pussy. "That's it... keep sucking baby."

"Oh... you sure you can take my load honey?~" You nod eagerly. "That's my girl...~" He started pushing your head deeper, back and forth until he came in your mouth. "Drink every drop my baby girl... there you are...~" He spooned some leakage back into your mouth. "My baby girl is a strong one, I knew you could take it...~"

You stood, yelping as you were instantly thrown back onto the bed. Bright towered over you, a glint in his eyes. He looked more serious then before, more dedicated. "We'll see whose name your gonna scream the loudest sweetie..."

He looked in concentration, no usual cocky smirk or thrilling smile; just a short chuckle as he towered over you. He was a very smart and dangerous man, and now looming over you as he held you down and lowered his lips to yours.

"C'mon man..." Clef groaned, zipping up his pants. Bright snarled, getting up instantly and heading to them. "Get out..." "Wha-" "Get the fuck out, I will call you when I am done." "Wait-" They were thrown out, door locked.

Bright sighed, turning back to you with a smile. Hands behind his back, he skulked back over and threw off his shirt and coat in the process. Something about his domineering attitude, head cocking to the side as he kissed you without permission, had you turned on deeply.

His finger slotted into your folds, his eyes following the moisture leaking off of it. "Hmm baby... I am not sure I like someone else filling you up; I want to be bulging from only my cumload...~" You went red, watching him flick the moisture off his finger and crawl back over you.

"Turn yourself over." "What-" "On your hands and knees." You obeyed, a bit more nervous under his watchful eye as you got into doggy position. You yelped as he spanked you hard, hand smoothing over the hit. "A-agh!" He hit again, leaning over you with his full weight as he cupped your breasts and chuckled deep into your ears. "Ready for me?~" "Yeah... p-please Sir...!" "Come on baby, call me Jack."

"O-okay-!" You felt him pound into you from behind, spreading you so you lay down. An accurate skill as he fucked you, lying down. You lay there, letting him. It felt amazing, his dick slamming into your vulnerable pussy, chuckling in your ears and the sound of skin of skin. You came hard and quickly, getting back up to your knees as he took hold of your hips and pounded into you. He loved the sight of you holding the bedpost, the sheer power from him rocking you back and forth.

He came hard, cum exploding all over your ass and thighs as you settled back down. Exhausted, you lay still. Bright unlocked the door; Clef walking in smirking with his cigarette and Kondraki eyeing everyone like filth. Jack put his lab coat over you, sitting you up against the bed. "Here baby girl...~" Clef said almost normally, despite the breach, handing you hot coffee.

You took it, crying. All men looked in shock. "Y/n, what's wrong?" "I fucked all three of you... and we're not even-" Jack placed a hand on your kneecap, smiling gently. "Listen, its confusing I bet..." You nod. "I guess, we'll just have to keep fucking like this till you know which one of us you like the best...~"


	51. Y!SCP-073 x Reader

knock, knock, knock

You open your door, tired and groggy. "Cain...?" You groan, looking around the empty hall. "Hey, Y/n..." "Cain... it's like... five in the morning... why are you here?" "S-sorry! I just wanted to hear your voice again..." You rub your eyes. "I mean... my alarm was going to go off in half an hour anyway...so, did you want to come in?" He looked a bit red in the face. "Oh... your okay, with me, here?" You nod at him, a bit confused. He comes in nervously, looking around uncertain.

"You... wanna come take a seat... or...?" "Oh... yes, of course." To Cain, you offering him a seat was the most wonderful thing in the world. "What is all this?" He pointed to the piles of laundry on the floor, mainly yours but some male clothing. "Oh... don't mind it. Sorry..." But he got up, picking up the dirty laundry and heading to your washer. "Erm Cain...?" "No, it okay; I got it." You were nervous, unsure how to stop him as he carefully began doing your laundry for you. "You... wear male boxers?" "Oh no... somehow I managed to end up having a sleepover with Jack Bright after the work party last night." He eyed you, almost like he was half about to cry and half going to smash your face in. "It... was just a sleepover?" "...Yeah?" You respond, sounding very confused now.

"Cain, you... shouldn't really come in here to like... help me out. Your my guest, let me-" "No, I like helping you out Y/n." He stood, facing you. "You know I only help you out, because only you deserve it." A bit awestruck, you chuckle nervously but he just turns away like what he said was normal.

The door knocked again, and Cain shot to it. He was a bit taken aback to see a very hungover Doctor Bright rubbing his face and leaning on the door. "Hey.... kinda need my keys, left em' here." "Oh... yeah, let me get them." You shoot Bright a look, who catches on quickly and stares back at Cain. "So, what you doing here Cain?" "Helping Y/n out." "Dude... your here like every week basically. Just ask her out man..." Cain frowned. "A-ask her out? I... that is so disrespectful. She- she just needs to experience time alone with a guy that does not respect her." Jack was too drunken to realise he meant him, but leant on Cain's body to speak to her.

"Women... are born... to serve us." "No their queens." "Slaves." "Queens." "Cain... I am trying to save you; your... your being her slave." "No... I am perfectly fine thank you Doctor." "Its her oestrogen." "Pretty sure its not..."

You come back, handing Bright the key. "Ciao guys.."

Left alone, you awkwardly take your seat again. Then you see Cain dangling his hand by yours, trying hard to hold it. "Erm... what are you doing?" You snap. "Y/n!" You jump when he screams your name. "All I do is do your stuff... Why won't you let me show you affection?!" "Wait... hold on...-" He was cornering you, towering over your sitting form. "So... because you do things I don't even ask you to do, you get the right to kiss and hold me?!" You snap back, standing inches away from him.

He shuddered having you so close, but you marched to the door. "Please leave..." He looked furious, but obeyed anyway. "S-so... I'll see you later today?" You slam the door.

"Fucking simp..."


	52. Dr Bright x Reader

You and Bright sat side by side on the couch, both in slouchy joggers and a hoodie. "Finally, relaxing time..." you coo, slouching back and stretching your limbs. "Thanks to the little one there, he helped me get my work done... didn't you baby?" You giggled to 999 gurgling back; Bright exhaling sharply out his nose, unsure if he is bitter or craving when he sees you smile. Your door knocks, and you get up to see who it is. When you open your door, your whole body deflates even though your still standing. "What is it?" Bright asks, seeing you carrying a huge workload of papers to your desk.

"Just when I thought I finished..." you smile, but Bright can see your eyes shining with tears. You hover over the workload, Bright pulling you back to the couch. "I should start the work..." "No, it'll take all night. Just rest for the evening."

He flinches, suddenly hearing you sob. "Oh my... Y/n, what is it?" He asks, full of worry. "Whenever I finish my work, they pile more up on m-me..." you choke, rubbing your eyes. His hands on your shoulders go to your face, gently flicking tears away. "Oh Y/n, c'mon, we can do it together." He tries, holding your hand and going to stand. "No... I can do it, it's just..." he waits patiently. "Its just..." you pause, "I just want to die."

He gasps a bit, throwing you into his chest. "No, don't you say that Y/n." He studies your face, holding you tight. "I don't want to hear that ever leave your mouth again." "B-but I do... all the time, and I am sick of wanting something I can easily have, but hold onto living for... this..." you point at your workload. "They don't give a shit about me..." you admit, huffing.

999 crawled up your leg, onto your lap. You smile, crying still as he nuzzles you. "At least you do..." you smile, hugging 999 like a baby and raising him above your head. You cuddle the blob, him enveloping your arm in the process. Bright just stares, watching your eyes crinkle and lips upturn to a grin. He is happy to see you smiling, especially after what you said, but... your happy without him. And he is a very competitive man.

"Stay here..." he demands, leaving.

By the time he gets back, your laughing and giggling wildly with 999, and in he is walking with three boxes of chocolates, a bouquet of flowers and a 'you can do this' card in his mouth. You stare at him, watching him deflate as the boxes go everywhere. His hair is a mess and he muffles, 'for you' and hands you the flowers, rolling his eyes as he remembers the card is in his mouth. "For you." You smile, smelling them. "Oh Jack..." you coo, reading the card with stupid doodles of him and you in. "This is so nice... thank you!" You look up, smiling, and his face flushes. "Y-your welcome..." he laughs nervously, doing the finger gun sign and clicking his tongue.

But then that damned 999 comes along, cooing for you to pick him up. And his flowers go on the side, replaced by 999 in your arms. Bright blows hair from his face, folding his arms and taking a seat. "Stupid blob..." he curses to himself, but then his eyes widen.

On his shoulder, you fell asleep. 999 snoring on your chest too. He smiles to himself, regretting his hot temper as everything he could ever want is right here next to him.


	53. Yan! Dr. Clef/Bright/Kondraki x Reader

"Hey, I saw your post last night on the group." You looked up at Bright, him smiling down at you. "you said about your workload?" You nod, squinting a bit. "So... I took the liberty of doing it for you." "Oh... really...?" You ask, unsure if your flattered or creeped out. "Yeah... and I just figured you could use the free time." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... you posted on your story about that concert coming up, so guess who went ahead and got us both tickets?" You gasp, looking at the tickets.

"Whoa, are they...-" "Front row seats..." he cooed, watching you stare at them in a daze.

"Gosh, n' darnit!" You both look to the side where Clef was standing in the doorway, throwing his hat to the floor and stomping on it. "Here, they ain't no tickets to that show you been posting about?" You nod. "I'm afraid so..." you say, seeing Clef also holding two tickets in his hand.

"Bright, well I outta have known..." Clef scowled, walking right up to Bright who simply folded his arms in disapproval. "What you playing at?" Clef spat, prodding Bright hard in the chest. Kondraki walked in lazily, seeing them two fighting and walked over to you. "Hey." "Hey." "Everything good your end?" You frown, pointing to Bright and Clef. Kondraki sighed, 'accidentally' putting his hand over yours.

"Eh, don't worry about em. Here..." he put tickets into your hand. Then you snapped.

All eyes on you as you stood rapidly. "Ugh, you all make me sick!" You stomped out, leaving them all speechless.

"...We... make her sick?" Kondraki said, a bit shocked. "Man, this is your fault!" Clef pointed at Bright with a scowl. "What- how?!" So all of them bickered, and you sat in your dorm and wrote your letter of resignation.

The next day came, and you were so utterly sick of all of them. You walked into the office with flair, smirking to yourself as the same routine repeated. Bright taking a seat beside you smoothly, chuckling and grinning. Followed by Clef who is ten minutes late, who potters around by your side trying to impress you. Then Kondraki, who brings you a coffee that you never ask for and never drink because it is too strong.

"I have some news..." you announce, eyes shutting as all of them chrip 'yes' like little lost ducks following their Mama. "I am leaving." There was a curious hum, looks exchanged. "I am moving to another sector, tonight, and this is my last day." Nobody spoke, and you bravely peeked to the side- wishing you had not.

Clef eyed you, shadow overcasting his face, cigarette between his grinning smile. Kondraki just stared at you like you had just told him the worlds most offensive joke. Bright slouched over in his seat, finger nails tapping a rhythm on the table like he was about to snap. You felt sick, you felt a bit intimidated, getting your stuff and hurrying out.

"Bye for now babycakes~" You heard Clef tease as you ran to your room. Instantly, they set to work. "I hate you, and I really fucking hate you," Clef says pointing to Kondraki, "but we gotta work together on this." They nod, Bright scratching his chin. "The plan?" "We cannot go to the higher ups; they authorised her to leave. The best that will come of that is the giving her a few days to stay here." Bright nodded to Kondraki, both in thought. Clef looked from both of them, smashing his hand between them both on the desk cheerfully. "Well I be damned, your both pissing your pants like little girls." "Oh yeah, and whats your idea genius?" Bright spat. "I got my outhouse a few miles back, ye?" They nod. "We take her there, nobody goes there!" Bright went to speak, to oppose for your sake... but Kondraki was nodding and he had to admit the idea of you all to themselves was a damn good one.

"I'm in." Bright says, eyes shining as he grins. "Okay, we move tonight. Deal?"

"Deal."


	54. SCP-073 x Reader NSFW

"But Cain, Doctor Gears wants me in his office in forty minutes..." you say, frowning. "That's fine," he bites his lip eagerly, "but for now... I think master better get his naughty little slave ready when they come back." He pulled you by the back of your neck closer, whispering in your ears. "Before the real punishing begins~"

You yelp as he throws you down onto your bed, crawling above you gently as he rips his shirt open. "Take off your clothes." "But-" "I won't ask again." He says calmly, warning you as you whine and remove your clothes. Exposed, he drags you physically so your sitting against him and there he pulls out those naughty little cuffs you keep hidden for him, and cuffs your hands behind you.

At this point, you have a whole draw dedicated to Cain and his master slave fetish. Rope, vibrators, suspenders, but... his hands reach for the candles. Something new, you thought to yourself.

Eager, he lit the flame. His hand on your breasts, groping them together as his free hand gently massaged said candle between your mounds. Nervous, thrilled, you bit your lip as he teased you with what would soon be burning your skin. You let out a feeble groan, anticipation swelling in your stomach as he leant in closer to you. "Can you tell me, Y/n, who has been naughty for master?" "...me..." you say, lowering your head before a gasp escapes your lips. One single drop of hot wax falling to your stomach, stinging the tiny area gently as you waited for the next drop- never knowing where or when master would make it fall.

"And do you know what will happen to you when you get back from work?" No answer. He hummed, picking up your chin gently. "I think you know little servant, don't you?" You yelp out again, his breath fanning your face as his arm goes behind your head; his hand squeezing your neck ever so gently as he kissed and licked at your cheek. "You have to serve your master, and he has lots in store for you tonight~"

He hovered the candle over your breasts, the hot liquid stinging your skin. You whined out, Cain's hand clamping your jaw shut. "Shh, shhh... look, its been half an hour already. Time does fly when master is having fun...~"

He released you, pushing you down where his hands began massaging the oil all over you. of course he had to gag his little slave first, so you were on your back panting and locking eyes with him as he rubbed every inch of your skin. Then your alarm blared.

He got you up, untying you. "Get dressed, quickly. I want you back here within an hour exactly. Or you will be punished." "But... the meeting is two hours...!" He grabbed your face again, eyeing you. "Do not defy me. An hour, or you WILL be punished."

You looked back at him smirking on your bed, toying the cuffs. Offering him a frown, a sigh, you shut the door. Oh, say goodbye to relaxing after work Y/n.


	55. SCP reverse harem NSFW

~SCP-035 and SCP-106 class each other as the main SCP competition, as narcissists of course. Both dropping to do press-ups when your nearby, asking you whose muscles are stronger. (Even though 035 just steals a strong host)  
~SCP-049 is the biggest snake. Like, he literally waits patiently till your alone to try and flatter you. He acts natural and calm when the others are around  
~SCP-999 is not actually aware its a harem, and just classes you as a friend cuz he is adorable and innocent and could never be a yandere for you (❁´◡`❁)  
~SCP-073 and SCP-076 have major issues, punching the sh*t out of each other when your not looking and then trying to impress you when your nearby, even though their likely secretly kicking each other or pinching the other.  
~SCP-682 is the most likely to sabotage anyone else's gifts they have you. Whistling and crumpling flowers, throwing away love letters left on display or even just pouring gross black stuff in a drink an SCP was seconds away from giving you  
~SCP-079 watches you constantly, speaking over the speaker and asking where you are going. It is very embarrassing.  
~SCP-049 hated 079. The reason? When he tries impressing you with knowledge, 079 blurts out facts and corrects him right in front of you.  
~SCP-049 is also a MASSIVE stalker. Like, he literally hides round corners to gain intel on your interests or simply just watch if your talking to someone he thinks you should not be  
~The one to confront you is gonna be 035 for sure. They all rile him up, letting him do the dirty work. Plus he usually brings 076 who intimidates you to stop talking to other people  
~Doctor Clef wants to kill every SCP in existence that flirts with you  
~Every SCP hates Clef  
~Bright uses this to his advantage, swooping in and scooping you away when everyone else is arguing  
~Kondraki points this out, and everyone starts following you again  
~Clef throws something at Bright, making him fall over and then Clef comes swooping you away  
~Now Kondraki is pissed and him and Bright team up to get you back. When all your doing is having coffee with Clef, but they don't see it that way  
~SCP-106 annoys Clef because shotguns won't work on him... sorry about that. So its usually him coming to take you back to the SCP side  
~Bright tries hard to convince you to stay away from them, but you just don't  
~So Kondraki takes it upon himself to take action. Giving you loads of work so your too busy and are FORCED to be with the doctors instead  
~The SCP's get pissed, and start breaking shit. 682 tears everything down to come find you  
~and Clef starts riding him like a horse... cuz he is crazy like that  
~And you try to take refuge in the library, but you just know Cain is going to be following you  
~so you go to your room, and 106 is there  
~and the cycle just repeats....

NSFW:  
~Everyone has enough, agreeing to share you... with lots of hatred.  
~The doctors get you one week, the SCP's another  
~Tied and gagged, you sit pretty in the doctors office while they take turns kissing you, fighting over who is better... not that you cans speak with a ring gag opening your mouth wide, and their tongues down your throat  
~Bright holds you on his lap, forcing you to ride him. Clef likes holding you against the wall, fucking you where he can see your pretty crying face. Kondraki definitely has you over the table, pounding you hard  
~But it isn't over. Because your handed back to the SCP's who quickly make mince meat of you  
~Your screaming hard as your old test subject, SCP-106 has you half in his pocket dimension and half out. Face fucked by a very proud 035, whilst 106 fucks your lower half  
~Of course Cain and Able share you, flipping a coin each time.  
~SCP-049 fucks you when your beneath him, crying with 'joy' with your legs around him  
~SCP-999.... yeah he just has to wait outside for a while with a bag of cookies  
~682 fills you so tight with cum, the final fuck as always, that your left to pant and cry hard as they all swoon over you and tell you how good you were in sex


	56. scp-682 X F!Reader NSFW Non-con

So, you were shoved into the chamber with 682. All they told you was that the giant SCP was in breeding season, if that was even possible! But the lizard with a disgust for humanity had demanded a 'pure' female. That meant you, a virgin. You were a prisoner, but you had barely done anything aside a petty little crime. 'Oh god, please let my out'

You tremble greatly, feeling the floor shake so hard that you end up on your ass. Looking up, you see the giant creature looming over you. Gigantic claws, scaly skin, scraggly hair but most noticeably the mouth. Open, drooling, a cloud of hot breath fanning you hungrily. You wince when a giant sharp talon smoothed down your side, toying you a bit. "D-class?" You look up to the window. "We are promising the SCP privacy, so... you are alone in there." "Wait-!" You call, trying to look back, but the scientists walk away and shut the lights off. You cannot be serious.

You nervously turn back, blinking a few times at the very unfriendly monster staring intently at you. "It....Its.... okay.... j-just don't harm me, okay? I c-can go in the corner, I will be silent! I-" "Silence." Such a gruelling demonic voice silenced you, and you barely had time to scream before its large hand had cupped you, spreading you in its palm curiously. Unsure what to do, you chuckle nervously and try to move away but the monster just growls and your back into submissively waiting for it to make a move.

"No, no, no, no-" Its teeth bit into your prisoner uniform, ripping it off from your body in a split second. Bright red, you try shutting your legs, but this giant beast just glared at you. "Okay... okay...." you breathe, knowing what it wanted. You stare at the ceiling, whispering to yourself. "Its okay.... its okay...." You yelp, feeling a giant hard nose nuzzling between your legs, popping your muscles in your thighs as he spreads you wide open.

It was like this creature had been starving, or you tasted that good; you had never had anything like this touching or licking at you. But his tongue was skilled, never entering you but slurping almost silently at your folds. You beg it to stop, but he nuzzles into you deeper. "Please, this f-feels so weird..." You sob a bit, terrified and uncertain. But he wanted more, and your neck was thrown back as his claw sat across your mouth to silence you. One wrong move, and your neck would be slit open.

So you wriggle, feeling your clit massaged by its face and his tongue lapping at your opening. You were soaked down below, coated in his saliva and your juices that dribbled down your legs. He noticed, letting out a grumpy groan as his tongue seemed to wrap around your thigh, moving up and down to collect every bit of your juices.

He releases your neck, letting you look back at his taunting eyes before you scream; his mouth clamping down on you. Teeth teasingly pulling at your womanhood, stretching you and testing your pain threshold as you squirm. Tiny hands on his face, trying to batter him off as he starts growling. It was utterly terrifying; this thing growling its warning for you to stop, but the teeth and vibrations from his growls had you flailing back and cumming fast.

Your heart was beating so fast, and he began lapping at you again as you regain your breath. You can see his tongue diving in and out of you, covered in your stickiness. "Please..." you beg, feeling him dive back in; tongue swirling on your clit. But this time his tongue shoved into you, making you scream at just how tight and full you felt. But he never went the whole way, just keeping you stretched and begging as he twirled his tongue against your G-spot over and over. "What is happening to me?" You groan, wiggling hard as you feel that knot building again. You can feel your veins pulsing fast in fear as you try wrestling from his grip. But it was no use, and your head tipped back as you felt yourself cumming. The worse part was when you were orgasming, and his tongue kept twirling; keeping you twitching and begging tiredly.

Your legs were shaking a massive amount, and he lay you against the cold flooring. You spin to your stomach, laughing like a madman as you try desperately crawling to safety. But when you feel smaller hands on your stomach, clawed hands, you scream very very loud. Something huge had just slammed into your womanhood, and all that licking had it slipping into you with ease. You skilfully turn behind you, weeping a bit in shock as you see 682 in a much smaller form, but still larger then you. On your knees, your pussy twitched a bit as he began humping into you fast.

Animalistic, you were his companion now. The same large hand grabbed you, rising you to sit on his 'lap.' Holding you like a toy, slid up and down at an inhumane pace on his rock hard member. You could see your vision hazing a bit, looking down and squealing when you see blood dribbling out of you, only a little amount, but enough to frighten you. And you see his very own member pulsing at your stomach too; so huge it was filling you full, breeding you good.

You groan, wincing as hot seed spills into you. Sweat coating you, eyes rolling back; you could feel his possessive form huffing behind you, satisfied as all that giant load of semen was very slowly dripping out of you. He bred you well, very well. And he was happy.

Letting you go, you fall onto your front and let out a drunken moan as the juices leak from you. He was happy, he had done his duty, and now retreated behind you; wrapping his tail around you to keep you hidden as you recovered.

You doubted you would be leaving anytime soon.


	57. Mutli SCP x Reader NSFW Non-Con

Running barefoot through the grassy fields. you done your best to look over your shoulder. Just one moment was all it had taken. A slip of your bindings, and you had ran up the stairs and burst outside. The light had blinded you from months of not seeing it, but your beaten and bruised body said you needed to keep going.

There was a rattling in your chest as you tried breathing, making you want to cough- but any noise from you, and they might hear. In the middle of nowhere, you just had to find people. Crawling on your hands and knees to get low; the mud and gravel sticking to you.

"She had to have gone this way." Your blood runs cold. "Y/n, you had better come out~ you would not want us to be angry, would you?" You keep determined, crawling through the blades of grass to keep hidden. "Y/n, come out... or I will tear you apart when I find you." You shut your eyes, terrified as you keep going.

"Found you."

You whipped your head back, breathing harder when you see 106 staring back at you. "No..." you whisper, in shock. "No!" You raise your voice, clambering to your feet. "Move it!" You can see the buff figure of 682 coming to inspect the run-away possession that was yourself. But you were no easily swayed, ignoring their laughter as you hurry to your feet and begin running. "Where are you going to go?" One of them teased. "Come back!"

You had no idea where you really were, continuously looking over your shoulder for an answer. "I am not ready to die!" You did prefer to death to how they had toyed and violated you, but you did not want your life to end so easily too. "You better get ready to pay for that-"

You follow the voice looking ahead, barely having a moment to even scream before you notice 035 cheekily holding his leg out- which you tripped over. Bones cracking, rocks and other sharp items stabbing into you as start tumbling down a steep hill. Colliding with the bottom very harsh, whining out as you look down at your ankle. Bruised, unable to lift it; you cry out in desperation to see those damned SCP's at the top of the hill, watching you try and crawl away. But they were on you so quickly, all towering over you. "We sacrificed everything to keep you here, we stopped our kills and the things we do. For you." That grating voice of 049 on your conscience, leaving you hiding beneath your arms with your face to the floor. You yelp, feeling someone spin you onto your back. "We get to take you, to own you- it is nothing new. You should know this by now." You blocked out who was speaking, shutting your eyes tight. "You better get ready for this; you are getting punished so hard once you enter that building." You kept your eyes shut, feeling someone tug you by your clothes and throw you over their shoulder. "How does it feel, knowing we all going to fuck you senseless?" "Hush, you will upset her." "But she deserves it." You kept your eyes shut, covering your ears. The next thing you knew, you were thrown down, yes thrown, the stairs to the basement. Broken and bruised limbs, all you could really do was try and prop yourself up before you were forcefully propped to your feet.

"We were going soft on you before, darling, but not anymore." You scream a bit when someone pulls your hair, forcing you to try and pluck their hand off of you. "It is just not right," 049 walked up to you slowly, "we give you a home, food, gifts, undivided attention- but you still wish to escape." Near enough howling, you cried out when he pushed two digits between your folds. Sliding them in and out, forcing you to twitch as he massaged your clit back and forth.

Gasping when cold hard fingers slid around you from behind; squeezing and plucking your hardening nipples. "No!" You whine, thrashing a bit. "Oh back up; we are not allowing her even an ounce of rebellion anymore."

"It's your fault for being so soft with her!" 106 angrily snapped. "My fault?! I was the one always saying to go rougher with her!" 035 snapped back. "Oh, yeah? well go ahead and prove it!"

Looking extremely pissed off, you watched as 035 pushed 049 to the floor. Literally- the floor. Even 173 backed up from his rage.

Never even speaking a word to you, you just stared back in terror as he spawned his favourable tendrils that quickly held your arms above your head. One shoving into your mouth until all you can taste is slime and bitterness. Pumping in and out of you, choking and urging your neck forth just to take the force of it mouth fucking you.

You could feel another one beneath your womanhood, flicking back and forth a few times before you scream from the pain of it roughly shoving all the way into you. Crying, shaking, your masked attacker got closer- petting your hair. "Ooh, shhh, shhh... you are doing so well darling ~"

The SCPs were amazed at the sight. This really was your first time being fucked so rough by tentacles, and you were taking it so well. "Oh, my dear... what a good girl you have become for us..." 049 cooed, taking a seat with the others who had taken to watching you be utterly violated.

The tendrils going faster, wriggling deeper into you until it truly felt like if the tendrils were not there- you would have collpased to your knees. "Mmmppph!" "Ah, hear that? she just came...~ I made her cum so easily-"

"Move aside asshole." On your knees, recovering... you scream when hands grasp your hips. Looking behind you, you blubber out an ugly cry to see 106 roughly beginning to fuck your numb womanhood doggy style. Crying, desperate for escape- you sit and take it obediently with only a few cries here and there.

Now fully exhausted, you lay on the ground in a hot wet mess, sobbing harder as you are pulled up roughlg by your neck- of course. Forced to open your mouth by rough digits and suck on (humanoid) 173s thick member. Not even screaming when 682 entered you from behind. Your body off the ground, suspended by the dick in your mouth and womanhood.

Soaked in sweat and semen, traumatised... you sit still and cry. "I... d-didn't mean to upset you. I just... wanted to go outside.."

"There is no excuses-" gentle hands grab your face, forcing you to look at 049. Gently guiding you down, positioning himself with your thighs either side of him, he excitedly pushed into you. "I am sorry dear; no toys today, just a punishment."

But he was much more gentle, swearing in French as he pulled your hips further onto his member. At times, pulling your folds up to make his finger rub your clit... a little tease for when he could use his toys on you tomorrow night.

Exhausted, used by all of them, you were reclaimed and re-chained to the table. Forever trapped as their toy.


	58. Y!SCP-073 x Reader x Y!SCP-076

Running, panting... unable to breathe at all

Why was this happening? What did you do to deserve this? They were too smart- they knew how to trap you.

It began with a breach, a loss of control. Then you had been found by 073, or Cain, who had taken you under his wing and promised to protect you. Now, that was all well and good initially- until he unveiled his true intentions for you

'Just stay still, little dove,' he had said to you whilst equipping himself with rope and various other things to keep you trapped with him. But you ran.

But even then, your problems did not end so easily. Stumbling into 076 who looked just about ready to tear your head off. So when he, too, began playing a game of cat and mouse with you- you quickly found yourself trembling, peeking around the corner to see them looking for you.

The things they might do to you if they catch you... scare you to death. Kill you? Rape you? Keep you locked away someplace dark for the rest of your miserable life? You could not afford to thinl about it; getting round the corner and hurrying down the long hall to the safety of an intersection.

"Come out Y/n, I will not hurt you- too badly." You wince at the voice of Able calling to you. Sensing him ahead, trembling as you stick to the wall and keep moving.

"Little dove, where did you run to?" You could sense Cain behind you. Trapped in the middle of a long hall, only able to stand still and prey neither go down the hall where you are.

"Found you." You look up, noticing it is Able staring back at you. Sprinting backwards, smashing straight into Cain who grabs your fleeing form and brings your back to the wall.

"Open your eyes." You refuse, keeping them shut tight- until someone begins prying them open roughly- forcing you to come face to face with both brothers.

"There you are~" Cain smiles warmly, going to cup your cheek. "Get off of her," the younger brother snaps, trying to push him off. They bicker for a moment, before looking back to you and exchanging a look

There you are, sniffling and crying- vulnerable. "Are you thinking what I am?" Cain makes eyes with Able. "I am, brother."

You feel yourself hoisted in the air, thrown over the youngers shoulder whilst you kick and cry. "Where are you taking me?!" You ask angrily, watching the older brother smile at you. "We can share you, Y/n~"


	59. SCP-035 X Reader NSFW

‘’Oh, what makes these tears run down your face, angel?’’ There you were, sitting across the interview table from 035, who was leaning on his hand, mask frowning. You don’t know how it came to this, spending days after days with 035, opening up about your issues. He was a good listener, which surprised you at first, and breaking the protocol, you secretly spent more and more time with the porcelain mask.

He didn’t manipulate you, or even tell you to put him on, but instead, he still used his partly decomposed body as a host as you sat down and talked for hours. He didn’t offer advice that much, but instead complimented you in his own charming way. ‘’I’m sorry, 035. I don’t wish you burden you again…’’ But today of all days, you started feeling like you were just dumping all of your problems into him. Hastily wiping tears away, you didn’t want to stay around. If you did, he would eventually try to cheer you up once again. Giving you compliments you didn’t deserve.

And just like that, you rushed away, leaving him behind. SCP or not, nobody deserved to hear your endless whining. With that thought circling your mind, tears started falling again as you went to your room.  
You didn’t have any assignments for the day, so you spent time devouring all the ice cream from your freezer and watching Titanic for the hundredth time in your life, letting out all the tears. And when night came, you felt a bit better, though disgusted by your behaviour, as you went to sleep.

Restless dreams plagued your mind as you tossed and turned under your covers, small whines leaving your parted lips. Drops of sweat covered your forehead. You thought you recognized a sound of door creaking open, closing immediately after, and you blinked the sleep away from your eyes, yawning. You were about to get up, only for a palm to lightly press on your shoulder. Eyes now wide, heart stopping for a moment, you tried to see in the darkness.

‘’Shh, it is I…’’

035? You reached for your small night table, turning on a lamp, and was immediately greeted by the porcelain mask. He seemed to have a completely new body, which made you kinda anxious - but the question of ‘what is he doing outside of his cell?’ shined brightly on your mind. You couldn’t hear the breach sirens - only silence outside your room. 035 ran his hand softly up and down your arm, mask having a small smile on it as it faced you. He was sitting on your bed, a dark satchel by his side, resting on top of the covers you were under. You frowned, remembering the way you left him.

‘’I’m sorry, 035. I -’’  
‘’Hush, little flower,’’ he interrupted calmly, violet eyes shining in the eye holes.  
‘’Tonight, let me cheer you up.’’

You were confused, cheeks heating up a little as he leaned forward. You could feel his breath on your lips, and you froze in the spot, just staring into his glimmering orbs. You gasped a little as he closed the distance, tongue gently sliding across your lip, plunging into your mouth when you parted your lips. He was so gentle… It took you a moment to snap out of the trance. You were kissing SCP-035! The mask that was known to manipulate everyone around him for his own goals. He was different, supposedly, with you, but…

You leaned back, separating your lips from his mouth hole, hearing him sigh. ‘’I-I, 035, this… I mean...’’ His hands shot out, grabbing your cheeks as he lunged forward, capturing your lips once more. Tongues dancing together, his fingers caressing your skin, you closed your eyes as you responded shyly to the touch, pulling him closer by his collar. Oh, how you craved for him… Was the feeling always in your heart? Or did it just appear recently?

His hands wandered lower, trailing down your pyjamas and dropping to the covers, sliding them off of you. You didn’t fight when the covers eventually found their way to your way, and your back hit the mattress, 035 still kissing you.

He did retreat eventually, chuckling as he hovered above you. You whined at the lack of contact, trying to pull him back to you almost desperately…‘’Y/n, I know things have been rough,’’ he started, shuffling further away from you, separating your hands from his collar. ‘’But let me show you how enjoyable life can be…’’

You looked at him, puzzled, as he started digging through the bag he had brought with him. In his hands, a large magic wand. With a press of a button, it started vibrating. Chills ran down your spine, a drop of  
sweat falling between your brows. The sound of vibrations died down, and 035 once again focused on you. The smirk on the mask widened as he raised his hand a bit, and soon a few fleshy sounds were heard.  
You saw something rise from the corner of your eye, but before you could look, something wet and weirdly textured grabbed your ankles and wrists, pulling them to four corners of the bed.

‘’Wha-’’  
‘’Shh,’’ 035 hushed you, finger on your lips. ‘’I am not going to harm you… Just lie down…’’

Biting your lip to prevent any whimpers, you nodded hesitantly. He started unbuttoning your pyjama shirt, eventually yanking it open - greeted by the sight of your bare chest. You slept without a bra, anyway - who even did that? ‘’My, my,’’ he said, and you could see his tongue moving around the mouth hole’s area in the mask. ‘’You look much more radiant than in my dreams, Y/n.’’

Blushing furiously at the compliment, you just shyly looked on as he moved to your pants next, opening the little knot in front of them before pulling them down to your ankles. Now only having your panties on, your heart felt like bursting. When the vibrator was pressed against your womanhood through the fabric, and switched on, back arching as you the new sensation filled you. You yanked at your fleshy restraints, tentacles not relenting as they held you under 035. ‘’Magnificent. My pretty little flower…’’

You moaned despite your attempts of keeping quiet, face burning up as the small vibrations assaulted your crotch. But what you didn’t expect was for 035 to yank your panties  
down, and shove the toy against your lips. ‘’Aaahh! M-my god…’’ He laughed a bit, using his fingers to separate your lips, before bringing the vibrator head to your clit. Your back arched once more, and you tried your hardest not to howl in pleasure. The vibrations increased with a click of a button.

It didn’t take long for you to release your need, sighing as the pressure poured down between your thighs. 035 pulled back the vibrator, and searched around his back for something else. That being a dildo, and your eyes widened at its size. There’s no way it would fit into you!

‘’035, I- ahh!’’

The object entered your vagina, forcefully pushing as your body stretched and tried to get used to its size. The masked anomaly looked at you, adoring the sight of you spread out beneath him, before he retreated the dildo - slamming it back into you after a few seconds.

Moaning, whimpering, begging… You could only lie there as he humped you with the toy, chuckling as your body started responding to the movements. You were nearing your second release, eyes rolling to the back of your head. After that, he pulled back the dildo, shoving it back into the satchel. You were about to thank him - for pleasing you, for always listening to you, for even visiting you… But he was currently opening up his clothes, showing up some skin with black drops of mucus around his neck.

‘’Are you ready?’’ he asked, settling between your legs. Violet eyes shone brightly. And you nodded, smiling, having forgotten your sadness. Even if just for one night.


	60. SCP various x Reader

SCP-035: You walk in, fully expecting your SCP to be ready and waiting for an interview as usual. "Good morning-" you stop in your tracks. Seeing your SCP with a host as usual, but instead, face down on the interview table.

"Uhhh, 035?" Nothing. Could be a trap. You take hold of your clipboard, braving yourself stupidly. Stepping in, big strides around the table, carefully poking his host with the clipboard, only to get no response.

"Dude... are you like... dead or-" "Y/n..."

Your whole face blooms red. "035???" Nothing. Was he... sleeping? Could this even happen? You were perplexed.

He said your name again, and you watched how his fingers gently pawed at the table. Holy s- he was dreaming about you, and those were very gentle actions he was giving off.

Should you... film it? It felt like a violation of his privacy... in a fucked up, weird way. But he was dreaming about you!

"Y/n..." You have to cup your mouth from letting out any noises. "Please..." what on earth was he dreaming about? Aside you- clearly.

BANG

You retreat out the room quickly, seeing 035 had rather clumsily fallen off the seat whilst in dream land. He looked around in shock for a moment, before settling on you. "Ah, hello Y/n-"

"You were dreaming about me." You cut in. "No I wasn't." He laughed. You imitated his voice, reprising what he had murmered. "Oh, I- you- that's not-" he was at a loss for words. Both just staring, until you broke into hysterics.

"Don't laugh." He spat sourly, folding his arms. "Okay, okay, sorry." There was silence, and then you imitated him again. Falling into more laughter as he went to mope in the corner from shame.

SCP-049: "merci, Y/n." You look up from the corner of 049s lab, noticing he was slouched over his desk. "Bella dame..." he uttered. Wait, you put your papers down, approaching him softly.

"049...?" You tried pushing him a little, an attempt to wake him. When suddenly your entire body is grappled by his nulled hands.

Face flushed, you're trapped by his side, practically being slowly thrown over his lap. "Don't forget about me, Y/n..." Your eyes widen. "I am..." he paused, "no good without you."

You are gently trying to pry out of his hands, and failing. His chest rising and falling a little, was he sobbing? Your first reaction is to comfort him, placing your hands on his masked features. "I... won't go, 049." You whispered gently.

You hear him sigh longingly, squeezing you a little tighter. Well, you're gonna be here some time. You snuggle into his robes, sensitive to his warm touch, smiling as you flicker through his lavender doodles and notes. Listening to him call your name sweetly now and then, no louder then a whisper.

Him waking up was going to be fun-

SCP-073: Cain was curled in a ball in his bed. You had come to check on him, smiling and scoffing at how cute he looked. Hair messy, fists clenching the pillow, face scrunched up in thought.

You go to walk out, stopped when you hear him call you. "Ah, Y/n..."

"Yes?" You wait in the doorway, frowning almost. But then he rolled over, snoring a bit. You go to walk out once more, rolling your eyes. "Y/n..."

Hiding your blush, you only have to return some paper before you can come back. So you quickly run off to do that, returning with a debating expression as you cautiously get into bed.

Big metallic arms swamp you instantly, hugging you tight against a muscular chest. The scent of sandalwood overpowering you, but in a good way. "Ah..." Cain called; a mixture of a moan and a whimper. Burying his face into your neck, loving your scent.

You blush dramatically, deciding you are now trapped and to shut your eyes. But every ten minutes or so, he squeezes you tighter and calls your name. Defeated, you wiggle from his grip and turn to watch him sleep. Watching his hands grab the sheets to find you; relenting and cuddling into him again. Feeling him grab you tight, returning to his small whimpers and cuddles.

SCP-076: called to check on Able, you were unsure of the urgency your colleagues had shown you. Rushing to get you, you expected Hell. But instead, you see Able using some kind of sheep skin as a bed; curled into it, brows twitching, lips trembling.

You sigh, taking off your jacket to place over him. He grabbed it instantly, cuddling its warmth. His mouth opening, despite being asleep, letting out one hell of a big yawn. He must have thought your coat was you, because he nuzzled into it and spoke.

"Sleep... Y/n..." that gruff voice was trying to tell you, or your jacket, to sleep. Blushing, you scoff as you crouch by his side. Feeling his arm, taking note of how cold he is.

"Mine..." he grumbled, tossing and turning lazily; ending up hugging the jacket on both sides of his body, even wrapping it in a teddy hug on his stomach at one point. Damn, he could crush you if he actually had your body-

He rolled in his rest, knocking you over. Shit, shit, you try crawling away before he can-

Nope. He grabs your arm. An iron grip pulling you into his chest. Warmth overwhelming you, his ragged breath fanning your chest. His long hair tickling your exposed collar.

"Y/n... mine..." Your eyes lit up, watching his brows furrow in his sleep. Idiot. You scoff, holding him in return to keep him warm also. You couldn't help but tap his nose, muttering 'idiot.'

He frowned, face twitching as he tried tackling that itch in his sleep. Making you laugh harder. Preying he wouldn't wake when he paused, only to nuzzle you tighter. Moaning your name a few times, before passing out cold and hugging you tighter. Or in this case- rolling and taking you with him like an extra limb.


	61. SCP Halloween

The lights were a little dim, well, dimmer then usual- since its Halloween. Y'know, gotta make things spooky. But anyway- you were making your way down the hall.

In fact, the more crappy plastic decorations you gazed upon, the more nervous you became. A good majority of the SCPs had been rehabilitated into living... somewhat normally. Meaning 049 would be there, at this terrible Halloween party you were going to. And that was bad.

Why was it bad? Well, ask the person dressed in knee high stockings, decorated by silky black bows, with a plague doctors robe wrapped around their body and a beak mask atoning their features. Yeah- you...

Would 049 be mad? Would he be offended? So many questions plagued your mind- pun intended.

Walking into the cafeteria, you jumped out of your skin when a big plastic glittery spider was shoved in your vision-

"BOO!" You frowned, folding your arms at Clefs attempt to scare you. "Aw, c'mon... no harm done, eh?" He poked the spider a few times, showing you it was attached to his fishing rod he seemed to carry pretty much everywhere.

"Not bad, but you'll have to do more then-" a set of hands jabbed at you from behind. Yelping, you spin round to see Bright grinning cheekily at you. Grinning intentionally so you can see his plastic fangs and fake blood trail. A black silk cape and white blouse proving him to be a vampire.

"Blah blah blah, I'm a-" "you're a vampire, we get it." Clef interrupted, smacking him round the back of the head. You stifled a laugh. "Where's the others?" You asked. Clef pointed to the other end of the hall, where a few humans and SCPs were mingling.

You shyly wandered over, cautious to not see 049 in truth. You spot a tall figure, clearing your throat. "Uhhh, hey?"

The person turned, revealing a bright cheerful smile- Cain. Moreover, Cain dressed as a giant flower. Ironic... right?

"Y/n!" He tried to hug you, producing a giant banging sound as he fell to the floor. "Oh.. it seems I'm... stuck..." he tried moving, only achieving a rolling status in his flower pot skirt type thing he had created.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" You follow the gruff voice to Able, dressed as a caveman. Big bushy beard strapped to his chin, and torn cotton clothes on his buff body.

"Able... what are you dressed as?" You smiled gently. He sighed loudly, sarcastically moving his club up and down. "Me, Able, caveman. Ooga-booga!" You burst into a fit of laughter. His curious gaze inching closer, trying to figure out why he was so funny to you.

By this point your lips could have touched, broken off by a wooden cane being slapped in the centre of both your faces. Following the cane to an extremely (potentially too glittery) suit and one giant asshole of an SCP named 035.

"Oh! No kissing in the cafeteria!" A male voice said, trying to speak in a higher tone. You followed it to 106, dressed in what looked like a maid outfit with a tiara. The pink colour and heart decorations on his outfit made it worse.

106 moved next to 035, who were both apparently on 'stop anyone trying to kiss' duty. By this point Able was too busy rolling his older brother away by kicking the flowerpot bottoms, not even bothering to listen as Cain politely asked him to stop.

With a choice to stay with anime waifu version of 106, and someone that looks straight up like a pimp, or the likes of Clef and Bright, you stalked off into the hall for some alone time. Damn, not even ten minutes in, and you're hiding already.

Spooky scary skeletons was blasting far too loud for your liking, and you took off your plague mask for some air. All you can imagine is 106 dancing to this song, and that is not a pretty image. Sighing loudly, you did not notice 049 subtly creeping closer in curiosity.

"Greetings."

"Ah!"

You hurried to apply the mask, not wanting 049 to know it's you. Flailing your hands around, mimicking a male voice, you spoke. "Ah, uhh, 049. How nice to see you!"

049 held his hands behind his back, humming slowly as he studied you. "...Quite."

Oh gosh, he's angry.

"So... nice party, huh?"

Silence, and now you're fumbling your hands together. "Might I ask the reason for the costume of choice?" You gulped. "It... wasn't meant to be offensive."

"I see. Well, to make a costume of one's profession might seem... provocative and offensive." You kept silent. At least he doesn't know who you are-

"Y/n, was this truly necessary?"

Shit.

"I'm... I'm so sorry 049." He paused, listening to your sobbing. "Oh come now," you barely blinked before the mask was ripped off of your face. Bright eyes staring back at you, the light overhead vanishing behind his large frame.

"It is a party. A celebration of the dead. And here, you sob over the most dedicated profession in the field?" You rose a brow in curiosity. " Come." He said in a sharp tone, taking your hand and dragging you away.

"Oh! 049... where-" "hush."

He dragged you to his chamber, politely pushing you in his big leather armchair whilst rustling around in his cupboards

He stalked back over, grasping your mask and placing a few lavender stalks inside. "...049... what?" "If you are going to... Oh, what was the word?" He tapped his chin  
"Ah, cosplay, yes."

He focused back on you now he knew the correct term, dragging you to your feet again. "If you're going to cosplay as this profession, you might as well make sure it is correct, no?"

He started weaving small bags and the like into your robes, pulling belts tight around your waist with a dedicated gaze. Spun round and round, he decorated you, finally studying you with concentration before nodding. "There, you look just wonderful, dear."

You look in the mirror. Shocked. You look almost like the real thing!

"Oh, wow..."

"Now," 049 held his hand out for you to take, "how about we go back up there together. I hear there is a costume contest, and I bet we could get you said prize!" He chuckled in a cheerful tune.

Your smile was wide as you took his large hand, hurrying to the elevator. Walking back into the party with pride, 049 by your side. There was a few shocked faces, mainly 035 and 106 since they thought they could win the contest, but it's safe to say nobody would be beating yours on this Halloween night.


	62. SCP various x Reader (Death)

SCP-035:

-Funny, how in just a split second... things could turn upside down, isn't it?  
-The SCP sits alone, ignoring all means of communication for a while  
-Yeah, he got a little jealous... but he never realised he could accidentally alter your mind without realising it  
-035 wishes to disagree he is not to blame, but there is nobody else to pin that to when you are gone... with no way to bring you back  
-Something about how you had taken your own life, left no words left to be spoken  
-Something about leaving you behind, about himself being surprised and left unprepared... leaves him feeling helpless  
-Every morning that comes, the cold reality of your death is there when your usual bright self is replaced by a monotone boring spare researcher  
-For the longest time, nobody can even go near 035's chamber. The whispers and corrosions are too much to handle  
-He knows he has to bring himself back and out of this hateful moping depression, but every attempt is wrong every time  
-There is no escape from the memory of... well, you.  
-Holding on, for once, it is the SCP left in a haze. Completely out of character, he pines for you and becomes cynical. Most likely holding you accountable for the hell he feels he is going through  
-But really this is just sadness, and he is yet to accept you are really dead. After all, whilst he blames you... you're still sorta alive, right?

SCP-049:

-It took him by surprise. He had merely touched you, and you had dropped dead that instant.  
-He takes a moment to call your name, bluffing and telling himself the situation is under control  
-But then he crouches by your side, shaking your body... only to find you have no pulse  
-Initially, he keeps himself in control; he hurries the, now, lifeless body to his operating table  
-Doing everything in his power, all the things you had said to him run through his mind  
-He keeps checking your pulse, remembering your sweet smile and the things you had said to him  
\- 'Remember what they said, 049?' He remembers your voice. 'We can never fully trust the foundation. But you can trust me. And I can trust you, right?'  
-He killed you, he betrayed that trust you felt within him.  
-With no warning sign, the foundation come and take your body away. 049 spends many years pondering how unfair his life has become; you were taken away before your time, and he cannot entirely blame the foundation either.  
-He does not want to leave you alone, in heaven he is sure you are, but he is not even sure he himself can rest... so for now, he is left to just hope you forgive him

SCP-073:

-Flinches at the smallest of touches, and locks himself away for the longest time too  
-He does not want to keep wandering the halls, looking for you  
-He finds it hard not to do this though  
-He still collects two cartons of milk when he goes to the cafeteria, placing one opposite himself where you would have sat.  
-You were two seconds from being, possibly, devoured by an SCP... he did not mean to aim his pistol wrong  
-Do you know how many times he has wanted to die, to join you, but he cannot?  
-"Why? Why won't you let me rest, God?"  
-He sits alone in his room, holding a photo of you whilst sobbing  
-He knows he is going to outlive everyone here, and knows to fight this... he must remember you perfectly  
-But just looking at your photo makes his heart swell  
-Just knowing he cannot bring flowers to your grave, because they too will die, kills him  
-There is a knock at his door, worried staff members trying to coax him out, but Cain will remain now for the longest time alone

SCP-076:

-Able killing someone is natural  
-So natural  
-So why was he in the corner of his cell, shaking and gripping his blade tight?  
-Because you got in his way  
-You tried too hard to change him, and whilst he appreciated it, you were too much for him to handle  
-The guards tried to get your body out of the cell, but he had been lying next to it for hours now  
-Sometimes he softly called your name, always sure nobody else would hear  
-Because inside, he knew you were gone. But there was comfort in calling for you. Remembering how safe you made him feel.  
-And now you were gone, and he was alone again  
-He reached for your cold open palm; fingers slowly sliding against yours.  
-He gasps at how cold you are, retracting and looking away instantly.  
-He cannot bear to look at you any longer, to feel how lost you are, and so he does what he does naturally  
-He kills, he destroys... he hates the feel of blood, the reminder of what he had just done to you. He despises how uncontrollable he is, unable to stop, unable to stop seeing you in every person he slays  
-Gunned down, he spends his last moments of life trying to crawl back to your body  
-But he is stopped, forced to reanimate in his tomb for however long. All whilst haunted by your memory.


	63. SCP-076 Aftercare

-Catching your breath, Able sits you up and just watches contently as his partner regains their strength

-To him, you look completely adorable when he has his big hands holding you. One on your hip, the other behind your head; smirking at your attempted playful scowl

-He instantly asks if you are okay, scanning you for any signs of, well, damage

-Able is surprisingly a massive fan of positive affirmations

-He invests a good amount of time just waiting for you to talk about what you liked, and telling you how good a job you had done

-He runs his hands through your hair. "I do adore you, I trust you, and you are mine. I would not say these things to anyone else."

-If you look a little uncertain, or hazy, he pulls you close without consent and just rubs his hand up and down your back

-"Everything you have to give, I love. Your strength, your smile, your laugh. Shhh, It's okay."

-When you push off of him, smiling and telling him to stop, he laughs a little at how pathetic you look.

-"There's my brave little warrior."

-He tells you he knows you will be there for him, and he will be there for you. That sex is not everything, and just being this close to you is enough to keep him... well, slightly sane. Saner then usual.

-You think he will let you go rest, but your whole body shivers as his big fingers dig gently into your aching muscles

-Able gives the best massages after sex, and he does it until he is sure you are satisfied. Nope, no half-done jobs from Able.

-Finally, he takes off his usual cape like garment and wraps it around you. Hugging you from behind until you fall asleep. And then he can drop his tough guy act, and follow you into dreamland.


	64. SCP-1678 x Reader

"No, it is this way." The supposed leader of your group confidently pointed ahead to a few distant streets. "What? Where?" One of your friends asked her in return. Lost in this strange place, you allowed your buddies to bicker whilst stepping out of the circle.

You walked directly beneath a street lamp, gazing up at it. It just caught your eye; where you expect a big modern light to be blinding you, there is, instead, a lantern looking structure in its place. Black with dim yellow lighting. Almost spooky feeling, and yet the longer you look- the more... sleepy you feel? No, not sleepy. Relaxed.

"Come on, let's just go." They called to you, and you shrug as you follow. Never really part of the conversation, trailing behind a little, you look up at a crow landing on the guttering of a home. Ravens were infamous in London, as you expected yourself to be in, but these crows and ravens you see... just seem... unreal.

Well, real- yes. They clearly were moving and alive, but crows eyes did not glow illuminous red. Nor did their flight produce mechanical sounds. But you shrug it off as some kid playing pranks with a drone, perhaps.

"Oh my god... check this out!" You hurry to your friends voice, peeking into an old dusty window they pointed into. Inside, very old unadvanced machinery. A big wooden slab, and this thick handle hovering above it; the tiniest of needles ready to... sew, you assumed, with a big spinning wheel attached to the back.

"Whoa, is that a type-writer?!" You follow your friends finger to a big clunky device covered in letters. An unblemished paper at at the top slot.

You look round whilst your group is distracted, feeling a tad silly now for being dressed up so nicely. Having assume you were out to go party, your clothes were hardly appropriate for whatever historical attraction you had accidentally walked into.

"Well, we should go," your group looks to you, "I doubt the owners of this place appreciate us being here without paying." With a huff, the group follow you in the lead.

Every light you walk by turns on with a small electronical buzz, turning off once you are past it. You can hear your friends whining in protest. "Hey, what the fuck?! Look's like the owners like you." They teased, but you were smirking at this.

"Y/n..." you kept walking. "Y/n!" You kept walking. "Y/n!!!"

You turn, squinting in the dark. "Where are you losers?" You laugh. "The fucking lights cut out. I cannot see. Can you come here please?" You frown, stepping closer to the voices whilst searching for your phone.

"Oh!" You chirp, seeing the lights turn on as you step close to your group. But your friends looked barely amused, almost angry.

"C'mon, don't be jealous. The place likes me and not you~" You teased, unprepared as they stomped away- only to whine and come back when the lights refused to turn on for them.

You and your friends jump in shock when this awful noise sounds ahead. Something big and loud, that was certain from the rumble of mechanics assaulting your ears. All of you looking up to see clouds of black smoke rising from some kind of big factory ahead.

"Looks like people are here, huh..." you wonder aloud. "Nah, surely its just an act. A performance or something." You shake your head at the comment, looking behind you at a collecting of those robotic looks birds watching you.

"Y/n!"

"Oh, coming!"

You quickly catch up to your group. Even after turning back, things got worse. Your friends had to ask you to open doors, since nothing would open for them. The tension and rage from your friends was become worrisome. Were they blaming you for getting lost, just because things were working in your favour?

"Guys," they hum back in response to your timid voice, "you... won't run off without me or anything, right?" They turn, smiling. "Of course n-"

"Guys?"

"Oh my god... run..." "What-" "RUN!"

You turn curiously, coming face to face with someone- or something.

Face humanoid in shape, but wrapped in... tape? Something like that. Height dominating yours, arms behind their back, inspecting you in particular in silence. Body wrapped perfectly in old styled police uniform. The collar upright, shaping the strong physique with perfection.

"Oh my-" you could not even finish; dragged away by your friends. You could just see the strange person reach to grab you, failing to do so. But not failing to produce a whistle from this coat, strangely managing to blow it without visible lips.

You listened to the eerie whistle fill the foggy sky, gently rising with a flock of crows cawing noisily overhead. The crows swarmed the sky, going in circles whilst watching you from drain pipes and alley corners.

You studied the alleys as you ran, accepting how scared you were as you realised you were being ambushed by these strange men. More and more just kept coming, and now this extremely loud banging was ringing overhead. Old bells, some loud, some small- both equally as powerful and terrifying.

Running hand in hand with your friends, staring up at this giant clock in the distance. So this was London. You look over your shoulder, shaking your head as you see the men chasing you. No, this is not London... this is some demonic form of London, right? That had to be the answer!

You feel a cold sweat building rapidly, unprepared and screaming when the friend holding your hand is floored violently by one of the cosplayers. Your natural instinct is to scream, too frightened to move as they pin your friend down and hold a hand out to you.

"Halt-"

You did not listen to what they had to say, nor pretend in this sick fantasy or performance or play... whatever this is! You just ran away, well aware you were now alone and being chased still. Birds often swooping down, too close for comfort, cawing at you aggressively.

And it felt like hours you had stumbled along the dark cobblestone streets, occasionally pulling a middle finger to the speakers blasting out nonsense. 'Do not be afraid, the bobbies are here for your protection.' Yeah, you scoff, 'protection.' "Is that why they floored my friend?" You laugh aloud, tugging your hair and sobbing openly.

But you were never one to give up, re-tracing your steps to find your friends. But no matter where you look, they are nowhere to be seen. And at this point, these strange officers seem to be not bothered by you. They kept motionless, watching you from afar, never bothering to speak to or tackle you as you hurried past them. Sometimes you walked down an alley, turning your whole body away as you pass one directly with an uncomfortable expression.

But then you realise they really are nowhere to be seen, and it is time for YOU to get out alive at least. Running round and round, unable to find the way out. Crying as you take a seat on the side of a pavement. Looking up at the approaching bobbies, one extending a hand for you to take. Nodding slowly, wiping your tears away, accepting that this situation is extremely bad. But what choice do you have, you ask, as you take the offered hand and let them lead you deeper into this strange realm.


	65. SCP-049J x Reader

You were just a normal researcher, making your way to your SCP meeting like usual. That is if 999 was not attached to your leg, and 049-J following you down the hall.

"Jay, you need to go to your chamber!" You groaned; the weight of 999 holding you down from moving. Frowning, you turn to face 049-J, unamused as he proudly hands you a pile of grass and drying flowers. "Come on... you know... I need to go, okay?" His intense gaze set on yours, staring. "No?" Nothing. "Earth to, uhhh, 049-J...?"

Well, you had a meeting waiting. You began walking away calmly. "Oh shit..." 999 gurgled in surprise at your curse, rolling off your leg and rolling back towards 049-J. "Sorry 999," you stutter, "I forgot my fuc- flipping key card." Now you would have to go back and be extremely late for the meeting.

"Card..." you looked up at Jay. "Key card... hmm yes, I retrieve card, I impress." He went to scream his words louder; one finger pointing up in the air in triumph, but you grasped him by the... mask, you hope its a mask anyway, and his big eyes settle on yours. "No, Jay. Jay goes back to his room, Y/n gets the card."

"Jay gets the card!" He screeched, making you flinch. "No, no, wait-" too late; he was already running off at full speed down the hall. "Oh fuck..." you grumbled, rolling your eyes when 999 let out a hurt mewling sound, attaching itself back to you as you hurry after Jay.

Making way down the hall a bit, you start hissing Jay's name, trying to whisper to not alert anyone. Then you hear sobbing, frantic sobbing; and you pick up your speed.

Jay is crouching, bent at the knees, holding what looks like...- oh no.

"Jay!"

He has some poor woman on the floor, admiring her shoe still attached to her foot. "Cure, yes, hmm, look here." "No, Jay," you tug him off of her, watching those incredibly big sparkly eyes blink at you innocently, "you don't randomly do that to people!"

He kept silent. "You are lucky the breach sirens did not go-"

Red flashing lights dance along the walls, the sirens blaring. "...Off..." you complete, looking tired.

"Great," you grab him by his weird looking robes, dragging him to his cell. "We go to cure, hmm, yes?" "No... we... go to your room." He let you lead him there, promising to stay as you hurried and explained the situation to your colleagues.

The sirens stopped, and you made way to a now, probably, frustrated SCP. Stepping into the cell, embarrassed and flushed, thankful it is a non animated sentient SCP- a safe class too.

Shutting your eyes, breathing out slowly, taking a seat. You open your eyes, hand on your heart as you scream in shock. Jay is sat opposite you, leaning on the back of his hands; legs wiggling happily under the table. "J-Jay?!"

"For you," he twitched a little in speech, producing some sorry excuse of a cake in your face. 'Sorry' written as 'Spory' but with intent. A icing figure of you and him at the bottom, too.

"F-For me?" You asked, alarmed and nervous. "Yes, you, hmm yes." "I... don't know what to say." It looked like someone had stepped on it. But clearly he had tried hard, and was always trying hard to impress you. You were sure you could eat a bite and spit it out when he was not looking.

"Aww, thank you." He placed it on the table. Holding his index finger up as you went to snatch a piece. Then suddenly bringing his boot down on the cake; pieces and icing flying everywhere.

You sigh, licking your lips and blinking slowly- analysing the destroyed sweet mess. Jay then held up the messy plate, wiping it over a few times until he was satisfied it was shiny.

He made sure you could see yourself in the reflection, practically pushing the plate in your face. "For you, hmm, yes."

Okay, so the cake was like... the wrapping paper, and the plate was the present? That was a new one.

And you could not help but start laughing, which only made the SCP more giddy. Them trying to snatch your hand under the table, awkwardly fumbling your knee-caps as you laugh and try to get away.

He was contained once again, but for how long- your guess is as good as mine. Most likely until he comes up with another plan to impress you, really.


	66. Y! Dr Kondraki x Reader

You had been picked specifically to aid some big-shot researcher you barely knew the name of. Began with a 'k' or something. Anyway, point is, you were just glad you got to do that rather then interact with an SCP of some sort. But, you were a prisoner. You had done something bad to get to where you were now, and the idea of complying to some guy with a perfect cushy life, making big bucks, just... pissed you off entirely.

So you were escorted through a set of big doors, halted by a guard outside- who knocked politely and waited. "...Yeah?" A fairly gruff voice called from inside. "Dr Kondraki, we have sent the D personnel here to clean for you." You roll your eyes. "Sure, send em' in."

The door opens, and you see nobody inside. Just a big white room, a computer, a few desks covered in papers, and a lot of spills on the floor. The guard shoves a mop and bucket in your hand, a finger in your face. "I will be directly outside, do not try anything D class."

Nodding, they shut the door behind themselves; giving you a chance to look around, only to find nobody in here at all. So, with a heavy sigh, you set off to clean. Your small hands rubbing dangerous chemicals onto the free surfaces- provided with no gloves or the like, of course.

"Ah, shit." You turn, holding your mop a little tighter when you see a man appearing from a cupboard you had not noticed when you looked around. He stepped out, rubbing his head from where he might had knocked himself standing up, adjusting his hat so that it faced forwards properly.

You blinked a few times at him. "Are you a maintenance worker?" "What?" The man growled back, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I... I was just wondering if you were a worker here. You... don't have a badge. Are you a cleaner too?" At first, he just stared and laughed cruelly- but then he realised you were serious, and took to just staring at you. In fact, it made you uncomfortable... watching his eyes go up your legs slowly, stopping at areas he should not. And when you clutched the mop tighter, hiding behind it, he seemed to laugh deviously.

"Yeah... I am a worker here." You smiled, continuing with your cleaning for a moment. "Phew, thought you were well.. whoever works here, I guess." You picked up a pile of papers soaked in coffee. "Jeez, look at this shit. This guy must be really lazy, huh?" Kondaki watched the glimmer in your eyes. "Hey, bet we could find some weird shit on his computer, am I right?"

You shuffled into the office chair, just laughing a little when he came behind you, smiling at the screen also. His hands tight on your shoulders, but you did not mind. "Whoa, check this!" You brought up a file on some weird looking butterflies, laughing and pointing. "How cute!"

The strange man was now kneeling by your side, pointing at the screen. Unbeknownst to you, when you looked intently at the screen, he was savouring the smell from your hair and skin. Something about you was... strangely adorable. For one, you were smaller then he. Kondraki eyed you secretly; his lip upturning unintentionally.

"Whats your name, toots?"

"D-"

"No, your real name."

You stared at him cautiously. "I... don't know if I should give that out. I mean... the guard said not to." Kondraki rolled his palm down his face, frustrated. "What if I ask nicely?" "No... sorry... I should clean."

You got up, feeling a little intimidated now. Asking why he wanted to know your name, that was scary in a place such as this. Giving away a name could be fatal- a death sentence.

"Please, just tell me the first letter at least?" "No." He grumbled something, turning away and clenching his fists. Then he turned his dull eyes to you, smirking a little.

"You know... the guy that works here, real smart fella. He... he's got some tricks up his sleeves." You done your best to ignore him. "This," Kondraki continued, even when you ignored him with your back turned, "this camera here, the flash creates a large burst of energy similar to concentrated sunlight." You heard him toying buttons. "This can cause burns of third degree, real painful. Or even blindness at close range." You kept mopping, back turned. "Yep... don't know how a stray D-class would cope against an SCP if they went blind, huh."

A bead of sweat ran down your forehead. Was he threatening you?

"You don't want to talk to me?" He asked suddenly. "No..." you mumbled, "I have work to do, okay?"

You had never spoken to anyone like that... in fact, you had never said 'no' to someone in a scenario like this. It left a sour feeling in your gut to be honest.

Big hands met your shoulders. "Ah, Hey!" You were yanked round to face the taller man, who studied you with a cold unamused gaze. "D... 0987." He read aloud. "Alright."

You trembled a bit, watching him take a seat at the computer. "Hey, what are you doing? Don't type my number in! They'll think it was-"

"They will think it was nobody. Now, hush and keep mopping."

You frowned, obeying. A few moments later, you hear him chuckle. "Y/n, L/n."

Your blood ran cold. "Huh?" "Thats you, right?" You stared as he swivelled to face you in his seat. "W-What?" So, Y/n. Was it so hard to tell a superior your name, eh?"

"Superior?" He chuckled as you tilted your head a little. "Come here... take a seat." He stood, practically pushing you down in the chair. "Now, search 'Kondraki.'" You nod slowly, pulling the keyboard closer and obeying. Gasping when this mans photo comes up.

"Oh no..." you said aloud, standing quickly. "I... did not mean to call you lazy... I just... It seemed funny?" He shook his head, studying you still. "I... can dispose of these," you tried to be professional, going to sort his dirtied papers. "No no, sit back down." You complied instantly.

"How long do you have left to clean?" "Uhh... fifteen minutes?" "Good. We can chat for a while, okay?" You kept silent. "Okay?" "Yes Sir."

His lip twitched a bit. "You look nervous, do I intimidate you, Y/n?" Damn, why was he so fond of using your name. "N-Not at all... but... should anyone hear you use my name, won't I be told off?" He relaxed back in the spare seat opposite yours.

"Coffee?"

"No... uhh... is it okay if you answer my question please?" He was ignoring you, walking to the coffee machine in the corner. "Sir?"

He walked back over, handing you a coffee. "Please, just call me Kondraki. Its what most people here do." You nod, spying the coffee nervously. "Its been some time since you've had a hot drink, huh? Must feel nice, having luxuries... having someone to give you those things."

You felt really uncomfortable now. "I don't need luxuries... I have a month left and then I leave." He just smirked at you. "Oh really? Well, that is good news." He spat sarcastically. You wiggled in the seat, very uneasy.

The guard knocked on the door, "D-0987. Time to go." You basically shot out the chair, thanking Kondraki for the drink you never touched and hurrying away. Looking over your shoulder, watching him lean on the doorframe to his office, smirking at you.

Not even two days later, and you get told that the rest of your time here- if you behave- is as Kondrakis personal cleaner. What luck. Right?


	67. SCP various x Cheater!Reader

SCP-035:

-It most likely gets bought up as a question in a meeting. 'What do you think of the relationship between Y/n and whoever this other person is.'  
-The initial reaction is bluffing. There is no way in hell you would swap your SCP for some mere mortal, right?  
-But as the days go by, there is the question of why you have not been turning up, and why you seem to be making more of an effort when you do.  
-"You know you don't have to make an effort for me, right?"  
-"Oh, who said I was doing it for you?"  
-You were always a bit of a tease, but when doubts come to mind, those words seem more bitter then intended.  
-The days go on and on, and the impending dread staff begin feeling from that chamber only heightens the blow waiting to happen  
-All it took was a junior researcher to slip, mentioning that you and this certain colleague were together, and the breach alarms were deafeningly loud  
-Red lights dancing along the walls as this extremely jealous and angry SCP made their way to find you  
-Led by emotion, 035 is not entirely sure what the plan is. Most likely to dispose of this new person in front of you, presumably  
-So, when 035 finally finds this person having a serious 'end-of-life' make out session with some unfamiliar stranger, everything feels a little... blank?  
-This SCP was ready to rip out limbs, and here... you are missing, and this person is kissing someone that is not you  
-Seeing them terrified, 035 shifts the attention back to finding you and scolds you immensely when you are found  
-'Careless,' was what you get called. Supposedly, you had put 035's emotions on hold to hang out with someone else, and that would simply not do.  
-So, whilst you are allowed to keep having your freedom (for now), you can't help but feel your heart skip a tiny little bit- to have someone jealous over you, right?  
-And someone that escaped containment just to find you, in a... somewhat nice way? (minus the breaking of enemies limbs and scolding you part)  
-Hey, you gotta protect what is yours... right?

SCP-049:

-"Preposterous," 049 chuckles to himself as the researchers outside his chamber discuss your latest fiasco with the new intern  
-"I dunno man... they were pretty touchy."  
-049 shifts his gaze to his side, refusing to be seen as 'hurt,' or even seen as debating the fact you could be cheating on him  
-Hurting, he tries his very best to finish his experiment... but ends up scrapping it, sitting down and thinking in the silence  
-The researchers call to him, but get no answer; 049 is just a swirling mess of hurt, betrayal and confusion  
-He thinks of your lovely face, your sweet voice, and it does not add up  
-"No... Doctor L/n simply is not that way inclined," he shifts his gaze to the researchers outside, "and I suggest you take your foolery and lies far from me, lest you wish to be on the receiving end of my wrath."  
-They leave in a hurry, but 049 is still stuck on... you  
-Head in hands, he whispers to himself  
-"How could you do this to me, Y/n?"  
-He thought you loved him; spying the poems he had written for you, set aside for later  
-This can have two different paths:  
-049 enters complete rage mode. Knocking down doors, calculating his steps and using other SCP's to find you. And there, your fate is sealed. When 049 enters into rage, there is no stopping him. He might hurt you, he might even kidnap you... his emotions are very VERY troublesome when he lets them be seen  
-Or, he might wring his hands together nervously and wander the foundation in a breach. Stuttering to himself, almost like he is practising lines to say to you, or even crying a little. He does not realise it, but he is a little intimidating when needy. Blocking the door without realising and constantly asking you for the truth, whilst you cower in the corner or try to plead your case  
-049 is unlikely to believe you, no matter what you say. And again, he might walk away extremely hurt or do something he could later regret  
-Whatever the outcome, he moves along to find this person. Very much lifeless, he can at least realise they are no longer a threat  
-So, he goes back to you and finds you sobbing and apologetic; showing him pictures of you and this certain colleague and explaining you were trying to set them up with the person they admired and fancied  
-049 realises this is true, and then realises... you have no idea they are dead  
-Swamped by his cloak, he guides you to the safety of his chamber. Where you stay at his side, and he finally gets to distract you with the poem he wrote for you

SCP-073:

-Cain is not so often someone you can imagine getting involved with rumours or the like. Why would he? He has a good life and chance at retribution within the foundation, so why ruin it?  
-One day, he walks around doing his usual chores, but something catches him in his stride  
-"Did you hear about Y/n?"  
-He stiffens, making sure nobody can see him listening in to the conversation between two researchers  
-"Yeah, the two of them were so obvious. Holding hands in the cafeteria and sneaking off during lunch together."  
-In that moment, he has to clutch his chest from the sheer pain he feels shooting through his body  
-Brows knitted, breathing ragged, he immediately goes on a search for you; ignoring the people calling out to him, acting almost out of control from his agility and speed as he rushes around  
-When he can no longer find you, he has to hurry himself back to his room instantly  
-The second he hears the rumours, he is seconds away from disaster  
-Nothing he would do purposely, but his jealousy and emotions spiral out of control very quickly  
-It could have been as simple as losing a connection or the trust of a researcher, or flat out pushing someone out of his way without thinking about the person getting hurt (or his incredible strength)  
-Sitting alone in his room, he puts his head in his hands and breathes rapidly  
-Unable to do anything at all but... take it, he is surprised when the door opens and you walk in  
-Your voice is pleasant and sweet as usual, and you seem none the wiser  
-"Have fun?" He spits childishly, turning away from you  
-"I know what you and that certain colleague of yours have been doing. I heard everyone talking about it!"  
-He watches you stare at him in confusion, before pulling your phone out and showing him that certain person with a new relationship status  
-"I was helping them get with the guy they liked." You smiled.  
-Cain felt all anger inside of himself turn to shock, and then regret. His face blushing red as he realises everyone (especially Dr. Bright) is going to tease him and watch the camera footage a thousand times of him rushing around with teary eyes and a red face  
-Like a lost puppy, he grapples you and nuzzles into you for comfort. Apologising endlessly, this is something Cain will think about for months to come.

SCP-076:

-The second he hears the rumour, he needs no explanation  
-Someone has to pay  
-It could be you, it could be the person in question... he does not care  
-His first instinct is to find this person, which he does  
-He barely speaks to them, even as they plead and ask why he is doing this  
-And Able makes a messy job of it; you are his, not this persons!  
-He thinks he has every right to kill the person trying to take his lover away, and most likely grins and continues assaulting them with his blade... even when they have breathed their last breath.  
-Then, it is his turn to find you  
-And you are so blissfully unaware, walking around happily and turning to see him  
-Soaked in blood, breathing harsh, his hand on the doorframe  
-You whimper and turn to run from fear, only to have him hurry behind you; his arm catching you in a head-lock, the other tracing his blade just gently against your stomach  
-"You lied to me..."  
-"What?"  
-You are confused, and Able is not one to sit and explain what happened. Luckily, there is a photo on the board beside you both of you and this deceased colleague  
-He merely has to point at it with his blade for you to recall the rumours that had been going around  
-"Able, I know you won't believe me... but it is all rumours! I swear... please!"  
-"Prove it." He hisses in your ear, letting you go with such force that you fall to your knees  
-"Okay, okay!" You whimper, getting up and searching the many draws for this persons file  
-Able is getting impatient, stamping his feet and growling in the corner. This makes it harder, your vision blurring a little, but then you find the file  
-Inside, you point to their marital status, hoping the fact this person was married is enough to make Able spare you  
-And it seems to work, his dull eyes blinking a few times as he lets his thoughts sink in  
-His hand gently palming your face, warmth radiating from his fingers. "So... it was a lie?"  
-You sob openly, nodding frantically  
-Able turns and leaves, just like that. And you calling his name does not stop him either.  
-Turns out, Able went ahead and slaughtered everyone of the people he had heard spreading that rumour. In some weird twisted way, it may have been nice... him remembering every face that had lied about you, but... he had to have gone and killed them. Which sorta ruined the cute protective boyfriend vibe Able gave off.


	68. SCP-049 x Reader NSFW Non-Con

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" You writhed against your restraints. "Now, you really should stop that. The drugs I gave you are only just wearing off, dear. I would not want you to harm yourself." You seethed in anger. "Why. The. Fuck. Am. I. Here?"

"You... had always denied my advances, Y/n..."

You took a moment to look around. A small room, nothing special: a bed, which you were strapped to, a wardrobe with a mirror on the front, a window with the curtains shut. 049 took a seat on the bed edge, making you flinch and glare. "I had to do this, my love. Else, how would you come to be mine?" You writhed again. "I will never be yours, you monster."

You remember there being a breach, and your SCP had beckoned you to come to him. Of course you denied his request, running the opposite way. But, somehow, whatever turn you took... he was there. It was hazy in your mind, and you scrunched your face in an effort to remember. But, you do remember rushing into an open office, hiding beneath a desk as he walked in.

His boots making a satisfying echo against the hard floor. 'I know you are in here...' he had called, and you shivered in terror. 'I will not harm you.'

Feeling brave, you had waited foolishly for his feet to disappear from sight before rushing out on all fours in an attempt to sprint out the door to freedom. He had wrapped an arm around your waist, swamping you with his heavier weight; a cloth to your face as you struggled.

Then you had waken up here. Candles lighting the dark room, your limbs outstretched to each corner of the bed helplessly. At least you were not naked-

He touched your stomach, an attempt to be comforting, but you flinched and returned his gaze with an infuriated one. You expected him to untie you, or do something worse... but he simply stared at you for the longest time and hummed in thought.

He turned away, returning with a pair of scissors. "049... 049 please!" You tried begging, pulling your bindings desperately. Thinking he was going to perform surgery on you, you were at least a little thankful when the scissors met your clothing instead of skin.

The cold attacking your bare legs, he pulled away the fabric and left you in just your panties. Blushing furiously, you had to look away from those cold calculative eyes studying you. Flinching again when his hands met your thighs, slowly gliding up and down.

You can feel every hair on end, the undeniable tingle of anticipation in your lower regions- that you despised. "You... truly hate my touch, non?" You spat out your answer. "Yes. Almost as much as I hate you!"

But he simply chuckled, gliding his fingers higher up your thighs. Your head tipping back, a groan leaving your lips that soon became a scared sob. "Hush now, my love..." he palmed your face, watching you sob.

He shuffled closer to sit himself aside your waist, keeping his eyes transfixed on yours as his hand slowly wandered down your leg and stopped at your bound feet. "You know... laughter can release endorphins... meaning, you can... you will, enjoy your time with me."

"Time with you? How long am I going to be here-"

An uncertain grin met your lips, head tipping back as you stifled a laugh. His hand on your feet; a move gentle like he was caressing them, but torturous in the sensations he was providing. "Ah!" You hid your laugh, wriggling to free your feet- but you could not.

"S-Stop that!"

He did. Watching you breathe ragged as you recovered. "My my..." he admired your flustered expression. "Please let me go, 049..."

Again, he simply hummed and returned his fingers to your feet. This time removing your shoes and socks, making you flinch and move around furiously as you bit your lip to avoid screaming. His free hand pressing down on your chest, keeping you still, before his hand travelled to your breast.

Too busy fighting this sensation, you tried to move your arms to stop his hand fondling you. But the torturous sensation on your lower half, and the exciting anxious butterflies you felt in your chest were mixing into this deadly cocktail of delirium.

He stopped his movements, chuckling. "Well, I shall stop. For now. I would not want you to pass out just yet." He eyed you again. "Unless, you want me to continue?" "NO!" He leant closer, laughing in your face. "Well, tell me then that you love me." You kept silent, glaring.

"I see."

You began stuttering out a string of frightened noises, struggling to look down as 049 led the scissors along your shirt- freeing your breasts. "049, please!" You were not even sure what you were begging for. Maybe freedom. Maybe for him to not touch you again. But, you knew you were terrified and vulnerable.

He breathed harder, propping himself above you with his hands either side of your waistline. Both staring at one another, he grazed your breasts; making your back arch again as his fingers grazed your sensitive nipples. Flinching again, he got real close; his features in the crook of your neck, his voice gently whispering words of romance in French to you.

Flustered, his hands occasionally brushed over your breasts, and occasionally his hand travelled down and brushed against your clothed womanhood, before gliding them back up just to watch your body jolt as he gave your hips a small squeeze. Now a blubbering crying mess, you could only watch on as the weight on the bed shifted and he got up. Returning with a big feather in hand.

"049, no!" "I can see you are aroused, and I will make sure your hatred turns to love for me." His fingers tugged the top of your panties, sliding them off. He chuckled a little at how wet you were already. He did not need to address it or tease you; you knew you were getting a little turned on, even if you were petrified.

Whimpering now with your lower region exposed and spread, you yelp as he brought the simple torture device between your legs. The tip of the feather just gently caressing your clit, so gently, barely touching- and yet, the sensation was driving you insane.

You tugged on your bindings, arched your back, screamed and cried- but he only moved the feather up and down your lips to make you scream louder. Shaking your head, begging and crying, he was not listening. "Please, stop this!"

"Why would I? You seem to enjoy this."

You trembled from head to toe, preying he did not notice your legs twitch or your breath leave your body. "Awww, did you come for me over a little tickle?" You shook your head faster: "please, I cannot take this!"

He stopped his movement, growling a bit in hunger.

'Why is he doing this to me? Does he know it makes me-'

"Ah!" You cry out, feeling his finger slip into your already moist womanhood. Twitching around his digit, you shut your eyes in shame. His free hand trailed up your stomach, tickling you even then as you sob loudly and feel his hand pull at your bra; freeing your breasts.

"Unless you submit, I shall continue this Y/n."

You shook your head, yelping and biting you lip when he began gliding the feather against your hardening buds whilst fingering you in rhythm. A hot mess, you were sobbing, crying, laughing, begging- all things 049 ignored as he took in the sight of you wriggling and fighting for freedom. Flexing his finger inside of you, hitting your g-spot as you gasp out, what began as a plan to turn your hatred into at least a smile, was now a debate in his mind to condition you to associate his touch with sexual torture. Even if you hate his touch, you will be excited within seconds.

"Please, please, please...." your face feels hot, and you're beginning to see stars in your vision. "I will stop if you'll become mine for life. Body, mind, soul... Not once leaving my side..."

With that little bit of fight left in you, you furrow your brows and scream in his face. "Never. Not now, now tomorrow, NEVER."

"Hmm..." he pulled his hands from your body, admiring the excitement on his fingers that had you blushing. You can feel your heart skip as he gets up again, returning with a very obvious gag for your mouth. "No," you beg, trying to twist and turn away; feeling him place it harshly in your mouth.

He chuckled as you cried loudly, screams and pleas going unheard; placing himself between your open legs and admiring your wet opening. You see his hand reaching for his mask, pulling it off as your eyes widen. Maybe it was the shocking sight of a human face beneath, but your head hit the pillow. You had not fainted, just collapsed from mental exhaustion.

Coming back to life when his wet tongue slid across your womanhood. Blushing furiously; it felt undeniably good, his tongue massaging your tortured lips and then your clit. At first, you shut your eyes and moaned into the gag. But then, you felt his fingers on your bare soles again and leapt to life; kicking and fighting once more, and then sobbing as he ate you out, unable to break free of your restraints.

You come, and loudly too. Embarrassed, you open your eyes and blink a few times. The air feels a little colder, and the light outside the window has faded a little. Looking around in fear to see 049 waiting patiently on the bed edge, staring gently.

Did he make you pass out?!

"I thought I had gone too rough on you, but I'm glad that wasn't the case. Heh..."

You begin writhing again, harder this time; already crying as he advances.

Your cheeks blush as the same feather glide over your breasts, teasing your nipples that now stand proudly. Shutting your eyes and preying this will end soon, or at least you can collapse again. But you end up whining as your captor puts his hand to your crotch, middle finger pushing past your lips.

"Ah, very good. Dripping already. This will be fun..."

"You're getting all turned on..." His hand glided over your ass, whilst his other gently guided the feather towards your armpits. 'No, no, no...'

"Now, beg me to tickle you."

You shake your head, crying out when his palm hits your backside roughly. The pain you felt was real, and it stung, but it was far better then-

"Do as I say, baby." His palm caresses your backside. You don't say a thing, so he let his hand slap your backside again. "Don't keep me waiting. I know how much you hate this... And love the feeling of my fingers on your skin..."

Seeing you not even respond, he let you go to check your restraints again, humming when he saw they were still tight and keeping you still. His eyes glancing to a table of instruments, smirking at you. "Now, I wonder if you would prefer a brush... Or this feather..."

You began crying louder, shaking your head. "No?" He chuckled. "No what? Would you like to test them both?" You shook your head faster, making him laugh again. "But..." he cooed, "I know you prefer my touch solely, and I saved the best till last~"

Your eyes widen when his fingers met your armpits, moving circles and patterns that had your body trying to run away. Unable to do so, you laughed hysterically into the gag, whilst tears kept flowing. "You are so adorable when you laugh for me... I could get used to this," he smiled.

He followed the rattling of chains, watching you try to kick off your bindings. "Oh, my dear," he laughed, "you have no chance of escape with those chains on your body." He slowed his fingers, whispering before he sped up again: "just enjoy this."

'Enjoy? How could you enjoy such torture?!'

Seeing you on the verge of collapse, 049 smiled as you began screaming words into your gag. "Yes~?" He smirked, taking out the gag as you pant and blink hard to regain focus. "Are you ready to become mine?" Crying endlessly, barely able to speak, you nod a few times shamefully.

"Excellent~"

He leant forth, letting his lips hover over yours whilst his hand palmed your face gently. "I promise you will be happy with me, and... if you disobey," you wince as his finger gently glides along your armpit again, "you know your punishment if you act out."

You shake as he pecked your lips quickly. "Now..." he cooed, "are you ready for me, little darling?"

It took a moment to figure out what he meant, but you see him align himself with your entrance, grinning down at you. A few pitiful tears leaking down your cheeks, you nod. 049 wasted no time pushing himself as deep as he could manage inside of you, watching you yelp out and cry harder.

"Hush, hush...." he breathed hard, already humping you hastily. "Merde..." he placed his hands on your hips, squeezing a bit just to see you jolt; holding you a little higher so he could plough into you a little easier.

A mess, you were soaked in tears and excitement. Barely able to move, he finished inside of you and rolled to your side. His smile evident, eyes focused on you. Hand toying your hair lovingly.

"Y/n." You glanced at him shakily. "I love you, dear." He placed a kiss to your cheek. "Now, and forever."


	69. SCP-035 x Depressed!Reader

What happened between you and your SCP was highly illegal, but seemed completely logical. You felt sad, depressed, broken- like even speaking about how you felt would destroy everything around yourself. And yet, here, in your life, there was someone- or something- willing to comfort you. And, you didn't even have to lift a finger or say how you felt!

And what you felt was this swirling inside. A good swirling, though! Butterflies in your stomach, nervously fluttering around; leaving you like a child with their first love. This situation felt new, scary, but again in the best way possible.

Though nobody knows what transpired between you both, people constantly approached you. 'All SCP-035 wants to do is talk about you! Gosh, what did you do to him?' It became a bit of a running joke- people said 035 quoted things you had said to him, and talked about you with every opportunity. Screw the other SCPs and workers, all that mattered was you and him.

So now, you bravely made the decision to visit him again.

The door to his chamber opened with a hiss, and you step inside. The anomaly within instantly scrambled to his feet, hurrying to the glass excitedly. "Ah, Y/n, what took you so long?!" You hid your smirk. "I...-" but you lost your confidence then and there with one word.

"Now now, I assure you there is no need for pleasantries on your half. Leave the etiquette and compliments to me, my dear." You nod, submissively agreeing. "After all," he paused, "If I could simply hold you again- which I will make sure I do- I will worship you like the beautiful jewel you are."

"Oh stop..." you wave your hand, flushed in the face. "Alas, it is true! My Y/n is the most beautiful being to walk this land, is that not so? And tell me, Y/n, that you are indeed mine." His voice was a purr, a sadistic twisted tone laced with need and seduction.

"You're not telling me~" he teased. "I... I am yours." "That's better. Ah, to hear such fine words. I long to hold you back in my embrace... if only I could...~"

You simply could not resist. It was a nagging voice in the back of your mind, defying all your morals and expectations. Your finger lazily pressing the big red button in front of yourself, opening the door where the SCP waited with open arms.

The second you enter the dark chamber, you can feel your forehead heating up. It is like your breath has been taken away, and you are already feeling passion from the waist down. This fluttering feeling in your heart, that someone- or again, something- actually took the effort to cheer you up specifically. 'Oh god... I am so nervous. What am I even doing?' You thought to yourself.

"Baby, don't be nervous." Your eyes widen, and you accidentally let out a tiny noise of shame. He was reading your mind, and it showed from the confident pose he was pulling off. He inched closer to you, and you could feel yourself trembling now. "Hush, is there any need to be so nervous around me?"

"N-No?"

He studied you for a moment, scoffing at how adorably naïve you were. "You don't sound so sure... and I am hurt, after the effort I made with you last time."

You feel all oxygen leave your body; your jaw hanging open- your very own SCP had decided to casually cup one of your breasts. You went to make some kind of attempt to remove his grasp from your body, but it was like your defences simply melted within one moment.

You gasp out in pleasure, and he was not even touching you yet; body deflating, luckily supported by his free hand wrapped around your body. Lying in his arms, a sweaty mess- and nothing had even happened. "No... p-please..." you moaned. "'No?' Your mind says no, but your body says yes."

Still uncertain, you were tense and not at ease. That was when he began whispering sweet nothings of a better life in your ears, making your head tip back in relief and pleasure again. Promises of big mansions, passionate back-seat sessions... "Do you know how difficult it is for me, Y/n? My imagination is constantly held prisoner by your visage, and still... I keep you tucked away in my mind, and now I have you in my hands again. I promise to never hurt you, and-" "We are a mistake!" You manage to cry out, stifling the SCP for a moment. But your courage is quickly melted again when he continued whispering those promises.

Simply unable to resist, you moan out loudly when his hand smooths down your body sensually. Giving your hips a quick squeeze, you cry out- before roaring with laughter. Hands on his shoulders, you are smiling brightly. Those promises, the fact this SCP can cheer you up and make you smile constantly- "I don't need permission to do this to you~"

You yelp when your shirt is practically ripped from your body, leaving you in only your bra. "N-No..." you moan, "you don't need permission." The SCP turned around, looking for something before returning to your front with rope.

Your eyes widen for a moment, but you allow him to roughly pull your arms behind your back, tying your wrists together behind you. And, for a moment, you try to wriggle your wrists free, only to stop when his cold hand simply slides into your bra and smooths over your hardening buds.

The sensation- the loss of control- had you moaning and wriggling to get free. "You’ve got lovely skin." Your face burned red, very quickly. "It makes me want to caress it~" His hand balled up, so that his fingers specifically were toying your sensitive nipples. Seeing your head tip back, your knees buckle together- your body trembling... the SCP, too, was getting needy very quickly.

His body language was expressive, you could tell he was getting hot, but remained sincere in his compliments, and dominant- clearly he was stronger then you, a blushing writhing mess. His free hand left your breasts, smoothing your thigh. You can only yelp again when your trousers are tugged right off of you.

Now, only left in your bra and knickers, you blush bright red and lose all capability to talk. "My, my, you have such gorgeous legs." You could only stare in embarrassment as he drank up the sight of you.

"You don't believe me, do you?" You kept silent; you still did not understand why such a powerful creature was so lovey-dovey and impressed by you... just a mere mortal. Tears began to prick your vision at the thought of not being good enough, but then your body jolts. He was pressing his finger against your panties.

"This is something words can't show," there was deviousness in that voice, "I will make you see, just how special you are." Head tipping back again, you nearly cry out from the feeling of his fingers running up and down your slit.

Pushed so you were lying flat on your back, his fingers kept toying you. When he noticed your legs trembling, he wrapped his hand around the back of your thigh to draw you closer and to your body easier. The weight on your tied arms hurt a little, but the pleasure you were feeling was too good to miss out on. "Did you think could handle me, my little Y/n?"

You were speechless, nearing release- before he stopped. You pout a little, wondering why he denied you the privilege of an orgasm. Propping yourself up, your lips part in a silent phase of shock.

Everyone knew about 035's abilities, and obviously you did too, but you were a little unprepared to see him simply leering over you with that satisfied smug expression- surrounded by those fleshy appendages that slithered up the back of your thighs, forcing your lower half upwards.

"I have wanted to satisfy you... ever since the last time. I cannot get enough."

Your panties were ripped clean off of you, and you shut your eyes tight when he chuckled. "Oh my, so wet already... and I have barely even started." Your lower half exposed; you felt hands clench your hips, before a wet muscle plunged between your lips.

You stared at the wall behind, letting out a string of satisfied moans as you felt his tongue turning you on greatly. "Ah, oh fuck- s-stop... I... I'm going to-" he just laughed at you again, twisting and flicking your clit with his tongue. Your breath was taken away again, unable to even speak or beg as he continued.

Needing to orgasm, unable to fight the feeling, he began licking around your clit- teasing, preventing your release. "Do you like this, little Y/n?" You burnt red again. "Tell me~" "Yes! I love this... P-please..."

Body shaking, head spinning, you felt his finger enter you again- curling up and hitting your g-spot. Massaging it gently, you were groaning and shaking like a leaf, all before he went harder and faster...

"I can't take anymore. Please!" He stopped, admiring your shaking form. "Hmm... where do I even begin?" He teased, crawling over you slowly. "Let's have some fun...~"

You shut your eyes, disbelief and pleasure deluding you as he slipped from his clothing. Breathing harder, you felt him align with your body. "Is this alright for you?" You nod furiously, unable to take another moment without stimulation.

Without wasting another moment, you felt yourself being filled entirely. What began as a small scream of initial pain, quickly turned into moans and begging from you. "This," you moan, "feels so good!" Tipping your head back again, you can feel your walls tightening as you come again and again.

"Good; I will do this every time you need some... 'cheering up.'"


	70. Valentines Day

SCP-035:

Come valentines day, and this dramatic boi has pulled out all the best tricks. For his beloved, nothing is too much. He begs and begs to spend time with the s/o, and throws such a fit when told 'no.' Golden watches, diamond rings- these things come your way. So, when you are actually allowed to visit your SCP s/o, you find the chamber is... well... a little less grungy then usual.

Spoilt rotten, you are shown that you are 035's everything. Hand holding, you are made to feel adored. Wine-tasting goes a little too far, and the whole ordeal feels more like you're both making fun of the holiday itself. Laughing, collapsing onto the many decorations and pillows placed into the usually dark cell. 

Oh! Flowers. Lots of flowers. Your favourite. Woven in your hair, produced upon the dozen and shoved in your face. Relishing in the floral scent, made to feel like his one and only- royalty in itself.

SCP-049:

049 goes a little extra. He make his own present for you. A herbal mix in a bottle, coated in pastel ribbons. He says to bathe in it, and goes on to babble on about benefits of essential oils and the like. You have to silence him with a small kiss.

Dancing. He turns on the small radio in his cell, and shyly offers you a small waltz in his cell that has him hugging you tight and shyly asking for another and another. Unable to leave you be, he keeps producing more and more DIY presents

Ribbons for your hair, books decorated for you to write it, special jewels he had kept over the centuries too!

SCP-073:

He decks out his room; welcome to indoor camping! Big puffy pillows, blankets making a tent- lined with fairy lights.

Disney films and candies all night; he cannot give you flowers, but he can shower you in chocolate, kisses, and poorly written poems. He keeps pulling you into his lap, nuzzling into your hair and telling you over and over how much he loves you.

Overly clingy, you threaten to leave, but end up falling asleep in his tough arms. Cain is left in a cold sweat, too scared to move and wake you. (*cough* simp)

SCP-076:

Unable to even let you move, you spend your valentines meeting his needs. That being, you usually listening as he softly tells you stories. Well... tales of sheep herding and stuff from his past usually. For hours, you just hold each other. Weaving flowers into each others hair, and staring at one another in a comfortable silence that is unbroken by anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo, and goodbye, so uhhh... my old user name was SCPyandere trials, and this book had over 200 chapters. I deleted it all because of several anonymous people harassing me, and a blog that also done the same- despite the multiple trigger warnings over my old work. I wont go into the effect those people had on my mental health; I wrote these for us all to enjoy in the pandemic, and yknow I was really abused over this so uhhh yeah. Now, after some time, I decided to just put a few of these old chapters back up. Its better then just letting them go unread, right? Anyway, this book is old work, and does not reflect on anything I may post in the future :) tysm.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weirdest thing that has crossed my mind today: Why not do a various SCP x reader where the SCP turned into the opposite gender? Hope you have a lovely day author U3U♡

SCP-049: "Y/n, your presence has been requested in 049's cell." You rose a brow, "alright..." making your way there. Clipboard in hand; you and 049 were on close terms, so you waltzed inside with little fear. "Hey, any reason why you-" You blinked hard, jaw dropping when you see 049 turn to face you. Face the same, obviously; those eyes studying you coldly. But his waistline was tucked in, feminine, legs a little thicker then usual too. Not the mention the fact he quite clearly now had breasts.

A string of noises escaped your open mouth; eyes transfixed on his... wonderful personality. "Y/n." 049 waved his hand in front of your eyes. "Y/n, come now. This is serious." You shook yourself from your daze. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TI-" "Language." He scolded. "Okay... sorry... are... you like... wearing a bra?" He whipped his gaze back to you. "No, I am not. I have breasts now." The serious tone in his voice had you laughing hysterically. "But, why?!"

The voice over the intercom rained out. "We interacted 049 with 113." "Oh my god..." you wiped a tear, recovering. "Well, I was hoping you would not find my appearance this hilarious. However, it seems you are just as childish as-" "Yeah, yeah, I get it." He scowled at you. "We gotta change you back."

049 scoffed. "By the way you were laughing, I am shocked one has not hired me as some kind of clown or performer-" You burst into laughter again. "With those knockers, I am not surprised either."

"Y/n!" He snapped, angry now. "Sorry, sorry-" but you were laughing way too hard. "It does not bother me much, this form. However," he paused, "trying to experiment whilst leaning over my desk... proves difficult." You wiped another tear. "I would offer to hold them for ya." "Would you?" He was so innocent, seeing no sexual intent and only seeing it as a favour- since all he wanted to do was experiment." "Uhh, no... I would not really, 049." "Oh."

You grew a little uncomfortable with his expectant stare. Waiting for you to help him from his predicament. You sighed, heading over to the stone to go zap him with it, or whatever. "Wait, Y/n!-"

SCP-073: "Cain?" You called, following the small choked sobs. "Helllloooo?" You made way around the multiple layers of draws and shelves, finding Cain slumped against one of the cabinets on the floor. His knees tucked into himself. "Oh my gosh, Cain, are you okay?"

He looked up; striking you with those eyes as he always did. But this time, you squint a little and study him further. His lashes looked longer, and even his brows looked a little plucked and trimmed. "Cain?" You called softly, watching as he spluttered out another sob; a tear sliding down his face. "Oh geez, what did you do?" He burnt red, so many thoughts inside his head of shame. You grasped his face gently, studying his tears and puppy-dog expression.

"Cain, tell me what happened." He fell silent, slowly unfolding his arms and legs. A womanly stature staring back. "Oh my god!" His lip turned to a pitiful snarl, instantly recoiling to conceal his body again whilst sobbing. "Oh, Cain, come on..." you cooed, a hand in his, now, long hair. "How did this happen?"

He shook his head, not wanting to talk. "Tell me, come on." He whimpered, shaking his head. You looked around at all the empty boxes and fallen documents. "Okay... you were doing something in here, and suddenly became a woman-" He choked out another cry. "Oh gosh, you are such an idiot sometimes."

You took his cold metallic hand, making him stand with you. "Whoa..." he was shorter then you now. Already you are grinning at him, trying to tug his arm so that he would stop turning away from you. He could not even look you in the eye.

"I..." he spoke, making your eyes widen at his new girly voice. "I... was sorting through stuff for Bright, and 113 fell on me. I am sure he done this on purpose." You scoff. "I do not know much about 113, but I know this can be permanent sometimes." He covered his face, crying again instantly.

"I am just kidding... I am sure its not. But..." you eyed the boxes. "Maybe we could look for it together." "O-okay, but don't touch it..." he moped. "I won't..." you grinned, watching him walk off to go search, whilst you pulled out your phone to sneakily take multiple pictures of him.

SCP-076: "WHAT THE FUCK?!" You rushed to 076's chamber, shocked when you see him standing there, near enough naked. His arms folded over his... oh my gosh. "I will fucking kill whoever has done this!" He yelled, staring at the window where you all stood. You and 076 were on good terms, so you had no trouble walking in there with him.

He puffed and panted, staring at you with a harsh glare. "Y/n, look what they done to me!" "Whooooa-" you turned around, instantly, when he unfolded his arms to reveal his... new chest to you. "Yeah, alright buddy... y'might wanna keep those covered." "With. Fucking. What?" He snapped, looking around the empty cell.

"Ah, good point." You ushered him behind the very large intruding tomb, hidden from sight. All the scientists could do was listen in to the conversation.

"Hurry up and give it to me!"  
"I am Able, fucking calm down."  
"How do you women do this? They are so heavy..."  
"Stop touching your tits, Able."  
"Alright, but they are kinda soft."  
"I said stop!"  
"Y/n.... do yours feel like this?"  
"Do you want me to slap you?"  
"No."  
"Heh... I wonder what bra size you are, Able."  
"Shut the fuck up."

You both emerged from behind the giant rock like statue. Able had your jacket wrapped around his chest like a boobtube, and you were left in just a thin vest that did not much conceal your own cleavage. The scientists just stared in awe, as you laughed nervously, slapping the muscular female arm beside you when Able began touching his new breasts again.


	72. Y!Dr Bright x Reader NSFW Non-Con

The breach sirens rang out, and you were bounding down the hall. Just a scientist, you had no idea how you were separated. Doctor Bright promised you he would come rescue you, but he left you stranded instead. Chased already by 173 and 106, you had no chance. Smashing into your office sector up with the higher professionals, you waited patiently, overlooking an array of death out your window looking down on the facility. You could barely look at it.

You peeked down again curiously, blood freezing. The thing with the things in the facility was they were all undeniably bloodthirsty, but the one you just locked eyes with, 049, was smart enough now to physically come find you instead of being distracted by other humans. What a terrible mistake it was to look out that window at that second.

You knew you had to run, preparing yourself with a deep breath as you ran down the hall. Maybe you could hide in your room?

You hurried to the scientists sector, just about to reach your door, when a pair of hands grabbed you. When you tried screaming, you were hushed. "Bright?!" You spun round, looking back at the smirking man. "Heya sweetie~" "Not funny, you left me back there!" "What? No, your seeing it wrong. I was just quicker then you~" You growled. "Look, we need to get moving." He hummed, eyeing your body as you turned your back to him. "Well..? You coming?" He stuttered. "O-oh, yeah... lead the way."

So you both ran down the hall together, one of you more scared then the other. "Y'know, I feel now is as good a time as any to mention I always like ya Y/n." You looked back. "And your choosing to do it now because...?" "We might die." "We might die? No, just me... your immune or whatever right?" He hummed, never really answering your question.

You stopped at a corner, peeking round it. But you jumped when Bright locked you into the wall, hands either side of you and a smug look on his face. Warm pools for eyes looked back at you and he bit his bottom lip, purring a bit. "We are probably the last alive in this place Y/n..." you looked up, intimidated by his doting stare and height advantage. "Nobody here... to stop us..." your heart thudded in disagreement and fear when he nuzzled into your neck, breathing out hard into the crook as he kissed your collarbone. You felt his hand palm your right breast, squeezing it once before you shoved him off you.

"What the hell are you doing?!" You spat, voice low. "Don't get all worked up now..." he teased, booping your nose. "Get the fuck away from me, I am doing this alone." You sneered, brushing past him. "Like you could survive by yourself, you need me~" You glared. "You won't admit it, but you want me like I want you...~" You glared harder.

"I would rather die then let you lay another finger on me asshole."

His face dropped, watching you run off. He was not sure how he felt. Destroyed, broken, angry, insulted... all of it swirled into a violent need to have you by him again. And to think, this was his first time truly alone with you! He was so glad he started that breach...

Bright returned to his room, moving things around. Oh boy, you were gonna pay for not returning his feelings. Not to hurt you, or even teach you a lesson, but just because he could. You were his, there was nothing you could do, and you just needed to accept it.

So you kept running round like headless chicken, screaming and crying as things popped out at you, tears streaking your cheeks. You were exhausted, ready to drop down. But you kept going, you had to keep moving... even when it hurt to breathe, and your feet were swollen and cut.

You passed an open door, screaming loudly when someone pulled you inside. You regretted being so clumsy, getting pulled twice in a breach? You were just asking for death at this point.

Unable to see anything at all, you heard someone talking. "Miss me?~"

Oh fuck. No. Your eyes widened, face smashed against the door of the room and hands wrapped tightly behind you. Everything was a blur, someone strong throwing you down onto a comfy surface you assumed to be a bed, limbs snatching from your recoiled body until you could no longer move them.

Then the lights came on.

You looked around, whining into something in your mouth acting as a gag. You lifted your knees, seeing industrial grade cuffs hooking your legs to the bed, the same with your hands. You were terrified, locking eyes with none other then Doctor Bright as he pushed off against the wall he was leant against, coming closer with a dangerous grin.

"So, I am sure your wondering why your here." You kept still, silent. "Loooong story short, I like you. And I am goddamn sick of seeing you flounder around freely without even a spare thought for me, but tonight... your gonna change your tune~"

You glared, terrified as he held up a pair of scissors, snipping the air tauntingly. Whimpering, he glided the blade along your chest for a moment, snickering and grinning as you struggled. Then he started cutting your shirt, pulling it clean off of you. You heard him hiss in excitement, leaning down right over your breasts but looking at you with a smug grin. "Better do the bottom half too... wouldn't wanna be so excited that I have to stop and cut that off you later."

You whimpered, the scissors cutting your skirt clean off you too. Then you were exposed aside your underwear, red in the face and avoiding eye contact. Your heart was beating very quickly, and you shut your eyes to avoid contact.

He snatched your face, looking down at you as you kept trying to remain rational and keep your heavy glare on him. But you panicked a bit when he leant in, so many questions burning through your head as he squeezed your cheeks, making the gag pop out just so he could stick his tongue in your mouth before you could shut it. You moaned, trying your best not to encourage him as he leant over you, continuing to wrestle your tongue before breaking for air.

"P-please... doctor Bright..." You urged, hoping he would become rational. His hand slithered down your stomach, eyes still gazing at yours as he slipped his hand into your knickers. "Jack!" You cried, writhing. "Oh, lost the professional names now, have we?"

You could feel his fingers rubbing around your wetness, teasingly around your opening but not yet inside. "S-stop, please... th-theres a breach!" "And like I said, it is probably just us two. Besides," he leant in, "you know I will protect you Y/n~"

His pinky finger went inside of you, and he laughed at your red face of embarrassment. "Not enough for you?" He hummed, ignoring your cry as he shoved move inside. "What... what is this all about?!" You cried, breathless. He did not answer, fondling your clit as he laughed at your torture. "Your this wet, and you want me to believe you don't love me back?" You grit your teeth, glaring still.

"Okay doll~" he slowly began sliding more inside of you, the feeling of yourself stretching as he simply smiled, "as you wish." You wanted to scream with them fully in you now, nearly a whole hand as all you could see was his sickening smug expression.

"F-f-" You choked through your gag. "F-f- what?" He teased, brushing hair out of your eyes. "Fuck, you want to fuck?" He cooed. tickling your chin. You thrashed again, shaking your head as he removed his fingers from inside you; shaking one up and down your tingling numbed clit for a moment longer.

Pulling away, he collapsed over you, elbows either side of your face so your eyes were level. "I won't let you go Y/n, I... I just cannot do it." You trembled, pleading with your eyes for your life. "Please Jack... whatever you want, just take it. If you want my key-card, please just..." your voice broke, unable to continue. "I don't want your fucking key-card, I can do whatever I need to do in this place. Everything but you. You, who always got out my grip. You, who denied me so often." "It... it wasn't like that..." you cried, eyes shut.

"I know it wasn't babycakes," he smiled, "so now, just sit back and enjoy what I have to offer." You tensed, feeling him crawl over your face again, unzipping his pants and proudly showing his twitching member. Your face flushed. "Go ahead...~"

You yelped to yourself, pushing yourself up to suck on him. Clean large head thrusting over your tongue, he bent back so that he was tickling your tingling vagina at the same time. The pain, the pleasure, the humiliation all swirled into a whirlpool of sheer need as you moaned; mouth open so he could see his dick sliding along the base of your tongue. "That's more like it!" He cheered, grabbing the back of your head as you obediently sucked.

When you started crying again from humiliation, he hushed you. "Oh baby girl, hush..." he smiled again, cheeky. "More of a taker, then a giver, huh?" You felt him get off of you, both of your heads turning to the door where something was now pounding to get in. You were terrified, writhing around. "Jack... please..." you begged, tied and exposed to whatever could come break inside.

"It's okay baby girl," he assured you, forcing your thighs apart roughly and sitting between your legs on the floor. "Just relax," he cooed, tongue sliding all the way up your pussy. Your toes curled, pleasure shooting through your legs and the need to stretch your limbs increasing too. "Jack!" You cried, tears falling as the banging got louder, and his tongue lapped you faster. "Please, I am begging you to stop!" He hungrily licked at you, shoving a finger in as he licked. "Jack... we can do this elsewhere, just... don't let me d-die!" You sniffed, crying and moaning breathlessly.

He climbed up you a bit, holding your hips. "I won't let you die baby," he said, kissing your belly button, "like I said.... relax." You had to trust him, trust a basic sex offender, as you moaned back.

You came, him licking and slurping your juices up. "Delicious..." he snapped, snickering at your cute little face as you tried turning away. "And the pièce de résistance..."

He lined himself up with you, your face soaked in sweat and tears as you knew begging would fall on death ears. Jack Bright watched your nimble hands grapple the chains around your wrists, scared out your mind but a step closer to accepting his power over you. "Here we go~" He started pushing into you, watching as you choked on thin air and spluttered once he pushed through, grinning ear to ear before thrusting.

Your whole body moved to his, breasts jiggling as he eyed the lovely thing that was you beneath him. No man or beast could or would stop him, and he was going to ensure that if you were not ready to accept his heart yet; you would certainly accept his cock. Again, if he could not make you his wonderful little wifey yet, he would turn you into his little slut instead.

You yelped as he pushed harder at the thought of you, fully trained and obedient. Both moving faster as he finally came inside of you. He looked over your weeping face.

"Who knows, maybe your pregnant~" he mocked, and you wept faster. "Now, lets see whose at the door." Your heart plummeted, imagining how any SCP would love to find you, its victim, tied and vulnerable. Unable to fight back.

"Oh..." you heard, looking up when you saw Jack in shock, plenty of guards staring back. Your eyes watered, a gasp and whimper leaving your mouth as you rattled your chains.

The foundation was back under control, Bright taken away for 'questioning,' whilst you were hoarded off to the medical bay.

"Rest assured," the guard spoke, "Jack Bright will be dealt with, and will not be allowed anywhere near you... if he is not terminated or the like that is." You nodded, thankful. But why did it feel like you were still being watched by none other than the man whom just raped you?


	73. SCP-1678 a X Reader NSFW

It had been long since you left UnLondon. By the help of one peculiar guard in particular. So when you felt the odd realm calling to you again, and opened your eyes to find yourself there... well, you were a bit shocked to say the least. You walked the empty dark street, avoiding the guards with ease. Until you saw a poster. A poster with your face on.

Your mouth opened in shock, wondering what you had done wrong. You could have continued gawking if a robotic crow had not landed on the streetlamp a few feet from you, squawking loudly. You panicked, hearing footsteps heading your way and seeing a small cluster of guards pointing at you. "Halt!"

You shook your head, turning your heel and running. They were hot on your tail, more joining from darkened side alleys where their feet audibly splashed into murky puddle collected in the cobblestones. "Leave me alone!" You cried, scared, before a set of hands grappled you and pulled you into the dark.

You struggled, the feel of cloth against your neck and a hand over your mouth; dragged deeper into an alley as the cluster of guards ran by. You were held still, heart thumping as you felt the person let go of you. You spun round instantly, gasping a bit when you recognized the very same guard who had helped you escape before. "You...!" You called, harshly whispering. "You..." it spoke back, smooth and calm. "W-where... how did I..." You uttered, looking around as you noticed rooftops covered the alley, blocking the birds from seeing you.

When you looked back, he was walking away and you quickly followed. "Wait... please don't leave me!" He turned, hands behind his back as he waited for you to catch up. Confident, and feeling oddly safe around the being, you locked your arm around his, linked as you let him guide you deeper down the alley.

"W-where are we going? Can I come too?" "I intended to take you with me." You smiled a bit. "I knew I could count on you... again." You giggled.

The more you walked, the deeper and darker it got, making you hug into him closer. "I... I am a bit afraid. How much further will we walk?" He paused, unlinking your arms before pushing you against the bricked wall. You were winded, blinking once only to find yourself thrown over his back. "Wh-what?!" You yelped, his hand on your backside. Now you were afraid truly, unsure what your trusted 'friend' wanted with you.

He carried you a short distance, taking you into some kind of old warehouse. Dark, damp, he slid a large sliding door shut and trapped you both inside. You were intimidated when the being turned to you, marching over until you had nowhere to back up into; snatching an arm around your waist and pulling you into a strong chest. You whimpered, trying to look away before it snatched your face and held you in position.

"What?" You choked, crying a bit. "I had waited for your return," it began, "and now you are here." "I... I am here... p-please, tell me what your doing..." you begged. Seeing you so scared, made him release you and back up.

After a short staring contest, and you calming down, he bowed his head a smidge; a hand on his chest and the other oustrecthed for you to talk. "Sincerest apologies, my lady." Your face hazed. "I merely wished for you to be back by my side once more." You gulped, "what? I don't understand what your trying to say to me." Both of you stared again, the distance seeming bigger between you both. "I... had waited for your return m'lady, not a day did go by without you in my mind." You gasped a bit, unsure if you were disgusted or charmed. "How say you...?"

You thought for a minute, eyes wide and shocked as you realised you felt the same. "It... it's crazy, but, me too." The being straightened himself up, holding his hand to you more confidently now. "It would do me great honour, if you would take my hand." You eyed him warily. "I will keep you safe Miss Y/n, and protect you. But I cannot unless you take my hand." Your eyes squinted as you tried to figure out what to do, placing your palm in his and being pulled close into his chest again. He was so needy, so desperate to feel you close, and him leaning over you made you blush harder.

His hand on your collarbone, playing gently whilst his arm kept you locked against him; you trembled and blushed at the same time, uncertain how to feel. It just seemed like there was unspoken words between you both, your hands nimble and gripping his uniform. It felt insane, this feeling, this warmth and your blush. You let out a small moan of happiness, unsure what to say or do as he held you. Both seeming content.

"You are truepenny and straight fingered madam." Your nose scrunched up a bit, unsure what it even meant. "A true bellibone." You bit your lip, readying yourself to stifle a laugh at his old fashioned and incredibly awkward compliments. "My little poplolly, the one I awaited." Gripping onto him, you asked eagerly. "Why, why were you waiting for me?"

"You are mine, aren't you? I saved you for no other man." You stared with understanding eyes but a silent mouth. It was only when he whipped his baton out from his side, effectively slamming it behind you and trapping you against him, that he asked it more aggressively. "Whose are you?" You stared again, body jolting when he tightened the baton against you.

"I... am yours."

A pause ensued his low chuckle, the baton removed and delicately placed between your legs. You jumped, wobbling with uncertainty as he began rubbing your womanhood with it. Pleased by how you moaned out, he decided that it was clear you were definitely into this weird roleplay the two of you had just decided to do. "You," a hand on your back and vagina still rubbed, "are under my arrest."

Squeaking nervously, he threw you over his back and walked you into sitting somewhere else in the dark warehouse. He sat you on your knees, sitting before you comfortably on a step so he was higher then you. Your eyes widened as he pulled out his pistol, twiddling it in the air a bit to make sure you had seen it before he pressed the barrel against your chin, tilting you up as he watched you grow uncomfortable. "Am I still under arrest?" You asked shyly. "Yes, but you can earn your freedom."

He needn't speak no more, unzipping his uniformed trousers and releasing his hardened member. You gawked, shoved roughly closer to him as he toyed the gun around your face. The end of the gun hit the left side of your head, remaining there as you trembled. "Suck it..." he commanded roughly, you quickly crouching down and licking his dick.

The SCP groaned out a bit, leg twitching as you felt the gun return to your head. Eager to please, you shoved him fully inside of you, savouring it with closed eyes as you focused on his cock in your mouth rather then the gun at your head. He kept moaning out, gentle but hungry.

After so long, he twitched and a load of sticky cum exploded down your throat. Gagging, you wiped at your face to free your skin of his cum, only to have the nozzle of the pistol placed beneath your chin again. He circled behind you, lovingly almost as he held onto you from behind; the gun being smothered across your clothes before they were ripped off of you.

You yelped, fully exposed with him behind you. Shivering when he slid the dangerous frightening weapon across your moist opening, flicking against your clit with it once before snaking an arm around your waist and aiming the gun pointed upwards from your stomach to your face. Gloved large digits met your pussy, playing around and teasing as you struggled in his grip; cornered by his body, and the gun ready to shoot you down. But it felt so good, head tilting back against his shoulder as fingers cruelly slipped in and out of your folds and entrance.

"Nghh!-" You choked, saliva leaving your mouth as you grit your teeth. "Needing to cum?" He teased, taking out his fingers and placing the pad of his thumb on your bud, moving it circles and flicking so you were writhing around in ecstasy. "That is what I like to hear M'lady~" he cooed, as you came hard all over his fingers and the floor.

Crawling in front of you, he reproduced his baton. "Now then," he called sharply, "to release you from your sentence, I must do a full body search of you first." You whined, the baton pushing itself ever so gently into your opening. Not too much, but enough to make you lay back and whine as he kept it there, fondling your breasts.

Once satisfied, you could hear him unbuckling his belt again, removing the baton and slamming his wet licked dick into you. You cried out, leaning up and grabbing onto him; feeling his pistol behind your head as he bobbed you up and down. The feeling of him inside you, the gun keeping you in role, his uniform sliding against your exposed skin. You came instantly, pushed to the floor where he was clearly not done.

He pounded into you, shoving his gun tip into your mouth as you let it stay there, him fucking you hard as he finally came and removed himself.

Whimpering, you were held in his arms. "Ready to go home, my love?" You shook your head, nuzzling closer. "Not yet... I wanna do that one more time."


	74. SCP-035/SCP-049 x Reader

"What a pleasant surprise!" The mask cooed as you walked in, both watching as you stepped into the large room. One end of the table was 049, tied down fully with heavy cuffs and chains, and the other was 035 in the same predicament.

"Hello gentleman... how are we feeling about this?" You asked nervous, sitting in the middle of the very long table, a safe distance away from both but still in the centre of attention. "Well, I daren't say I would not have looked forward to this small meeting lest I known your presence would make itself known Y/n." You flicked your hair back, licking your lips nervously. "And is it really just us three? Oh, the luxury~" 035 cooed from across the way.

"Please... settle yourselves; there is much to discuss." "Of course, I would not want to unsettle you." 049 remarked coldly, eyes boring into your own. "Okay, first question for both of you..."

"Do you have... er, a mind?" Both of them started snickering in unison, leaving you confused and looking between the two helplessly. "Aww, we're sorry... we just... shared the same answer." "W-what is the answer?" You asked shyly. "Yeah, I have a mind... and your on it." You bit your tongue, unable to even gaze in the direction of 035 anymore.

"You both should f-focus..." silence. "Okay. Number two, please state both your real names... if you have one." Silence. "o...okay..." you uttered, a bit anxious now. "Apologies madam, if I knew my own name, I would have gladly provided it to such an attractive well mannered young lady." You breathed out, trapped between two SCP's that seemed to be flirting with you?!

"Let us avoid these questions, and speak about you. I am certain there is no gentleman in this place who is yet to ask how you really feel?" 049 hummed. "Oh... well... I am d-doing just fine, thank you!" "I am so glad to hear that Y/n, it would be such a shame to see you wear a frown when your eyes light up so wonderfully with every smile. It really is what I look forward to each day."

Your face was red, mouth stuttering. "W-well, next question-" "I would look good on you two, me. But I doubt I could ask such a favour~" You looked down, both of them barraging you with cheesy lines. "Please... I need to get this interview done you two."

"Of course, your perspective is refreshing. You are a very intelligent young lady." Your eyes lit up, and 049 knew in that second he had captured you. 035 watched in the background, grinning wider if he could. "They sent such a lovely lady here, all by herself. You should be proud of yourself that they trust you so much. A brilliant listener too, just to add." Then 035 began again. "You see the good in people, us, when others see the worst. Not to mention your gorgeous, and that is the least interesting thing about you doll~"

"You two... why are you-" "Apologies.. it seems your smile and kindness is infectious." You looked down again. "Your certainly the type I would want on my team." You looked up at 035 again.

"Speaking of which... how has work been treating you?" The interview was off topic now, and utterly out of your control. "Busy... the usual." "Oh my dear, what a horrific look of pain on your face as you speak." "Yes, rather bland compared to her normal smile I wish so dearly to see." 049 continued.

"You could... be on our team. Y/n. We always smile here." "Yes, you would like that," 049 recommended, "a lovely thing free outside without a care. Like the most brilliant rose." Your head was spinning.

"You have the key, dearest Y/n?" You nodded, out of your mind as you neared 035 with it; his smile beckoning you closer.

You were just about to unlock his chains, when someone grappled you from behind. Blinking, your eyes came back into focus as you were dragged outside by your senior research manager.

"What were you doing?!" He barked.

All you could do was stare in, realising what almost just happened. "Holy shit..."


	75. SCP various x Sick! Reader

SCP-035: The second you walk in, he can sense your weakness. It might have been nice if he could get you to himself, convincing you you would feel better if you wore him. But what could he say? He had a soft spot for you, and used the illness as an excuse to be kind. Asks over and over why your working, and if your up because your job is important he will simply convince you to book off more sickdays. If you refuse, he will manipulate someone into doing your work for you, so you have to do nothing and end up with a day off anyway.

Will tell you stories about himself with sick hosts, how he helped heal himself. Ancient greek medicines, whack medicines 049 taught him about. Have you tried honey and lemon? Oh you have? Gets sulking when he cannot impress you or help you further. But still finds ways to brighten your day, bullying other researchers to make you laugh.

SCP-049: Uh oh, here comes the doctor. You know it is gonna get real if your sick and dealing with 049. He touches your forehead with special gloves, pulling you around the place and taking your temperature. He becomes engrossed in you, devoted to making you feel better. If your allowed in the cell, he will keep you sat down whilst he continuously feeds you herbal teas and reminds you to rest. I your not, he will literally knock on the glass over and over to get either you or a colleague to provide you with specific teas he holds up on a small notecard.

Paces a bit when your not there; he is so worried your infected. But when he sees you less pale, or hears your resting, his heart stops beating so quickly. Writes you poems and notes that he forces other doctors to send to you.

SCP-073: Your sick??? Is worried instantly. Stands by your room if your inside, refusing to let people come too close. If you so much as cough, Cain will jump a mile to find you medicine. He roots around the cupboards and kitchens, making everyone chuckle as he is determined to help you.

He bounds down the hall with a box of pills, knocking at your door and bounding in when you call him. There he starts feeding you pills, ignoring your protests. He can be a bit annoying, but you let him stay since he only mopes if you let him leave. When you fall asleep, he will watch over you smiling and maybe preparing a boxed lunch for the next few days so you don't need to worry yourself.

SCP-076: Fuck sake. Your sick? Why are you fucking sick?

Does whatever it takes to stop you coming to work. Yells and berates you till your practically crying. Then gets mad at himself and apologises to you on repeat. Again, he cannot do it himself, but be sure that anyone making you work will suffer painfully and he WILL instruct people how to handle you. 'Don't make her do this.' 'Did she eat something for lunch, TELL ME NOW!'

SCP-079: He is searching the cameras for you, shamelessly announcing over the speaker and asking why your up. Your colleagues and you are so embarrassed that they just let you sleep in.

Be sure 079 has his eyes on you at all times, and he is gonna give you a list to follow of sleep and eating schedules.

SCP-106: Nope, gotta come find you now. The breach sirens go off and all he wants is to see your okay.

Finds you, most likely drags you to the pocket dimension and keeps you wrapped in some old dingy blanket till you feel better. Don't worry, he is gonna be stealing the top scientists expensive food or takeout for you, so all good!

SCP-682: Again, time to find you. Your sick, you need him. You cannot protect yourself alone if your sick!

Rips apart the foundation to find you, taking you off and curling around you in his cell. He can feel how cold you are, but his body warms you right up. There you stay till you feel better, or at least till your shift ends and you can go sleep again... in your actual bed anyway.

Bright: Does not fully realise your sick till you look ready to collapse, and he is angry. Not at you, but at the staff. Holds you tight whilst yelling at everyone for allowing you to come to work, getting up in their space with a finger pointed in their face as he reminds them he will take their jobs away in the click of a finger.

kondraki: Freaks out a bit. Again, acts like your personal bodyguard and follows you around. Does not want to annoy you, but keeps pushing you to go to bed. You give in eventually.

Clef: You wanna work? Good job baby, your a fighter. But know he is gonna be watching your every move, ready to rip a hole in anyone pushing you too hard. He waits till they're alone, pushing them against the wall and creepily smiling as he warns them to leave you the fuck alone.

Gears: The same as Kondraki. Follows you, but more shameless since he follows right next to you at all times; snatching your hand and keeping you close. 'No, your sick. Stop wasting your breath and stay close.'


	76. SCP-076 x Reader

"Y/n!" The voice called from behind the glass. You looked inside, paper in hand as you studied the subject off the sheet. The man was tanned, coated in tattoos. Hair long, wearing some rustic looking shawl scarf type item around his toned chest.

You looked away, shocking Able a bit. Curious, and already annoyed, he marched to the window; shamelessly peeking through as he saw you looking at him in terror. "Y/n!" He beckoned, pointing to the intercom you always used to talk to him with. You shot a look to your colleague, who sighed and turned the switch. "Yes... 076?"

"I want to speak ONLY to Y/n." You shivered. "W-what does it want with me?" "It?!" Able spat, fists on the glass. "Erm... how do you do?" You asked awkwardly, coming closer. "Y/n, it's me!" His toned chest rippled as he spoke, eyes softening but brows furrowing his glare.

You, intimidated, whispered you needed a breather and walked outside. Able shot his head to the researcher, teeth grit on display. "What... DID YOU FUCKING DO TO HER?!" He yelled, fists hitting the glass extremely hard. "She was prescribed amnestic Able, let it go." "EXPLAIN THIS TO ME NOW!" He yelled, hitting the glass on repeat.

"No, it is none of your business. I will have her terminated if your behaviour continues." Hand outstretched, a large black sword formed in his hand; which was quickly sent down on the window, smashing it apart. "Fuck-" the man had no time to breathe, body ripped in two by his sword.

Like an animal, Able was screaming down the hall, ripping apart anyone in his way. Then he saw you. Your look of terror as you froze on the spot, recoiling into yourself as he stomped over.

"Y/n, explain your self to me!" "What?" You squeaked. "Do. You. Know. Me?" He asked, rage bubbling. "Y-your 076?" He stared for a minute, hissing as he recoiled from you, screaming at the top of his lungs as he threw his sword down the hall; lodging it into a door with perfection.

He paced, unsure what to do. All he knew was rage. Hands reaching for you with twitching digits, but recoiling. He would never hurt you.

He spared you one last glance, stomping away. It was not your fault. No...

That day, the foundation lost nearly a third of all members on site, and promoted you to your researchers position in his death. Shaken, but not at all put off, you worked with Able daily. Much to the foundations hatred, you always told your colleagues silly 'fantasies' Able imagined you both doing. Little did you know, the foundation and Able knew they were real things that happened.

Little by little, Able would wear you down, promising himself to have you again. He would not move forward because his way of moving forward is going to be you ending up inside his tomb, unless you get your memory back. Which you won't.


	77. SCP various x reader

SCP-035: All alone, your crying. There's one person who can make it better. He sees your tears, frowning and hurrying to wrap you in his arms. He asks whats wrong, but your crying too damn hard to understand.

So he takes a moment to dry your tears on his jumpsuit, taking your lab coat and wrapping it over you like a blanket as you both sit against the wall. He asks what is wrong again, but this time in greek or Italian.

Mesmerized by such soothing words, he captures you in his gaze. "Tell me my little angel, what happened?" You explain your stressed about work, and this leaves 035 nobody to blame or hurt.

So instead, he takes your hand in his and starts singing and humming. His voice really is a thing of beauty, stopping your tears quickly and quietly. When your calm, he slithers behind you, a hand around your body and another on the side of your face; rocking you side to side gently as he hums, occasionally leaning over to ask again. "Feeling better princess?"

SCP-049: "uh-uh!" 049 knocks your hand from your plate, you give him a look. Snatching your fork quickly, he has your chin in his palm; eyes locked on yours gently as he feeds you. Your face is bright red, and your lips tremble, but he saw you reaching for your dessert first, stepping in and reminding you the importance of those nasty vegetables you hate so much.

When you finish your lunch in his chamber, he is going to want to hold you close; he always does. So he sticks his cane in his hands, trapping you against his chest with it behind his back. He might just dance a bit, ignoring your whining as your stuck against him. He likes it that way, seeing your frown soon become a giggle as you relent and dance with him.

If you've had a bad day, your gonna be sat in front of him whilst he massages your shoulders. Maybe, just maybe, he will let you do it back. A blush on his features, embaressment obvious as his hands fumble together and he asks if you want to stop over and over... but still he is purring like a cat, and you know he secrelty wants you to continue.

SCP-073: Baking. Hell yeah.

In your room, he struggles to read the tiny print of the icing mix. You snatch it from him, laughing as he comes up behind you; holding you tightly. "Cain! How can I read this if you-" his hand goes into the sweet mix in front of you, evidently smearing it on your lip before he spins you and kisses it off.

"You flirt!" You whine, laughing as he collapses on your bed, leaving you to put the cake into bake. When done, like 049, he will only let you eat if he feeds you. Eyes on yours, he might just pretend to feed you before throwing the cake into his own mouth and laughing. Oh, your gonna be wearing his foundation hoodie by the way; it drapes you, but smells like him... he likes seeing you wear it.

SCP-076: "How do you even live like this?!" He groans, brushing your hair. "Look at your hair too Able." "I dont hack at mine with one of these..." he holds up the brush to your face, groaning but thankful you cannot see his blush as he comes your hair for you.

When done, he might start being annoyingly active. Pressups with you forced to sit on his back, or his favourite... sit ups, where you lay on his lap, waiting for him to kiss you when he comes up- pulling you down with him for a long passionate kiss.

Dr Bright: "i am working!" You snap, moaning. "Please...?" You sigh, taking the cookies he made you from scratch. Their surprisingly good.

"Wow... these are really nice.." he beams, "then expect more. I baked like... hundreds." An amazing cook, likes to carry you bridal style to his dorm, having you sat all cute and pretty as he cooks and sings tone deaf in your ear. He knows he cannot sing, so he does it right in your face.

When he annoys you so much, you tug at his collar and kiss him to shut him up. So he annoys you more. Holding missletoe over your heads when it isnt Christmas, a rose petal bath for no reason, a balloon and roses just because he can.

When he gets called away on business, he leaves a letter for every day of the week for you to open. One for if your sad. One for if your angry. He's cute like that you see.

SCP-999: 999 holds up the tray excitedly, showing you the playdough cookies he made you. He expects you to eat, and you act well enough to have him dancing around in joy. Clinging to your leg with beady adorable eyes on you, gurgling as you deflate against the wall and take to petting him.


	78. SCP various x Reader

SCP-035: The harp

A divine sound for someone who considers himself divine. It is the one moment he is at peace, not needing to cause a disturbance. Instead, he can find peace listening to you play... something that requires so much effort, but looks divine and sounds it too. He likes to listen to each note, thinking back to many centuries ago where people would have been glad to play the same songs for him, a time where things were much simpler and he was a performer, not so much a prisoner of the foundation....

SCP-049: The viola

The viola is deeper then the violin, meaning whilst it can play something jolly, to 049, it always has an air of melancholy to it. He likes when you play fast, something that sounds happy and joyful, clapping his hands along and applauding you. In truth, he can actually play the violin... and well. So he yearns to play alongside you, if the foundation were kind enough to provide him such an instrument....

SCP-049-J: The triangle

More brought into work as a joke, the funny SCP becomes obsessed by it. Hitting it once, craning his neck beneath it, watching it vibrate. His feathers ruffle up beneath his clothes as it produces a sound, and his eyes dilate on the instrument.

SCP- 073: The kalimba

A finger instrument that makes such smoothing sounds. The best part? When he steals it, it does not sound bad when he randomly taps keys. Also, the even better part? He can sit right up close to you as you play, looking over your shoulder.

SCP-076: Voice

Nothing better the sorrowful or joyful singing. Honestly, he means it. It soothes him from his anger, watching your head tilt up as you hold onto a long note. Watching your eyes shine with joy or pain as you sing an either happy or upsetting song. Truly the best, and when he gets you all alone... he can finally just sit with you, hand in hand, as you sing to him.

SCP-106: Trumpet

An old war related instrument. Something that brings memories, and yet you... a 'youngster' play it so well. He might just sit there and stare, or he might turn away and hide how sad he feels at bad memories.

SCP-682: Guitar

Any noise is annoying to be honest, but something about you leaning against him... making such annoyingly soothing sounds.... he hates to admit he likes it. But you know he does. In you walk with your guitar on your back, and he instantly dilates his eyes on you, perking up and carrying you against your will as he rolls around you; keeping you there, hiding his smiling face as you play.

SCP-999: The kazoo!

Staff at the foundation decide to give 999 a kazoo they found from when they were children. The adorable blob bounces up and down with it in his mouth, blowing little sounds as he slithers around. His goal in specific is to find you, stopping at random people and blowing it in their faces as they smile down, watching him go on his way to find you.

Once he does, he bounces around until you inspect the device. You MUST tell him how good it is when he plays, because he came to find YOU to show YOU. He is incredibly proud, gripping to your leg as you walk around so he can blow it at random people or peek up at you and blow it... just so you hear how good he is of course...


	79. SCP various x Reader

SCP-035: Someone is making fun of you? And for such a petty reason? No, no, no this will not do. Not at all.

Acts almost uninterested, lending a listening ear to your issues and telling you, quote, 'not to worry your pretty little head about it.' But 035 can be malicious when he needs to be. So he waits, waits until he sees your colleague. And there, he convinces them to come into the chamber. Well, your gonna be surprised when 035 starts knocking on the glass, showing you his latest host. In fact, if he can get you to feel even the slightest bit grateful for him, he will use this to make you his S/O indefinitely or to help him escape- either way. 'Was that a giggle? A small laugh at this poor dead man? Oh Y/n, your just as terrible as me~"

SCP-049: 'Never in a million years would I expect another to have reason to hurt you like this poppet.' He speaks so kindly, eyes on yours.

But again, sending you on your way... he will start plotting like 035 did. He does not want you to see or be afraid, so he has to be a lot more sneaky. 049 might even take to developing a strange interest in your colleague, lulling the foundation into sending them into interviewing 049; where he will strike. A hand on their throat, cold unforgiving eyes on theres... the colleague will drop dead instantly. 049 wants the last thing they see to be him, the person who will protect you. He might even tell them this before they die, never able to tell another soul because they will be dead.

SCP-073: Less likely to kill, more likely to make life a living hell. Sneaky, he has access to those labs your bully works at... pottering in and touching all their documents, decaying them to dust. You won't even know it is him. Your bullies pay check? Decayed. Their paper notes and cash? Decayed. He might even go so far as to destroy their staff documents, putting them at legal risk of losing their job. All whilst he acts sweet to you, you who is unaware of his cruelty and hardened heart when you cry or explain the bullying.

SCP-076: Rather obviously, he is gonna be upset. Pacing, causing a breach. That person WILL die by his blade.

Dr Bright: "What do you mean your stripping me of my badge?!" They shout, guards coming to bring them down to D-class rank. Dr Bright has a straight face, locking eyes with your bully. They stare back, watching the rage in Bright's eyes turn to a sinister smile as he gives them a small unseen wave. The reason they are now D-class instead of a scientist? Bright might have just planted photos of you asleep or inappropriate ones on their memory stick, framing them for stalking you... when it is more likely him as the stalker.

Dr Kondraki: Is always there when the rumours are spread, never speaking up. He listens intently, recording everything on his secret device. He approaches the conversation, cleverly capturing all the names involved and the lies they tell. Then he asks questions, like where they got the information. The second they slip up, accidentally mentioning they looked in your file that only the 05 could look at, he is straight to the higher ups... even above him. He won't lift a finger, working silently and trying to keep himself calm. He knows they will be terminated once he shows the 05 his recording, and he might just use this against you if he goes yandere mode. 'You don't want them to be terminated, do you Y/n?'

Dr Clef: 'What? I thought they were wearing masks?' The council ask him why he killed your bully/bullies. His reason is simply. They were so ugly, he thought they were an SCP in disguise.


	80. Y!SCP various x Reader

SCP-035: "What are you talking about?" "I... am just not good enough." The room turns dark, walls shaking as you look back. His eyes practically blinding, ooze leaking from his frowning mouth. "ARE YOU MAD?!" Your cowering now. "Please calm down!" He does, but he eyes you warily. "What about Maisie? She is much prettier then me." 035 chooses to ignore you, arms folded as his mind whirs with what to do to you.

"Or Kat..." you continue. smile dropping. "Or Ellie... with her thin waist and pretty eyes..." your smile is gone now entirely. Hands around your hips, pulling you closer. He is laughing... why?

"Oh Y/n, do you take me for a fool?" You look confused. "Your smart, I expected better." He is purring in your ears now. "Remember doll, I am in your head..." he caresses your hair, "I know the real reason... and I won't allow it." He pushes you off him, still annoyed clearly. "I will forgive you this one time, and yes... you are still mine." "B-but...-" "Don't worry... I will take care of it."

035 can read anyone like a book, and your no different. He knows your lying, and he will be way too pissed off you tried leaving him to care if your feeing insecure. His goal now is either kidnapping you and getting you out, or killing anyone who tries killing you.

SCP-049: Your crying, back against 049's chest as his hand rests around your throat. He never squeezes, but the idea is there as he caresses your collarbone. "I never believed you would leave me darling..." You choke out your excuse. "I... I am just not good enough!" And you believed it. He was so much smarter, more patient, more experienced... you were nothing compared to him, and yet he chose YOU over your superiors...

Spun round, he squeezes you tight. Tight enough to leave bruises as he looks like he is about to snap, ready to go on a murderous rampage. "Y-you... really want to leave me... over such a petty reason?" You nod, crying. "My dear, firstly... I digress that you are the loveliest thing I ever lay an eye on. But, more to the point, I love you, no other." You do not listen, so he squeezes you closer. "I... am very disappointed in you Y/n..." He is hurt, very hurt actually, so he pushes you off of him and recoils.

You leave in a hurry, but he is already plotting. if you think you are not good enough for him, he will simply kidnap you and show you otherwise. He will try and woo you every day now, making it harder for you to leave. So when you try and stay, and he finally realises the truth, there will be hell to pay. In the breach, he is going to have an army of the undead tracking down those who wanted you dead, whilst your unconscious in his arms, him pulling your lifeless body to show you your colleagues as they die.

SCP-073: He is withering slowly as you tell him your not good enough. You are! But you will not listen. Holds you still, looking you in the eye as he forces you to tell him the truth. He knows better then to believe you; he is deluded into thinking you love him back already, so your lie will not work. Or maybe it did, but he hopes for something else as an answer.

Once he knows the truth, or even believes the lie and you have broke up with him, he is going to come storming after you... but at night. When nobody can save you. You will be surprised to see him, surprised when he storms into your room, keeping you held down; hand over your mouth as he coaxes you into loving him back. Deflated against him, held tight in his arms, he smiles brighter when you finally tell him you love him back. Even if he forced you, he is happy at least.

Once you can no longer take lying to him, you tell the truth. He is shocked and heartbroken, unsure what to do. It can go two ways. He pretends not to love you anymore, with great difficulty, and sneaks in your room at night OR, he kidnaps you plain and simple. Or a last and likely resort, 'accidentally' causes a breach, so he can swoop you away to safety with him. Just you two. But you have planted doubt in his mind, so even if he does have you all to himself after kidnapping or conditioning you to come find him at night, he is going to be keeping an eye on you... just in case his lovely little Y/n was telling the truth. We know how jealousy went with his brother, and it might happen again with his lover.

SCP-682: Impossible. There is nobody else here he would have told all his secrets to, but you. So why do you think he might like someone else? He hates everyone, but you! So whilst he thinks your impossibly stupid, he smells a rat at the same time. As you weep and blubber in front of him, he analyses your body movement... how your smell changes from nerves to sadness and self-doubt. He is pissed. There is only one thing for it, keeping you with him. Nope, the foundation cannot have you back... so stop asking. You belong in his chamber now.

After so long of being there, you tell him the truth... regretting when you do so because he roars loud enough to bring the place down, utterly enraged as he carries you with him, destroying the foundation and escaping to have you by his side forever.


End file.
